Beauty
by RP Angel
Summary: It is, after all, in the eye of the beholder. Imagine if you will what would happen if you didn't know a vampire had fallen in love with you?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If you think you saw the name somewhere else first, you did!It was theirs first after all.

Dedication: For my Jester.

* * *

Freedom was a luxury Scarlett couldn't afford. Not here in this country, so she worked hard busing tables and taking orders. It wasn't hard work in the least, but what was difficult was the clientele. She'd brush off the occasional pat on her ass or learning at her breast, they were mild offenses but once she had been cornered by some guy who might have been high; lucky for her her boss intervened. Things were getting dangerous, she felt it in her gut but by all outward appearances everything was on the up and up around the place. It was the odd few sentences she'd catch that'd send her skin crawling. 'How much for it?' 'I can't let her go for less than five bills.' 'With shots or are they extra.' She'd pretend she didn't hear them, that her mind was busy occupied with getting her orders out or collecting the spent glasses off the tables and then wiping them down. She couldn't afford not to work here no matter what she heard or how many times her ass was patted. She was getting by on her wage and the tips were good enough.

The night was coming to a close, it was nearly 2am and she, with her co worker, were cleaning the place up when a tall slender man came in and sat down in her section. His trench coat collar was raised up and the hat he wore nearly covered the rest of what was exposed. She quickly went over and asked for his order; drinks she assumed as the kitchen had closed hours before. "S. Who is S?" He asked nodding to her name tag. The chill on hearing his voice went up Scarlett's back like lightning. "We use our letters here. What can I get you Sir?" She observed his slender fingers raise the cuff on his coat to observe the time, "I'm waiting for someone." Scarlett's lip quivered, it was odd seeing someone so pale wearing almost opaque sunglasses at this time of night. "We close in half an hour." She turned on her heel and nearly tripped as she went back behind the bar. He kept watching her, she noticed it even when her back was turned in the reflection of the mirrors behind the bar. Five, ten, fifteen then twenty minutes passed and still no one showed. When she went to the back to get a freshly washed tray of glasses to stock the bar with she then noticed that he was gone. She got a little angry with herself for not pressing him to at least buy one drink but she then realized she hadn't once gone back to ask him. She went to the table to wipe it down and set the chair back in place when she saw the napkin she set down prior had a V scribed on it and several bills beneath it. She was confused, no one was that generous. There it was, that sinking feeling again. She accompanied her coworker home, they lived near one another, so they walked together for safety.

The next day she arrived early and decided to have a coffee at a nearby open corner counter. A lady approached her, gave her a once over look then grinned. She was very well dressed; impeccably styled hair and her jewelry looked genuinely real.

"Are you looking for work?" The 'no' came quickly to Scarlett's lips but the woman wasn't going to be put off so easily. "Let me tell you about it and then you can decide, it's nothing too difficult." If things weren't getting suspicious at work she wouldn't consider it but seeing as she didn't have much time to look for another decent job the woman was worth a listen; she'd give her up until she started her shift. They sat down and Scarlett listened.

"Alright. I recruit ladies for our clientele and before you say no, it's not like that. We don't deal in flesh. Our gentlemen are affluent members of society that seek an outlet from their stressful lives and require the uppermost stringent privacy. In the same respect our ladies have their privacy guarded as well. We are merely a conduit that facilitates the meeting of the two parties and we take care of collecting funds and ensuring that contracts are honoured by both parties. Our ladies don't do anything they don't wish and if their contacts are breached then to them goes about a million American dollars that are part of a separate insurance policy. We can't have our reputation tarnished at any cost, let alone a messy lawsuit."

Scarlett listened, as well as watched this woman. She spoke as if what she was proposing wasn't at all outrageous. She was serious in every sense. "What do the ladies do for these men?" Her time was getting short and being late for work wasn't an option for her.

"I'm glad you asked. Our girls do as they are asked but nothing that they have already disagreed to. So if you absolutely don't wish to have relations or what not then it's a non negotiable. But, should you decide that it's something you'd consider then they can ask but ultimately they must respect your refusal. We insist a meeting with all our ladies every month on their breaks to ensure that their treatment has been maintained within the constricts of their contacts and if there is anything they wished changed, it's changed. It's all very business like."

Scarlett suspected this was some kind of escort service now but the one month term, from what it sounded like, was much. "For a month? I'm not sure if I can do that." She took several sips from her coffee and looked at her watch.

The woman pulled out a slender pocket book that opened up to a tablet. A list of some sort was reviewed. "We are in need of lovely ladies for evenings if you're not sure you're ready to commit at this time." She tapped the screen several times. "Can you come in for a screening and formal interview tomorrow?" Scarlett slowly nodded her head but was getting anxious about the time and this whole thing; it was her curiosity and want of a different, possibly better life, she felt that was pressing her forward. She also thought that if this recruiter was being truthful she might get a few pleasant evenings out and a nice dinner or two.

"I'm sorry, I really need to go to work, I hate being late." The woman handed her a card and said to show up when she could and that it'd take less than an hour.

She ran off to work and got in on time. The evening was a blur. Orders were filled correctly while she dreamt of cocktails and hors d'oeuvres. She didn't mention the meeting to anyone just in case it was a bust because then she'd be embarrassed. Her shift went fast and slow, sometimes too slow; she felt her excitement buildings though. When her shift ended she and her co worker accompanied each other home and Scarlet put herself to bed after setting her alarm to go off a few hours sooner.

The next morning she found herself at the address on the card, it was at the other end of town so she splurged on a taxi ride to get there quickly but decided the bus or train would get her back for work with time to spare. Upon entering the building she was met by a woman and ushered into an office. Papers were set down before her and she filled them out quickly; she noted the several questions on her general health as well as personal relationships. It made sense, of course they wanted to make sure they were getting someone who wouldn't pass on any STD's and discredit them; she had already decided it was off the table anyway. She was in perfect health as far as she was concerned so she wasn't worried. Next the woman she met the day before came in and read over her answers without much reaction; as if there was nothing extraordinary about them. "Okay we have a basis now so lets quickly go through the preference questionnaire like I briefly touched on yesterday." Scarlet gave a nod and as each question was asked she either said yes or no. At one point the lady stopped and said that 'maybe' was an option as well and if there were any of the previous questions that were 'no' what could be changed to maybes? Scarlett considered all the questions; many of them were pretty tame but they left a lot to interpretation so she asked that the list to be reviewed so she can consider each one and then ask what each more clearly meant. By the time Scarlett was done the interview, several photos were taken as well as her measurements; her head was spinning. What was she imagining now, fine dining, champagne, a long flowing dress and fine jewelry. She shook her head as the taxi came to a halt. They insisted in giving her the cab fair back and in a way she was glad she could sit back a process all that had happened. As it was, if someone picked her, she'd be going on dates on either Sunday or Monday; her nights off but she didn't expect to be called anytime soon.

As she motioned her way through her shift she thought, if all went well and she was well received, she could quit this job and save up what she could from this work and find something better; anything better. A heavy hand came down on her rear, startling her to the point of a glass hitting the floor. She grumbled at him, "That's it, you're done! Pay your bill, including a few dollars for the glass, and get out!" Scarlett quickly took the broom that the other waitress handed to her and cleaned up the glass; a small piece even cutting her finger for her trouble. She listened to her boss grumble while the man who struck her paid and was ushered out; her boss did what he could to keep his waitresses happy but driving away all his customers wasn't an option. Being touched, by anyone she now realized was a big deal to her. This came to her earlier that day when she was asked all those questions about how and where she'd allow herself to be touched. She righted herself and took the shards of glass to the garbage and tended to the little cut.

When she and her coworker left the lady was at the door; she introduced herself as Liz this time. She walked them home and Scarlett couldn't help but to invite her in so they could speak more privately.

"Excellent news." Liz sat down. "We have quite a bit of interest in you so your next four days off from work will be booked. I haven't checked in for an hour but I'm sure there are more. "

Scarlett's jaw fell a little. "So soon, so many? I'm a little shocked." She didn't doubt her looks but she certainly didn't think she was anything remarkable. She also recalled how most of her answers pretty much made anything more than a kiss on the hand off limits as well as where she would allow herself to be touched.

"You're the new rage so let's get down to business. I have you booked for a fitting the morning of your first client and you'll get all your outfits bought at once. Then your hair will be in the afternoon; the stylist is one of the best and what is that?"

Liz's eyes went to the tissue on Scarlett's hand with the few drops of blood on it. "It's nothing really, it'll be better by then."

"If we're going to charge top dollar for you then you must take better care of yourself, as best as you can." Liz looked around her place; it wasn't much to be sure. "Once you get established you can move if this isn't to your liking. I'll tell you this, our girls last about three years before they find Mr Right and get married and we lose a good customer and associate. Try to hold out as long as you can so you can build up a nest egg for yourself." She pulled out a little tablet and started tapping away at the screen. "Okay here's what we got for you, this gentleman you'll meet on Sunday we've dealt with him several times before and he knows how to treat a lady. I'm told he's alright but he will ask and the answer will be no." She gave Scarlett a pointed look. "He likes blue and I think that colour will look lovely on you so I will make sure we get something in that for you when we go shopping and here," she taped the screen again. "is the next fellow he's an older gentleman and likes attending functions with a pretty girl on his arm and nothing more. It's going to be a very formal affair and he requested a black evening gown. We'll go a dark grey on you, black would wash out your complexion completely."

Scarlett watched her tap in and out of different screens. The following two, the next week, were simple cocktail gatherings that didn't go past midnight. Liz explained how the picking up and dropping off worked and how they'd see she was brought home safely. She kept telling herself she was just going on dates, nothing more...sure she was being paid to be there but it wasn't like she was pursuing or remotely interested in any of them. She convinced herself that it was just a business transaction and they were paying her for her time; her time was valuable so they should be paying for it. Liz's talking brought her back.

"I've got your hair and nail appointments set up for you and before that we will meet here," she handed Scarlett a card. "Be there by nine." Liz said her goodbyes and ushered herself out of the apartment.

Two days past and the only excitement at the restaurant was the police coming in and asking about the man Scarlett threw out a few nights before. Apparently he had been reported missing and theirs was the last place he was seen at. Scarlett thought nothing of it, she told them everything she recalled about it; and that it happened at ten and her shift was over at two in the morning. She, and her coworkers, learned that they suspected it to be a mugging gone wrong as the victims last digital footprint was at bank machine across town an hour later. She went home that night after her shift, with her friend, cautiously; tomorrow was a big day after all, it was a new beginning of sorts.

The following day came and she and Liz met up and went through all that was planned for Scarlett. She soon found herself in a car and on her way to her first date and she didn't feel nervous at all. Liz had explained to her what was expected and what she could do in any odd situations that she wasn't at all worried. Once she had arrived, ushers had escorted her past the crowd of onlookers and she was safely inside the crowded entry and her arm was around her dates in no time; she had a great memory for faces. He set a long stemmed flute in her hand and the entered the main hall where there was already dancing at the center of the room. "Lovely." she whispered as her date watched her as he pulled her in further. The walls were golden and ornately adorned. Grand mirrors were staggered under each arch that were framed in with thick pillars. The floor, when visible, there was an intricate pattern of marble in golden hues, that seemed to radiate to a central point in the middle of the dance floor. But not to be outdone by the space they were in, the women were dressed in elaborate frocks that echoed a time from long before where the style called for rich heavy fabrics that gleamed in any light. The long edges of the skirts swept the floor as the spun around in the dance. "Seems I've under dressed for the occasion." Scarlett was in a rich blue silk dress who's top hugged every one of her curves as if it's life depended on it and on the bottom it flared out slightly and was inches above the ground. Her little purse, that held nothing but a lipstick, hung from a fine chain that was balanced perfectly on her bare shoulder.

"You are stunning." Scarlett's date gruffed in her ear, she could tell he had a few drinks before she had arrived but she still gave him a thankful little smile before he tugged her over to a few acquaintances of his. She was introduced as a 'friend' and nothing more and she learned that her date's name was Mark. All the men she was introduced to insisted on kissing her hand; almost to touch her to see if she was real. She smiled politely to each of them and said, "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." There was no way she could remember their names and they all started to look alike. Her date pressed her to have a sip of her drink but she gave him a sheepish look and said she didn't care for alcohol of any kind. Liz had told her to not drink at all but Scarlett really didn't care for it as she had seen first hand what drinking could lead up to. Mark looked upset a little but seemed to brush it off quickly as not to put her off him she thought. She set the drink down on a tray filled with full glasses as it passed by. She met more of Mark's friends as the place filled up. Waiters made their way through the room with appetizers of every kind; Scarlett tried a few and was delighted by each. She thought, for just a moment, that this was the life for her and she could get accustomed to it but then was quick to recall what kind of home awaited her. More talking, more names she's never remember as she watched the dance floor move like a ripple on a disturbed pond. Occasionally it would clear as a set of dancers would make way though the ripples only to swing back into the fold. It happened a few times she noticed and then saw that it was the same man but with different ladies. She felt Mark lean into her again and said he'd be back in a few moments; she presumed that he needed to go to the bathroom. He asked her to stay in place, as he put it, "There is no way in hell I'll find you in this mess." She was the perfect date she told herself as she gave him a nod and reassured him that she would not move. He left and she was was able to take the delightful atmosphere as she wished; the music, the dance, and the feast for the eyes. She hadn't notice the crowd build up around her and then her hand, the one that she got cut on, being brushed by and being hurt. She brought it up quickly only to see it was fine and the wound on it had disappeared. She and Liz had dabbed a bit of makeup on it earlier to conceal the slight bit of redness that was still present but now, even with the handshaking she'd imagined all of the makeup would have been smudged away but there it was, not a trace of red was seen. She gave her head a shake and noticed Mark was way off from where he had left her; but then he saw her and pushed his way back. He leaned in again, he smelled like he was smoking something other than a cigarette or cigar, when he asked her if she would like to go some place more private where they could talk and offered her a flute of, specifically, only orange juice. She smiled as sweetly as she could, taking the drink but not drinking it, and said 'No thank you.' as she was told to do. He was again upset and this time he went off in a huff. Liz assured her that even if things were to go horribly wrong, and the 'client' was upset over something that was clearly spelled out as not an option, she'd still get paid; this was just that. She wasn't going to compromise herself for a few dollars and as for her then not getting any follow up dates with him, she didn't care. Scarlett made her way to the ladies room, more out of curiosity than anything else, to check her makeup and touch up her lips. Once there she noticed that the commodes were set well away and around two corners from where a large hand washing basin was located. It was set up like a waterfall where you wouldn't need to turn a faucet, only hold your hands under the cascade to rinse them at the perfect temperature. Above that was a small ledge, under a heavy framed mirror, and she set her drink down. In the same, rather large, room there were many plush sofa's where several ladies were sitting to rest their feet. She listened to them, they were talking about how there wasn't enough food being served and how dull the music was. She didn't agree but didn't say a word, only opening up her little clutch to fish out the golden tube of lipstick; and a small slip of paper. She unfolded it, suspecting it was a note of encouragement from Liz, and read it. /The drink you were offered, when you came in, was drugged by him. I'm pleased you didn't consume it./ She was stunned. If she had a phone she'd call Liz to ask what to do but then looked up at the glass he had just gave her. She took it and slowly poured it out to find a small, almost indistinguishable, white tablet. Her jaw dropped slightly; she was now nervous. She poured it out and rinsed the glass; anger was brewing deep within her gut and she wanted to slap him but doing so might not get her paid. She left the glass on the ledge and went out of the bathroom on a mission. She was the perfect date, she was going to get paid and she was going to not let her date get the better of her. She hunted around the waiters and found one who was serving a similar glasses of orange juice. Taking one she drank half and went off to find her date; then standing beside him without question or any concern on her face. His smirk was grimy as he watched her sip her juice. Scarlett decided, if there were more men like this, she would drop the whole idea of being an escort. Sure the money was great but it wasn't worth the risk. The night wore on and her glass never left her sight even when he pressed to get her a fresh one; until her time was coming to a close. As she drifted towards the door his hand caught her arm; and again he insisted on not letting their evening come to such an uneventful end. Scarlett smiled, ever so sweetly, and suggested he find another woman for his amusement as she had work the next day.

The following day when she did see Liz she recounted what happened, showed her the note and what was left of the stung. "He's never tried this and I can see why not, until now. This morning his company announced that they were being foreclosed on by their creditor and he's officially broke. He'll have to settle for two bit whores from now on. Don't worry, you're still getting paid, we ask for payment upfront." She gave Scarlett a wink. "You'll never need to see him again and if you do, you can call the police if he bothers you in any way." They both laughed. Scarlett kept the note; she had a helper and if she ever met up with them she intended to thank them.

By the time that night came the whole incident was as far from her mind as possible. The next evening was met with more finger foods, sparkling glasses of ginger strawberry fizz and a very kind and courteous date who only asked that she'd never leave his arm. The event was a fundraiser and the items up for bid were various pieces of abstract art and sculptures. Scarlett was no connoisseur in such things so any questions he asked her she hummed and hawed over without giving any real answer on and then asked him what he thought. They wandered around, chatting about what they saw; once even smirking over the same piece. She then decided she was an old soul and that she would be better suited to older clientele and more subdued events; she'd need to tell Liz when she saw her next. Just then, as her date excused himself for a moment, she saw an art piece that caught her eye and drew her in. It was in a darkened corner but it itself shone of the rainbow. At first when she saw it she thought it was a solid piece of glass that was glowing but as she got closer she noticed the multitude of strands of glass; whose reflective surface was an array of colour, radiate the light in harmony. The sculpture itself was a bust of a woman whose hair appeared caught in a drift of wind; each strand of hair was its own fine thread of glass. Her face was one piece thin shimmering glass that was flawless in its smooth and contoured features. "She's lovely." She whispered, as to not disrupt or tarnish the moment of awe. "Agreed." A voice behind her said, ever so softly, but she couldn't take her eyes from the statue. It was only when she felt her arm touched that she turned and noticed her date, "I'm sorry, I just saw this and needed a closer look." He took a long glance at it and gave a very approving nod. The artist of the piece came over and told them about the inspiration he had and the technique he used for the hundreds of hours that went into the construction. Scarlett listened enthusiastically but she kept her eyes on the sculpture; she knew, after tonight she might not see something quite so lovely again. Once they were seated in the gallery, her hand never leaving her dates arm, the bidding started. Hundreds if not thousands of dollars were exchanged and with each strike of the auctioneer's gavel she gasped at the amounts paid for mere objects. As beautiful as they were, for the amount of even the least expensive one she could live off of for several months; she felt so poor yet not deprived in the least. She watched as the one thing she liked come up for bid and then it was gone just like that. Her date bid a few times but didn't win anything; he didn't seem to mind. Midnight came and Scarlett found herself in a very nice car headed home; she'd have to tell Liz she would like more dates like tonight and not the first night.

The next five days at work, tending tables, seemed to drag on endlessly; any luster the job had had faded completely. By her count, if she didn't indulge in any frivolous expenses, she figured she'd have enough to pay two month's rent in advance by the end of her fourth date. Liz hadn't mentioned anything further after that, but even if there was no interest she had her buffer if she quit waitressing.

The morning of date three Liz was at Scarlett's door and off they went to erase all the hardships from her complexion and dress her up. The two cocktail parties she was scheduled for didn't require much but it was all just the same amount of excitement for her. Once they were settled in a cafe, Liz spoke, "I've gotten a very good offer for you but I can't go ahead with it because you've already declined any extended work." then took a sip of her latte. "I'll write down a number just so you know what you're saying no to." She scribbled on the napkin before her, "This is what it approximately pays..." Scarlett's lips parted as she gasped. "now times that by three." Even Liz looked astonished by the number and looked upon Scarlett to try to figure out what would draw such an interest. "Like I said, I've already refused two others because I knew your preference but I'd be remiss if I didn't at least mention this one to you."

Scarlett needed a moment, a sip of coffee, a second and third sip even just to process this. "Why on earth would...I mean who would pay that much for me specifically...I don't know" It was a lot of money; more than she had ever had and to refuse it was difficult but to say that someone had found her 'price' would be demeaning to her.

Liz looked around and waited for a few people nearby to leave their vicinity. "I got to talk to him, personally, and then I met with him, at his firm request. He's exceptionally refined, polite and his voice is nothing like I've ever heard before." Liz looked as if she was ready to sell her soul to the man. "I'm not going to lie to you but the commission from this, if you agree to one month; really three weeks actually, it would mean so much to me."

There is was, guilt. Scarlett had guessed Liz would use it eventually and Scarlett could spot it a mile off. "Here is the thing Liz, I just don't know what is expected of me and if he wants more than I am willing to do then he would be disappointed and then what happens to me? I could use the money but to compromise what I'm comfortable with, well, I'm the one who'd be looking herself in the mirror until the day I died asking myself if it was really worth it." Scarlett took a sip of her coffee, taking care not to ruin her newly painted nails; a luxury she never allowed herself to indulge in. She watched Liz carefully, she was very pensive for several moments and then again waited for some bystanders to drift off before she spoke. "I'd be just the same as what you are doing now really, just a longer duration and you'd sleep under the same roof. We could insist there be a visitation once a week in to see if you are content with the terms or wish to tighten them up." Liz was not pressuring her in the least now. "If you were dead set on leaving then we could work that into the contract, allowing for the funds to be prorated accordingly… please consider it?" Scarlett thought a long while and finished off her coffee. "I will tonight and let you know tomorrow?" Liz grinned but notably didn't allow herself to get to happy about it; she must have known that it wasn't a definite yes.

That evening, at the cocktail party Scarlett found herself beside a very well to do middle aged Japanese man. He was wearing a wedding band which wasn't sitting well with her but he was extremely polite. The function was a celebratory event; the firm had just won a very long trial and was found to be not negligent in a building collapse. Most of the attendants were Asian but there was a good showing of local partners so she didn't feel too centered out. Her date caught her looking at his wedding band several times and after a fifth time he took her aside to explain, in very broken English, that it was accepted in their culture to have an escort for the evening if their wives couldn't attend, she had just given birth, and that he had cleared it with his wife before he came. He explained that his wife did know and she didn't want him to be embarrassed attending alone and that he himself was hoping to get a photo of the Marilyn Monroe lookalike that he was with. When she heard who she resembled she laughed and agreed to have a picture of them taken together.

The next morning Scarlett found herself at her scheduled hair appointment and eagerly waited for Liz to show up. She had thought about the offer, a lot, even during her date when the speakers were drowning on and on in another language and she was desperately trying to look interested in what they were saying. Liz came in and was at her side instantly and looking in the mirror to look her straight in the eye; questioningly. Scarlett raised her shoulders as she took in a breath, "I'll have to quit my job you realize?" Liz gave her a little nod. "I'll need to give some kind of notice." Liz blinked. "We need to meet to discuss everything, first, then I'll decide if it will come to that."

Liz grinned. "It will be exactly what you want and nothing more or less." The hairdresser gave each of them a look but stayed silent. They ignored her and then Liz pulled out her tablet and started tapping away at the screen. "I have you scheduled for two next week and then we can do the math on when you may or may not be starting this next project…"

Scarlett went though the rest of the day with her body on cruise control as her head thought of what was going to happen. Her date that evening didn't even notice how disengaged she was; must have imagined she was the stereotypical air head blonde. As soon as the car door slammed and she was being taken home she got nervous about what was going to be expected from her. She hadn't lived with anyone since she's left home; not even a room mate since. She liked her space and privacy so that was out of the question.

Work dragged on as the week went by and as Sunday rolled around she found herself at the office first thing in the morning, before her hair and nails appointment. Liz invited her into her office and the door closed as Scarlett sat down in a very comfortable chair. Liz put a headset on, "He wants to be involved in this and not waste any time with back and forth...stuff" and then she pressed a button on her phone and said good morning to the man on the other end and told him that they were ready. On her desk was a folder that was opened and then the questions begun. Most of them, pretty safe things, Scarlett just nodded and little check marks were made and the next question asked. The section of acceptable touching came up and Scarlett's head started shaking more frequently. She was convinced that he'd change his mind and by the somewhat astonished looks on Liz's face, she was too.

Liz paused for several moments and then said, "Yes, I can hold Sir." and then gave Scarlett a grin. "I wish he'd let me put him on speaker phone, he sounds delicious."

Scarlett's eyes grew as did her curiosity, "Why not just meet with me in person then?"

Liz shrugged, "I did ask and he said it's part of his want's, not to be seen immediately."

"So what am I going to do exactly then, it's not written down or been mentioned yet?" Scarlett was getting concerned as the previous questions were dealt with the stages of her undress and general attire. She wasn't shy but didn't want to be naked the entire time in the man's company.

Liz straightened up as the voice in her ear started speaking. Scarlett could hear her whispering yes at regular intervals, licking her lips all the while. "Yes Sir." she looked up at Scarlett suddenly as if on a mission to state everything she had heard accurately. "He said your role is essentially to be a living piece of art that he could move, as it pleases him. Understanding your desires to not be intruded on he will respect them and perhaps, over time, once he has earned your trust you may loosen your preferences as to your interactions."

Scarlett nodded, "Lets continue then." Liz's expression held and then a hand went to her forehead as she closed her eyes, seemingly to need a moment. She mouthed 'wow' to her and then proceeded until they reached the end of the contract. Many more items were marked down as solid a solid no but a few, a rare few were maybes. Little was discussed with him on the line; he was just a spectator to this meeting it seemed. Once Liz pressed the button on her phone to end the call she breathed and fanned herself with a page from the contract, "I could listen to that voice all damn day and live off of it."

"I thought you said you met with him?"

"I did but I couldn't exactly fall to pieces in front of the man. He was in my ear, and when you said to continue after I relayed what he was expecting from you, that sound I heard, my God I swear I nearly lost it, it was so delicious." She fell back in her chair and continued to fan herself.

"My god I don't stand a chance with him and not caving into stuff I said no to now do I." Scarlett flailed her hands and was close to calling it off.

"Oh no. You will stick to your guns and hold true to what you said you would if you still want to do this. I can think of worse ways to spend three weeks out of a month, like being a waitress at the dump you work at, than posing for a billionaire." Her hand went to her mouth and her eyes grew. "Damn it. You didn't hear that."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer...insert the standard one here.

* * *

Numb.

That's how she had felt the past week, ever since she had given notice at work that she wouldn't be returning. Scarlett had hoped that a small part of her would be happy about leaving the place; it wasn't her dream job. But she had been especially numb that day, almost as if she was outside of herself watching the whole process of herself being 'prepared' for the next three weeks of her life. She didn't know what to think of what would happen to her if he decided that she wasn't what he wanted for his 'art'; she knew she wasn't graceful. Liz told her not to worry; as if that was to calm her down but she was nervous.

She sat nervously in the car as buildings flew by and only came into focus when they were stopped by a light; the driver of the car remained silent and appeared to be on a mission to deliver her on time. She clutched the one item she was allowed to bring, a small bag that contained a few comfort items, a toothbrush, moisturizer and her apartment key. She had a bit of money too, for when she was done so she could go get some food when she returned home. Everything went dark outside suddenly until she realized that they had entered an underground parkade. Breathe. A new level of anxiety hit her hard and she was ready to tell the driver to turn around. Would he listen to her? Probably not, but there wasn't any time now, they had stopped and his door slammed shut. "I can do this, twenty, twenty five days. I can do this." Her door opened and a hand was presented to her to take so she could step out. Breathe; she told herself as she rose up and straightened her dress. It was an odd thing she was given to wear, it looked more like a tunic or potato dress than clothing; there was nothing wrong with her own clothes but the box that it came in said Chenelle and he wanted her to wear it. The dress hid most of her curves with its straight lines and then she imagined it was the intent of her new employer to keep her to himself. The driver pointed her to a door and handed her a plastic card; it was a key she figured so she proceeded to the door that lead to an elevator whose doors only open when the card was used. The key pad inside was missing so she waved it over where it was supposed to be and the doors closed and up she went. The momentary fascination with the technology distracted her enough to make her forget, rather, not comprehend that she had no way out. Her heart raced faster the higher she accented until the doors reopened to a bright vestibule that had only two doors. As she looked between the two, the one had a small table set up beside it with a white rose laying on it to which she gravitated towards. Again, on the door there was no place for a key so after she scooped up the flower she waved the plastic card over the handle and heard a click. She gulped as her heart momentarily stopped and her hand pressed down on the lever. She knew he wouldn't be inside; she wasn't to see him but this was where he was going to keep her she presumed. Liz had briefed her on what to expect but until now it wasn't real in Scarlett's mind. As she stepped through the door she took in the room; it was a lovely soft palette of cream colours accented with a few burgundies. The furnishings, layout and feel of the place put her in a sense of ease. A slender vase with water sat on a small table and she slipped the flower stem into it and then noticed a note and a folded up silken strip of fabric. /Sit and put this on./ was all it read. "So soon." A lump grew in Scarlett's throat and she sat for fear of fainting. Her fingers were now numb as they fumbled at tying the ends of the silk around behind her head. She kept repeating to herself to be brave; it was only three weeks, a mere twenty one days then knock startled her into reality. At that moment she hated her life, the constant struggle, the working hard just to survive it. She wished she was better off so she'd have been anywhere else other than the chair she felt herself glued to.

Nothing escaped his notice; he heard every sound she made once the elevator doors opened right down to her thighs brushing against one another as she walked. He, had been watching her for some time and learned all he could about her before she had even arrived. The agency thought they were being discreet in keeping her privacy intact but he wasn't their average client. Money brought power and with that the power to create anything to his heart's desire. It was him who financed the agency that employed her. Up until now it was a means of income for him, one of many, providing a service to the less fortunate human males in procuring that which came all too easily to him. Scarlett was one of the many skittish females he had come across in the years. Sure she was exceptionally lovely and would be well suited to be in his employ but it was the one action of her stepping out of her role of servitude, her defiance in striking out at that customer that violated her that caught his interest. There was an untapped fire within her that he desired and he meant to have it. His fingers turned the purposefully loud knob of the door to her retreat. He had been looking forward to this moment but his defiant angel was already crumbling under the pressure. In a few strides he was on his knee in front of her, "Welcome. Do you wish to leave?" She gasped and stiffened up and shook her head. "Good." His hand went to her ankle to slip off the slippers from her feet. "As lovely as you wear your shoes, they are a discredit to your even lovelier feet. I also dislike shoes altogether." His fingers took the liberty of brushing up her calf muscle only to feel it grow rigid. She would grow to accept his touch soon enough so he dismissed it. He lifted himself up and took her hands into his. "Stand up my dear." She rose up timidly as he still held on to her hands that were now shaking. A crease had formed in her forehead and he suspected that underneath her blindfold the area around her eyes were puffing up as if she was about to cry. He lifted her hands up and kissed both of them. "I will bid you goodnight now. You will find what I wish you to wear tomorrow in the closet. Your alarm will go off at seven and I expect you to be sitting and ready with your blindfold on by eight thirty. You will have your breakfast with me but if you get hungry there is a small refrigerator around the corner that has food in it for you. Any questions?" She shook her head, a little bit more easily; he suspected she didn't want to lengthen the goodnight. "Should you need anything, call out for me. Goodnight S." He released her hands that had gone rigid and promptly left. Once through the door he stopped to listen; she hadn't moved but her heart was still racing. This wasn't going to be as easy as he'd thought.

It took Scarlett a few moments to settle herself down before she was able to start stringing together cohesive thoughts; V, it could only be him. His voice was what initially alarmed her but it wasn't until he called her S that she was sure. Had he recognized her from her picture out from the group of women he had to choose from? What were the odds? She had to last, be brave, and then call it quits she told herself. Her hands, after a few moments went to her eyes to remove the blindfold. "What use this since I know what you look like." It was tossed to the table unceremoniously only to be stared at. She then picked it up and took out the clumsy knot she made in it and laid it flat. On the table, where the vase had been standing there was a second rose; a red one beside her white one. Was she so clouded that he noticed and didn't have a chance to give it to her properly? She frowned at herself and didn't know why. Turning her head to look around again she noticed the lights were dimmer and more of the details of the room had come into focus. A heavily draped window caught her eye and her curiosity and she was up and opening them in a second. The city beneath her stretched out to the horizon and the water of the ocean was beside it. The lights sparkled and the waters glistened in the sunset; that was just out of her view. Although she could leave at anytime, with one word Liz told her, she still felt trapped. After a long reflection at the window she pulled herself away and explored her entire space. She found the bathroom, bedroom, small fridge and a small cupboard containing some food as well as several bottles of water. The closet opposite her bed that contained her attire for the next day; a fine red silken dress with a black silk blindfold. A knot formed in her stomach; perhaps it was still from before but she imagined it'd be there until she was done her time. She wasn't hungry still, even after not being able to eat all day. The bed looked inviting so she hunted around in the nearby dresser to find several sets of silk pajamas only to shake her head again at them. "I'm going to freeze in these." she grumped as she slid off her dress and put them on. In the other drawers there were bras and panties of every colour imaginable; he had thought of everything. After hunting around for a thermostat, and coming up empty handed, she grumped again and hoped the covers on the bed were warm only to find that they were silk as well. She wasn't sure if it was his arrogance or ego that were showing off at the display of wealth but sleep was calling to her.

He listened, he couldn't help but not to. His palace in the sky was high enough away from the noises below and even the several floors below him were devoid of any activity by his design. She had done all that he expected her to do; humans were all too predictable but he found her displeasure of her night garments odd. He had gotten her the best of the best and his determination of providing every comfort so she'd be inclined to stay was not going to be deterred. Once she had fallen into her slumber he debated going in to watch her sleep; the sight of her unshielded face was tempting but he had promised himself that her space, outside of his; other than setting out a very well planned wardrobe and the maid coming in every second day it was her domain. He picked up the phone and called overseas; it would be morning there now and he had several of his businesses to attend to.

The morning hour came soon enough and a chime woke Scarlett up from a deeply sound slumber to a startled awake; it took her a few seconds to remember where she was. Surprisingly, she wasn't cold and hadn't slipped from the bed despite the layers of silk that threatened to do just that. She was hungry and recalled that he was going to have breakfast with her, she wondered how well she would perform that task sightless. She rose from bed and readied herself for him; showering and putting on the dress he had picked out for her. She was sitting in the same chair as the night before, blindfolded, a few minutes early, when the latch on the door clicked and the handle sounded as it turned. He would see her sitting there and the thought of it made her sit up straight.

"Good morning. I trust you slept well?" She nodded at him a little bit more easily. His hand went for hers, that was resting on her lap and with a little encouragement she stood. "Good. Now I'll lead you to your breakfast and please trust me that I will not let you hurt yourself." Another nod. "There are no steps here so don't worry about tripping." He noticed her feet were bare as he liked and that brought a little grin to his lips. He had included several sets of socks and slippers in one of the drawers; just in case her feet were to get cold but was pleased that she didn't choose to wear them. By the hand, he slowly lead her out of her space into his. He had no trouble bringing women to his home, many, once they discovered his money and power were eager to be invited there. None of them that had made it that far into his refuge ever emerged again. S would make it out alive, and come back he hoped. He brought her to a stop and pulled out a chair. Her head dropped, noting the sound and he guided her down to sit and helped her into place at the table. "I'm going to take the blindfold off. You will keep your head straight, looking only forward, understand?" Another nod. "You can speak S, I'd rather like to hear your voice." She swallowed hard and whispered, 'Okay'. It was progress. He took another chair and placed it directly behind hers and straddled it to sit. With careful attention, he took off her blindfold with ease and then reached for her napkin and placed it on her lap. "You may start. I ordered a good selection for you and please don't feel the need to rush. I do hope you will indulge me with a little conversation too h'm?"

"Alright." Scarlett quickly went for the orange juice first; she felt shaky and then slowed down as she sipped it. Last thing she wanted was to burp or spill it on herself. Once he had pulled her napkin over her lap his hands had disappeared; he wasn't touching her and she was glad, she hated being disturbed while eating. There was a little bit of everything in front of her and despite not being a breakfast person she made an effort to try a bit of everything to draw out the time she was allowed her vision. Her eyes went around the room and at once she noticed that it was significantly larger than her space. "How long have you lived here?" The question begged to be asked out of curiosity and to extend the time out.

"A few years now. I go from place to place as the mood strikes me." He wasn't fond of the chewing sounds humans make while eating but then again, he was sure the sounds of his eating would certainly put her off as well. "Do you like it?"

Scarlett looked within her allowed range of vision. "It's nice, but it's cold." She heard him snort a little. "Did I say something out of place?" Her stomach was starting to knot back up again.

"You will be the warmth that the space has been lacking my dear." His new grin deepened slightly. He focused his attentions on the back of her neck that she was so kind enough to leave exposed for him by putting her hair up. It looked delectably soft, tender and easily penetrable. He could take her at any moment he wished; any human was at his whim of hunger. It really was no question to him that one day she'd be satisfying him. "Is the meal to your liking?"

"Everything is delicious, thank you." Scarlett wasn't sure if she could finish everything before her as she was getting a bit too full. She set her utensils down and took one last sip before reaching for the napkin on her lap to brush away any food particles from her mouth. The thought of being blindfolded again was making her nervous as she waited. "I'm done." She waited for him to make the next move for a few moments; put her blindfold back on but she only heard a chair sliding back and felt hers being pulled back.

"Stand." It took Vladimir a moment to debate whether she would take the chance in looking at him or keep to her contract. He hadn't put in the contacts into his eyes to hide them but then again he reasoned that he could move fast enough to be out of her vision just as quick should she try to look. He lead her from behind to the bank of floor to ceiling windows so she could look out to the view. "You will stand here for me for now, " he placed her hands up on the glass so it appeared as though she was willing herself out. "keep your hands here but feel free to move your feet or even rest your head upon the glass if you feel the need to." She nodded and out came the blindfold to be secured around her head. He backed away to admire his new object; she was lovely and would become more so once she was a bit more relaxed around him. Vladimir headed towards his desk to pick up the phone and continue his calls, his eyes never straying from his art. He watched her shift around initially until she found a more comfortable posture and then she seemingly froze for a few hours. It was near noon when he noticed her forehead resting on the glass and the heel of her back foot raised slightly.

Perfection.

He would have left her there for several more hours to admire the sight if he could but she needed to eat. A quick call was made and her meal was waiting for her in her room within half an hour. He debated doing the same but the hunter in him preferred to pick out its own meals.

* * *

My summer is busy so as much as I appreciate the reviews asking me to hurry up and post the next chapter...please understand its not always possible.


	3. Chapter 3

Not my characters, at least not the guy but he likes my girl so I'll get him into my clutches soon enough.

* * *

There was a point where Scarlett got bored during her posing; almost nodded off in her frozen state but then she had to remind herself that this was what V was paying her for. Her first day went well, he seemed to be pleased and she went to bed more relaxed than the night before but then morning came and on when the new item of clothing. This routine was repeated day after day for the first week until her stamina in holding a pose was grumbled about. The following day, via a note, she was informed that her morning would be spent doing exercises on another floor of the building and there was a plastic card and appropriate clothing provided. She wasn't sure what to think as she entered the elevator and tapped the card on the reader but the thought of not having her vision taken away was elating. Two hours later on her return, realizing that the card would only allow her to travel between the two floors she stepped out into the vestibule and went back into her room. There was food waiting and a note instructing her what to do. She had survived a week already so complaining about the rabbit food before her seemed petty. She washed up, ate and was waiting for him dressed and blindfolded in her spot.

He found her sitting as expected, still slightly flushed from the exercises. "Stand." She rose up a little shaky and he guessed she was fatigued. An earlier call to the instructor revealed that she did everything that was asked if her without complaint and only ever asked if she had been doing was correct. He'd reward her for her obedience to an extent. "Come, I've missed my view of you this morning." He lead her out and had her sit on a long wide padded bench and took a length of fabric from his pocket. "Hands out my dear." He placed it in her hands; she was confused of course. "I recall your objection to being bound but I would still like to create the illusion of it. In your hands is a small loop of material. You are to place your hands through it and twist one hand around so it twists in the center." He watched her comply to his instructions, pleased. "Now from this you can free yourself at any time you feel the need to and I'll still have the illusion I wish. Is this acceptable to you?" He watched her free herself and retwist the fabric. A small yes proceeded a small nod. He watched her posture collapse slightly. "You can free yourself S, if you feel at any time you're in distress." She gave him a nod. "Good. Now in this pose, if you happen to drift asleep there is no danger of you falling down. Lay back and put your feet up then hands above your head with your knees slightly bent and together." He watched her move as he instructed, knowing he was gaining more of her trust by how quickly she moved and settled herself. Vladimir only needed to adjust her wrists so they were on one another and bend her elbows so her arms were in a more relaxed position. "Lovely." He stepped back and circled her once to admire the view before going to his desk to tend to his work. He listened to her rapid heart beating slowly calm and then listened to it even out as she slipped into a slumber. He decided to remain at his desk and not approach her until she woke naturally from her nap; he wanted her to be easy around him and this would accomplish it. Carrying on with his calls and occasionally typing away at various emails or constructing contacts he continuously watched her; suppressing his want to claim her where she lay. She didn't stir much even when she woke up and only scratched her nose. When her stomach began to rumble he placed an order for her supper. Tonight she would get a nice steak as opposed to other nights he only let her have vegetables and very little meat at all. Her food arrived in a very timely manor and was set up; he noticed her registering the sound of it being set out and her soft swallows in anticipation. The attendant, specially selected by him didn't take notice of her; but remained on task and promptly left.

Scarlett realized she has drifted off but he had figured she would right; that was her hope so he wouldn't be displeased. She had caught herself when she woke up and rubbed her nose; she had wanted to roll to her side at that moment but remembered herself. The clicking of the keys on V's computer was what woke her initially, the speed at which he struck them was enough to make her mind question the sound it made. Then, the place void of any other sound, his voice speaking. It wasn't to a business relation; it was notably different, kinder. Family perhaps. She didn't suspect him to have a wife, at least she hoped he didn't as it would make her feel awkward. A mistress perhaps? If what Liz had told her was true he probably had several. But then again, why weren't any of them picked. She was mulling these things over when she heard him approach and ordered her to sit then rise. Her muscles had stiffened and she stumbled slightly and then felt herself steadied by his firm hands on hers.

"We shall see to that next time you go my dear; I hadn't realized you'd still be fatigued even after your rest." He waited for her to stretch slightly before he lead her to the waiting chair. He debated leaving her hands tied and her eyes covered, 'next time' he told himself, he was rewarding her now, not himself. Once he was behind her he easily slipped the twisted piece of fabric from around her wrists and uncovered her eyes. She gasped softly in pleasure at the food before her as he draped the linen napkin across her lap. "I hope I guessed the cook on that correctly for you. I understand medium rare is the preferred one." She nodded as she eagerly went for the fork and knife. He didn't like the scent of cooked meat, he didn't like how she smelled after she consumed it but it was necessary for her health. Last thing he wanted was her not coming back because of the food. He listened to her sighs with every new bite she took, not rushing her meal. "It's good?"

"It's perfect." In that moment, and in the next several, Scarlett let herself love where she was. The room, the food, the beautiful clothes she was wearing and the comfortable bed waiting for her a few hours away. Even her host was slowly becoming more agreeable to her. He stuck to every letter in their contact and never once brought up any 'maybe' items for her to decide on. Even all her 'yes' items he asked her permission every time. There was a healthy glass of red wine before her that her hand went past to take the water behind it.

"So you never consume alcohol at all?" He had thought it was only in social situations where she was nervous that she refused it. He liked when humans were drunk, they were a lot of fun unless they were too drunk. The effect on their blood was pleasurable; it thinned it out nicely. He listened to her heart pick up a few extra beats as she sipped her water.

"I've seen what it could do when I drink I get loopy. Very friendly and uninhibited…uhm my ex videotaped me one time, us together… " Scarlett felt herself starting to shake as she recalled finding the one and thankfully, only tape of it. "He threw me out into the street after I did that, to his trophy… he said he wanted to show his friends what a sweet ass he got to have whenever he wanted." Scarlett's earlier elation was short lived and she felt devastated all over again. His hand rested on her shoulder softly, his thumb making circles. She relived the the memory every time she was offered a drink and quite often for no reason at all.

"Enough of that memory S." Whoever he was, he was already dead, it would not be a pretty scene when he was found. "There will never be a drop of anything you dislike in this place S." The intimacy of the sharing of such a piece didn't escape him; he had been gaining her trust and this was the evidence of it. He also considered how difficult it was to be with him now, seemingly helpless. Was her financial situation that dire that she'd put herself through this now to get out of it; was his offer that un-refutable? "Are you happy here S, do you feel safe?" There was a nod. He leaned in so his lips were just touching her hair, commanding her softly. "Speak."

"Yes." She gasped and swallowed hard. "Very much so." What did he think of her now, his art being flawed. She should have known better to say anything at all, to make up an excuse that she was allergic but there was the medical section of the questionnaire that had her list them if any. There wasn't anything, she was perfectly healthy. She could have said she didn't like the taste of it but he had called her on all her little white lies so far and this would have been an easy one to spot if she fibbed. She then recalled how she could have said it was 'personal' and he then could of not pressed her further; she'd need to remember that should the situation arise again. "Will you be sending me off to exercise again?" The pink elephant with green stripes needed to be ignored.

Vladimir sat back up and removed his hand from her shoulder; she seemed to be collecting herself back up. "You will be attending three times a week and should you return the same amount then as well." He had desperately wanted to find out if she was going to return but it was too soon still he thought for her to have made up her mind. "You do know it's to make you stronger and flexible and nothing more. Your shape is quite agreeable to me, I don't want it altered in any way...although I wished your hair was a little longer but that is entirely your prerogative on how you wish it to be." Scarlett started eating again, not as enthusiastically as before. There was a little sadness radiating from her, he could tell now, having mapped out all her cue's. "There is a dessert today. I was very happy about you agreeing to your hands being secured and wished you to know how much I appreciated it." He noted the slight turning of her head and the notice of it. "Go on, you must be curious?" Another gulp; he liked her nervousness it made her blood rush.

Scarlett reached for the dish that had a tall roundish dome on it and slid it carefully close to her. Usually her meal was set out fully before her to see but this had been concealed and she didn't want to seem nosy in lifting the dome before it was time. She knew she didn't have a reason to be afraid of what was under it, everything to date had been impossibly delicious. There was a small bowl of pudding. "Oh pudding. Oh.. I can't accept this."

Vladimir reached around a stiffened Scarlet, keeping out of her view to fetch the ring of gold and shimmering stones. He was at the edge of his seat behind her as he then reached with his other hand to remove the dome that was covering the dish from her hand to set it down. "I believe, the proper response is thank you. " He then though she'd never had received a gift before; not a nice one anyway. "H'm lets see, which hand." He settled on her left one, she being right handed he hoped she'd wear it even after she left him. He wanted to cover her in diamonds and nothing else but she wasn't there, not yet.

Scarlett could only ponder what a gift meant. Did he expect more from her now or was this just a way of softening her up to say yes to a 'No' item. "Thank you." She took note of how his hands looked, how they felt, how they handled hers ever so carefully and quickly they moved to fasten the chain of gold around her wrist. He was odd, not in his general looks but his coloring; it was faded. His hands disappeared quickly and she was just left looking at her gift. The stones caught the light like nothing else that she had ever seen. Crystals? No, he didn't strike her as being someone who would half ass a gift. They were diamonds but she had never seen such that were made to look flat disks that still had all the usual facets. "It's beautiful." How she could go back to her meal was questionable but to keep her eyes unshielded she made herself pick up the little spoon that was on the dish and have her pudding that turned out to be a lavender custard.

Vladimir brushed his lips on her shoulder before sitting back so Scarlett could finish her meal in peace. With the first mouthful of her desert the shock of his little token gift melted from her. He then was rewarded with the most delicate of sounds of her pleasure with every following spoonful ;they would add to his mental library of her that he could draw from as he desired. When she finally wiped her mouth and took a final sip of water and sat with her hands on her lap he drew out the blindfold and secured it on her. As he stood her up and tucked the chairs out of the way she pulled her hands from his and awkwardly stepped forward feeling for his body to then embrace him for a moment whispering 'Thank you.', before pulling away. The action caught Vladimir off guard, not that he was but it was completely unexpected. He had to resist embracing her; she might have not wished it. He lead her back to the bench she had been previously on and had her placed in the same position; her reward for her gratitude. "Just for an hour or two more my dear S, then I'll see you to your room for the evening." she gave him a nod and settled herself in effortlessly. He returned to his desk to occupy his time with watching her and tending to his work. It wasn't long before she needed to be put to bed; sadly not how he wished to be doing it.

Scarlett, once she was sure V was out of her room took the blindfold off and looked at the bracelet on her wrist more carefully; there was no clasp to remove it. 'Odd' she thought and tried to recall how it was placed on her but it was now a blur. The clock by her bed read eight o'clock but it was too early for bed and her earlier nap remedied the exhaustion from the earlier workout, rather stretch out she had. She stripped out of her clothes and showered for the third time that day for lack of anything better to do and then spent the next hour braiding her hair to leave in for the night so it'd be wavy in the morning. Her next outfit had been set out for her, another evening gown, so she wanted it to look a little more interesting when she put it up. She did on occasion listen to see if she could hear him next door but there was nothing for several hours. It was only when she had gotten into bed did she hear a woman's voice and not a few moments later a steady thumping sound. It took her a second to realize what V was doing only to clutch the sides of her pillow to her ears only to let it drop down to listen. Scarlett's eyes went to her clock to watch the minutes tick by. The woman was clearly enjoying it and the thumping only stopped for a second only to start back up again. Five, ten, thirty minutes ticked by and there was no end it seemed until the woman screamed out then fell silent. Scarlett wasn't sure if she was relieved or felt some sort of jealousy over what she had heard. It did leave her flustered as it always did when she heard such things; she considered the contents of her night table. V had been though in supplying her everything she might have needed and may have wanted to make her stay more easy. She knew she wasn't going to fall asleep now in this state so she slid the drawer open and found the little device that would easily slip on to her finger. She had one at home for such a need so it didn't take long for her to bring herself to the edge and over. She passed out almost instantly into a heavy slumber.

To say he felt refreshed after his encounter would be a lie. He was, for a few moments following the falling silent of his partner's heart but it was shattered when he heard what his Scarlett was up to. He spent the entire time the soft buzzing was sounding with his ear to the dividing wall between them fighting the urge to break through it to assist her efforts. When she fell into her slumber he then again fought to go in to inhale the scent in the room but stopped himself; he had a matter of a corpse to be rid of. He had to go out again to find another female to take out his aggression on, hopefully he could find a blond, and have her come to the same fate. He was back home in a few hours and cleaned up all evidence of the encounter and made sure the bench S was on the day before was spotless as well. The morning light soon came and Vladimir found S where he'd hoped, dressed and blindfolded waiting for him. There was no evidence of her activities on her as far as being flushed or especially relaxed but he, as he only could, detect the light scent of it. His thoughts went to the laundry hamper; he'd be back in the room soon enough. "Did you sleep well S, I was concerned that the exercising yesterday was a bit much."

"I slept very well thank you. It wasn't too much at all." She told herself she did because it was the truth.

Vladimir had her rise and set her down on the bench that he had moved a little closer to his desk in the spacious room. His hand lingered on her right hand, his finger feeling the pad of her index finger; his thoughts lingered as the woman before him tried not to stir. "Good because my guest last night was not aware there was another so nearby and was quite loud I'm afraid." He watched her gulp.

"It didn't bother me." Again she told herself it was the truth, she wasn't bothered at all, it was a relief on a few levels even. One, that he wasn't resting his hopes on her that she'd have sex with him and two, that he wasn't above finding a whore to do it with. There was a glint of a grin on her lips; she wasn't his whore and she knew that he understood and respected that.

"Good to see you in good spirits then." He lifted her right hand to his lips to kiss the back of it first and then move it slightly to flick his tongue on her forefinger. Scarlett's blush was rapid in its rising and the sight of it nearly made him laugh if it wasn't entirely flattering to her complexion. "I will be using you today," her heart, still was racing slightly "for a conference call." he was likng int a bit too much and had to remind himself over his time. He released her hands. "You were on this yesterday and seemed comfortable being so, so you are back again. They will see you over my shoulder so I want you to move around on it, sit, lay back and do whatever you wish as to distract them as best as you can. They will be able to see all that you do behind me." Her slight head tilt seem pensive. "Do only what you are comfortable doing S, these men are supposedly hardened businessman and I want to throw them off slightly and I believe a beautiful blindfolded blond would do just that. Get comfortable and you will know we have started when you hear their voices." Scarlett gave him a nod and 'Okay' Vladimir took a step back and watched her sit, almost patiently to begin. In a second he was back at his desk, his prize from her room in hand and folded neatly below his screen and out of everyone's sight. With a few pushes of buttons his screen lit up and several boxes, including his own with Scarlett in the background came up on his screen. He had donned his coloured lenses as did his brother, Stephan, in one of the squares. They gave each other a nod and he then observed Stephan's eyes find Scarlett in the background.

Scarlett listened, 'Brother, you have truly outdone yourself.' she realized that she was correct from the other day when he was speaking on the phone and had guessed that he did have family. This family V did business with so it captivated her interest and curiosity; she wanted to do well for him. 'Lets see if you can put this deal to rest and add to our empire h'm?' V replied, 'We will do our best brother.' His voice was so soft and reassuring, more so than it had been before with her; she rather liked it. She also wondered what the stunt on her finger was earlier. Liz had reassured her that her room was hers and she would have compete privacy so she brushed it off as a fluke of some sort. More voices came on over the speaker so she listened to what she suspected were greetings in different languages and then heard V's voice speaking in the same foreign language; she was in awe. In that moment she wanted to do well, help V win this whatever it was and be pleased with her.

Vladimir kept his eye on the screen, on these men that would bring him and his brother more money, and with that more power. Once introductions were done and the proper traditional wishes for long life and great fortune were completed they got down to business. Him and Stephen took turns speaking to the group of men who were being stubborn about terms when he noticed Scarlett start to shift her positions. She was slow at first but then he noticed that all their eyes were on her and there was hesitation in their words. Scarlett from her seated position raised her arms up and pulled out the few pins in her hair, turned sideways to let it down and shake it out slightly, tilting her head back so her chest was out slightly and then ran her fingers through it. All but one of the men were silent and then even he too quieted down when she stretched her arms back and lay down, the motion slow and seductive. Another man started speaking about labor issues to which Vladimir replied something to the effect of they should be given sliding ruler pay raise according to their output and so forth but the group refocused and heatedly disagreed. "You ask for a meeting and then refuse to put forth any ideas of your own and turn mine down. Gentlemen, lets not waste our time as we have much more pleasant things to be doing with our time h'm?" Vladimir watched Scarlett's hand that was resting above her head sweep down over her throat, to which she raised slightly, only to move down over her chest to give it a soft rub and then move down to her belly. Vladimir kept his composure calm despite what she was doing and he had thought that she was done for now but her hand moved down to where the gown was still draped over her bent knee to tug it up and expose her legs. "We are here to make money are we not gentlemen? To be able to enjoy the finer things life has to offer?" There was more arguing and Stephen took over, reasoning that their offer was more than fair and that they were attempting to not do their part in order to get more from them. Vladimir tried to remain calm, not because of what was being discussed but what was happening behind him; Scarlett was being ruthless and it was that what he first saw in her that captivated him. Her fingers were gliding up and down her leg, almost as if she was waiting, listening to see if she needed to do more. Stephan had them calmly talking, offering allowances to ease their concerns. That was when something clicked in her and she turned so her back was to the screen, she only glanced towards where the camera was to give it a smirk and run her tongue over her lip before turning away. Vladimir knew she was faking it, making it look like she was pleasuring herself. "I'm growing tired of this gentlemen. Accept our terms or this meeting is over. My brother and I, I'm sure, will be able to find others that will accept our proposal without this much hassle." They were curious, they didn't want to be cut off from the show and started making exceptions and wishing to discuss the finer points of their concessions. The lessening of the angry voices slowed Scarlett's motions down and Vladimir imagined she was getting bored from the stifled yawn he heard that looked like she was stifling a cry. Stephen heard the yawn and smirked, his head shaking ever so slightly so that only Vladimir noticed. Vladimir hit a button so his microphone was cut off from them all. "We are almost done S. You are doing exceptionally well." Her head turned to him.

"Good because I think I need a washroom break, I forgot this morning." She felt genuinely bad and she realized that her misstep was not a timely thing at all. "Is there any furniture between us?" She'd make him get off the call, his brother could continue for him and it would be alright or else the alternative would be worse and he'd fire her for sure.

"There is nothing S. I'm putting my microphone back on now." He was now intrigued but needed to take over speaking so he focused on that. He started going on about rates of return based on global rates in the men's language when he noticed Scarlett turn on to her back, she seemed to be gathering her courage and getting her bearings. Was she going to… He started to speak slower as she rose up, adjusted the material of her gown and inched over to him. There were no rules in place against her touching him and he realized she must have recalled it. Vixen. He'd need to be the picture of calm for everyone he told himself when he noticed her hand reach up and touch the back of his chair. Scarlett moved more quickly once she had spanned the distance and his own pace in speaking picked up. Her heart was racing and she was nervous. Her hand slowly reached down to his shoulders and then over to behind his neck; she looked gorgeous doing it too but he kept speaking. It was the soft breath at his ear that made him pause.

It took every ounce of courage Scarlett had to make it that far but she couldn't stop now. She told herself that Liz would find her dates and that it'd be fine, she'd get by. She lowered herself down, well aware of the possible view she was exposing, paused for a moment then whispered in not so much of a soft voice. "Now. I need to now." She felt V swallow hard, despite the rigidness of his neck. "Please." She realized it sounded like she was begging for something other than her intent and it was bringing her to tears. She righted herself and took a few steps back and turned her back on him. Everything behind her was tuned out as she focused on trying to suppress her urge to rip the blindfold off and race to the bathroom.

It took Vladimir a moment to cut off the video feeds to the meeting, sweep Scarlett up in his arms and deposit her a step outside her restroom. "Count to one then un-blindfold yourself." She had already taken a breath in and he was outside her door. The vision of her leaning down beside him, what he saw, felt and heard replayed in his head. He'd need to go out again after dark, the urges were too strong to be ignored. He heard the tap being turned on and then, the most sobering sound in his life, she was crying. Had he done something wrong, his attentions tuned in to her sobs and the broken words they contained. It took a good five minutes for him to piece together that she thought she had failed and cost him the deal when she was supposed to be helping. He took a few strides over to his desk to see a note from Stephan 'I trust you got your pet to the bathroom before she soiled the carpet.' Vladimir growled, he wasn't amused one bit and read on. 'They agreed to our conditions and expressed the hope that we could meet with them face to face next time with your friend in attendance, of coarse.' "I'm not sharing her with those swine." He picked up the phone to call him. "There will be no meeting her unless they are willing to give me their souls." There was laughter.

"Clam yourself, I told them your treasures are rarely seen in person and that it was a great honor to them that you allowed them to see it, her, at all. I swear Asians are so riddled in their pride it's too easy sometimes. Is that her I hear now, what did you do to her brother?"

"I did nothing to her, she thinks she failed." She had calmed down somewhat but he'd give her a little more time.

"Will you allow me to meet her or will she not survive long enough?"

Vladimir wandered back over to her door to stand beside it so she could hear him speaking, to hurry her collecting herself. "I will allow you to meet her in person if she allows it, such a thing is beyond our understanding so it is entirely up to her, should she decide to remain with me." There was more laughter on the other end and he was about to hang up when he heard her sit and say she was ready. He walked in to see the remnants of her flushed eyes from the edge of the blindfold and her holding herself. "S, my brother wishes to meet you. I can assure you," He made a point to sound incredibly firm. "he will not lay one finger on you or I will personally rip his hand off." She nodded. "When can we expect you brother?" Vladimir glided his fingers along her chin to lift it up. "We will, rather, I will see you then." He pressed the end button on the cell and pocketed it. "Stand." Scarlet continued to hold herself as she rose up. "Are you ill my dear." Her head shook and her chin drifted down but his figure rose back up to prop it back. "You have no reason to be upset, your performance was flawless." His hand dropped down to her arms and unwound them from around her body and stepped into them. He was close enough to feel her heart beating on his own chest and smell her hair. "You transcended all that I have ever expected from you today, I'm beside myself trying to decide if I even deserve to ask you to return to me, if I am worthy of your time." She shrugged softly, realizing how close he had gotten but she didn't move. "Why did you think you did badly."

V's voice got softer and more tender as he spoke, it made the little hairs on the back of her neck tickle. She had realized how close he had gotten to her and rather than be alarmed she found herself wanting the contact, if anything, to reassure her nerves that everything was alright. "I shouldn't have talked to you like that, in front of them. After I said it I realized I was telling you what to do and I thought they might think you were weak and that it would risk your deal." She felt his hand on her shoulder, drawing her into his chest. His head was shaking and he gave a huff.

"Those men dream of having such a woman of your beauty, your caliber command them in such a manner that didn't involve some trinket they desired. I can assure you they were all in wonder as to how I could have been talking to them for as long as I was with you right there." He mused at her performance as it replayed in his perfect memory.

* * *

Reviews. I like them. Be wordy with me and I will be with you in the next chapter but I can't promise...its up to them up there how much they choose to share with m.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me but I wish he did.

For my Jester

* * *

That evening he left her alone to have her supper by herself. The previous nights and from what she heard, most nights he went out. On a few rare occasions he had a guest over. Scarlett tried not to listen when he did, but it was hard not to hear. She'd be gone soon, in less than a week and she wouldn't be stuck there imagining what went on in the room, rooms, beside hers. When she woke up the next morning she found her things for the day laid out for her; she had gotten past the issue of V coming in to her space to set things out, how else was she to know what he wanted her to wear, she slept soundly in the silence of her room regardless never once being disturbed by him or any outside noises. Date nights were the only exception, that's what she called them, date nights. Him having them made her feel better on a small level, one where he wasn't pressuring her for sex. Her morning proceeded as the ones before; this one was a workout day so she went to the other floor where her trainer was waiting. When the doors to the elevator opened she hesitated, she noticed that it wasn't her usual person. She approached the man whose back was turned to her, "Where is Jane?" and heard him grumbling into his cell phone before hanging up and pull a couple of small weights from his bag to set them roughly down on the table, his back remaining turned.

"She's sick, and according to your boyfriends instructions she can't let you come into contact with sickness or any kind of germs so she begged me to come in her place. I'm Josh." Josh wasn't impressed one bit with having his long weekend being cut into but Jane was his best friend and she couldn't afford to lose this gig. Easy enough, Josh thought, stretch out a middle age rich pain in the ass woman for a few hours and get paid. "Jane filed me in on your routine so if you could find a place we can get started."

Scarlett didn't appreciate Josh's tone and she wasn't going to stand for his attitude ether. Jane was always happy to see her and it gave her a break from her day; she wasn't about to have it ruined by this guy. "You will address me as S and be polite. The guy who's paying for this isn't my boyfriend but I'm not about to let him spend any money on someone who's going to be rude to me." Josh turned to face her and there was a moment where he blankly looked at her.

Josh was stunned and admitting that small fact to himself took a few seconds. He had seen his fair share of beautiful women in his life and even had the pleasure of enjoying them but S was out of any of their leagues. His eyes had to sweep over her a few times to find a flaw, any flaw but physically she was perfect. Legs and thighs strong looking, curved hips to a tapered waist and firm belly that lead to a tight midsection until it reached her breasts. Her breasts were full, firm looking and ample for his large hands. He had to force himself to look up to her eyes and keep them there; he'd take more of her in during the session. "I'm sorry madam. I'm upset over something else that's none of your fault and if you're willing to look past that we can get started?" Josh mentally slapped himself a few times; never had he reason to use the word madam or mean it in that very moment. She was stunningly beautiful; even with the frown. He could picture waking up beside her, looking into her eyes that were almost silver, run his fingers through her golden hair...he had to stop his thoughts before he got himself in deep trouble and his friend Jane fired.

Scarlet found her place on a mat that was set out and they proceeded with the workout. After she returned, showered, dressed and waited for V to come fetch her. He remained, as always respectful to her personal space and always made his contact with her in an appropriate manner. There were fewer words between them lately it seemed; he felt upset to her. He still hadn't asked her if she was going to return; she wasn't sure if she should just tell him, just in case he didn't want her back. Minds can change Scarlet thought, and hers wasn't all that sure if it had settled yet on a decision. He had her put on, what she now considered, a simple evening dress even though it probably cost a small fortune. It was a light grey that matched her eyes; not that they'd be seen with the blindfold in place. She was expecting V to have her reclined on a couch or something similar for several hours then move her to a sitting or standing position. After her workouts he never had her doing anything too tiring. He wouldn't have her 'mock' tied up until the evening, after dinner; if she wasn't retired for the night, or for date night. Today was different; he had her sitting on a firm couch and he sat down closely beside her.

He had heard the entire exchange on the floor below and judging from Scarlett's indifference upon her replies, and seeing her now, he was pleased that the male didn't make an impression on her. He, of course, knew of the switch but his curiosity got the better of him in what her responses would be. He listened closely to her now; her heartbeat was always telling and it told him she wasn't alarmed in his actions thus far in sitting her down beside him. "Today I shall indulge you." He opened up the pages to a well worn book, a book that wasn't needed; each of it's words from each of its pages were firmly in his mind, it was for her sake that he held it. "This is my favourite book, I will read to you from it." Vladimir started to reading slowly with all expressiveness in his native Romanian tongue knowing full well Scarlett couldn't understand a word. Soft words were lightly spoken, harsh ones were accented according to the severity of their tone. He listened to her. Her breathing. Her heart beating faster then slower. He watched her gripping her clasped hands on her lap then loosening them. She was listening intently to him, every word every expression. "A doua zi ai să-mi-ai voi fi la mila ta." ((The day you let me have you, I'll be at your mercy.)) He closed the book and set it down on the side table. "Did you like it S?

Scarlett finally figured it out, what set Liz off, when they were negotiating her contract, V got into her head...but this, this was different. She felt his words creeping their way into her mind, leaving a trail of warmth in their wake as they spun their way down her spine. She had to keep breathing steadily to ward off their effect but it was a failing battle. She resolved to kept them in her mind for later when she was alone. "Yes." She finally was able to say, even though the single word she spoke was telling in its tone. "It sounded interesting the way you told it, I wish I could of understood it." Even now, her cover-up was just as telling; she was still savoring his voice and its effect.

Vladimir's smirk was fixed now. It took him a complete chapter to rouse her to this point. Normally it's take a few well chosen lines, in a crowded room no less, to get a similar effect in a woman before he could pull her away to a secluded location. He then though, perhaps Scarlet took more coaxing because of her possible dislike for him, but he dismissed the idea when he noticed she didn't take the opportunity to pull away from his contact when he returns to his position after depositing the book on the table. "It's the story of an old kingdom that fell when it was attacked and the people were scattered over the countryside." His fingers brushed away a few stray hairs from Scarlett's face. "Would you like for me to read the second chapter to you someday?" She nodded, then only perceiving his hand nearby but still not pulling away from it. "Before you go I will be asking you for one of the items you agreed to consider, I'm hoping that you will say yes to it." He paused, he could tell she was recalling what her maybe items were.

Scarlet was nervous at the thought of what could it be. She disliked not knowing what he could possibly ask was. "Ask me now?" She felt him shifting his position beside her and huff a little.

"I'd be very upset if you didn't allow it." Vladimir saw the shift in her, the subtle trembling.

"If you wait until I go and I still say 'no' you might not get a chance to ask me again." This was hard, Scarlett admired to herself, it was like she was playing cards and trying to bluff her opponent.

Vladimir smirked, she was a clever human, but he's been doing this for centuries. "If you say no now I'm not sure you'd reconsider. I'd only have two days to sway you but I'll retract the request then so we will never know." He got up and stepped back. "Up please, your lunch should be here soon." Scarlet was visibly perplexed, jaw slightly clenched and the telling line on her forehead was showing. Her posture was slightly stiff when she rise up and she seemed upset.

"Ask me." She was tempted to put in an ultimatum to force the issue such as 'she'd never return no matter how much he offered her' or 'decide that all her 'maybe' items were now off limits', not that there were many, she was very limiting with them because she just didn't know V at all when she entered this arrangement.

Vladimir did like her spirit, he did want her to also feel like she had some form of control over him, it would make her more inclined to be brave and give an answer in his favour; his intention all along. He took hold of her fingers on his and caressed the top of them with his thumb. "Alright, I'll ask you but it's such a small item, nothing grand or difficult." He watched Scarlett posture relaxing slightly. "I was hoping that you'd be so kind to allow me to kiss you."

Scarlett was shocked and at the same time not surprised. This is the man who could have anything he wanted; she recalled the night she suspected seeing him dancing, all the women vying for his attention. She was still feeling the after effects from his reading to her though and to say she was curious would be an understatement. 'It would mean nothing.' she reasoned, 'I will walk out of here and never need to see, be, in his company again.', 'He has paid me a small fortune so one kiss isn't much.' His fingers were still caressing hers, he was waiting. "Alright, one kiss."

"You sound nervous S, are you sure?" She nodded at him.

"I like seeing who I kiss but since that's not going to happen, I'll just have to deal with it I guess." She felt him getting closer, not with any tactile sensation, she felt it in her chest, a certain kind of nervousness combined with excitement that would only subside when they were done. She was confused and lost for a moment at what to do next until he placed one of her hands on his waist and lifted the other to his cheek. Her thumb felt like it was near his mouth. She felt his hand slip around her waist to the small of her back and him moving more into her embrace. Her heart started pounding more fiercely when his other hand cupped the back of her head and his fingers were snugly embedded in her hair and with the slightest tug to make her chin rise up to his lips. The sensation of V's cold lips was overruled by how unforgiving they were, but his tongue; Scarlet felt herself sighing in that moment she tasted him. She kept her lips moved steadily against his, never wavering for an instant, not wanting to break the connection that was moving though her, inching her body closer to his until she was firmly against him.

Vladimir resolved to keep himself the picture of steadiness but even he knew he wasn't fully immune to this woman. He knew, repeatedly, that it was his venom that was drawing Scarlett into him but he also knew it'd be up to him to keep her there in his embrace and safe from his nature. He felt her body resonating through his, her breath, her heart beating and pushing her blood rapidly through her veins and raising her temperature. 'A taste', he thought, if only to taste her 'for just a moment' would be elating. A sound behind him caught his attention, Scarlett's lunch was being wheeled in but he had no intention of breaking off something so important, so intimate now. He brought his attentions back to her once the attendant finished and left him to his beauty in his arms that was making the most deliciously soft whimpering sounds that he'd ever heard. 'If only a taste', his cruel nature was tempting him but he fought it back because finding another such human like Scarlett would take him decades if not longer. His selfishness was greater than his thirst. He carefully caressed the small of her back in an attempt to have her break off from him because he could feel her body running a marathon in his arms and she'd pass out soon. He didn't want that. His fingers in Scarlett's hair tightened slightly and he coaxed her away from his lips with as much delicacy as he could. If she had been a meal he would have let his kiss continue until it truly was a kiss of death.

Scarlett was taken with the array of sensations that were running rampant in her; shivers then shocks of lightning that left a warmth in their wake to notice V's subtle hints to disengage herself. It was cruel to take something away like that, she wanted to be angry at him, speak up and demand that they continue but the sudden wave of exhaustion hit her hard and she then found herself clinging onto V, or more accurately, he was holding her up. She forced herself to breath and regain her bearings but found herself still holding on after a few moments and needing to rest her head on his chest.

Vladimir licked his lip, she was worth all his efforts and then some. His kill that night would need to be especially violent to satisfy the monster inside of him that he had to silence to enjoy this moment. He felt a resolve come to the surface of his mind in that moment of clear delight, one that he would endeavor to strive for no matter what the cost. It was all so clear in that moment to him that he dared not to give it too much further thought lest he ruin it. He cleared his throat, more so to get Scarlett's attention, "You are perfection. I can't tell you how dearly I will hold that kiss in my thoughts for eternity." she was still breathing hard. "Your lunch is set out. I'll sit you down to it, no need to eat right away if you are not up to it just yet." She was still limp in his arms but he managed to get her seated without too much difficulty. He took his place behind her and removed her blindfold. Her hands went straight to her face. "Are you not well S?" Her head shook and she remained fixed in the position for some time. Vladimir leaned forward slightly to kiss the back of her shoulder. "Please eat something, I know you're probably hungry and it's getting cold." He sighed. "If my request upset you in any way I will not ask you again?"

Once Scarlett was sitting, the overwhelming feeling of uncertainty swept over her like a tidal force. It made her dizzy, her stomach was still doing flips and she could still feel her legs shaking. "It didn't. I just need a minute" She tried to steady her breathing and uncover her eyes to help get her bearings. She could still still feel his lips on hers and his breath on her shoulder. Her hand went to the fork before her to start eating but her hand was still shaking too hard and his hand suddenly appeared and stopped hers from dropping the utensil and remained on it. 'Calm yourself S', the command was given and she, her body, obeyed instantly. His hand gave hers a gentle caress then slipped away. Scarlett, once she had calmed down enough to eat she did; the food was perfection as per normal but as much as she tried focusing on it her mind went back to the kiss.

"Good girl." He whispered in her ear and then smirked. The strange effects from it were gone but their memory was vivid. The things he had wished he could do to her didn't seem to matter as much anymore. If he could just have her agree to pose in the position for them would be enough now that he knew she wasn't immune as he thought to his influence. He desperately wished she'd come back to him and agree to what he desired; it was the objective now. He watched, listened and waited for her to finish her meal and then lead her, blindfolded, back into her room. "My brother will be visiting this evening so I'd like you to rest so you can stay up late with us" He easily found what he wished her to wear and set it out. "I will come fetch you at seven sharp." He was gone in an instant.

Once she had the blindfold off she mentally repeated to herself, 'Be ready by seven, be ready by seven'. It would be her first showing to an outsider, V's brother no less and something inside of her wanted to make the best impression possible. Not for herself, she thought, but to make V proud of her in the hopes of him wanting, rather, gifting her with another kiss. She had to lay down, it was still too overwhelming for her in recalling the kiss. The only light in her room was coming from the window and even it was too bright; the complete darkness during the daytime was suiting her more and more. The darkness, when she was with him, made it easier at night to imagine he was still with her too and that was oddly comforting to her. Two more nights and she'd be home; she tried to picture it as the place that was her refuge but the outside world, the uncertainties of it were creeping in making unpalatable. She felt safe here, now in this place even though when she recalled how shambled she was once her lips came off his, he could have taken her so easily without a fight. He didn't, he was honoring their agreement to the letter. Scarlett set her alarm for five and then curled up on her bed to rest as instructed. It may have been her time off but she was too nervous to stay awake and not do well during the visit.

X-X

He didn't say a word to her the last time she was in his company; that hurt Scarlett the most, he just held her in his arms. She could still hear the sigh from him, the one that sounded like he was saying goodbye instead of I'll see you in a weak. Scarlett's insides hurt not only from her cycle but the pain was in her chest and lungs. She had told Liz she was fine and that she'd see her in a couple of days but it was far from the truth, she wasn't fine at all. What little food she bought before she came home was still sitting on the counter; the can of soup she heated up was still in its pot on the stove. She couldn't eat it, not out of being spoiled these last few weeks with fine cuisine but because she knew it wouldn't sit right. The noise from outside was frightening to her, sirens, cars, people screaming; it was all nerve racking and she wanted everyone to just be quiet. She tried to hate V for spoiling her so much; letting her have a taste of something she couldn't have but then she realized it was her who had changed, not him. She recalled Stephan's visit, how nervous she was when he finally arrived, how V had his hand on her the whole time until he was satisfied that she was alright. The hours the brothers spent talking and her listening to their rich voices bounce in and out of different languages effortlessly. The gift Stephan brought her; 'pastels' he said, 'from an exclusive shop in Paris that has a wait list for its clientele'. She had no way of thanking him enough for such a fine gift that she knew she didn't deserve. How she was seated for the duration of the visit; slightly reclined on her side with a pillow to lean on as she wished. Even with all that, the most pleasurable moments was when V was placing the pastels on her tongue for her to enjoy, one by one. It was that very moment that she didn't care if she was being paid to be there, she wanted to stay there in that moment with him forever. How she wished she could be back there now. Liz had said he would have time to review their contract and she'd call when it was back in her hands for her to look at and and decide if she wanted to go back or not.

Vladimir had been listening to the girls talk on the morning that Scarlett left with Liz; he couldn't help not to. He purposefully asked Liz to come when he did so the sun would be up and his movements would be limited so he couldn't chase Scarlett down. He wished he could tell what she had been thinking when he gave her one last embrace but even with all his abilities he'd never know. Stephan gave his approval of her immediately upon meeting her in person but Vladimir was inclined to think his brother was itching to see her when he first saw her on that business call. Liz had been pressing Scarlett for 'dirt' as she called it but she wouldn't say much to nothing about their time together; only that she let him kiss her. Even Vladimir, with his vast vocabulary couldn't put words to what they had shared. He had left a duffle bag for Scarlett to fill with whatever she wished to take home but she had opted to leave with what she had worn when she came and no more. Vladimir wished she would take some of the things he'd gotten her for her stay, she more than earned all of it so when he found the bag unused it made him believe she didn't want any reminders of him at all. The night his brother had come over may have been the most peaceful few moments in his existence, it was a reprieve from who and what he was and it was priceless. He recalled how each of the different flavors of the pastels invoked a different response in Scarlet that it was something that his brother even noted. They both have had the opportunity of interacting with women of their own kind but as it was, the women were often hardened by the years and bitter over the theft of their biological right to procreate. They, accept for a precious few, were unsuited or willing to be put in a position of servitude as Scarlett was. 'Ah Scarlett', Vladimir thought, 'you were never my subservient. I may have possessed you but I was always at your beck and call.' he wanted her back at any cost, to hear her make those delectable sounds she did when he was feeding her sweets. Once he had entered back into his quarters he went right to work on what he hoped would entice her to come back to him.

The rapping on Scarlett's door shot such a pang of terror though her that she was immobile for a good five seconds until she heard Liz's voice.

"Wake the hell up already, we are going to be late!"

'Late. Shit!. I forgot.' Scarlett quickly let Liz in and went to get changed. She hadn't slept at all that night or any night since she was back home and in her own bed and once Liz did get a good look at her she wasn't impressed.

"You're away from him for what one, two days and you fall to pieces. What am I going to do with you." Liz was downright mad; no one makes her late for an nail appointment, ever. "You are getting the works today S, hair, nails and we are waxing every inch of your body."

"Not every inch!" Scarlett snarled back, she was awake now and ready to go.

The cab was waiting for them and off they went . Liz didn't say a word to her the whole time and it was odd but a welcome change. When they were seated at the spa and the attendant set the jets in their little personal pedicure tubs on that's when Liz finally broke her silence. "I have a copy of the new contract he wants you to look at."

Scarlett nearly missed her saying it. "The what? Oh!" She eyed the attendant who wasn't in earshot of them. "And , so, he wants me back?"

Liz shot her a look. "Those blond roots go all the way down don't they? Well duh. He gives you a designer bag to haul away anything you want, jesus, goes above and beyond your contract to get you a personal trainer and the little tidbit on your wrist I'm not even going to tell you how much that is even worth. I'd be willing to bet if you had asked to stay he'd have you sitting here with a tray of d'oeuvres and a personal assistant instead of me." Liz was bewildered at Scarlett's oblivion.

Scarlett just shrugged it off and sat back almost relieved but also a little concerned. "Well, whats it say. Does he still want all those things or has he added more...not like that wasn't detailed enough already." She inspected her now lacquered nails and tried not to look like she didn't want to go back only to have Liz huff at her.

"You totally suck at that and thank god you have me as your agent. Okay, so, " She pulled out the stack of paperwork that was now contained in a binder. "I had to make sure these were all kept in order" She went on but turned the binder so Scarlett could read along. Liz pointed out all the things that required no change by him, all things she maybed. Pages turned, all things were being covered until they go to the 'sex' part of her contract. Liz showed Scarlett the blacked out page, and the next, and the next. The confusion was plain to see on Scarlett's face. "It's all off the table, all except him being able to ask you for a damn kiss girl. What did you do to him, turn him off women now?"

Scarlett wasn't sure if she was insulted or not; he'd surely want to sleep with her she thought. "If you'd kiss him you'd know he wasn't gay Liz. Far from it if you've ever heard him going at it with whoever she was, or them. Shit I lost count of all the whores he banged, I swore he'd break the furniture or something." Liz's face went blank. Scarlett forgot how V had set her off with his voice; she understood it now. "I wonder if his brother is the same way?" She teased Liz back for the blond comment. "You'd die if you heard him speak, his voice is so much more deeper...melt your panties clean off." Scarlett watched Liz zone out for a second and took the book from her. She flipped back over the blacked out pages where it had mentioned bondage and a few other items, she was still in disbelief. When she turned back to the 'kissing' question she saw a little scribble, 'Only ever with S's permission, even if this becomes a yes.' Certainly not gay Scarlett thought as she flipped the page to 'Attire.' The prominent thing she noted was V's wanting to have her wear less. "What does this even mean Liz...Liz wake up you're not a horny teen anymore."

"Well I need to overcompensate for you it seems. Man oh man, think about it, two of them, I'd die happy. The wearing less part is him wanting you in underwear it seems. If you read down you'll see that you will be wearing less but never will you be exposed so no nipples or lady bits showing." Liz giggled. "I personally wouldn't care if he saw my bits but this isn't about me now is it. What I did notice at the bottom that all this stuff on top is conditional to your approval of what you'd be willing to wear. See here, 'A selection of items will be set out for S to decide on as to what is deemed acceptable attire by her.' So he's going to let you pick your own panties." Liz let out a squeal of a laugh. "It's like he wants you to make him all hot and bothered but he's not going to touch you at all. I don't know what's meaner, you saying no to sex or no to this? "

Scarlett handed Liz back the binder and listened to the rest of the contract, most of it unchanged except for the attire part. Again she wasn't sure if she was insulted or not; all of it could go away at the snap of her fingers and then she'd try her luck with random guys as an escort. Liz had closed the binder, there was more to look at and for her to sign off on, if at all. "Has anyone been asking for me at all otherwise?"

Liz nodded. "I could have you booked for two weeks solid. It got so bad that I almost changed my voicemail to 'S is on assignment and isn't available.' You don't know how popular you are and OH he's asking you to name your price." Liz's eyes grew.

Scarlett had a micro anxiety attack in that moment because in her heart she was ready to go back for less but Liz would string her up if she didn't say she wanted more. 'Screw it.' Scarlett thought, it's not about her is it? "The same will be fine and I'm going to agree to the new stuff too." Liz gave her a look but the serious look on Scarlett's face shut up any retaliation. They sat in silence as their feet were pampered with a massage and a thin layer of polish was applied to their toes. They went their ways into their own waxing room but Scarlett was so preoccupied in thought she didn't even feel the wax strips being ripped off her body. After they were done they went for lunch and Scarlett signed and initialed off where she needed to until she came down to the section where any of her requests could be written down. She wasn't sure how she could ask him for anything more; he was offering her so much already again but she wrote a few things down that, in her opinion, weren't much to ask for at all. When her and Liz parted after an afternoon of shopping, where she didn't buy anything at all, she only then noticed how dark it was getting and she rushed back to her dismal apartment, fearful of the night and its uncertainties.

* * *

Yes next chapter is being thought of and slowly written. Please be kind in your reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: He belongs to SM but she's mine.

For my Jester.

* * *

It seemed like the drive to V's place took forever this time. When she arrived upstairs there was a rose sitting outside her door. She took a moment to acknowledge and appreciate the floral offering with a sniff before she went inside. In her room, on the table her blindfold waited. She was seated at once with her eyes covered and her shoes off and neatly to the side and waiting when V came in. She waited for him to command her; first her hand to kiss and then for her to rise. She nearly leapt when she did get up, and she was ready for him to lead her out into his apartment when he did something that startled her; V embraced her. Scarlett stood there for several seconds, confused, before she felt the need to embrace him back. She felt his firmness at each point that they were in contact and noted that nothing yielding to her touch. As odd as he felt to her she didn't care, she needed the contact. She was with V now and he'd keep her safe from the outside. It had been a week since her return and V had yet to invite any of his mistresses over for date night. Scarlett contemplated this observation as she stood by the window again, her back against it this time. It must have been a bright day out because even with the blindfold on she could see the light coming though. It was just before lunch and V, from what she could tell was busy working. He'd occasionally pick up the phone and talk quietly while still typing away. That morning she had woken up she had a choice between what she was wearing now or just underwear. She was in the button down dress he set out for her and she was debating if V was upset with her or not; it wasn't like she could see if he was. She did put on the underwear he set out underneath and was seriously considering stripping down to it but the uncertainty of that action was making her nervous. She wasn't shy, and with sex being completely off the contract, she trusted him enough to not try anything but she didn't want to appear starved for attention.

"You seem pensive S," Vladimir rose from his desk and walked over to where she was positioned. "what's on your mind?" Whatever it was must have been of a great concern because in the whole time she had been with him that morning she was occasionally fidgeting and shifting her balance from foot to foot.

"I just, I wasn't sure if you liked what I picked?"

Vladimir was instantly amused with her concern and recognized it as one of the traits he wanted to bring out in her; to please him. "I wouldn't have selected it for you if I didn't think you would look stunning in it S." There was no settling of her nerves with his response. "Did you consider I wanted you to put both on?" There it was, Scarlett's tension melted away before him. "I had planned to have you positioned differently so I may enjoy you in a more provocative pose later so I may see what you're wearing underneath but if that's not agreeable to you..."

"I don't mind." She startled herself in her quick response because her mind had already wandered off as she was listening to V's voice and how it felt on her spine. She hesitated a bit, "If you want we can now?"

'Excellent' Vladimir thought; she was eager to please him and he'd exploit it as best as he could. "As you wish my dear." His hands found hers and he held them as he walked backwards, watching her as he went. "In your room I'm leaving a guide and a notebook ...I'd like you to practice your penmanship. Your request to me was nearly illegible but I seemed to have pulled what you meant from your scribbles." She tensed up as he brought her to a stop. "If I understood it correctly you wish to be present when I entertain my, h'm, guests?" There was a timid nod and Scarlett's heart was beating rapidly. "I don't see a problem with it and I'm fairly certain my guests might be intrigued by your presence." He stopped and released her hands to guide his fingers up her arm and across her collarbone and down to the top button on her dress. One, two three buttons were released without her even flinching; he was smirking at her willingness and his success. "Sit and lay back and on your side please S." She complied better than a trained professional; he was right about her, he loved being right, as much as she disliked a task she found satisfaction in appeasing people but the question remained, did she really dislike this particular task. Once Scarlett had settled herself into a comfortable position, her bra was properly exposed, he only needed to fold back the open flap of the dress. "Lovely." Her breasts didn't need the assistance of the bra but it did frame them beautifully and keep them still. He moved her arm that was underneath her up so it was bent under her head and the other one grasped the dress he had gathered up to expose her leg as far up as the edge of her panties. He stepped back to admire her, his prize. "I planned on having someone over tonight and if you're willing, you could certainly help the mood by wearing less and letting me pose you mock tied up?" She gave him another nod.

He'd allow her to stay. That was more than she expected, as she recalled, she requested to stay and not that she'd forbid him to have dates over; not that she thought she had that power over him. She sighed softly, it'd be lunch time soon and then a whole afternoon of more lounging about. She was getting lonely but the alternative would have her going out most nights with different men or she'd be back at the restaurant on her feet all day dealing with irritating people that would never be satisfied no matter how hard she tried. Scarlett decided she preferred being laid down, V thankfully, still never had her wearing shoes and she often wondered if he was barefooted as well. She'd try to get a peek or ask him when it was lunch time & he'd be in a more talkative mood. She heard the door opening and the cart that held her lunch and it was in that instant the hand that was holding her gathered up dress tossed it over herself and she covered up her chest. The next few moments she spent in pure fear. He did allow her to move but she then heard two tiches from him. Once her lunch was set out she waited, and waited; he was going to make her wait for her indiscretion. Her appetite left her as she waited in the dead silence.

Vladimir could detect her turning mood and see her slight trembling. Today was going to be a very telling day he thought. When he finally did rise to loom over her he stood there for some time. "Why?" The word hung there for some time.

"I..." Scarlett knew it'd have to be the truth. "didn't want them to see me. Just you." She felt her face burning; she was upset but it was the truth.

"Stand up S" She rose up, still trembling. He liked her answer, loved it actually so he wrapped his arms around her and breathed her in. "It's not fair that you know how selfish I am of you that I wouldn't want just anyone, especially the help, seeing you." He held her until her heart calmed its rapid pace and then lead her to sit and remove her blindfold. He let her eat in peace for several moments before he started speaking again. "Would you prefer lace, silk or leather tonight?"

Scarlett felt like she nearly died a few times already today and with his date tonight he was asking her what she wanted to wear? "I'm not sure but I'd think leather on me would make it look like I'm hardened I think." There was a humph sound behind her. "Silk is so flimsy and unflattering, h'm. Lace, yes lace would be ideal. It's flexible, fitting and the variety of styles it comes in is so diverse that you'd need me for a few years to try them all on for you." She felt his fingers at her neck brushing her hair to the side and his breath on her shoulder.

"Are you offering S because I'd gladly take you up on it." Vladimir pressed his lips to her neck, so tender, his evil surfaced and he knew he couldn't put off feeding tonight. He was backing himself away and about to lift his hand from Scarlett's shoulder where he had rested it when she whispered 'Leave it there.' This was different, she had managed in three words to startle him slightly. He kept his hand there, rubbed his thumb on the back of her neck carefully and occasionally squeezed her shoulder slightly. When he heard a short soft hum from her, his other hand went up to do the same to other shoulder. Before long she had stopped eating and because of his careful massaging she was breathing irregularly and making the most delicious sounds. "If you'd like, I could do this again S?" He had asked himself a few times over how this human was manipulating him into serving her without any overbearing effort when he was the one in command.

Scarlett didn't think she was a sucker for anything but since being in V's company the list kept getting getting added on to, and this was the newest item. "Yes." She swallowed hard. "I'd like that very much." The blindfold appeared on her lap a few moments later and she lifted it up so V could tie it off. She was so relaxed that he could strip her down nothing and she wouldn't care. He did have her lay back down, on her back this time with both her arms up, a knee bent and resting on the back of the couch, other foot on the ground. Another button was popped open and there she was left with still the most ridiculous grin on her face. Life could be worse she thought, but now, it was so very good. She didn't get a look at his feet, the man distracted her something awful with his neck and shoulder massage. She tried not to think of what she looked like at the moment, probably disheveled, or what he was going to put her in for tonight for the date but she was intensely curious if the V or his date would truly not mind her presence if things when the way they normally did.

It was almost time. He had instructed Scarlett to be ready at nine o'clock sharp kneeling in her place, where he'd set out her blindfold and bindings for her to find once she exited her room on her own. He admitted to himself that he was more excited to see her then rip into the vein on his dates neck. He'd welcome the silence though, his meal that night was a chatty one; she hadn't shut up since he got her into his car. Scarlett was quiet, he liked that quality now more than ever and he didn't have to ask her to be so ether. The elevator doors opened and he led her out, Lisa was her name and he'd be sure to remember it as he plied her to his will. 'My gawd just look at this place.' Vladimir's eyes darted to where Scarlett was kneeling. Perfection, pure and simple. "Yes, it's been recently remodeled. Drink?" 'Anything liquor will be fine.' "I'm sorry I don't have any spirits on hand, there are no drinkers for it who live here." He noticed Scarlett's little triumphant smirk. 'Water then, and make sure it's cold.' Scarlett huffed at Lisa's boldness and Vladimir adored her for it. "I'll see what I can do. If you please don't touch my living art over there," He gestured to where Scarlett was kneeling. "I don't wish her to be cross with me and quit." 'Oh. Uh huh sure thing.' The woman wandered over to the window and started marking it up with her fingerprints as she looked out at the view. He fetched the water and brought it to her. "Lovely isn't it?" Lisa shrugged, almost indifferent to the view. 'It's alright.' She took a drink from her glass. Compliments weren't going to make things move along with her and in truth she deserved none. He whispered in her ear, invoking every ounce of his seductive talents. "Where would you like me to take you Lisa." His voice was powerful to the weak minded and this girl was no different. When she turned to face him he kissed her deeply and she was his, mind and body. She nearly didn't get out the word 'couch' before she dove back on to his lips. He had her propped up on the closest couch and stripped down in seconds. Worn out undergarments were a turnoff to him but his view, his Scarlett at the corner of his eye was more than enough inspiration. He wasted no time or words before he pushed his member into her and started pumping. Lisa was crying out in pleasure instantly and her blood was feverish in her veins. It was Scarlett's drawing in of her lips then licking them that made Vladimir release violently; nothing else. He contained his growls at his lack of control and had Lisa spun around bent over the back of the couch in a second. Lisa didn't care about the switch, she hardly took notice as he was back inside her pumping her hard and fast until she screamed out. 'Fuck me. Another... gawd please.' He hardly stopped at her orgasm and kept pushing in and out of her, all the time watching his Scarlett's breathing increase and her skin blush. How he wanted her, in this woman's place, so badly. Lisa screamed out again and as she came undone. He drew her up straight and with one hand over her mouth sunk his teeth into her neck, moaning loudly as the heated blood raced into his mouth and rushed down his parched throat. It didn't take long for her to grow limp and expire in his arms. He enjoyed her now, silent and dead; her purpose was served. "I'm sorry Lisa," He licked his lips and the bit of stray blood that seeped from her. "I'm afraid you're going to need to go. I'm not in a habit of having my women sleep over. I'll see you to the car." He gathered her things after zipping himself up. "You were a pleasure and I'll see you again, sometime, if you're up for another round." Vladimir glanced over to Scarlett but he couldn't tell what her mood was, she was perfectly still with her chin up and her hands convincingly bound resting on her lap. "S, I'll just be just a few moments and I'll be back to bring you to your room." Her head gave a slight nod. Vladimir had the body disposed of and was back to his place in less that five minutes. He made a point of washing his hands and changing into fresh clothes; he'd shower once Scarlett was in bed. As he approached her he kneeled down on a knee to look at her, making enough noise to let her know he was near. The new blood in his system had brought a sense of calm over him as he observed her. He had directed her to kneel, her bottom on her feet, and wrists bound, hands open and resting on her lap. She knew to keep her shoulders back, chest out, perfect posture and chin up as he preferred without him needing to ask. The pink blushed coloured lace complimented Scarlett's completion and the low dipping curve of the bra exposed a good portion of her rounded breasts. "You look stunning S. I couldn't say that in front of her but know that you are. Stand please." He rose up with her and with a hand steadied her; she had been in this pose for over an hour and was stiff. His eyes went down to her panties; the lace contouring around every curve and rippled slightly along her folds. The tight weave of the lace, to make Scarlett more confident in wearing it, prevented him from seeing through it but he was certain she was bare underneath it and the thought made him ridged again. He got her to her room and had a very good look at her again before he kissed each of her hands goodnight. He'd need to go out again to settle his nerves and start thinking up a new contract for her for the following month.

Scarlett felt like she could start breathing again once she was alone. She undid her hands and pulled the blindfold off. She asked herself if what she had just witnessed, heard, was it what she had expected. There was a reserve in her, some pent up emotion in her gut but she couldn't quite spell out what it was. This girl was a new one from what little conversation she heard and easy, so very easy to entice. She wondered if Liz knew how V liked a sure thing and that's why she told her not to engage in anything sexual; even if it was spelled out in the contract there wasn't anything in there that prevented her from initiating. She felt a bit too warm and somehow dirty, she needed to have a shower so she took the only two items she had on off and headed towards the shower.

Vladimir didn't leave until he was sure Scarlett was sound asleep; he didn't want to miss any stray thoughts she may inadvertently voice. There were none; she was as silent as she always was. His quick descent down to the parade was spent in deep thought; he wasn't sure if she'd be willing to present again or if the events of the evening repulsed her enough to be absent for the next one or several. He didn't care, "I don't care." saying it made him believe it himself a little more but not quite. She could be there, she could not, but one thing was for sure he wasn't going to change his habits for her. Within minutes he was at his destination and greedily pulling on another open vein. Thirst was thirst and it was being ruthless to him tonight. The morning came and he was waiting impatiently for Scarlett to wake, go through her morning routine and be waiting for him; he wasn't convinced she made it through the evening's events unscathed. When he fetched her, her mood seemed somber. For the next several hours, when she was posed, her posture was slumped slightly and he noted how she struggled to keep her chin from falling. He didn't like seeing her this way, it bothered him and it certainly wouldn't help him to achieve his objective. "Are you tired S?" Scarlet shook her head. "Upset about last night?" He rose up from his desk and slowly made his way over to her. She just gave a shrug; avoiding speaking wouldn't satisfy him, she knew that. "I suggest you not be because she was nothing to me unlike yourself." He let his fingers glide up her arm. "I'd rather not think of you that way S, I'd never want to feel or think you were that disposable to me." His fingers settled on her throat over her jugular vein. "If it upsets you so I will not allow you to be present."

"No. I. I still would like to be please." Was she that obvious in showing her disappointment? Probably. She was asking herself repeatedly what she thought would happen being present for V's dates, well, having a whore over. "Will you still let me?" He had taken her into his arms and try as she did she didn't want to break herself free from him; on the contrary, she embraced him back.

Vladimir felt a shift in her but was uncertain if it was to his benefit or not. "I will let you but I will not if this is going to be your mood the next day as you're not as radiant as you normally are." Her head settled against his chest and he didn't dare move. There was a light knock at the door and then it opened; Scarlett's lunch had arrived. He kept his back turned to the attendant and Scarlet shielded from their gaze; she was decently dressed but he wanted to keep her to himself in that moment.

Scarlett considered it. He would let her be there but not if she'd be upset over it after. He didn't want to have sex with her but her trotting around half naked was fine. She meant something to him, but what; he liked her? No. Not possible, not if he intended to continue having his 'date' nights. It was so confusing. She felt him pull away and lead her to the table to sit. She waited for him to settle in behind her and remove her eye covering. The room was remarkably dark that day, the light shining in from the windows was dim; clouds were visible, it might have rained recently. The food before her was as splendid as it always was but it wasn't inspiring her appetite. She ate it; he didn't like it when she didn't finish and her stomach would rumble. He wasn't touching her now and she was at odds if she wanted him to be or not so she cast her gaze down to the ground in an attempt to see his feet and if he wore shoes. She thought she almost spotted them but a quick loud snap of his fingers near her ear startled her back to an upright position looking forward. She heard two 'tiches' then a chuckle.

"Did you think I'd be lenient on you even if you were in a mood my dear?" Her head shook and she resumed to eat, slowly. Despite his amusement he felt a wedge had formed between them. "What is it that you were attempting to see?" She remained quiet, almost fearful it seemed, for several moments.

"It's just that you're so quiet when you walk, I wondered if you wore shoes." Scarlett thought about how stupid she sounded, so stupid asking it, even to think it. She wanted the blindfold back on and to not be talking, defeat and embarrassment engulfed her.

Vladimir almost laughed out at what he just heard and had to remind himself of Scarlett's complete ignorance to him, his nature and his habits. Comparatively, she was just a mere infant to his years and a woman with deeply running emotions so he kept his amusement to himself. Her feelings were never to be hurt. "That's a very astute observation my dear. I generally don't if I'm not expecting guests. Please do keep eating, you're not finished yet S." He didn't like her being so upset, it hung like a cloud over her. "Tell me, did you explore the place before I arrived home last night?" He knew she did, he could detect her scent in a few places; there was a nod. "Well what did you think? I know I don't give you much of a view when you are eating."

"It's still very nice, cold, I liked the view outside, the lights of the city were pretty. Your desk is very big." She shrugged. "And tidy. It doesn't look like you use it at all." She took a few bites of her fruit salad and thought about how she creeped around the place in nothing but her underwear last night; it made her smirk inside. "I don't think I'll ever see such an organized closet again in my life." He chuckled behind her; he didn't sound like he minded her snooping. "I'm curious about the contacts but whatever, some girls like glasses." Scarlett chased a grape around the bowl before spearing it. "If your next date is that chatty do me a favor and muzzle her. That was so annoying, I was rolling my eyes the whole time. She was very rude." There. She was glad she said it but it wasn't satisfied that it wasn't what she was upset over. There was more chuckling behind her and his arm went around her middle and his lips brushed the back of her neck. She felt better though; he wasn't upset and he was holding her. She looked down, as best as she could, so he couldn't tell so she could see his hand; it looked pale. She didn't care about it and recalled the little bit of him she did see in the restaurant. "You asked me once, I think it was you, who I was." She felt a nod and heard an affirmative sound. She put her fork down and rested her arm over his, her hand on his so he wouldn't move it away. "I didn't actually know." She sighed. "I'm talking too much again, I'll be quiet."

Vladimir liked how quiet Scarlett was when she spoke, it was endearing that when she did speak even her words weren't harsh. Lisa was rude to him and, with only her sense of hearing, Scarlett picked up on it. "I like listening when you speak S. There is substance there that I find very interesting." Vladimir straightened himself up closer behind her, he didn't dare move away as he did have a better view down her top as well.

Scarlett was done eating now, she felt like a mixed bundle of emotions and didn't want to blurt out something stupid again. "It scared me not knowing who I was. I thought I did know but no one had ever asked me before. I still don't know. I've been looking for an answer since then and realized that I've been on an automatic mode for so long that I don't know how to function any differently. Does that make any sense?" There was an affirmative sound behind her and she felt another kiss on her neck. New favorite list item, right there. "I've been on my own since I was eighteen. I never met my father and my mother was a substance abuser. I knew I wanted out of that place and I think that was the last time I was sure of anything. I fell in with the wrong guy, and you know how that turned out. I guess I just switched off or rather into survival mode. No one cared to ask me if I was okay or if there was anything I wanted, they just wanted to use me." Scarlett sighed deeply. "Your living art is flawed V. I'm sorry."

"We all have our flaws S. Mine are grave but I certainly don't allow them to hold me back from the things I want to do or desire." He inhaled her scent deeply within his body and noted how she smelled of the fruit she just ate radiating off of her skin. "Survival drives us all S, its in our nature and to deny it is to be ignorant of our true selves." Scarlett's fingers were rubbing his and the simple contact was making him want to keep talking so she wouldn't stop. "In my many years I've taken comfort in having a brother who is much like myself and we found ways to live as well as survive. We can have anything we want, nothing is out of our price range. Stefan loves the theater and has financed dozens of schools across many countries to foster talent that might otherwise go un-found. I love literature, the arts and the beauty that only nature can accomplish. It's how we live as well as survive and get on with our lives." How he wished he could take her to a museum or to watch the sunrise with her on a tropical island. "I know my art S and you are not flawed. Your experiences have only added to your depth and in there you will find yourself, one day." He gave her another soft squeeze and held it for several moments before he slipped his arm out from around her. He sensed she was done eating so he retrieved the blindfold and put it on her. His original intent of the blindfold was to make her more brave around him, not let his appearance hinder her responses but now it served another purpose; it allowed her solitude to explore herself which she desperately needed to do. He took her from the table to where he wanted her next, laying down on a couch near his desk; he wanted her close to him. After instructing her to 'Just be comfortable.' he got back to work with his correspondences and research. His and Stefan's empire needed constant tending and the few moments either of them took away needed to be accounted for. Scarlett's beating heart by his side set Vladimir's pace and after a while he noticed how focused she was on him. "Are you alright S? Do you need a break or anything?"

Scarlett shook her head. "No, I'm good. I just was noting how you're a very fast typer." She imagined she could feel him smirking at her and her mind wandered off to what else his strong and incredibly quick fingers could do but then she had to stop herself and made a note to think about it later, alone. "And so very quiet when you work. You don't even hum or anything." She shrugged and rolled on to her back from her side and stretched her legs out and cross them over one another.

"I like the quiet S but please don't let that stop you from speaking. If you turn into a chatter box I may need to muzzle you though." Her head turned to him and there was the crease on her forehead and a slight frown that made Vladimir smirk. "Never without your permission of course S." Her head turned back to facing up and she looked like she was pondering it and then huffed. It must have been a 'No.' to the suggestion he thought and he resumed his typing but was smirking the whole time. He didn't think he would want to stop her speaking, she had always been thoughtful in everything she said and if she should ever submit herself to him he'd want to hear every delicious sound she made for him. His eyes were back on her and his typing stopped; his evil nature wanted to take over. "I wish to have someone over again tonight S, do you wish to be present?" She nodded and seemed indifferent to the proposal. "I very much liked what I had you in last night. Would something similar be acceptable to you?" She nodded and said 'Yes' softly. He hoped, now after having been present for one date, as she called it, she would be better able to brush off all the next ones she would be present at. He allowed her to have dinner alone, much to his dislike as he was still feeling that they had overcome a hurdle at her lunch meal but she needed a little bit of time alone. He'd be back at nine, sharp, she would be ready for him as before kneeling in a bound state; his eagerness just to see that was bubbling up inside of him that he was getting giddy. His date that night was called Jenna, a professional of sorts that was taking clientele on the side and off the books. Vladimir didn't like deceit and it made him appreciate Scarlett's honesty all that much more. He glanced over to her, Jenna; her wrists were scarred slightly and he imagined that the rest of her body held similar markings from other encounters she's had. Once the elevator came to a stop Vladimir gave the time a quick check and listened to confirm Scarlett was in place behind the door before he opened it and allowed Jenna to step inside before him. 'Damn fine place you have here. You must be a bachelor...oh.' She had noticed Scarlett. 'Mm yummy. Please tell me she's joining us.' Vladimir gave a titch. "She's not for you my dear. S is my living art and only for me to enjoy." Jenna seemed disappointed but didn't press the matter. He'd never share her with anyone, his nature would never allow it; he was selfish and jealous of his things. "Excuse me for a moment Jenna, I need to attend to a call I forgot to make. Please make yourself comfortable and if you'd be so kind don't touch S." Jenna nodded and he went off to the bedroom where he had a hunch Scarlett had been. Upon entering he detected her scent and smirked as he looked around to see how inquisitive she was. Nothing was touched, not even the matching necklace to Scarlett's bracelet he had set out for her to see. He knew she saw it, the footprints on the ground before it told him she spent a good deal of time looking at it. He wanted to give it to her that morning but her mood was so ill that he decided against it. She touched his bed; the soft mark of a hand gliding over the surface of his bedspread was clear. His phone rang in the next moment and he picked it up quickly as he and Stefan were waiting on a market to open around the globe. He walked around his room as he talked, inspecting it and it was then he overheard Jenna speaking to Scarlett ever so quietly. He spoke with Stefan as he needed to and listened to the two women speaking.

Once he'd left Scarlett for the evening she was in a state of pep talking herself the whole time. She wanted to do better than last night, she wanted not to care what or who V did. She reminded herself that it was better he took out his sexual frustrations on other women because there was no way in hell she'd be paid to have sex with him blindfolded. Him being sexualy frustrated over her, the fib she told herself made her feel a little better, stronger for the whole ordeal she was going to be going though. She had given herself more time to creep around the place this time; V didn't seem to mind it last time. She started with his room and had a good look around. She imagined he did the same when he came into hers when she was asleep so it was fair game after all. The necklace that was set out she noticed immediately, it wasn't there the night before and she had to stop herself from touching it once she realized it was a test; V was testing her. She wanted it but not because it was worth a lot but because of what it represented. She hoped to earn it as she did the bracelet but it was beyond her how she could at that moment. She'd be perfect tonight she thought, but not for just to get the gift but because she wanted to be; for him. She set herself in place five minutes before she was told to to settle her nerves and make sure she was perfect for him. Her hearing had improved so much so that she heard the elevator outside opening and then the door being opened. Silence was golden; she appreciated it now. She listened to them enter and the few words between them before he left her with the whore. Scarlett did hear the phone ring in the distance and she also heard Jenna approach her and whisper to her ever so quietly.

"I'll be in your place tomorrow night and your ass will hit the street so fast that your head will be spinning. Art my ass."

Scarlett smirked at her and whispered back. "You think that if you like, but he will use you and dump you within two hours, if you're lucky enough to survive that long." Scarlett thought she could actually feel the hatred coming off of her. "He's got quite the appetite and I highly doubt you'll be any different from the others." Scarlett knew she was superior to this Jenna girl, V wanted her and after their talk today at lunch she felt in her heart that he did care for her on some level.

Jenna puffed at her. "Tell you one thing, once they go red they never take anyone else to bed blondy."

Scarlett smirked. "He will wash your filth off of himself before he dares to touch me to take me to bed tonight. You're just the appetizer whore." That did it, Jenna was seething mad and Scarlett, even without her eyes could sense it in her breathing and huffs. She wanted to laugh out so badly but re-centered herself when she thought she heard V come back into the main room.

"S? Did Jenna touch you at all?" Scarlett's head shook and he was satisfied with the response. He was angered though, he did hear every word Jenna spoke to her and for this woman to even think she came close to what he desired was irritating. His voice softened, "Jenna, can I offer you a drink?" Jenna was frustrated at what S had told her, he could tell, but Vladimir did admire S's arrogant replies and choice of words; how they would be ringing true to the last letter; she'd never know. 'Anything is fine, thanks.' Jenna quickly turned herself to face him as she tried to mask her anger. 'Are you sure S can't join us, I mean there are things I'm sure she could learn from me that'd you'd like?' As intrigued as Vladimir was at what this woman thought she knew; his knowledge would surely surpass it. "No, I shall have you all to myself tonight." He handed her the glass of water he had fetched her. "The view is quite lovely out tonight and you can see for a great distance since the fog has cleared." He lead her away from his S and once Jenna was turned towards the windows he took note of how S looked. He stiffened at the sight of her and the champagne colored lace she was in; how he longed to rip it off her body just then. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Simply stunning S. Perfect." and was turned before Jenna had even noticed.

Scarlett was grinning pretty hard on the inside; more so than she was willing to show. In a way V stood up for her, her contract terms by not even daring to ask her if she wanted to join in even though the answer would have been 'no'. She listened to them across the room from her spot and wondered how easy Jenna was going to succumb to him. No sooner than she thought it she heard a little commotion and Jenna moaning out; Scarlett rolled her eyes. Pathetically easy, did these women really think being that way would win him over? He can have anything, as he said, and they giving them what he wanted so easily wasn't a challenge at all. Jenna's moans became muffled suddenly and Scarlett realized he had gagged her in some way as the thumping of whatever they were on grew in intensity. She rubbed her bound hands that were resting on her lap to distract her from the mental picture that was forming in her mind and then she heard V grunt out in satisfaction but he still kept going. Scarlett licked her lips just then and V then blurted out something in another language as Jenna cried out from her gag. It then occurred to Scarlett that he was watching her the whole time, not paying too much attention to the whore; she smirked, her ego was blazing now. There was a pause and she heard V command Jenna to her knees and then sounds of sucking as well as sound of her protests for the change of position. Scarlett hated this woman even more now so she drew the hollows of her cheeks in, puckering her lips in and then as she lifted her chin up an inch higher as she made a deep swallowing sound and motion. There was another growl from V and she could have sworn he said 'vixen' under his breath before he ordered Jenna to stand back up. She pictured that he had Jenna up against something more solid because there were fewer thumping sounds but still wondered if V was watching her. Scarlett could feel her jealousy brewing up inside of her now and she didn't want Jenna to get any satisfaction from him; she wanted him to herself, to hold her, read to her and kiss her so deeply that it made her world spin. It was that that motivated her next move. She slowly moved her bound hands that were back resting on her lap up to her tummy and then to her breasts to hold and rub them. She knew she could do a better job of it if they weren't tied but he liked the illusion so she kept the binding on as she then moved them up to her neck and dropped her head back slightly. What V must have seen must have set him off so much so that all Scarlett heard was a loud snap and then silence. The seconds that passed seemed like hours as she waited to hear anything, anything at all. Jenna was dead silent. The unsettling void of noise suddenly sent a streak of terror though her and with her hands so close to her eyes she pulled the blindfold off to see what had happened. Scarlett's heart stopped for a second and then started racing at the sight before her. V's deep red eyes pierced hers and her soul as he remained latched onto Jenna's neck. Jenna's naked body hung limply in his hold and her long hair, a similar fiery red similar to V's eyes was tousled about and a bunch of it was wound in such a way around her head that it was what was muzzling her sounds. The terror that was building in Scarlett started to magnify as the adrenaline started to flow easily. There was blood on V's lips? She wanted to run, hide, just get away from him and be safe. His eyes dropped from hers and it was then when she got up and bolted back to her room. First she tried her outside door but without a key card it wouldn't open; the elevator wouldn't work either, there were no emergency stairs that she had noticed from her earlier investigating about. She knew she was trapped. Hide! She bolted to her closet and huddled in the corner as she broke down in tears; seeing the scene before her over and over again and this time she was sure there was blood on V'd lips and more details were coming to the surface; be it that they were there or not. The sharp contrast from whom she had built up V to be in her mind and what she had just seen were too much; the tears keep falling and her sobs grew as the time passed. She felt like she was waiting for him now, to find her and do the same to her; kill her. More time passed but was it a few seconds or minutes, there was no way of knowing and she wasn't going to go out to find out. Her mind raced as she felt like she then was paralyzed by fear 'V, vampire. No, not possible. They didn't exist. Monster. Murderer. How many had he killed that she heard. Five. Ten? They don't exist. How?'

* * *

Nice words are nice. The next chapter has been thought out but not written. The next two chapters have been written out so they will be tuned as Chapter 6 evolves.

I've read back over the previous chapters and I'm SO freaking sorry for all the mistakes .


	6. Chapter 6

Blah blah standard disclaimer.

Love to my Jester.

Review gosh darn-it! OH and _when you see italics its means our boys are talking in a different language for privacy ~wink wink~_

* * *

/Dear Sir, S has expressed interest in returning back to work and with your approval I'd like to put her back into active status. She has stated that she will refuse any long term assignments no matter how much the offer. I haven't been able to get anymore information from her regarding the incident that prompted her terminating her last assignment but she is insisting that her charge, in no way, harmed or mistreated her. ~L / Liz hit send and waited for a response, they were always quick to reply. Within two minutes there was a reply and S was permitted to return to work. As there wasn't a breach of contract there wouldn't be a payout that would set S up for life. Liz sighed, part of her wished there was but a bigger part of her was glad her friend wasn't mistreated and just wanted her to be alright. When her work phone rang that night, she was nearly asleep and almost didn't answer. She was glad she did because when she heard his voice on the line her heart sank at what he said and wanted to help her friend. 'Please come fetch S. She's in a terrible state and wishes to leave, promptly.' She asked what happened and if he had hurt S but to that and anything he replied that he didn't do or say anything to harm her. 'If you'd be so kind as to bring a heavy coat for her to wear I'd much appreciate it as it's rather cold out and I don't wish S to catch a chill. A card will be waiting for you at reception so you can access the elevator and her apartment.' That's it, that's all he said and then hung up. Liz had never heard such a forlorn voice in all her life. It was almost midnight when she got there and once she was in S's apartment she heard her sobbing from inside the closet of her bedroom. A bag was waiting and she started filling it not caring if S wanted anything or not. When she finally coaxed S out of the closet she noticed her eyes were bloodshot and she was nearly naked. There wasn't a mark on her, anywhere. Liz had her dressed in the warmest thing she could find with her own coat on her and had her out of there as fast as she could and back to her place. There was no way she was going to bring S back to that dump of an apartment of hers so she brought her back to hers. S sobbed for several more hours until she passed out in Liz's arms in bed. It took two days for Liz to get a word out of S but even then it was a 'yes' or 'no' reply. Liz found S, now Scarlett, a bachelor's apartment in her building for not much more than she was paying for her dumpy place. She was genuinely concerned for her friend and wanted to keep an eye on her; the building manager was sweet on her so she let her friend jump to the top of the wait list. She could tell that Scarlett was deeply hurt by what transpired between V and her but Liz couldn't get a word out of her about it. She was ready to help Scarlett find a normal day job but was somewhat shocked that she requested to go back to work with her. Liz took extremely great care to screen all the requests that came in the next few hours after S's profile was activated. No younger men, repeat customers in good standing only and no extras or late nights were being allowed by her; no one was to come into contact with her friend that might hurt her fragile state. Liz had her working only four nights a week even though she could have booked her solid for the next several weeks. After a few successful dates Scarlett started coming back around to the world of the living. After a month Liz started feeling better about the whole situation, her friend loosened up and was buying furniture and decorating her place and it looked as though she was healing and intended to stay.

'He let me go.' The statement was on repeat in Scarlett's head constantly whenever she wasn't doing much, which was a bit too often. She was grateful to have survived but the nightmares, seeing Jenna's limp body, still woke her up at night. She didn't dare speak of that night to anyone; she didn't want to risk him seeking her out after he'd let her go. Silence was golden and she'd take that man's secret to the grave if she had to. After a few good weeks of working, including the money she had made from V, she had more than enough to live on. 'Survive' she whispered, not living by a long shot so she enlisted her friends help to help her 'live'. Furniture that she had borrowed from Liz was returned and she bought her own, new, furniture. It made her feel good knowing she could finally do that without worrying about the cost now. Scarlett wrote it all down and was diligent about keeping track of her finances and even debated finding a day job just to keep herself busy so she wouldn't have too much free time to think about V. Thinking of him was dangerous because when she did pieces of his puzzle started fitting together and making sense to her and the last thing she wanted was think he was justified in killing innocent woman. The bracelet stayed on her wrist; she had debated going to a jewelry shop to have it removed without breaking it but then changed her mind. It was now a reminder to her to always be vigilant and to never trust anyone ever again. Liz was expected to be over soon to take her out to the salon and then to find her something to wear that night. She was going to an art exhibit with the older gentleman that had once brought her to an art auction. She was happy to be going and a little bit excited to see a familiar face. The hours rolled by and she soon found herself holding on to his arm and being lead around displays. This was a silent auction he explained to her and there were little note pads near all the pieces of art where you could write down your bid with your ID number. It seemed like a more civilized way of doing things rather than sitting in a crowded room holding up little paddles. It was when Scarlett found herself wrapped up in a work of art before her that mind wandered off back to what V had told her, 'the arts', V loved the arts and the thought of him being there send a rapid shiver through her body. She glanced around at everyone there; they were too busy admiring the art that they didn't notice her. 'He's not here.', she repeated it several times to calm herself down. 'I'm the perfect date.' Again repeating this to herself she calmed herself down back to reality. When she got back home she gave a soft knock on Liz's door to let her know she was back before heading to her apparent; her shoes were in hand as her feet were killing her by then. She had convinced herself that he was probably gone, moved away by now to another city. "Stupid desperate women," she mumbled as her door closed behind her, "they almost deserved what was coming to them." but then she stopped cold in her tracks. "No. No one deserves that. Ever." she frowned as she stripped down and put her pajamas on. Her new couch was her bed and a sleeping bag her covers. It wasn't much but it was hers and living in a simple uncluttered non-materialistic way suited her just fine until she felt confident enough to get a bigger place. She was glad she decided not to take a day job because after having been out all evening, sleeping in late was a little luxury she loved dearly. It was the moments before sleep claimed her that were the most conflicted for her. She felt the most alone then and it was only then when she allowed herself to miss how V made her feel, safe, valued. She recalled how his kiss made her feel so alive.

'You let her go? Alive?!' Was the only thing Stephan could say to Vladimir but without anything for him to go on there was nothing he could do to make good on taking 'care' of her for him. The threat Vladimir uttered back to his brother put a quick end to his murderous plan. His Scarlett needed to live because with her death there wouldn't be any hope he had of any future happiness with anyone else. He was in a particularly dark mood when an email caught his eye; the one from Liz to one of his managers. He had been keeping tabs on Liz's activity and this new development settled him somewhat. He decided that if S was still working for him in a year he'd arrange to bump into her at some event she was at; or even just to see her so he was sure she was indeed alright. "She didn't even scream." He recalled the last few moments he had with her when she saw him in all his glory. Fear yes, there always was fear when a human happened to discover them in the act of feeding. He wished she'd of screamed, it'd give him a sort of reason to go after her but she didn't. There were those few brief moments from when she saw, her look of fear upon him was shadowed by one of disappointment. From the moment when he was done with his meal to when he stood outside her closed closet door listening to her sobs; there was something more in them than fear; a least that's what he wanted to believe. Those were the moments that decided her fate and it was something he didn't want to have to explain to Stephan. A few weeks had gone by and he found himself in Japan with his brother. They had convinced their hosts that they could only spare a few days and that during the daytime hours they would spend sightseeing around their glorious country. All the meetings were arranged for evenings and at venues the brothers could easily vacate if needed. Vladimir hated the place; the city in particular. The noise of the people and cars was deafening; the smell was even worse. The only redeeming quality of the extreme population was the abundance of necks and places to dispose of spent bodies. The brothers feasted long and hard until the morning light for those few days they could stand being there until their departure. Their hosts didn't question their timetable; to do so would be insulting but they did ask Stephan where Vladimir's lady friend was. He heard them, even from the other side of the room from where he was and he heard his brother's reply, 'She doesn't travel well.' it gave him the closure he needed with him. A few more weeks passed and winter had settled in; Vladimir found himself back in Scarlett's city. He didn't seek her out, no; one year he promised himself he'd give her and he was determined to honor it. He did check that particular company's books and was pleased to see she was making a tidy sum for herself and a quick check of the roster of men she had been paired with confirmed his earlier suspicion that Liz was the perfect manager for Scarlett rather than a more aggressive one that would have pushed her to him sooner. Scarlett's dwelling within his space was no more by then. The wall that separated the two spaces was removed and the kitchenette was converted into a wet bar for appearances sake. The separate bedroom and bath remained intact. He'd find himself at the foot of her bed just looking at it, picturing her still in it sleeping in it many times. He had only looked on her a few times in her entire time there and now wished he'd of done it more. His phone ringing would pull him away from his reflections eventually and send him back to his desk. He felt a great void in his existence; he missed the human, as quiet as she was lounging about for his pleasure. Scarlett's actions, before she removed her eye covering now made him smirk. No other in his entire existence had played him like that, elicited such a reaction from him and he knew it. He suspected, for those several minutes, Scarlett was letting that spark he once saw in her glow for him.

Scarlett decided that Thursday mornings were the worse time for her; boredom combined with anticipation were a wicked combination. With soup cans in hand she proceeded to do the exercises that Jane had taught her. The goal wasn't weight loss, goodness knows that left to her own devices that it'd come off on its own with her skimpish and irregular eating habits, but rather to tire herself out so she'd be able to sleep soundly. It had been nine months since the 'incident' with V and although the nightmares had completely subsided she still dreamed of him, his voice and soft touch. It was building up a deep conflict within her because she didn't want to admit what she came to realize, she actually liked him a fair bit before the 'incident' and she could still picture herself, at least, still working for him if it hadn't happened. She needed to go to the office the following day to check the wall so she kept her routine short and went to bed quite early. The wall was a new development for the women of the agency. Pictures of ex clients were posted, no names and pictures of 'independents'. Scarlett recalled that Liz had told her about them and how they frequented the events that they were at to learn of potential candidates they could pursue and possibly snag for later events. She recalled how Liz told her that it was no way of doing 'business' as they were putting themselves at risk. Scarlett, although hating to think it, suspected that V preyed on these woman; no record of attending and no one to check in with at night made them vulnerable. Scarlett would find herself looking at pictures of these women to know who to avoid speaking to and inadvertently giving out the nave of her date to. She would also check the board with the men on it looking for V's image. To be there was a tarnish on their name but as much as she wanted just to see, confirm, the person she thought she saw so long ago she also wished he'd never be on there. Liz's voice bellowed behind her suddenly.

"S there you are you left so early this morning I was going to offer to share my cab with you to get here. Anyway, no matter." Liz pulled her into her office for a bit of privacy. "I got your tests results back and you are still in perfect health etcetera so your rate is being bumped up a smudge." Liz had several girls under her charge through the years and had set this particular policy in place to ensure that not only were their girls the most beautiful but the most healthiest so they could ask for top dollar. That and it made sure they could find any problems before it reached their clients and tarnish their reputation. S gave her a mock 'yay' but the news didn't come as a big surprise to her. Liz knew that outside of work her friend didn't have any of her own social life to speak of. None of the girls there did, there were far and few men around that were confident and secure enough to have one as a girlfriend and be okay with them going out with different men. Even Liz herself was victim to her job as she shared in their stigma even though she never went out with clients. "To celebrate, and because I have a ton of vacation time banked, I thought it'd be nice for us to go somewhere for a week or two and before you say you can't afford it I'm going to say that it's on me and I won't take no for an answer."

"Liz you know I can't accept that, it's too generous and I know how much you want that new place you're saving up for. How about we just go for a nice dinner or a few days? I can't bear the thought of you wasting your time with me if something or someone better comes up that you'd want to use it for." Scarlett hadn't lost hope for her friend to find someone; she knew that she felt just as alone as she did. Their friendship to to each other was one that she knew in her heart got her though the last nine months.

"I'm going to be working on you to accept this offer soon S." Liz gave her a pointed look. "So you ready for tonight? Dress pressed, shoes stretched so you're not limping by eight.." Her eyes went to Scarlett's hair '..hair appointment is soon I'm assuming." It wasn't so much of a question as an order as was making sure her friend got her nails done regularly. As far as personal maintenance went Scarlett was low on the scale so whatever little thing she did get made to do, it made her all that more immaculate. Liz admitted she was a tad bit jealous of her friend but keeping her at her best was in her own best interests.

Scarlett proceeded with her day; a light lunch, hair, nails and then back home to get changed and wait for her ride. She was going to a big company celebration of some sort over a takeover or something of the sort. She almost ignored the bulk of the details as they and the rest of them started sounding so similar to her. She did wonder though why all of her clients couldn't find a friend to take or just go alone rather than enlist her services. Of the few woman at her agency she did meet she did ask one one day the very thing and the response she got was that they were just as interested in shopping around for the perfect trophy wife as many of them were shopping around for a husband. She thought about that reason now as she sat in the car that was delivering her. 'A husband. No, not for her.' she thought. V had set the bar up so high, before the incident, that no man could ever aspire to reaching. Sure she was 'perfection' as he put it but it wasn't his compliments that impressed her it was his listening to her when she hardly spoke and his gentleness. She glanced down to his bracelet that still adorned her wrist. The diamonds glistened even in the low light of the car, she smirked. This gift, in a way, elevated her with her clients. They saw it and she knew they thought more of her; to have such an extravagant thing meant she thought highly of herself or someone else did. The door opened and she paused to ask the elderly driver where he'd be waiting for her, 'Across the street to the left.' he told her and she kissed his cheek and made him blush. It was nothing to show a bit of kindness to someone who was there working with her and not for her, he'd be there when it was time to leave. There was a difference between the two in her mind, working with and for her, and she hoped that she'd never change so much that she'd forget it. Within minutes she was inside and her arm was around her clients. He was an older gentleman and one of the lawyers that aided in the takeover. She was immediately complimented on her attire and he discreetly whispered in her ear that the picture of her didn't do her an ounce of justice. He was a very slick talker and Scarlett listened to him intently as he talked to the various shareholders for the next little while. Drinks were always offered but always refused and Scarlett would limit herself to only three d'oeuvers so she'd never need a drink to wash anything down. She was in a dark charcoal evening gown that her client picked out for her thankfully as she had always stressed over such decisions that seemed important to someone else. His name was Carl and he was twice divorced she learned because he had asked her if it bothered her. "I've only ever had one boyfriend so I'm no expert but if you didn't want to be with them for whatever reason then that's your prerogative." He replied, 'They got old fast and gave up on their looks.' which sadly didn't shock Scarlett as it should've; perhaps that she's seen it so many times. "Looks will always fade, even mine buy if that's all someone sees when looking at a person then someone like that isn't worth the time." She smirked ever so sweetly, something that Liz had taught her to do when she may have said something that might be taken as an insult or turn down. He laughed out and pulled her towards another group of people he wanted to talk to. Liz's trick worked every time and she was still the 'perfect date' as her inner voice was telling her to be. A few more hours passed and she found herself talking about what was happening in the news with the wife of one of the company owners. Scarlett, for lack of anything better to do, made a habit of reading the papers that had been left down in the laundry room of her building. Carl was a impressed with her, she could tell, he realized that she wasn't all looks then and Scarlett knew she may have secured him as a future client. Informed, polite, soft spoken and gracious is what Liz taught her to be and she followed that and everything to the letter.

'Is that her?' Stephan's question may have just have been him ripping Vladimir's chest open to rip out his dead innards. His eyes were where Stephen had indicated and he had a very good hard look before he gave his brother a curt nod. "You will not touch her. Understood." Stephan gave his brother an angry hiss under his breath. "She hasn't seen us or me from the looks of it so let's keep it that way." His brother gave him a deeply questioning look and shook his head. 'Hiding from a woman, what has become of you old friend.' Vladimir gave him a pointed look but said nothing. He was angry at himself for not checking up on her now to prevent such a thing like this from happening. There was always a chance of it but now wasn't a time to reflect on mistakes. They'd stay for a little while longer, keep up appearances and then slip out, at least he would. Stephan had found his dinner for the evening and Vladimir was still listening to a group of women chatter to determine which one was the outsider that slipped into the party that'd wouldn't be missed when he escorted her out. He kept his eye on Scarlett, she looked happy but malnourished. Her date that night was too old for her and Vladimir could tell the man was working hard to secure new clients as well as impress the beauty on his arm. Scarlett wasn't buying it, the act, even with the deeply tinted contacts in his eyes he could tell her interest was only superficial. Vladimir and Stephan were working too and not just for their meals. This company, despite the recent development of good fortune, it was going to be short lived. They had been slowly buying up shares in both companies under different shell corporations that each owned separately and were in a position of taking over now. This celebration for them was an undercover mission to find the useful humans that they would keep and those that would be sloughed off. Only a few showed promise but even then it was still uncertain until they could get their hands on the official paperwork. 'Why don't you go over and say hello? What's the worse thing she could do, run away screaming?' Stephan chuckled. "Very funny brother. Mind your date or she will be too drunk to be extricated from here properly." The brothers continued their investigation of the business, listening more so than talking and Vladimir also kept tabs on Scarlett. He debated using a fake identity and arranging to meet with her; perhaps calmly speaking with her face to face in a public place. A restaurant perhaps, over dinner they could talk and with a bit of luck or more he might be able to encourage her to return to him. His mind was set on the idea when he noticed her date moving towards them but he and Stephan were in a group of humans and couldn't move. " _All the gods hate me_." he grumbled under his breath and Stephan noticed what was happening to cause him grief.

Carl was tugging Scarlett along as her head was turned and still talking to a new friend. She thought it was amusing that she attended so many things that it was so rare that she never saw the same people, except the door crashers, twice. They knew her well enough and had learned to keep their distance now that she had realized that she could get them removed by security. She was in the middle of a sentence when Carl brought her to a stop and she excused herself from her friends conversation to see who he wanted her to meet or show her off to. As her head turned and she looked before her a crippling panic struck her and she froze. Carl was talking but she couldn't hear him at what he was saying, her eyes were fixed on him, V.

Vladimir tried not to look at Scarlett, not so much as to insult her date but because he thought she was going to break down crying; she had lost all color in her face and her previous beaming smile was dead. Her heart was racing and he could smell the terror rising to the surface of her perfect skin. At that moment and the next several he had lost all faith that his future plan was going to fail; she was still was deathly afraid of him. Her knuckles had gone pitch white as her grasp of her date's arm was threatening to become permanent. He did notice something remarkable, something that make his hope reignite; his bracelet on her wrist. ' _Is she going to faint or run?_ ' Stephan mumbled in Romanian; Vladimir could only gruff at him. Carl, as he introduced himself, gave her a nudge and she woke up from her shock. They carried on speaking with Carl, how could they not, and hoped there wasn't going to be a problem.

The scene, the one that haunted her for so long was hitting her full force and she could feel herself slowly breaking apart. Carl nudged her, he asked her something, if she was alright. "Uhm no. I think I'm not well. Ugh I must have eaten something that's not agreeing with me...I think. Excuse me I'm going to the ladies room." Scarlett was able to release her death grip of Carl's arm and turned on her heel and started towards the bathroom, the one in the foyer but then she, after looking back, headed out the doors. She'd come back for her coat in the morning, maybe. It was still too soon and her driver wasn't there waiting for her yet but she needed to get some distance from him. There was a coffee shop that was still open a little further down and she thought she could take a bit of refuge in there until he was there. She'd call Liz and explain, she'd understand why she bailed on Carl, she had to. She was across the street and almost to her refuge when she was yanked forcefully into the darkness of an ally.

Vladimir watched Scarlett though the crowd and make the turn to take her out of the building. She was gone. Again. ' _Please tell me that that is it. No more of this nonsense brother._ ' Vladimir wasn't one to give up, no, not when there was a slight glimmer of hope. "I think I may have had something questionable too. Please excuse me." Stephan grumbled behind him and he took off along the path Scarlett took and was outside in seconds. The air was still that night and her scent trail lead him across the street. He then noticed Stephan exit the place and was at a human's pace a few seconds behind him. Then it hit him, a scent so potent that it made him scared; he knew what, who, it was. A few more painfully slow paces and down a few steps of a narrow alley and there he saw her, his beauty sobbing and holding her side that was reddened with her blood. She noticed him but continued to sob and labor hard to keep breathing. An eternity passed in the span of a few seconds. He'd had seen greater atrocities in his lifespan, more violent bloodies horrors during the several wars he's witnessed and himself had committed but this, this pained him deeply. He didn't dare touch her, he didn't trust himself but more so he needed to not make it look like he had any part of her attack. She was going into shock before his eyes and with the blood loss would be passing out soon. Stephan was at the opening to the alley and saw him, her and the situation at hand. " _Find the bastard and make him suffer brother. For me._ " Stephan gave him an nod and vanished. Vladimir exited the alley and ceased the first human he noticed with a phone. "Call for an ambulance, my sister has been stabbed. NOW." The human complied and his companion rushed into the alley to assist his Scarlett. How such good humans could exist with such bad ones always perplexed him but he'd give it some so more serious thought another day. The female had some knowledge of first aid and was keeping Scarlett awake as Vladimir looked on. He might as well have been watching it on television for how detached he suddenly felt, almost helpless. The medics arrived just then and whisked her away; he was closely behind the vehicle and appeared as the gurney they had Scarlett on exited it. None of the medics noticed him as he followed closely behind them until her was halted abruptly by an over sized nurse telling him he wasn't allowed any further. Failure wasn't an option now. He was on his phone to his lawyers who buzzed into action at his greeting. Within less than five minutes he was talking calmly to the president of the board of directors of the hospital. "My sister has just been admitted to your hospital with a stab wound. I expect nothing but excellence in her care, I know how these things work so name your price" The man assured him that all in their care got the best care, money wasn't a factor. "I'm worth billions and a nurse stopped me from being allowed to be with my sister. Fix it now and a generous anonymous donation will be made when my sister is in stable condition." Three minutes was how long it took for a nurse to come fetch him after he hung up his phone and bring him to the back where they had already cut away Scarlett's bloodied dress and were trying to get information from her. She was passed out and unresponsive. The doctor was irrigating her wound and blood continued to steam out of the gash in her side. The doctor was calling for another to take a sample so they could get her type and start feeding some back to her; fluids would be needed. "She is B negative. No allergies, drug or food and has had very little eat tonight in the last several hours. She has a spotless medical record and does not drink alcohol. Anything else?" They took it all down and a bag of ruby red blood with the correct blood type was attached to her. An operating room was ordered but there was none free. A roundish man appeared beside Vladimir. 'Open room five NOW and push back what was scheduled in there. It's an elective surgery anyway, they can wait a few more hours.' The man was in shambles, clearly he was woken up from his slumber and had rushed there; he knew exactly how these things work. "Thank you for your attentiveness. Now, is there a viewing area I can observe from?" He was lead to a gallery above the room and stood an inch away from the glass and watched. His beauty appeared dead on the operating table but the machines attached to her were buzzing and beeping away, indicating she was alive. A second doctor came in to assist but was clearly not needed; the president knew how these things worked after all. 'She lost a lot of blood. The wound is deep and her liver was nicked. Can you tell me how this happened?' Vladimir inhaled the sterilized air. "She saw her ex at the party we were at and got very upset and ran away. I went out to fetch her and found that she'd been attacked. " She was a runner; he liked them the best of his prey. The man shook his head and huffed. 'I hope she dumped him and not the other way around. She's a lovely woman and shouldn't know unhappiness.' Vladimir had to agree, she shouldn't know it but shielding her from it was impossible now. Several minutes passed and Vladimir's stance hadn't moved, the president did excuse himself politely and returned quickly. 'This was left at the desk by your brother, I'm guessing this coat is yours and this is your sister's?' Vladimir gave him a nod and took Scarlett's little purse and tucked it into a pocket inside his jacket. 'They tell me it's not as bad as they suspected, there was no other damage. They will do a double check and be closing up soon and then be moving her to recovery to wake up.' The human was being as helpful as he could be; he wanted money for his hospital, Vladimir was going to use his unselfish greed to his advantage. "I will require a few things from you Sir and I'm sure you will do all that you can to make it possible for me."

* * *

Next two chapters are written...yes I know you're screaming with excitement...


	7. Chapter 7

For my Jester and story fans who bothered to write more than 'UPDATE' as a review. Flattery gets you everything with me.

Yes Violet I will be working on HD soon. You're very sweet to be asking and complimenting me so generously. ;)

I didn't post this yesterday because I wanted to proof read it.

* * *

Weeks went by until he switched the device that controlled the drugs that forced the human to sleep off and he allowed her to wake. "I'm ready." He kept repeating it to himself in anticipation of her bolting away, again. No need to run, he'd tell her he wasn't going to chase his beauty down, not again. It had been a fluke that he had seen her, perhaps a misstep on his part not to look into what or where she was at the time. A part of him did want to see her again; to look upon her fairness before time took it from him as it always did, to also be sure that she was alright, beg for her return if he had to. The truth was so much clearer now that he knew what it felt like when he almost lost her. He had the nurse come one last time to remove the plastic tube from S's vein and leave a supply of everything she might need should she stay or go. There was no telling what was happening in her mind. The doctors told him that she had no dreams in that state; the medications dulled them all. Once, perhaps twice he did let her stir into a state of awareness. Why? He asked himself, was it to let her know on some level that it was him who kept her safe and saved her life that night or was it to ease the eventual blow of waking up to find him. When she started to stir he couldn't bring himself to be in the room to watch; it was taxing on his nerves. He resorted to watch from a distance, though a crack in the open door of her room from across the room. Initially she slept but then her natural instinct of survival kicked in and she started to stir and lift a hand to her eyes to clear the sleep away. She then noticed the bracelet on her wrist, his, and then looked about more quickly to find him sitting at his desk. Her lips parted and for a moment he thought she'd might call for him but it was just a passing thought; she wasn't quite ready to speak. Though the ordeal he had all of her human needs tended to right down to the touch of gloss on her lips so they would stay moist as well as her hands. The fluid that fed her made her thinner; he didn't like it, she was more attractive before, when he cared for her back in the city. He turned away when he saw her looking where she was injured, the memory of which still, perhaps always, send a chill through him. He recalled every inch of her from the time they spent together right down to the curve of her lip, to seeing her on the operating table to sitting beside her as she slept. He listened instead of watched now, he listened to her slowly get up out of bed, move around, stumble and then swear at her discomfort and clumsiness. Vladimir would need to contact Stephan, to let him know where exactly he had been these last few weeks, months. It was common for them to go weeks, even months without contact but the circumstances were so different now. The were always in touch this last decade and he never went a day without hearing from him. He prepared himself for the onslaught of ridicule. "Brother."

"Well, what have you gotten yourself into with that human. Can you please just loose her body so we can get on with our business." Stephan was angered but even then, it didn't take much for either of them to become so.

Vladimir heard the door to her room open slightly and he turned to look at her; his posture subdued. He was pleased she was mobile but her mood was one of uncertainty. "It's no trouble. I will be conducting matters from here for the time being as I have been and I will let you know if things change." He kept his eyes on her and she on him. He ended the call and slipped his phone into his pocket.

She told herself she wasn't afraid of him; he was no threat to her but she could still recall what she saw. "Where have you brought me?" The first alarming thing she noted thus far had not been what had all happened since she had blacked out but her location. Everything outside her window was covered in a thick white blanket of snow and there was nothing in sight but pine trees and the a hint of a road in the distance.

"You are in my home, in Switzerland." He watched her brow wrinkle as she cautiously moved towards the large window in the room, closer to him, so she could look out. The robe that was set out for her in the room was found and it fit her well; anything to cover up the hospital gown was an improvement he thought.

Scarlett found an armrest on a couch to sit herself down on; the short distance she walked had already tired her out. The view before her was splendid though. The house was settled between two adjoining mountains, one covered in trees and the other a sheer face of stone with varying striations of curved rocks in a layered pattern. She was tired, even the view made her weary with its infinite vastness and splendor; it'd take a lifetime to take in and appreciate. She wanted to know what had happened to her, how she had been brought here and what was next. Looking over to her captor she noted how he wasn't looking out at the view; it was not impressing him as it did her, he looked pensive. She wasn't his subordinate now, he wasn't her employer; she wasn't sure what to make of him, the monster. "Tell me everything I want to know."

"No." He wasn't going to let a human command him, not ever; they only were good for doing what they were told and tasted like. "You don't need to know. You should be glad that I stopped your death and had you mended. You will go when you are capable." She was upset, the little bit of strength she had left showed as she slowly stumbled her way back to her room. He hung his head down low as he listened to her quiet complaints as she got back into bed. She did need to eat so he called down to the human servant he hired to tend to her. He couldn't do what Stephan suggested to him; not ever. She fell back into a slumber and he took the opportunity to leave and go feed himself. There was no temptation in her blood for him; he had resisted it when it was spilling out before him and now it was still laden with drugs. He didn't want it. The mountains before him were crawling with arrogant humans thinking they could brave the elements; bodies would be ravished by wild animals before they were to be found.

Scarlett slept, it was hours she imagined as it was dark when she woke up again. The smell of soup in a small crock-pot made her stir; her stomach hurt for it. There was a bowl set out, some bread and a glass of water with a pill bottle next to it. She didn't bother to see what the the pills were, she wanted nothing to do with them or any drugs from now, not after being out for so long. She needed to know what happened to her but food was her only focus now. She ate and promptly went back to sleep on a nearby couch in the main area; not bothering to see if her host was around.

Vladimir returned several hours later, well past midnight and paused at the door to listen for her; a slow steady heartbeat met his ears. He entered and turned to check himself for any stray droplets that may upset her in the mirror beside the door and found none; should she still be awake. She was one of very few humans that knew what he was but he didn't seem to care if the others saw him in a state of post feeding. This was significant to him he thought. He found her curled up on one of the many couches and he spent many moments debating internally if he should move her back to her bed or not; he'd leave her there. Weeks ago, while she slept, he had moved his office to this place and would conduct his business from a small desk. He watched her from that place now and only glanced up when she shifted her position or made a slight sound. It wasn't long when the rhythm of her heart changed; he suspected her to be in another dream state. The drugs had denied her of that luxury that no amount of money he'd pay he could he ever purchase it back for himself but a quick glance brought her tired eyes to his. "Good morning." His words were quiet, almost too quiet he suspected to be heard. "Do you want your breakfast?" He asked in the same tone and volume; to which she nodded. A quick call to the servant was made, his eyes not leaving hers that were fixed on his. She had seen them in their full blazing glory and now they weren't horrifying to her; he was pleased at the hurdle. It wasn't too long before the food came and he hid his eyes; shades quietly fell into place blocking out the sun that was streaming into the room. The servant came in and he drew her attention to where Scarlett was reclined. The servant saw to helping Scarlett up to take care of her human needs and then to wash her up a little before returning back to where her meal waited. Words were few, Scarlet allowed her side to be looked at and from what he heard, she was fine but still weak. He didn't hear any discourse regarding him. Wise. He wasn't going to allow anymore humans into knowing him or his secret. Did she kept her silence since she left him? He suspected she did but he would need to know for sure. He kept his eyes down on his screen, seemingly preoccupied for the sake of appearances when she was returned to her spot. He maintained his silence and committed to doing so until she addressed him; he needed to know, for some reason, what her perceptions were but she didn't speak, not for a while until after she finished her food and reclined back to continue to watch him.

Scarlett cleared her throat, she hadn't talked with him at length in a very long time. That last normal day that she had, before the incident, there was too much to say but but few words were said; all of it didn't seem to matter now. "Thank you for getting me to the hospital, I would have died in that awful place." She swallowed hard, he was watching her with those eyes that haunted a few of her dreams for a short time. "But I didn't, I don't know why you felt the need to bring me here and not just leave me in the hospital to recover and be discharged?" She had seen her wound and had realized that her time in his care was significant as the scars of her attack were already starting to fade. In his employ he possessed her with money so she'd agree to stay but now he possessed her by keeping her drugged for an undetermined amount of time. Scarlett knew nothing of how long one takes to recover, she didn't have the benefit of advanced education. His hands folded them opened up as if he were about to stand only then to be placed back down on the surface of his desk; he watched her the whole time.

"They would have cared for you only to release you to a life of what? I have no doubt you would have managed well in whatever you decided to do but it concerned me that you might get yourself into a similar situation that I could not recover you from." There, he told himself, he said it. He admitted nothing to her and mostly to himself why his actions were what they were. She didn't move after he talked, her breaths were deep and filling. "You should know by now you need not fear me, from what you witnessed, I never wished that to be your fate."

Scarlett took her eyes off of him to look around. The place was as luxurious as the other one they occupied. He didn't fail to disappoint in showing off his fortune. But then she asked herself, why should he choose to live in squalor as she did when she escaped him; he didn't have a limited amount like she did. Did she fear him, perhaps. 'Her fate' she pondered, she did fear that, she was too young to die such a violent death; her life was too peaceful for such an end. "What makes you think I fear you? If you wanted me dead you could have done it or just left me?" It wasn't the events leading up to the reason of the attack that haunted her but the feel of the metal blade in her side; the sharp pain followed by the warmth of the blood spilling out of her along with her fading ability to fight for survival. "You should have left me there. It was my fate all along after the misery of my life. I had been dodging it for too long but for a short time, I believed, I thought I'd broken the cycle I was born into. I survived but now I think fate has a twisted sense of humour." She looked back at him, he had risen from his place.

"How is it then that I know what you are thinking and feeling more than yourself? Have I not been observing you, listening to every beat your heart makes for how long now?" He tilted his head in question before proceeding. "Just now, before you said your peace your heart raced slightly when you saw that I was rising from my place and now, now that you told me that you believe you should be dead it's calm." He took a few slow steps towards her then a quick one and smirked. "Feel that, it's racing again. You cling to life just as much as anyone else does. You don't believe what you told me is true do you? I don't." He continued towards her slowly her. "I think that you're too quick to decide what your fate or think; it's ulterior motive is to play with you like a cat does a mouse. I think you should continue to benefit us all with your spirit a little bit longer before the ravages of time takes you from me." He was looking down on her now. Yes, he thought, he felt he possessed her still and would continue to do so for some time. He'd be hesitant to let her go even if she'd wish it. "I had you kept sedated for about a month and as for your injury, I dared not heal it as much as I did to not make your doctors and nurses suspicious or for it to have a more..." he paused, he stopped himself from saying it. "Let's just say it was a bit too tempting to allow what you suspected your fate was, to come to pass."

Scarlett's jaw dropped slightly. She didn't know exactly what he meant but her gut was uneasy at what she suspected he implied. Only a month, one too many, but it was better than the several more that she had suspected. "I suppose I should thank you for that, on both counts." She glanced down to her side, he had touched her, to heal her injury faster than normal.

Vladimir picked up on her body language easily; he knew her too well. He dared to wait for her to look back up at him before he moistened his upper lip and smirked. "You had a cut on your hand, from picking up shards of glass, I saw it and was able to aide in its repair. It was the first time I allowed myself to touch you." Her heart picked up its pace for a few beats then settled; she recalled the incident. After returning to his desk he shifted his attention back to the computer screen to type out a few dozen sentences in a matter of seconds before glancing back up to her.

Scarlett was in a mix of several emotions, fear, disgust, curiosity and above all anger. "So what is it then that you want from me?" He just shook his head at her and kept to his work; fingers typing at a dizzying pace. "I mean, are you some kind of weirdo on top of being a," she swallowed hard. "what you are." Her hand went to her head, it hurt as if a headache was coming on. "You stalk me. Hire me to pose for you. I see what you are and I get out alive by some kind of miracle. I try to put the whole thing behind me and there you are again... I try to get away from you again but hey, boom, some creep sticks me because I must have a wad of money in my purse right, but ha ha on him I don't." Scarlet breathed, she was nearly yelling now. "The last thing I remember is seeing you and the paramedics before I black out." Her head shook. "Strange voices including yours in a language I don't understand...then I wake up here." That's it, the headache hit her and the traces of drugs in her system couldn't stop it. Her eyes welled up and she forced herself not to cry. "Now what, you got me here, I'm still hurting and even when I do get better I honestly don't trust you now to let me go." She looked out to the falling snow outside. "I thought, if I didn't say anything about you you'd leave me alone I'd never see you again and I could go on with my miserable life."

Vladimir took in a deep breath, her scent filled him, it was good that the drugs were starting to dissipate. "Was your life so miserable when you were with me?" He waited for her to ponder the question. "I kept you safe, well fed, you served a very noble purpose and were instrumental in aiding me in negotiations. I showered you with tokens of my appreciation and often, very often had to hold myself back from being too generous. I'm grateful I found you when I did to preserve your life. You see Scarlett," He noticed her stiffen at her name, of course he knew it. "I can buy anything. I can do anything but it never impressed you. With you I found that I had to earn every milestone and that was an entirely alien thing to me. I don't ever give people the chance to do that." He then rose up and in a split second was by her again. Scarlet jumped and shrank into the couch. He was looking down at her but then took a knee. "For someone who thinks so little of their lives it's curious that they fail to see what astronomical standards they hold yet something so simple as an unexpected insignificant kindness can touch their hearts and invoke the most sincerest of smiles." He wanted to touch her just then but her fingers were clenched so tightly they were going white. "Stay long enough so I can earn that trust I once enjoyed."

Scarlett's head was now swimming in a pool of words all being accented by the overwhelming pain of realization. She was tempted to say that she trusted him now but with no bases in any truth, the lie, would be easily caught. "I can try to do that." He gave her a small smirk and backed away. Had she those standards he spoke up? She thought back but couldn't pick out any instance when he'd have seen it but then recalled the contract she made with him. All her choices never amounted to allowing him to touch or treat her in any disrespectful manner; he must have meant that right? The kiss, that wonderfully intoxicating kiss; it started it all. The phone in V's pocket rang and his hand slipped down to retrieve it. Scarlett listened as he spoke easily with the person on the other end in a language that was foreign to her. Dropping to a knee in front of her again, his free hand slipped on to her exposed ankle as he talked; his eyes didn't leave hers. He had turned back into the person she knew when blindfolded, but the two images, the one of him holding the bloodied woman and this one now were getting mixed up in her mind. She wanted to ask him 'why her' but after the time she had spent with him she had gathered that it was her looks that drew him to her initially and then everything he has just told her. Scarlett knew she looked awful now and wanted to turn her head away but his eyes held hers.

He ended the call and returned his phone into his pocket having noticed, during his call, her attention was going between his eyes and mouth. He opened his mouth slightly and ran his tongue along his top teeth. "They are sharp but no fangs if that's what you are wondering. The eyes are usually red but go dark when I need to...nourish myself or when I'm very angry or emotionally charged." He gave her ankle a soft squeeze and let it go and hoped his choice of words weren't too threatening to her. She remained silent. "Use your words Scarlett I'm a poor mind reader at best but I do know of one I can call if you keep yourself to being a mute." She looked alarmed. "He'd bring his entourage with him and yes they are all..." He didn't feel the need to inform her if the difference in dietary preference. " like me."

"How many of you are there?" One, no two including his brother was plenty but the word entourage implied several.

Vladimir smirked. "In all, if I was to guess because we don't have censuses for our kind, I'd say a hundred and fifty to two hundred at most." He watched her eyes grow and her form tighten up further. "Most of us are civilized and get by unnoticed. There are a few that are purist and well...let's just say they upset the ones who seek to keep our kind hidden. No. I don't think you'd tell. You're too smart to let something so guarded slip." He watched her tremble but wasn't alarmed; he'd let her know something very sensitive and she was handling it rather well. "You must be hungry. I'll order something up for you."

Scarlett could only nod as she watched V rise the appear back at his desk to pick up the phone on it. He seemed so natural in his composure executing normal motions at his speed that it that it was a stark contrast from what she internally pictured him as before when blindfolded. Putting her fear aside, as this was nothing in comparison from how she'd discovered his being, she was more curious than anything; besides if he wanted her dead, she reasoned, he could have done it or let her die in the alley. She remained silent the entire time she waited for her meal to arrive and even long after it was done. Her fear of V subsided even more as she mulled over several questions as she watched him working and taking calls. She then realized how odd it was that he was the one on display now, not her. When she finally did decide to move it was back to her bedroom get cleaned up; as comfortable as she was lounging about in a house coat with a hospital gown underneath she wanted back into normal clothes. Behind a closed door that she, oddly enough, trusted him to respect her privacy as she cast aside what she was wearing, found a two piece pair of silk pajamas with shorts, some underwear and then headed towards the shower. As her time with him before she noticed everything was provided for her so it didn't strike her as anything unusual. Before long she emerged from the bathroom refreshed. The pale pink of the silk she wore made her look less ghostly pale. She decided to explore the room she'd been occupying all this time and started opening and closing drawers to find all kinds of things for her, again nothing uncommon but then froze when one drawer held something she didn't expect; the little clutch from the night she was attacked. She stared at it, she recalled that the mugger had taken it just before the knife pierced her side. She picked it up and opened it to find the contents in it from that night; a key, her lip gloss and the note V wrote her telling her about her drink being drugged. She had kept it as well as the bracelet he gifted her when another memory struck her; the bracelet had been ripped from her wrist that night but there it was back on her wrist. Her head shook as she put the contents of the clutch back and returned it to its place. She recalled more of that night, how she felt and the brief moment they had made contact before she ran out. It was numbing to her how things worked out to her being back with him again at his home, his beautiful home. She went out onto the main living area to see that he hadn't moved from his desk; he met her attire with an approving nod before returning to his call as she went back to the bank of windows to look out at the view. When she noticed he had set the phone down she asked, "Why here, Switzerland?" then turned to him.

"They were the most capable to care for you." The entire time Scarlett was in her room he'd been listening to her movements right down to discovering her little purse. "I can guess why you kept the bracelet but I'm curious as to why you kept my note?" He crooked his finger at her beckoning her over to where he sat.

Scarlett went over and rested herself on the edge of his desk to look down on him but she didn't feel superior at all by it. "I, when I found it I didn't feel so alone I guess. Like there was there wasn't someone out there who didn't want to use me." She frowned slightly and looked away. "Isn't that how the world works? See what you can get out of someone then toss them away? It's funny how I always feel like that person. The bracelet I kept as a reminder of… I'd rather not say."

It must have been bad or insulting to him Vladimir guessed and polite decorum suggested that he not press the matter. When she trusted him enough she'd find the courage to tell him. "I'd suggest trying not being that person who feels used but that's part of your many charms, innocence." Vladimir's eyes fell to where her injury was. "May I?"

She nodded and mumbled 'sure' then lifted up the hem of the silken blouse she had on. The scar was still pink and would never heal fully; it made her upset. With another look and a slight movement forward Scarlett picked up on his intent and gave him a nod. She would be curious about what he was doing to her while she slept. Once he was close enough she thought he was just going to pepper her scar with kisses but then she felt his silken tongue drag across her irregular skin surface. He placed his arm across her lap as his head tilted as if he intended to stay there for some time. As her side started tingling she recalled the one kiss they shared, how it left her so incapacitated; she craved for that feeling again. V lingered for a few moments more, lapping at her skin, then he edged away and met her eyes looking down at him. "I don't understand you V."

"Is that all? My brother has spent the better part of his life trying to figure me out so I wouldn't waste too much of your time on it either." Vladimir recalled the several dozen times he spent with his tongue on Scarlett, holding her hand as he willed some good to come from his venom. He still had his arm across her lap and he wasn't about to move it just yet; he missed having physical contact with her. "You were never alone Scarlett. The only time you were when you were on your break from me, I trusted you enough to keep yourself safe and again when you left me. It'd be too upsetting for me to see you again and not be able to come near you."

She wasn't sure if she believed him or not but that wasn't her main concern. "What am I to you?" He had her in a position that she still couldn't come to grasp with.

Vladimir didn't hesitate. "A treasure." A true prize that he had killed for but he wasn't about to let her know about that yet.

"Is that all? Seems like one hell of a responsibility." She dismissed the notion and felt an odd relief knowing that there was no real substance to her presence now.

She didn't believe him, he could tell but he wasn't going to overly press the matter now. "You're a natural." Vladimir noticed the slight smirk on her lips, even if it was brief and was pleased that he put it there.

The scoff that came out of Scarlett's mouth made Vladimir laugh out. His arm had shifted and now he had his hand on her knee that was the closest to him. She didn't mind his hand being there or him being as close as she was. Scarlett now armed with the notion that he didn't want her dead, thought of her as her treasure and his healing of her side, that was still tingling, calmed her down significantly.

"I like this, I like being able to look at you and you back at me without hiding. I intended for you being able to do just this eventually, once you had the chance to know who I was and that I never intended to harm you." Vladimir felt good saying that, being open with her like this now. His other intentions that involved her would need to be delayed, slightly; he underestimated how peaceful this stage of their progress would have felt. "These," He pointed to his eyes. "you should never be afraid of and also when they go dark when I hunger, I will not allow myself to harm you as best as I can."

His hunger, Scarlett saw that first hand but she trusted V to keep to his word. "I don't know your name V." His hand had migrated midway up her thigh and she gave him a look but didn't move or say anything against it. "I didn't find a razor in my toiletry supplies so..."

His eyes glanced down for a moment and took note of why she mentioned it. "If you're not too weak still I can arrange a car to take you into the city. You can go shopping, eat out, be with people or escape me...do anything you need or want to." He watched her brow raise but there was no other response. He was infinitely curious as to what she'd do once she had the chance. "My name is Vladimir." She finally broke her stare and smirked.

"Nice to finally meet you Vladimir." She noticed how his eyes lit up slightly at the use of his name. Scarlett decided she liked him; again or still, it was a tough call. "I might just keep calling you V though." His hand was still on her mid thigh, he seemed to have decided to stop there and let his fingers massage the area. It felt good, his hand was cold but it did feel good. "Going out sounds good, I'd like that a lot but I didn't find my regular purse or any other of my things." She watched his free hand go for a drawer to open it and out came her wallet that contained her ID. "So you broke into my apartment as well? Whatever. I don't care. I might not ever go back there now if you're willing to put up with me."

"I am very willing to put up with you my dear." It was a flutter of hope that he felt and it made him infinitely happy. "If you're willing to trust me we can have quite the adventure together. I'll need to keep working, mostly when you sleep but I will promise to devote as much or as little attention to you as you wish." The joy in him was palatable now and his mind raced with ideas to try. "I will be needing you for one event that, try as I may, I can not avoid attending... I will require a date and the gentlemen who are hosting it are insisting that you attend with me."

"A date?" Scarlett laughed. "Sure, I'd love to. After saving my life how could I say no." She was beaming. "When?" She tossed her wallet aside; she didn't need it now.

Had he ever seen her happy like this? No, but he was why she was now and it made him happy too. "In a month. I'll let them know you were kind enough to accept, oh, they are the same gentleman that you helped me sway into that deal. They made a considerable amount of money and are wanting to pursue other deals with Stephan and I." His phone rang just then and he picked it up and started talking. Scarlett eased herself up on to the surface of his desk to watch him; he didn't mind. She was still smiling down at him and he could have sworn he felt a few centuries younger because of it. A noise outside the door had him wedging the phone between his shoulder and ear as he went for his contacts, to put them in place, before the door opened. He gave Scarlett's thigh a light squeeze and pointed to the cart being wheeled in. 'Go eat' he mouthed and she obeyed without a sound. He liked that, a lot.

Scarlett followed the lady who brought her food to the small table in the room and sat down as she set it out. She was genuinely excited about going out with V as his date; to see a world she only dreamed about and briefly touched. She watched him from the table as she ate, he flicked out the contacts as soon as the stranger left the room and continued talking on the phone then end the conversation to type out something on his computer. "You don't like those do you?"

"No but they are necessary unfortunately." He looked up to Scarlett who was contently eating. "I can't very well blindfold everyone now." Her little laugh filled the space between them. "I'm debating what I shall dress you in for our date, I'm not letting you just wear anything." She shook her head and kept eating. She wasn't going to question him and he was pleased. "I may need to call in reinforcements, I've never brought a woman with me to one of these things, only taken them away." Scarlett frowned slightly; he knew she understood what he meant. "I'm going to have someone come in the morning to escort you out as we planed and then, in a week or so, we will depart here for Paris."

Scarlett's eyes lit up and the fork in her had nearly fell. This was too good to be true she thought; perhaps she was still in the hospital bed dreaming...she didn't care. Paris.

Vladimir set himself back to work; he knew Stephan wouldn't approve of him slacking off but in another respect he'd see the benefits of having Scarlett accompanying them to this event; knowing that their associates would be more malleable in her presence. He watched her finish her meal and wander about the place; she even ventured up the stairs that were around a corner up to his bedroom. She spent some time poking around in there but he didn't mind, she was now privy to his nature and him. When she did return back downstairs she spent some time looking out to the mountains and the snow drifting about. Her eyes never stopped darting about even when she wandered back over to where I hadn't moved from.

Scarlett was exhausted by the time she went to where he had been steadily working. Her exploration of the place did satisfy her curiosity to where he had brought her to recover but it also served the purpose of her wanting to appreciate every detail of the adventure she was now embarking on. V's dedication to work was admirable; he wasn't just a rich guy but he was one that had a work ethic. Her hand on the back of his neck made him pause his feverish typing for a moment, "I'm going to bed." and with that she returned to her room.

Vladimir listened to Scarlett puttering about her room before she settled herself into bed. He settled down to his work that was only going to take another hour at most and then he'd go out to satisfy his thirst. He mused over the happenings of the last day and a half, the thought of her staying out of her own free will liberated his mind of any concerns of her fleeing. Finding transportation for them to anywhere in the world wouldn't be difficult at all from this place, he would inform her that she would need to stay up late for it, travel through the night for him was a mandatory requirement. More sounds of tossing and turning from Scarlett's room brought his attentions to her door where she then appeared mumbling something to the effect of 'smelling like a hospital' as she crossed the room and threw herself down on a couch; pulling the trailed blanket behind her on top of herself. He debated leaving her there, the view would have suited him just fine but he concerned himself with her comfort. "You can't sleep there." He called out to which he got a grumbling response. She wasn't about to go back to her room and yes, it did still reek of medicines and the disinfectants the nurses insisted on using. He had no sooner thought of his actions when he found himself at his bedside pulling the covers back and then by her side. In one swift yet careful motion he had her in her arms and in the next he was setting her down and pulling the blankets over her. He departed to go feed and on his return,after he had a quick shower, that he checked on her again to find her in a deep sleep; he wanted to climb in beside her but kept his distance.

Time.

* * *

Chapter 7 is started, 1500 words in, but don't go nuts asking for it too soon, I have to cover a few things in it and haven't' figured out the sequence of events yet. I want to conclude this before Christmas so you have that bit of hope to cling to ;D


	8. Chapter 8

For my Jester.

 _Italics_ mean a different language.

* * *

Scarlett looked out into the darkness only to see nothing. The occasional flickering light from small towns below made its way through the cloud cover but it vanished instantly. She was tired but adrenaline was still fueling her will to stay awake. She was still musing over what Vladimir said the first morning she woke up in his bed, 'First woman to sleep in my bed...with her clothes still intact.'. She spent the all the following nights in his bed despite his threats of possibly climbing in with her because, 'It is my bed after all.' She debated with him that he didn't sleep so he didn't need a bed anyway but then he countered by saying, 'There are other things I like doing in my bed where sleeping has no part in.' He winked at her when he said it and she could still feel the heat of her blush now. He had sent her out shopping a few times, out of frustration she imagined, because every time she returned she didn't buy enough to his satisfaction. He'd tell her 'Stop thinking it's your money your spending but mine.' She couldn't help but look at price tags even if she had his limitless credit card at her disposal and though of all the things he had already bought and made available to her. She did manage, with much anguish, to buy a few things that satisfied his wishes. But now here they were, flying through the night to make it to Paris before dawn and he'd then expect her to shop in another foreign country; she was already dreading it. He showed her why they needed to travel at night of course; it all made sense then, the shades on the windows, the north facing rooms. Scarlett couldn't help but to think back to when she was posed by the window, how he'd be glittering on the other side of her blindfold; it would have scared her then but now she was eagerly anticipating seeing him glitter again. A sudden bump of turbulence had her gripping Vladimir's hand even more tightly. He hadn't let go of her since they stepped out of his home in Switzerland and she believed he wouldn't let go until they arrived.

"Anything interesting but darkness out there?" She shook her head at him but kept looking out. He had Scarlett bundled in so many layers that it'd take several minutes to get her out of them once they'd arrive but he wouldn't have skimped on any of her coverings no matter how much she begged; her health was foremost on his mind. The 'sniffle', as she called it, however minor she was shrugging it off to be almost had him calling in another brigade of doctors to her bedside a week prior. He regretted bringing her outside and up the side of the mountain but he didn't dismiss how tightly she held him and how her screams of delight echoed as he leaped from ledge to ledge. She was his and she trusted him with her life in those thrilling moments. He grinned and lifted her hand to his lips, it was after all her first time on an airplane and she was nervous. "Just turbulence, it's perfectly normal." She settled into his side and closed her eyes. He was content. The plane started its descent a few hours later and the little window lit up with the city's lights below. "Wake up S, we are landing." She stirred and sat up still groggy; she wouldn't make it to the hotel on her feet now, the excitement and late hour had worn her down. In moments they touched down and exited the aircraft into the cold night air. S started shivering as they quickly entered the car that was waiting there for them. No customs no permissions to enter were needed when an affluent business man such as himself entered the country. They, the French government, offered Vladimir and Stephan unlimited access and even an honorary citizenship of they'd stay to conduct their business from there; the political crooks wanted tax money of course. The one thing the French also loved was beautiful women and Vladimir knew that once he introduced Scarlett to their high society that they would be in a frenzy to keep them there and make many accommodations to do so. Scarlett settled back into his side; she was fading fast again and wouldn't make it now. It took half an hour for them to arrive at the hotel; his hotel but Scarlett didn't make it, she was completely passed out. He took her up in his arms easily as he exited the car and proceeded into the hotel. Every employee on shift was gathered and curtsied and bowed they passed. Scarlett's face was nearly obscured by her hair and how he was carrying her so tightly; it'd add to the mystery of her of course. It didn't escape his notice that their photo was being taken but a quick un-noticeable shake would obscure his image. They were curious. He had never arrived with a woman and as far as they knew, never entertained them. The one rumor that went around was that he and Stephan were gay and just saying they were brothers to escape the stigma by their more conservative business partners; if anything, Scarlett on that regard shattered all those lies. Whispers rose after he passed the humans and grew after he stepped into the waiting elevator and turned. Their bags would come up after them. He didn't need to give any instructions to his little army; they knew only their best would be tolerated. The elevator quickly made it up to the top floor to where the doors of his suite were waiting opened. The room, rooms, were luxurious in every detail and sufficiently heated so Scarlett would be warm. He walked past the few attendants and placed her down on the bed in the next room and started to peel back the layers of clothing she had on, speaking to the aid present in flawless French. " _A generous brunch will be ready and waiting in exactly eight hours. We are not to be disturbed by anyone except my brother until then_ _unless it's important as we will be sleeping."_ Scarlett's coats hit the ground before the attendant who had his eyes fixed on her. " _My business partners will be arriving throughout the day and you will extend to them every courtesy to make them feel welcome and valued._ " Her boots hit the wall beside the man but he knew not to flinch; her coat was already folded over his arm waiting to be put away. " _If I hear that they have been neglected or insulted in any way there will be grave conveniences._ " The aid lost a shade of his coloring and nodded; he was present the last time Vladimir was not pleased with someone. Their bags were being dropped off in the next room; he'd get to them soon enough once he took care of Scarlett. " _My companion has never been to this country and I will be displeased if she is upset in any way by the staff. Tell chef that I expect his foremost attention to her meals. She has no allergies and dislikes foods she can't easily identify_." He was taking it all in but his eyes were still fixed on Scarlett. She mumbled for Vladimir, she wanted him beside her; she was in an active dreaming state, a rare one where she spoke. He replied in her ear, "As soon as I get rid of this one." she murmured back to him not to leave a mess; he chuckled. "I'll do my best darling." He looked up to the attendant who didn't understand a word between them. " _You may go now_." The man nodded and rid himself of their presence quickly. The door to their suite was closed and they were finally alone. Vladimir had all their bags unpacked and stored away in less than five minutes; the items he has sent prior to their arrival and left behind were already taken care of days in advance. When he finally climbed into bed, after an extensive debate with himself to strip Scarlett down further, he decided against it because he didn't want her to catch a chill off of him, she had curled herself up into an almost ball and was on her side. He slid himself into place behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist. The next few hours he'd spend in peace listening to her heart beating and her occasional murmurs. At some point he'd tend to her scar that had finally faded to her regular skin tone but was still visible. There wasn't much more he could do about it unless she was willing to go to a surgeon; he'd get her the best money could buy but he felt like she wouldn't go for it. Hours passed and he drifted within his thoughts until he felt her stir in his arms. Scarlett waking up was always interesting; it'd reveal her mood unfiltered and currently it was one of resistance in letting go of her slumber. She was still tired from the nights travels but she was unable to ignore her physical need for food and the bathroom. "Your brunch will be here soon, you should get up S." He liked her in this state she was truly adorable. Her fists went to her eyes to rub the sleep out of them.

"We are here?" Scarlett wanted her eyes to open but there was only darkness. "It's not fair when you make the room so dark that I can't see right away." There was a soft chuckle in her ear. She yawned deeply and felt his grip around her. "I'm having mixed feelings about still being dressed. On one hand I'm glad to see you didn't strip me down and on the other I really couldn't wait to get out of this massive sweater bodysuit whatever you call it; it's crazy hot in this thing even with you right beside me." He was close, she was hesitating to pull herself away because it'd be hours until they'd be back in bed again. She felt his fingers slip under several layers onto her side. "Go on." There was a chill at her side that should have made her shiver but the coolness was a welcome relief. Her eyes closed as his lips and tongue glided over her side. She relaxed almost to the point of falling back to sleep when she heard him growl.

"No more sleeping now S." He glanced up to see her eyes open and on him; she was awake and grinning at him. "Would you still like me to strip you down?" Her eyes grew slightly and she shook her head. She was recoiling back into the few traces of fear she still harbored for him. It did disappoint him but his persistence was chipping away at it. "It was tempting to do so when I put you in bed but there was an audience and I know how you dislike being exposed to the help." He pulled himself away from her and went to get himself dressed but noticed the little bit of disappointment in her before she got up herself. He wanted to tell her it was alright but she moved so quickly into the bathroom that even he was impressed. There was a knock on the door; ten fifty nine, his staff were very efficient. "Your brunch has arrived S." There was an 'okay' and sounds of clothes being removed, put on, he wasn't sure. After retrieving his contacts he was at the door opening it for the attendant and the chef who deemed himself necessary to be present. They went right to work setting out the setting on the table and waiting for Scarlett to enter. Vladimir watched her as she peered around the door first to see that he was there before she entered. Scarlett had stripped down everything from herself except the dress part of the 'sweater bodysuit' as she called it. Leggings, short coat sweater top, turtleneck and socks were all removed; Vladimir gave her an approving nod as he held her seat out for her. The chief and his aid were dumbfounded when they noticed her; they knew their owner could get any woman he desired but even they weren't prepared for a woman of her caliber.

Scarlett cautiously approached Vladimir and wrapped her arm around him. "Are they going to watch me the whole time?" She wasn't one to be shy but this was odd; three men hovering over her was a bit much, she only preferred the one. The chief, she guessed, spoke up and asked what her preferences were in her meals, he needed more information. Vladimir guided her to sit.

" _For supper she eats beef twice a week, chicken twice a week and fish twice a week. The last day it's her choice and she usually opts for fish. There will always be a good helping of vegetables as well as fruit. The desert is always small but decadent. Fruit will always be available to her here in our room and she should never need to ask for it."_ Both men nodded as they dared to glance at Scarlett who was eating her omelet quite happily. She would have been terribly hungry by then Vladimir imagined. " _Under no circumstances will you use alcohol in any of her food and it's not to be set on the table."_ His voice was very firm and the men visibly shivered. The chef had a concerned look but then it appeared he was resolved to meet this challenge. " _My companion is not to be starved by minuscule portions. Understood?"_ They both nodded solemnly. "How is your food my dear?"

"If this omelet were any lighter it'd float away, it's perfectly delicious." Scarlett looked at the other items in front of her and hoped they wouldn't stay until she was done it all. There was a knock at the door and it opened; the chef and attendant nearly fainted. Scarlett instantly knew what the man was but not who.

"Brother," Vladimir gave him a nod, "forgive my not seeing you sooner." Vladimir took Scarlett's hand and guided her up from her seat and kept a hand on her side as his brother took her hand to grace it with a kiss.

"You look well recovered my dear." From under his arm he took a box and handed it to her. "Pastels for later and if you please finish your meal so they can leave us h'm?" She was beaming at him and then set the box down and promptly went back to finishing her food obediently. Whatever his brother had done to reverse S's fear of him he needed to know. "I passed by a rather irate woman, terribly lovely, insisting that she knew S. The poor staff downstairs is beside themselves over what to do."

Vladimir picked up his phone and called down to the front desk, " _Her name?"_ They sounded startled but that was par for the coarse anytime he called them. There was a brief pause and then the lady said 'Liz'. "Seems your friend Liz has found us S." First there was a look of question, then thought, then realization, then regret.

"I always check in with her at night so she knows I'm safe. Oh god what have I put her though."

" _Send her up promptly, we have been waiting on her arrival."_ He wasn't but for the sake of the present company they didn't need to know. " _Chef, I'm sure you have all that you need so you both may go. My companion will let you know if there is anything further you can do to please her."_ They bowed and let themselves out. As the elevator doors opened Liz stepped out and the look that she gave the two men who entered the elevator could freeze hell over. Vladimir was impressed even when she snarled at him as she entered.

Liz entered the suit and tried to not let the grandeur of it sedate her anger. "Do you have any idea what I've been though to find you? How many weeks? God I've exhausted every favor I had and then here you show up." She set the paper down in front of Scarlett to show her the blurred picture of her being carried into that very hotel. "One call, was that too much to ask for?" She sat down at the table beside her friend.

Scarlett was sorry, she didn't have many friends in the world and if this was how she treated them then that was the reason why. "I was mugged when I left that thing early, uhm, the guy stabbed me and V found me bleeding to death and got me to the hospital. I'm so sorry but I didn't think you'd be looking for me." For a moment Scarlett was upset that Vladimir wouldn't have contacted Liz but then she would have imagined that they'd both be arguing over her and the thought of that was more upsetting. Conflict over her didn't sit well with her. Scarlett noticed the two men had moved to the other side of the room and were hovering behind a computer screen at a desk. "Here, eat something you must be starved." There was more than enough for both of them anyway.

Liz went for a croissant and bit into it, still upset but now it was over finding out her friend was nearly killed it put her anger into perspective. "I need to contact the office, I just up and left this morning and I'm sure they won't be happy that I'm not in the country they expected me to be in." Liz tapped open her phone and started to write./ Sirs, After a long exhaustive search S has been found in Paris. She appears to be in excellent health and in no way in danger. She tells me on the night she went missing she was violently attacked and has been in the care of a friend. I don't expect her to be returning to work anytime soon or ever. Please advise. Liz/ She hit send and set her phone down to wait for a reply and finished her croissant. She didn't think it was in her place to tell them that her friend was in the care of a previous client who she had history with.

Scarlett just kept eating as Liz typed and then had some more to eat so she wouldn't be able to talk. She noticed the brothers still absorbed by what they were working on and thought it was rather kind of them to leave her to her friend. Scarlett did catch Liz looking over to the brothers as she caught sight of Vladimir looking at her specifically she then glanced at the large window at the one end of the room; V shook his head and his eyes went to Liz. Liz was looking at her too but it was a look of intense question that was begging to be asked without the present company. "I think I'm going to need to find a very quaint cafe and sip a very slow cup of coffee or espresso, will you be going back soon?" The weight of what V was was heavy on her heart again but this time it was way more different than before for some reason.

Liz just gave a shrug. "Well that all depends. I'm going to find the first flight back though, just in case I still have a job to go to or I'll take a day or two if I don't. I've spent some time here long ago and a trip down memory lane would be nice." Her eyes fell to her phone, still no response, and then over to her friends host. "What did the police say, did they catch the guy who did that to you?"

Scarlett shook her head, "No idea. I didn't talk to one and I didn't even think of asking V if he did," She glanced over to him and there was that trademark mischievous smirk he had as he typed away and then she noticed Stephan scrunch his nose and lick his upper teeth. Her heart felt like it stopped for a few beats at what she imagined happened. Her voice now was shaky as she continued. "but I don't think it matters now...uhm karma has a way at catching up to guys like that ya know."

Liz took her hand and squeezed it. "I'm so sorry, how insensitive of me to press you and not realize you're not ready to talk about it. You tell me if you want when you're ready." Liz's phone beeped with the response that she was waiting for. \\\L, After forwarding your note to the owner; as well as keeping them informed of your extensive efforts in tracking down S, they have decided that you not only have keeped her best interests and well-being in mind but have taken on extensive responsibility in keeping the good status of the company at heart. That said, I'm informed to tell you that you may take up to three weeks paid time off and cover your lodging expenses within moderation. Take Care.\\\ Liz's jaw dropped a little and the first genuine smile graced her lips in what felt like months since S went missing. "It seems I will get to finally take a bit of a vacation with you after all on the company account but I'll only ask for a day; I don't want to over intrude on your time. We can do the cafe only if you let me take you to the salon to get your nails done," and then Liz mouthed, "and waxed."

Scarlett rolled her eyes and sat back with a huff; how did she know that was coming. "Fine. Fine. Dammit." They had heard Liz, no doubt, both of them had grown still and even with the contacts in their eyes they had glazed over. 'Typical men after all.' Scarlett thought and snorted a laugh.

" _I beg you to go along with me on this brother."_ Stephan gave an approving nod. Vladimir spoke up. "Liz, I insist you stay here at my hotel to be closer to Scarlett so you two can spend more time together as Stephan and I will be tied up with meetings most of the days and I'd hate for her to miss out on this incredible city." Liz nodded at him but he could see the wheels turning in her head and knowing this woman that well he knew it was over the cost. "I'll see to covering your room of course and you should use the money allocated for it they are giving you for shopping, I'm sure you didn't have time to pack so..."

Stephan spoke up then, "Once you are done your brunch I'll take you down myself to have everything arranged Liz, I insist. Can you speak French because if not I'll see that you two ladies have a translator accompany you wherever you go." This would be a first for Stephan; accompany a woman out of a hotel room with her still breathing. While the women were talking earlier his brother had brought up Liz's work profile for him to see and to say that he wasn't intrigued by her was an understatement as the name of one of her school's caught his eye.

Any wrong doing that Liz thought that V did to her friend was a huge question mark now. Without Scarlett ever telling her any of the details she was completely confused as to what had actually transpired that night she picked her up at this extremely generous show of consideration for her. "Thank you. Yes, I'd love to stay here, it's been a dream of mine for some time. I can speak enough French to get by. It'll be rusty but I think we can manage." Liz beamed at her friend. "We are going to have so much fun sightseeing but I'll leave the main attraction for you two to experience of coarse."

Scarlett had gotten to know Vladimir a lot more over the last few weeks more so than the almost two months she spent with him. He always panned ten, if not more, steps ahead of her so something was up with him. "Liz, I brought more than enough clothes with me so how about you have a look in my closet for something to wear so you can change out of those travel clothes." Scarlett didn't wait for her friend to answer before she got up and grabbed Liz's hand to drag her into the bedroom.

Stephan mumbled to Vladimir, " _Do you think they will both be stripping down and trying things on each other?"_ With the earlier tidbit of aesthetics information his mind was in full gear picturing the two women. " _I beg you, if they ever do, you will call me instantly."_ He chuckled at the hint of anger on his brother's face. "I will need to borrow her for a few nights including the party that our partners are hosting if you don't mind."

" _The less you see of my female's body the better and under no circumstances you will harm her, I don't want S upset or have reason to be mad at you. She realized what you did to her attacker and I'll have enough to deal with that fall out as it is."_ Vladimir wasn't impressed but knowing his brother's filthy mind it was par for the coarse. They listened to the women speak in hushed whispers in the other room. "Where else did you need to take her if I could be so bold in knowing."

Stephan pulled over a seat and refreshed his contacts; the ones he had put in earlier that day were already too dangerously thin. "I was planning on attending a show that's being put on by one of my schools here and if I brought a date then those old hags wouldn't be obliged to flirt as badly as they tend to do with me. She's an ex student of mine too and I'm immensely curious as to why she's not still in the arts."

Vladimir gave his silent blessing and pulled up the day's latest business statistics and live stock market feed. "Don't think you can sway her, she's seen her fair share of wealthy men and I sincerely think she enjoys shooting them down with deadly accuracy and precision so that even they don't know they have failed after thirty seconds of meeting her." He smirked. "The only thing we have going for us is our accent, she seems to like it very much." Vladimir typed a few things and set a few trades into motion, Stephan occasionally humming when Vladimir waited until the last tenth of a second to offload shares only to buy them up when the price had fallen. It was almost too easy for them to generate funds this way and they only did when they were wasting time. When the women finally emerged from the bedroom, Scarlett had changed out of her sweater dress into something lighter, the brothers were several hundreds of thousands of dollars richer. Stephan rose up and went to Liz to escort her downstairs and on cue was refused in allowing him to carry the few articles of clothing Scarlett had shared with her. "I will see you again later tonight brother to meet up with our guests." As they left and Scarlett was already in motion towards the window even before the door closed. The curtains were only opened for a second before she gasped.

"My god. Just. I can't even. So much." She nearly collapsed at the view. It would have made the perfect postcard picture but even then a picture wouldn't have captured the landscape before her. The tower was perfectly framed around a sea of buildings that was dotted with pockets of green. She felt Vladimir's arms wrap around her, one on her waist and one across her shoulders. "I imagined but I never thought… I can't thank you enough for asking me here." His arms held her a little more firmly.

"It's my good fortune that you accepted. I knew you'd like it once I got you here but I must ask that you to go finish your food now. Paris isn't going anywhere anytime soon; it'll wait for you to eat." She wasn't going to move willingly and he wasn't in a rush to get her back to the table when he had her in his arms like this again so soon. As much as Liz's arrival surprised him he quickly saw the benefit of having her keep Scarlett occupied during the daylight hours. She would be seen and it would generate interest in her with the locals so when she was photographed at the event it would generate leads by catching the eye of arrogant investors that would want to see her for themselves. "I will need you this evening for the meeting of our partners, I'm sure they are anxious to see you face to face." She nodded. "You will let me dress you?" Scarlett stiffened slightly and he chuckled. "I meant will you let me pick something out for you to wear?" She relaxed and nodded. He'd much rather un-dress her but there was always that hope. He kissed her behind the ear softly. "What do you see out there Scarlett?"

"It's just so much history. Stories. The inspiration for countless poems." Her heart was burning for her to say love, it was on the tip of her tongue and it was so evident before them. "What do you see V.?"

"I saw that history you spoke of watching many of those buildings being built and destroyed and rebuilt. The bombing here during the wars was heartbreaking but the people of this place are as much of fighters as they are poets. When I first came here I saw this place as one I wished to conquer but that would never come to be in the way I wished it. But now, with you at my side I see that that wish is more possible in other ways." Vladimir felt a shift from the woman in his arms, he moved her deeply. She had great depth in her feelings and rarely showed them but that didn't make her immune to him picking up on them. He slowly released her and pulled the curtains back the entire way and then saw to getting her back to the table to finish her food. He'd move the table closer to the window later for her so she could eat and keep her post over the city. He then settled himself back at his desk and pulled up the hotel guest log to note where his partners were being placed as well as Liz. He then sent in a request into a security company for bodyguards; he had done the exact same thing in Switzerland for S when he sent her out and he was quite certain she didn't know that the translator she had was a highly decorated ex military woman with several kills accredited to her. He didn't want to leave anything to chance with her safety, a bigger city meant more risk. A text flashed across his screen, Stephan wanted to know if he'd contact the immortals or if should. Vladimir replied that he'd do the honors. His call was answered on the first ring, " _Good day Yvette. Is Henri there with you?"_ there was a qui from the other side of the room. " _I'm pleased to hear that you are both well. I'm just calling to let you two know that my brother and I are visiting your beautiful city for a little while on business. We would be honored if you would join us as our guests at a ball that's being hosted by our business partners in one week."_ There were a few hushed words and then another happy qui was heard. " _I'm thrilled to hear it and Stephan will be too. Thank you for your kind hospitality in allowing us to visit here friends."_ They said their goodbyes and he set the phone down to send them the details of where it was and the time. Scarlett was staring at him; she hadn't heard him speaking French yet so it was new to her. "Those were the leaders of the French coven who you will be meeting next week. We are in their territory and are on good terms with them so inviting them to the gala was in order. I can assure you that you and Liz will be safe."

Scarlett finished her brunch and then excused herself back to the bedroom to get ready for later, all the while thinking of the vampires she was going to meet. They must be civilized enough for V to invite them but the phrase 'good terms' made her wonder what 'bad terms' would entail. She did her few exercises while she thought of those things, it helped her think and focus. She also wondered what V meant by having her at his side to conquer Paris as it was the most infinitely romantic thing she'd ever heard spoken to her. It was confusing considering that others, now technically, 'owned' Paris and all of France apparently. It didn't escape her that he also mentioned being in Paris before the tower and during the war and even being here before then seeing it destroyed and rebuilt. She stripped down and headed for the shower as she pulled one of the bottles that looked like body wash out of the enormous gift basket that the staff had left her. She'd ask him all those things as soon as she was done getting ready as the one thing she didn't have these days was patience it seemed.

Vladimir continued his work and in the back of his mind counted up the many secrets he was keeping from Scarlett; the list was getting long and if she was ever to fully trust him he'd need to tell her. The water turned on in the other room and he paused to picture his beauty in a spray of water; his growing want for her was increasing as well.

* * *

I like reviews people!

And yes Violet I'm working on HD too.


	9. Chapter 9

SM owns him but hes mine to play with a few moments. _Italics_ are a different language (French, Romanian or Mandarin)

For my Jester.

* * *

By the time Vladimir and Scarlett got back to their suite, she was exhausted, and as soon as they were in bed she was cuddled into his side and fast asleep. Vladimir had wanted to go through the growing list in his head, to which a few more things had been added in the last few hours, but Scarlett wasn't going to make it. She and Liz were going out the following day and he wanted her to be well rested for that. He did explain what he meant to her when he said he felt like he could conquer Paris on the way to the little get together they were going to and that had sent Scarlett into a state of quietness. He mused that his want for more affection being hidden in his subtle compliments to her were reaching her heart. If she clearly objected to him, to what he was suggesting her to consider, she'd have left him by now or pulled away from him. She didn't. She never left his side the whole evening. When he needed to excuse himself to go 'talk' to someone privately as in go put a new set of contacts in and slip out to find a willing vein; she glued herself to Stephan until he returned. Her devotion to him and his brother was growing more evident. He was pleased that she dismissed Stephans earlier indications of what he had done to her attacker. She remained silent beside him the whole night and only spoke when asked a direct question by his partners; after it was translated for her. Vladimir noted that his partners wives separated from their husbands once they were introduced and that they kept to themselves to talk about him and his brother. It amused him that they thought he was the devil but there being two of them present before them was confounding them. They were immensely curious about Scarlett though; they kept referring to her as the angel. They, of course, didn't know what he or Stephan were other than unnatural and he did have to agree with them, she was an angel. He had picked out an outfit that muted out her beautiful lines and curves on purpose; the wispy material floated when she walked only to conceal most of her when she was still. His associates, as expected, were fixated on her and were constantly attempting to have her speak. It seemed the more they tried to interact with her the more she instinctively resisted. She also resisted taking any food or drink they offered. Scarlett only ate and drank from his hand. Perhaps in light of the previous attempt at drugging her she didn't trust anyone now, then again that could have only meant that she only trusted him he mused. The staff that were there were paying very close attention to her; noting how she looked so they could be sure to be at their best should they have the privilege of serving her. He'd let her sleep now, she was still tired from traveling the night before and he wanted her at her best. Her arm draped across his chest held him in place for now but he'd need to move it in a few hours when he had to get back to work; he dreaded that time. Scarlett hummed a few broken words beside him but he didn't respond. She quieted down much to his disappointment; asking her questions in her sleep was one of his favorite things to do while she slept. A list item. He shook his head, he would need to resolve, confess, all his actions to her before she figured them out on her own and would have reasons to be angry with him.

Morning came and Scarlett stretched out only to discover that V had already risen. She wanted to stay in bed but Liz would be there soon to take her out. The sound of fast typing from the other room brought a smile to her face and helped motivate her to rise from bed. She'd always go to the bathroom first to freshen up before she went out to him even though he'd of spent most of the night with her watching her sleep; she wanted to at least attempt to be at her best. More things came out of the gift basket now had been completely unwrapped. The cost of the thing was still boggling her mind but she decided the best compliment she could give them was to use the items. She also decided that she would leave them a note of thanks in a few days too. It didn't take long for her to peek out to see V alone at his desk and no one in the room before she entered. She still had her pajamas on and was still deciding on what to wear out with Liz. "Morning." V had been watching her the whole time.

"Rest well S?" She gave him a nod as she stopped at the tray of fruit that was set out and waiting for her. "I'd like you back here by dinner if you can manage and if you'd like you and Liz can dine downstairs, the staff are itching to put on a good show for you it seems." She rolled her eyes as a grape landed on her tongue. "They, and my associates were smitten with you last night." She gave a shrug. Of course she didn't care, he knew as much. "As was I." She glanced at him and he curled his finger to beckon her over. "I'm not so sure I should let you out of my sight around them because I'm sure it'd get violent." Her bottom was leaning up on his desk just then and he eased himself over to her. "Then I'd have to get violent.." he smirked when he didn't hear any rise in the rhythm of her heart. "I want you back here before nightfall so I can take you out for a little bit and then we can come back here and spend a quiet night together while you are awake."

Scarlett laughed out and nodded. "I'll do my best to get us back for dinner. I'd rather go out with you anyway, I'm dreading where Liz is planning on taking me today." V moved closer to her and nuzzled his way to her side; she didn't object. His tongue started gliding over her faded scars and she closed her eyes to focus on it. His hand found hers and he guided it to his head so she could run her fingers through his hair. This was their way now and she'd need to start talking about something, anything, so he wouldn't stop. The only thing she could think of when he had her like this was what else he could do with his tongue and her on his desk. "I enjoyed last night but if you or Stephan weren't there I'd be lost understanding them." There was an approving murmur. "They did seem curious about me more than I was expecting…" V slid his teeth across her skin that sent a shiver through her; he wanted her to expand on the thought. "...it was like they were waiting for me to do something like on that call but their wives were right there…" V started to stray from the scar and Scarlett eased her grip of his now fisted hair in her grasp. "...they'd start a lynch mob or something on me I thought…they were getting so close to..." Now Scarlett was clenching her eyes tightly closed and desperately trying to focus on what she didn't want to tell him; where she wanted him to move to next on her body but her slowly labouring voice was now too telling. "...if you were going to meet with them for something did you want me to be there to distract them?" Scarlett slapped herself mentally; she knew she needed to keep away from questions or he'd have to stop to answer her.

Vladimir pulled himself away from where she had allowed him to wander to; mid way between her scar and belly button. It was significant on how much she was allowing him to do, how much she enjoyed it it seemed. Time, he reasoned and trust would win her over. "I expect them to request such a meeting but I wasn't sure you'd be interested in attending it. I'm sure they'd enjoy your distractions." He certainly would but it wouldn't affect his focus completely as it would them. S was still fighting off his effect on her and her heart was still beating fast. "You will forgive my going off course just now h'm?" She nodded and he gave her a little grin that made her blush. Vladimir, wanting to move along his new agenda with her and taking into account how timid he thought she was around many people thought this was the best opportunity to bring one of the points he was going to tell her tonight. "When you and Liz go out today I want you to know that there will be security guards around you keeping you safe." Her slight frown and huff she gave him didn't deter him; it was for her protection. "Paris is a very big city and can be dangerous, I'd be very upset if anything happened to you. You recall your translator in Switzerland." She nodded but was now seeing where he was going with bringing it up. "She was also protecting you for me and had instructions to do so at all costs." She huffed again and shrugged.

"It's fine I guess. Can I tell Liz so she doesn't get all paranoid on me?" V nodded to her and that made her feel better about it. "She notices everything about what people are wearing so she might see similarities." V was sadly done with her side now and Scarlett realized she had even less time to get ready so she pushed herself up to stand and go do just that. Liz was on time and they were off within the hour. V handed her two cards before she left; one was a room key and the other was a credit card with her name on it. She didn't have to ask, she had a similar one in Switzerland and knew he'd expect her to use it well. Scarlett did tell Liz about the security detail on them once they were in the elevator and before they hit the lobby. "Should I be mad?"

"Hell no." How that was even a question was beyond Liz's comprehension. "At this point I wished he had one on you that night you went missing…how can you even ask that?" She held up her friends hand with the bracelet on it. "Some, probably strung out junkie, was willing to kill you over this without even blinking and you ask if you should be mad that your boyfriend is making sure it doesn't happen again?" She shook her head.

"He's not my boyfriend Liz." Scarlett said before the elevator doors opened.

Liz leaned up close to her ear, "Yes he is so accept it." She was given an angry look by her friend but laughed it off as they approached the front desk. " _Excuse me but has our taxi arrived?"_ The clerk called over the bellhop and she was told it was on its way. " _Thank you"_ They went off to one side of the lobby to wait and within a moment someone had come over to offer them refreshments; they were turned away. It was all because of Scarlett, Liz didn't flatter herself thinking it was her or just their way here. They both saw Stephan come out of what looked like an office just then and approach them. Liz had accepted his invitation to go out with him later that night and to the event the following week so why he was coming over was a mystery to them; probably to say hello. Stephan was quick to take Scarlett's hand and place a kiss on the back of it. It seemed to Liz that both brothers adored her friend immensely.

"You two ladies do have a wonderful day out and don't worry about us men being back here slaving away." He chuckled as Scarlett snorted a giggle. "Liz my dear it's occurred to me that I have made an oversight on my request to you so I insist you allow me to make it right." Stephan pulled out a credit card from his pocket and several bills. "When you do find something for our dates I'd like you to use this to buy it with as I don't want to impose on your own funds for me and the money is for your meals today, snacks and tipping." He needed to fish up Liz's hand to place the items in it. He noted how reluctant she was in accepting his offering.

Scarlett had too noted how her friend was set back by the gesture. "Take it Liz, he won't take no for an answer or he will make me buy things for you and if that's the case then I'll have you explain to V why you didn't want to spend his brothers money." The threat stuck and Liz's fingers closed around the offering. How quickly things had turned into Scarlett's favor, first she was being teased and now she had the chance to get her friend back. She then noticed the bellhop looking as though he needed to pee which could have only meant that their taxi was waiting. "If you will excuse us our taxi is here and we need to be back in time to have dinner here." Stephan stepped aside and gave the two a nod. They were on their way to the place that Liz had told the driver to go when Scarlett spoke up, "If you don't want to upset your boyfriend you will do exactly what he asked you to do and no less." and then burst out laughing. Liz swatted her leg with the back of her hand and she was told to 'stop it' but there was no way that was going to happen. Their first stop was the salon and the dreaded the wax strips came out but rather than protest it Scarlett was vigilant that the lady got every hair off of her that needed to be. It had been nearly two months that she had gone without and she didn't know when her next visit would be. The two of them were set up side by side with only a little screen half screen separating them. "So where is Stephan taking you?"

Liz winced as she replied. "He said it was a show that his school was putting on, annual thing he goes to. Ouch. Said It'd be nice to bring a date that would actually appreciate it since I've been here before." How he assumed as much about her confused her somewhat but she wasn't going to miss the chance of having a night out with the man who had a very sexy voice and accent.

Scarlett had to think back to when she was with V, how he mentioned that his brother liked the theater and performing arts and it was another 'click' of two puzzle pieces connecting. "It's probably one of the schools he supports, V told me that he loves stuff like that." Liz looked over to her and then lay herself back down but Scarlett didn't think anything of it. Another strip came off the back of her leg and she swore bitterly.

"Beauty hurts S or have you forgotten?" Liz wanted to laugh but the tops of her legs and bikini area were next.

"I remember. Ouch." Scarlett grumbled. "IF that man would only let me have a razor I wouldn't be in this much pain though. I swear he has a phobia of me cutting myself or something ridiculous." Click. 'Idiot' She thought. Of course he would. He'd sooner let her look like a bear than risk herself accidentally cutting herself. Her finger on the glass, he told her and then when she mentioned having a razor when his hand was on her leg it didn't phase him one bit. Another deliciously warm wax strip was ripped from her leg and she grumbled again but it forced her to think of other things to resist the pain. He saw her bleeding to death, he was a mere few feet away from her and did nothing, nothing she'd expect from someone like him would do. He let her go but he also didn't attack her when she was covered in blood or when she was comatose. Another strip, the last one, and she was done. The girl that was working on her said a few words but there was zero understanding on Scarlett's part.

Liz spoke up, "She said it was good your hair was so long because it means she got them all and you won't need to be back for a few months."

"Is that the polite way of her saying I was as hairy as a bear Liz?"

Liz translated it for the girl and mortified her friend. The esthetician laughed and waved as she cleaned up her things and left. "How did you get an appointment on such short notice? This place is really nice." So far they had gotten tea, snacks and there was a tray of chocolates always within reach.

Liz's esthetician finished and left, instructing them they could put their robes back on."Cover up, our feet and nails are next. I called from the front desk of the hotel and the clerk was listening in as I was trying to make the appointment and getting nowhere. So she, quite forcefully took the phone off of me, and told the person here that the companion of hotel's owner and her friend were selecting THIS establishment to do business with and if they knew what was good for them they would get us in or we would have to go somewhere else." Liz laughed. "You should've heard her, she was so good that I was in awe. She then asked if there was anywhere else I wanted an appointment for...I figured she must've clearly loved doing that for me."

"Probably." Scarlett imagined that if she were another person that she'd be doing just that, ordering people around, but then, she figured that it might be just that quality that was absent in her that might be appealing to V. She couldn't be sure of anything anymore. They were escorted into another common room where there were rows of pedicure massaging chairs lined up and were brought to the end of the row where a screen separated two vacant chairs. All eyes were on them as they disappeared behind the screen. Just enough intrigue mixed in with exposure to get everyone talking. "Are they talking about us, can you tell?" She hated the not being able to understand people more and more, and a growing part of her wished V was there with her.

"The whole time. The girls here are being good though, they are saying we are important but not who we are or anything like that." Liz was liking the added attention somewhat but it was at the expense of her friend so she was trying to keep her own ego in check. "So then, what's been going on these last few weeks, anything memorable?"

"Well," Scarlett knew she needed to filter out a lot of information and extraordinary things V had shown her that he could do. "he had me sedated for a while, while I healed, said something about not wanting me to be in any pain so," She shrugged. "I woke up just stiff and rather pissed off being in another country. I spent most of the time sleeping and eating, getting my strength back. When I was strong enough he sent me to the nearby town with a translator who turns out was a bodyguard." She paused, then said quietly. "He said if I wanted to go back home that I could and he wouldn't follow or try to get me back. I seriously debated doing it you know, but now I'm glad that I didn't." She just then in that moment regretted running off on him on the night she was attacked. There was no reason for doing it she thought, it wasn't like she was in any danger from him. What did she feel in that moment, she tried to recall what it was more than the fear. She then recalled how he looked at her, it was more than one of being concerned about her telling his secret; he looked as if he was sorry. He let her go that awful night after Jenna and then came after her at the party only to end up saving her. She, now knowing him better, wondered what he wanted to tell her. Liz's clearing her throat brought her back. "Oh and let's see. He kept sending me out because I'm not a good shopper." She shrugged. "He asked me if I wanted to come here because of that thing and here we are." Liz's unimpressed expression made Scarlett roll her eyes. "He's really nice, I mean, he's different than how I knew him before, he's more fun and less formal and I'm finding it's easier to talk to him. I don't see him like you do I guess, that business person you know, he's just a guy."

Liz's puffed a breath at her friend and fumbled with her seat controls to turn on the soothing vibrations in her chair. Liz knew better than what Scarlett had told her, the looks between him and her friend; how S was under his watchful eye even when there was no reason for her to be in a room of friends. She could tell he was being very protective of her and she was somewhat attached to him because of the trauma she had been though. "So where does he sleep, there was only one bedroom and bed?"

Scarlett's cheeks flushed at what her friend was insinuating. "With me." Liz's brows rose. "And that's it." Each of their nail attendants had continued to work on their hands and feet without missing a beat so Scarlett was fairly confident they weren't understanding a word of their conversation. Perhaps them not speaking the language was a great thing after all but she was glad they had left them alone to talk just the same. "He's with me. I fall asleep in his arms and he's still there when I wake up. He doesn't snore and he sometimes gets up way before I do to do what he does for work. It's a nice arrangement and no if you're wondering, it's complicated."

"You're not on the clock now, so what's complicated? My god how can you not? I'm needing to keep myself from permanently affixing myself to the other one. I need to keep reminding myself how I -just- met him but you've been living with him, in the same bed." Liz gave her an exasperated sigh. "There are some women who would kill to be where you are. You've seen them, the independents, at parties. They would risk getting arrested by sneaking into those things to find exactly what you have." Another sigh. "Give the guy a chance. If he was after an easy score with a pretty girl I'm sure he's more than capable of finding just that. You have to consider that men like them live a solitary existence and I'm pretty sure he's figured out that you're not a gold digger. Hell I'd even tell him if he didn't already know." Liz was about to go into another round of trying to convince her friend but then she noticed look of sadness on her friends face; one of torn emotion. "You're in love with him. Horribly in love."

Scarlett pulled the plush robe around her protectively to cover up any exposed skin. What Liz said didn't shock her as much as it did startle her into fearing that it was that obvious. "Yeah. A while now. Like I said, it's complicated. Guys like that like new models every few years and I'm not a rental." In V's case every night or two from what's she's noticed. At last he wasn't bringing them within earshot anymore but still, when he was out for several hours and then he returned she did get the feeling that he not only had 'nourished' himself but was a lot calmer too. It was just that she was trying to avoid; not becoming his nourishment.

Liz took note of who was around them and took her tone and volume down. "You haven't told him. I know for a fact that men are stupid, you have to tell them or they will say you're playing games so they can excuse themselves from actually coming out to ask or tell you how they feel back." Liz had seen it so many times that it was like a bad TV rerun. "I'm going to bet that he likes you more than you're picking up on S" Her friend just nodded at her and got up to go get dressed.

Scarlett knew what Liz was telling her, she wasn't that oblivious to how things worked and from V's behavior she suspected that he was getting attached to her too. A click. 'try not feeling like that person who's being used' Did he tell her he wasn't going to use her. Scarlett shook her head; enough she thought. "We've got a lot of ground to cover and we need to find something decent for you to wear for your date." She slipped into the change room and put her clothes back on.

"It's not a date it's a favor and they are covering my stay so it's the least I can do" Liz mumbled, "and he's giving me a free pass to buy anything I'd be an idiot not to accept." She understood where her friend was at, it was reasonable; one wrong step and no one would give her the time of day. It was one of the many reasons she herself steered clear of men or any relationships now. Once they were dressed they heading to their next stop. Liz wanted to get everything done in time so they could enjoy a nice dinner together without being rushed. First it was to an out-of-the-way shop where she found what she wanted to wear to hers and Stephens date. She kept watching for the security that Scarlett said was following them and started to notice a few faces repeating themselves. It made her feel very safe instead of paranoid; it took a bit of stress off of her too. Scarlett was important to a very affluent man and if anything happened to her on her watch only she would be to blame. By early afternoon Liz had found everything she needed and they had stopped at a very quaint cafe. She ordered them espressos and a sliver of cheesecake. "Could you see yourself living like this?" Liz looked around to look at all the men looking at them; at Scarlett.

"No. You know this is not my style Liz. It's nice but," Scarlett shrugged. "it's excessive. Tell me, do they actually think we are going to run up to them and screw their brains out if they just whistle at us? That's like the fourth one just now." Scarlett hated the unwanted attention.

Liz nearly spit up her espresso in an attempt to not inhale it as she suppressed a laugh. "No, you're not easy are you…" She laughed out. "that poor man of yours. That is just what they do here, ignore it. You can look once but not twice. Three looks and they'll think you're interested and if they come over and start talking it's a good ten minutes or more to shake them off. None of them are worth a second look, I can tell you that now because if they aren't off working to afford a girl then they certainly don't deserve to have one." Liz looked about and finished off her desert. "So, what do you have planned tonight?"

Scarlett didn't think of herself as being difficult before but realized she was now. It wasn't out of wanting to be superior than anyone but rather to fulfill a need of self preservation and not to be used again. "He wanted to go out to do some sight seeing for a little bit and get back early so we could have a quiet evening. It'll be nice. It's been a hectic week getting ready to come here and traveling and then meeting his business partners." Scarlett then wanted to say, 'I missed just being quietly with him without any distractions in Switzerland'. "I don't think I have any other set plans yet other than that thing we are going to. He'll probably want me to go out a few times more with you, so I'm not cooped up, but still have a security detail on us. Like that guy in the dark green coat on his phone," She looked directly at him and he knew he was found out and walked away abruptly. " he's been on us since the salon." She shook her head and sipped her espresso; it's been ages since she's had any caffeine so this was a treat. Being out around people was a nice change but it brought on its own issues. Scarlett thought back to when she went home after spending her first month with V; how every out of place sound made her scared, how little she slept. She was feeling more on edge the longer they were out but when she thought about it, the security, it didn't stress her as much as she thought it might now. "Where to next?"

"The Chanel store." Liz was getting excited now. When she was in Paris last time she could never afford anything from the place and she even recalled how they looked down on her for even 'looking' poor when she made it past the front door. "I just want to walk in, get them all excited about seeing two very well to do women and then buy nothing." She laughed. "Payback is a bitch." Liz hailed a taxi and they were on their way. "If you can look like you're a snob that'd be good."

Scarlett was a little bit shocked seeing her friend this way, it was so different from when they were at home, but her want for 'payback' made sense. They arrived and the driver made a point of racing around to open the door for them and help them with their bags as they stepped out. The doorman to the store watched them and it was then when Scarlett noticed the line. Liz saw it too but wasn't phased. They approached the doorman who made no motion to open the door for them.

" _We are much too important to be made to wait in a line. I suggest you let us in."_ He didn't budge. " _Very well. When you realize whom you've turned away,"_ She glanced at his name tag. " _Marc, I'll be sure to tell the manager when he calls it was you who disrespected us."_ Liz hooked her arm around Scarletts and started to walk away slowly only to stop at the shop next door to glance into the window. "That didn't go as I'd have liked it to go but oh well."

Scarlett kept looking over to see if anyone else attempted to jump the line and be successful; she was genuinely curious. She did see a fella, who looked oddly familiar, approach the doorman and say a few words to him. Both men looked over to where she and Liz were standing. "Let's get moving Liz." She pulled her friend to the next shop window down the line of stores. The doorman talked into his collar and then touch his ear as if to listen to a hidden earpiece. "You didn't get into any trouble last time you were in there Liz did you?" Liz shook her head oblivious to what Scarlett was observing. She then observed another man, an extremely well dressed one, exiting the store and walk directly towards them. "Liz. Uhm something is up here." When he reached them he started talking, but it was was all beautiful gibberish to her. When Liz tugged on her arm to follow him back to the store and inside Scarlett started piecing it all together. "What just happened…? Liz?" It was no good, her friend was spacing out. They were greeted by by an exquisitely dressed attendant and brought to a sectioned off area of the store. When Liz clicked back into reality she started speaking in a string of French. It was hopeless so Scarlett started looking around and ignoring the sales people that approached her wanting to spray her down or try something on. When she looked over to her friend she couldn't help but break her snobby stone composure and smirk; Liz was loving the attention. As much as she wanted to buy something she didn't; because of her friend and because of how they were turned away. She guessed it was the manager who came out for them and also guessed it was one of their security people who tipped off the doorman. It was the manager who seeked her out now and who she was face to face with. He pointed out several things in the display case to which Scarlett shook her head at. He said a few words to her to which she shook her head to.

Liz noticed her friend had been approached by the manager who brought them in and went to her. "He wants to know if there is anything you'd like as a peace offering."

Scarlett shook her head and frowned a little; her approval wasn't going to be bought. Click. "I don't want anything. Are you done? I don't want to be late getting back." She gathered the few bags she had back up in hands and headed for the door without waiting to hear Liz's reply. She was upset. Liz was hot on her heels and by the time she was back on the sidewalk and hailing a taxi, so was the manager.

"S," Liz was beyond impressed with her friend now. "he wants to know if we'd like a private car to take us back." Liz watched her friend turn and snarl a 'NO' at the man and nearly missed jumping into the taxi behind her because of the expression of complete devastation on his face. Once they were off in the taxi Liz broke out into a fit of laughter that spread to her friend.

Scarlett was still giggling when they entered the hotel. The clerk at the desk gathered their bags for them and had them sent up to their rooms so they could go sit down in the dining room. They were ready to sit down with the few that had gathered in the dining room but were escorted to a private area that was near the windows with the best view. Scarlett felt odd suddenly, she hadn't had an evening meal without V in what felt like months and after her breakfast meeting with chef that morning she was worried that he'd be confused as to where she was. The waiter who had sat them down said a few words to them and then left.

"He said chef has our meals almost ready and they will be out shortly. It seems they've been told what we are having?"

Scarlett shrugged as if it were nothing unusual, it wasn't. "It'll be fish tonight with veggies. V insists I eat a balanced diet so I hope you're hungry." Liz looked concerned, Scarlett smirked. "If he left it up to me I'd end up 'starving myself' and he's probably right. Don't worry, I'm sure your boyfriend will put you through your paces tonight and help you burn it off." Two glasses of lemonade, in champagne flutes, were set on the table. Scarlett picked the glass up and started sipping it without even needing to see the look on Liz's face. "You'll be up late too." Scarlett glanced over; Liz looked concerned. "They like staying up late. Don't worry about it, yawn twice and he'll get you back here and say goodnight, they're good that way."

Liz was still worried; she'd sent enough girls off on dates that she should know what to expect but she herself hadn't been on one in ages. Stephens accent was one thing but having spent a few moments with him as he helped her sort out her stay there and insist on covering her costs for their outings was another; it had impressed her even though she didn't let on that it did. "I'm sure I'll be fine, he seems nicer than most of the men I've met like him."

Liz didn't see Scarlett rolling her eyes, 'like him', she was itching to tell her about the men but knew it wasn't her place. "You're nervous? Pfft I'm so nervous, I mean V's associates think we are together and with that they think I'm up to par with him. You know I'm nowhere even close to that level sophistication. I was on edge all last night and that was an informal gathering." Scarlett noticed a few of them, his partners, wander into the dining area; she also noticed how no one was being allowed to sit near them despite asking to be so. "I might just die of embarrassment if I even stumble in front of him or any of them." Liz noticed to where her friend was pointing with her eyes. "They are worse than any of the dates I've ever been on, so nosy, wanting to be near me to touch me, and that's even with their wives watching them. It's disgusting." Their meals arrived and their napkins were removed from their water glasses and placed on their laps. As expected the dinner was fish, salmon to be exact and an assortment of vegetables; all prepared perfectly.

"This is how you eat, I mean meals like this?" Scarlett nodded and shrugged at her. It wasn't a bad way to be treated at all; it was something a girl could be spoiled rotten to death with Liz thought. "I don't get it. What's the catch? There's always a catch?" Liz could understand if V and S were a couple but having S admit what was between them as complicated and that they weren't together she was confused.

"As far as I can figure he wants company. You're right about the alone part, it's just him and his brother, no real family. He said we could have an adventure together, so I figured why not. He did save my life so letting him shuffle me around isn't much to ask, and I'd be an idiot not to accept." There was more to it, she knew there was far much more but Liz didn't need to know. She took several bites of her supper. "I need his company too." Liz looked at her. "It's one thing to be out all the time, with people and all that but I can't tell you how nice it's been not doing any of that."

Liz got it, it made complete sense to her. "You got to tell him, go out on a limb. Risk it?" A waiter came by and asked if everything was alright; observing their serious facial expressions on both of them. She told them all was well, the food was impeccable, and that they were just very tired. Liz was hoping that Scarlett was just teasing about what she should expect tonight, she would need to rest up a little before her and Stephan went out. She thought the man was adorable as well as have a sexy accent. It was the let down that would eventually come to pass that was haunting her.

Scarlett considered what V would do if she did tell him; there were too many possible outcomes at present. She was scared. It was fair for her to be so, so she decided that she'd wait until after the big party. She would at least be there with him there to help him out with the 'show' and then if he left her it'd be easier to say that they 'broke up'. There was no doubt in her mind that he would bring her back home to live in peace. "I'll tell him, before we leave, I'll tell him. Then at least I'll know and be able to deal with how I feel. I'm like in limbo now and it's worse having to hide it." She finished up her meal and crossed her fork and knife on her plate so the waiters knew she was done. Picking up on little signals such like that was what she was working on in Switzerland with her translator; it was helping her break the language barrier or at least not forcing her to speak at all. Desert came soon after and their plates were

taken. The business associates had left them alone for their meals so she was happy about that. Liz and her were heading back to their perspective rooms soon after. Scarlett wondered what V would say at seeing what she bought but when she entered the suite he was nowhere to be found. Her shopping bags were waiting for her on the little desk in the bedroom, undisturbed. She still looked around for any traces of V but she only found a note for her on his desk indicating he'd be back by sundown so they could go out. It was still light out and it would be for for a little while longer. What to do she thought; Scarlett considered what would be best. Rest.

His thoughts were of her the entire day. He hated, with every fiber of his being, being away from her. He managed her absence in Switzerland, it was a small town and he could have single handdly taken it out if she was harmed in any way but Paris had millions of people; it wouldn't go unnoticed. It was only the little bud tucked in his ear that kept him calm; he listened to the entire security detail around the two women the entire day. If he even focused, if one of them got close enough, he could hear the women talking. He'd tell her tonight he was listening; he felt the need to tell her everything becoming more persistent as the hours passed. He didn't hear them speaking about anything of substance, at least nothing about him but he wondered how much Stephan was intrigued over the few lingerie stores that Liz insisted on them going in to. He heard it all as well, very little escaped their notice as far a listening was involved. Once he heard the security team confirm that she was back at the hotel he felt like he could breath again; if it were a necessity. His staff would see to her comfort. He noticed, shortly after her return, his phone alert him that she was safely back inside their suite; all was now well in the world. The link he felt with this mortal was solidified in him; Stephan had even realized it too and was suggesting he write it in stone and bring her over. Vladimir didn't want to be the source of the pain of her transformation though but he didn't want anyone else's venom in her veins ether. There was only torment in his mind and only Scarlett's softly beating heart could help him sort through it it seemed. "I'll take them all and return what my companion dislikes." It was settled and there wasn't going to be any difficulties in returning any or all the items ether. Anyone who dealt with the brothers quickly discovered that giving them any grief over any transactions resulted in not only being blacklisted by them but by everyone that was in good standings with them. The clerk's set to packaging all the different sets of jewelry up so they could be transported upstairs securely. Vladimir went over to where his brother was inspecting the custom broach he had commissioned not even twenty four hours prior; it was splendid by every standard. "You missed your calling in life brother. If only designing trinkets was more financially rewarding h'm?" Without knowing what Liz was going to be wearing only diamonds were used and Stephan had one made in platinum and one in gold.

"I should have asked last night when I was helping her find a room but I'm sure even she wasn't sure what she was going to wear." One of his many interests and artistic outlets was design but it wasn't one he wished to be known for. His brother always trusted his taste in all such things; down to having him decide what would look best on his Scarlett's wrist. He would need to slightly alter the piece once it was in his possession before he gifted it to Liz; their coven crest needed to be engraved on it much like the one on the bracelet. "Tighten up the stones and make the few modifications as I've outlined and have them back to me in three days." The craftsman looked relieved that he didn't need it the following day and gave him a nod.

They all proceeded out of the safe room back up to Vladimir's suite. A small fortune was on the move but there wasn't anything any human could do to take it from the brothers. Once the elevator doors opened on his floor he noted that his prize was in the adjoining room and asleep and turned to the men with him to press his forefinger to his lips. Only he would have the privilege of waking his prize. The men left what they needed to and quickly vacated the suite. "You should go and get ready for your date brother, you do remember what they are I presume?" Vladimir chuckled softly as his brother left. He found Scarlett strewn across their bed, completely unaware of what had transpired in the main room. Vladimir crept in behind her and held her for a few precious moments before he let his fingers wander over her side an nudge her onto her back. He noticed her nails polished to a high gloss and lacquered with a clear polish. He liked how she opted for a more natural look. With some more slight nudging she awoke.

"Please tell me I didn't oversleep." Scarlett mentally shook the remaining sleep from her and edged herself up. V looked good laying beside her that she was tempted to lay back down so he could hold her but she needed to go to the bathroom and it wasn't going to wait.

"I've just returned, we have the whole evening." Vladimir got himself up and went to the main room to give the woman more privacy to prepare herself for their outing. By human standards Scarlett tended not to take too long, she was efficient. She appeared in a few moments wearing a much heavier outfit and had found her coat. He was pleased that she was taking her health, for his sake, more seriously. "Your day went well?" She grinned at him.

"Very well and I hear you two didn't cause too much trouble." He raised his brow in question but didn't give her a chance to explain. "I got a frantic phone call from the manager of

Chanel insisting he apologize for any wrongdoing?" He waited to see what she would say, there was more he knew but this was a first for him; catching her in a situation. He watched her posture soften and a certain coyness come over her.

"Well, you see Liz had wanted to go in the place and there was a line and she didn't want to wait and I don't blame her because I didn't want to waste time in a line when we were on a schedule to get back here. So when we were turned away I thought that was it, but then, I think, one of the security people must have tipped them off or something and the manager came out and escorted us in and then they were all nice to us." Scarlett edged closer. V didn't look mad, more curious really. "I wasn't impressed that we got in ahead of everyone else and when we were in there it was nearly empty and there were clerks that weren't doing anything. He tried to buy me off, I think, but yeah…" She didn't think she did anything wrong but she thought she might have been nicer to the manager.

"Buy you off. Fool." Vladimir laughed out and went to get his coat on. Scarlett looked relieved and it might of bothered him somewhat if she thought he even cared what she did. "We could have some real fun and show up there tonight to provoke him further if you like?" She shook her head. "He did sound sorry so perhaps let's not. Let's see if he calls again tomorrow or has called Stephan to offer the same regrets." He took Scarlett's arm and out they went into the vestibule and down the elevator. The staff, once the door opened and they were noticed, stood at attention and some even bowed.

Scarlett mumbled, "They must really like you or are afraid of you." She knew she would never get accustom to the recognition that they were receiving and a small part of her hoped that she never would. Money and power were as intoxicating as alcohol or as addictive as drugs. She didn't want any of this to ever change her. They stopped at the front desk so V could check if there were any messages and what sounded like instructions. She didn't ask, she was just happy to be have him to herself for the night. The lady behind the counter gave her a polite nod and she returned it with a small smile. V had them on their way in moments and she wondered what and where they were going and she did hope there would be a bit of walking involved so she could burn off a good chunk of the dinner she ate.

"From their whispers they like me because they recognize that I want to run the best and the most prestigious hotel in Paris. They on the other hand only fear me when that's being threatened. I can't charge top dollar for substandard services." The car was waiting for them as they exited and he gave the driver instructions on where to drop them off once they got in. Scarlett huddled into his side instantly and he allowed himself to hope a little bit more. "I don't want you ever needing to fear me S, or going against your nature to please me." She gave him a questioning look. "Like today, he said you were quite angered with him and he didn't know why. I'd like to think that even if you'd of known that it would of gotten back to me that you'd still have had the same response." He could see what he said making sense to her before she gave him a nod. The car pulled around to where he wanted it to be and stopped; the driver stepped out and opened the door for them. It didn't look like much than a walkway beside a river lined with trees but the location was a strategic one. They started walking quietly along the water along the dimly lit path to their destination. "What else did you do today? I was listening to the security detail "

Scarlett was relieved he wasn't upset but decided she'd still be cautious; she wasn't quite yet thinking she had a free pass. She also dismissed him mentioning that he was listening in to those that were around them that day. Of course he was. "Well we started at the salon, then we went to where Liz wanted to find her dress for tonight, stopped for a very quick soup lunch. Found a few stores that Liz had been wanting to go to from when she was last here, stopped for a coffee and cake. Then Chanel." She smirked. "Liz wanted them to fall all over us and then walk out so I guess that worked out well. We came back to the hotel and the clerk at the front desk took our bags so we could get to our dinner. I saw some of your partners from last night but I didn't say hi." She thought of anything else she could tell him. "I'll need to show you what I bought when we get back." She held on to his arm a little more tightly as a couple passed them.

"I'd very much like to see what you bought too." On her if it was lingerie he thought but it wasn't as if he had to ask; she was still quite comfortable, confident enough, trotting around him in very little clothing much to his contentment. He had only his self restraint to thank for nurturing that tendency within her. They walked for several moments in silence, he watched her looking around to the things around them, the water rushing by beside them, people as they passed and various vending carts. She was perfectly content and calm. "I spent some time today picking out the jewelry you're going to wear on our date. I found myself perplexed over what I thought would look best on you so when we get back I'll be trying it on you." There were a few held breaths.

Scarlett couldn't imagine V being indecisive on any decision he needed to make. "Is this not a date now? I think it is." He was smirking down at her and then she noticed he hadn't put his contacts in yet. They weren't in any company at all and those that they passed didn't seem to notice; they were paying more attention to their partners or her than they were to him she imagined.

"It can be. Yes. I do like the sound of that." A kiss goodnight wouldn't be too much to ask if that were the case he thought. He was considering asking her for a kiss after the gala but then again, he'd selfishly get as many as he could. "No one has noticed, not many do if you were wondering. It's in your nature of self preservation to not notice most of the dangerous things around you. Such as the vampires approaching us now."

Scarlett's eyes grew as her fingers tightened around V's arm. His expression didn't change, not even slightly. She trusted him not to lie to her about such things but deep down she sensed she wasn't in any danger. "Are they friendly?"

He gave her a nod and brought them to a stop. "Yvette. Henry. We are honored that you have taken the time to find us and say hello." The two that were with them were strangers to him; they must have been new creations. Vladimir had to push aside his usual tone around S and return to his more arrogant vampire self. "This is my human, Scarlett, I had hoped to introduce you to her at the party when she would be more appropriately dressed to meet you."

Yvette spoke for all of them; including her mate Henry. "We just happened to be out, feeding." Motioning to her two new creations. "The two newest members of our coven, George and Philip, needed to meet one of our oldest and most valued friends and his human so we thought to halt our meals to say hello." Yvette knew enough not to offend her mentor because she didn't know if the female of his was a passing fancy or if he intended to change her. "Out to see the sights are we?"

Scarlett just kept her eyes lowered, instinct was telling her that it was the safest course of action given the present company. She didn't like the reference of 'human' but seeing as they did interrupt their feeding, she felt herself shudder, she decided that she not mention it at all. She was just glad that they weren't speaking French so she couldn't understand them.

Vladimir guided Scarlett's chin up. "This one has never been to your fair city and we are very grateful that you are allowing us, and my brother and his human, passage." Scarlett's grip on his arm and her general composure relaxed for just a moment. He watched her glancing to all of the vampires and then settling her gaze on Yvette. He was infinitely curious at what she thought of the first female immortal she'd met. He suspected that they were all curious about the mortal company they were keeping, after all there were rules that they needed to adhere to. " _Our business dealings at present require in person meetings and social events, the females were needed."_ He added to his list of items he wished to talk to her about tonight. It would, he hoped the explanation of his behaviour, would alleviate all future need to explain his actions.

"I see. We will look for her at the party and make a point of saying hello." Yvette credited herself to being a very sharp, thoughtful immortal. She looked directly at Scarlett; a very attractive human that was worthy of standing beside her friend. "Her name human, so there is no misunderstanding should I get hungry at the gala?"

Scarlett felt herself freeze for a moment; she reminded herself she had nothing to fear, she hoped. "Her name is Liz and she has no idea of what you are…." She froze again. " I'm sorry I don't know your proper title madam."

"Well Vladimir, she's as sweet as she smells and I don't know how you can stand it." She gave her companions a nod, "Go find something to consume gentlemen, you must be famished by now." They sped away and Yvette noticed Scarlett didn't even blink. "I do hope your little one is more talkative at the party Vladimir."

Yvette and Henry sped off quickly. "You did well S. Not being jumpy around my kind is an asset to you." Her grip loosened slightly and he resumed their slow pace. "What did you think of them?" He hoped she wasn't too shaken by the experience.

Scarlett wasn't sure what V wanted to hear but it would need to be an honest reply. "They were all very lovely to look at. She was stunning." For a moment Scarlett wondered why he wasn't with a vampire woman of his own, but then again the one she just had met was very authoritative. "She's the leader?"

"She is. She was the first in this area and no one questions her abilities. Her husband Henry is completely devoted to her as you saw. The beauty is part of who we are but not all are as lovely, as you put it, to look at." They were almost to the highlight of their destination, the lights from the tower were getting brighter to him. He stopped them for a moment to put his contacts in; there would be more humans about and he wanted to be careful. He then wondered what she thought of him, the first time she gazed on him but then thought it would be best not to bring up such a still delicate subject. "I hope they didn't upset or scare you?"

Scarlett watched V disguise his eyes; she didn't care for the deception but knew that once they were alone again the mask would be lifted. "They would of scared me more if I wasn't with you." She sighed. "She expects me to be able to talk to her at the party...I think, if I had to I could, but I don't think I'll warm up to her, it's not an easy thing to do." Scarlett expected Yvette to find her boring so she was getting herself settled with the thought.

"She's a lovely person S, outside of the diet, she's quite caring and loves beautiful things and places. I'd tell you her story but to deprive her of telling it, if she chooses, to you is entirely her choice. Now close your eyes while I put you in the best spot to see what I have brought us here to show you." She gave him a nod and promptly closed her eyes obediently. He took her hand and slowly lead them the rest of the way; taking care not to go too fast or over uneven surfaces. At the time the Eiffel tower was built it was considered an eyesore, none of the Parisians liked it and there was a time when they rallied to have the blasted thing torn down. The government, not willing to throw away such a lofty investment in communications technology, sought to keep it and decided to put electric lights on the steel structure to help beautify it. Overnight the attitudes of the people changed as did the reputation of the city. Vladimir stopped their slow pace and posed Scarlett so she had the best view and he could see her first reaction to it up close. "Open." As her eyes opened the look of wonder and pure amazement took over her looks. Her heart raced momentarily as her eyes danced around the lofty structure and then came the gasp of air she needed because of her held breath.

"Incredible! Just wow." V never let go of her and it was a good thing because just as she was looking up the lofty heights she took a step and nearly tripped. He caught her; she knew he'd never let her fall, and held her closely in his arms. It was then she could feel her heart racing like mad. "Thank you for bringing me, showing me like this. I'll never forget this Vladimir." As close as they were she desperately wanted to kiss him but could only manage to bring herself to press her lips at the side of his mouth. It was V who moved ever so slightly that their lips touched and she tasted him again. Every sweet delicious feeling she recalled from kissing him the first time returned in full force and enveloped her. She was his again, only his and where they were, who was watching them, none of it mattered but the moment was gone far too soon as he pulled himself away from her. She was left gasping as he continued to hold her tightly.

"Forgive my arrogant assumption S, it was just too tempting even for me to resist." Vladimir hated himself for pulling away from her lips. He couldn't risk his kiss going too far and having her faint and also in light of what he wanted to tell her when they got back, he didn't want her to harbour any regrets about him should she choose to leave him over what he was wanting to tell her. "I wish to earn such indulgences from you properly my dearest." Her head nodded as her tight grip of him loosened slightly. They would stand there in the shadow of the great monument to love for several more moments or as long as it took for either of them to let go. Therein lay the problem, he'd hold on to her for as long as she would let him; he felt deeply within himself that he never wanted to let this woman go. Another list item; for another time he thought.

"No." Scarlett shifted her hold of the man to look up into his eyes. "Every girl deserves a kiss beside the Eiffel Tower, including me." Where the courage to say such a thing to V astounded her slightly but he did encourage her to speak freely when they were alone and she did feel strongly about this. "I'm getting cold though." She was also suddenly feeling very exposed and wanted away from the bright lights and people.

Vladimir fished his phone from his pocket and said a few words into it before putting it away. He reluctantly let his hold of the woman go enough that she let hers go so they could take a few paces to the road. Scarlett was back into his arms as they waited for a few moments for their car to pull up and she returned to his hold once they were inside the warmth of the vehicle. How could she be upset with him he reasoned and with one simple glance to her face he saw her that her eyes were now closed and she was smiling softly. Perfectly content just to be near him. The feeling of hope bubbled back up in him as the car moved swiftly along the streets back to his hotel. Once through the lobby and into the elevator it was only then her hold of him let go, just slightly. "Better now?"

Scarlett's smile grew a little, she couldn't erase it even if she tried. V's kiss was far more uplifting than any piece of metal with lights on it ever could be. As much as she liked the kiss she loved that he still didn't assume any of his actions on her. He respected her space. "Much. If we go out again I'll be sure to dress more warmly." She scrunched her nose at him in protest of the layers. The elevator doors opened and the room attendant had their suit doors opened as they stepped off the lift. Scarlett whispered a very quiet 'Merci'' to the man and he lit up in pride as they passed.

"The staff are taking far too much of a liking to you my dear." Vladimir stripped off his coat and layers down to his dress shirt and pants as soon as the door closed behind them and promptly helped Scarlett out of her coat and outerwear; tossing it down with his things. He wished he could help her out of more clothing but stopped himself from following her into their bedroom where she was headed to change. Life is too cruel he felt, he would see her in less later on when they were in bed so why not help her strip down to that point now he reasoned. She was out soon enough with her hair pinned up and wearing a very low top and her pajama shorts. It took him less than a split second to realize she recalled him wanting to try on jewelry so he fished them out of the bureau near his desk and opened all the boxes. "Your dress will be that champagne color I know that suits you perfectly but I was curious as to what you would prefer to wear?"

Scarlett felt an odd feeling creep over her as she gazed down at the jewels. She recalled witnessing the phenomenon on Liz when they were out and her friend saw something so beautiful there was a moment where the object needed to be reflected on. She had never felt that herself until now. Perhaps, she reasoned, before, there was no point in wasting any of her substance over something so purely materialistic when it wasn't achievable. That day, even with the buying power of V's money in hand she still didn't feel it over anything she saw or bought but this, this felt entirely different. One of these stunning items she'd be allowed to touch and wear for their date. "I don't know, they are all so stunning." She noted how there were no sets in gold, all silver but then recalled who she was with...they would be all platinum. "Um I like the ruby, it matches your eyes but no one will see them." Her eyes bounced around. "The emeralds are lovely." She pointed to a set of deep blue gems, 'Tanzanite.' Vladimir whispered. "Liz is wearing a deep blue so no to that one even though they are very pretty." Scarlett felt the anxiety of the decision was setting in; this was going to be too hard.

Vladimir picked up the ruby necklace and fastened it on her neck then walked her to the mirror. His contacts had been removed when they came back so as they peered into the mirror to see their reflection the gems glimmered just like his eyes. "I do like them. I'll find another occasion for it to be worn h'm?" He removed it from her and instantly returned with the emeralds and set them around her neck.. "These do bring out the subtle highlights in your eyes but their boldness may compete with the dress." He returned with the blue set. "Tanzanite is a rare gem only found in one place in the world; it's a rare beauty much like yourself." Her heart didn't fail to beat a few times more strongly. "It certainly does accentuate your eyes but as you say if there will be a source of that color near you then let's not compete with it." Liz would already be at a disadvantage standing beside her friend he thought. Vladimir dismissed the rose and yellow sets, they would bring nothing of value to his beauties neck. He then picked up the diamond necklace and had it in place on a very still Scarlett who seemed to be more relaxed. "Now diamonds not only go with everything they are timeless like myself." He watched her eyes light up and sparkle. The setting was much simpler than the others with its delicate lines but in its simplicity was the most flattering thing she could wear.

Scarlett never thought she'd see something so perfectly beautiful let alone be allowed to wear it. The stones made her feel grand even if it was for a moment. "If I wasn't excited enough to go before I am now V." She was excited but also more nervous about making a mistake around him and possibly embarrassing him.

"As am I my dear." Vladimir let her enjoy the treasure for a few more moments before removing it and setting it aside along with the ruby set. He'd have the others returned in the morning. He watched Scarlett wander over to the windows and look out into the night as he turned off many of the lights in the place so she could see into the darkness without too much interference. From her outing that day he noticed how tender and still slightly rose her legs were from what she had done. He preferred her legs smooth to the touch and thought back to what she requested in Switzerland; there was no way he would risk any sharp items around her in that situation where he didn't know where her mind was. Vladimir hovered around his desk a little more to watch his beauty wander over to where her food was always set out for her to snack on and then to the couch nearest to the previous window. How simple this kind of existence was for him, he debated not telling her all the things he wished to say but it was just that that was still bothering him and interfering with the perfect serenity he was desiring with this woman. "S, did you want something more to eat brought up?"

"No thank you, the fruit is plenty." She was still full from supper and had to remind herself to do a few more exercises in the morning to make up for it. The earlier walk helped out a great deal and she wished that she didn't get cold when she did so they could have stayed out a little longer and walk a bit more. It didn't take much for her to recall the kiss they had; it did more things to her than the previous one even though it was too short. She didn't want to dismiss it so quickly but they were out in public and it was a private matter. The more she thought of his reasons for breaking the kiss off the more she started to like him. 'Indulgence' he called kissing her and that did more for her ego than she initially felt now that she thought about it. "Are there any galleries open in the evenings V?" Scarlett propped herself up on the couch to look back to where V was still hovering; she considered looking at some great work of art he liked might prompt another kiss, at least she'd be in a better position to offer one without looking so desperate.

Thoughtful he thought, and very mindful of her. She was still wanting to please him and using what little she knew of him to do so. "There are, a few. We can certainly go if you like."

"I thought you might. We are here and I know there's a lot you're busy doing but I'd like to see what your favorites are. I'd be a shame to have traveled all this way and not go the little bit further to see them." V was turning his screens off and the absence of light made him almost vanish from Scarlett's view. If he wasn't moving she would have lost him in the shadows. It fascinated her into just watching him come over and sit beside her.

As Vladimir sat he thought he should get right down to business. "You will have to forgive me for how I referred to you this evening as 'my human'. Our kind, even the lowest of the low, considers ourselves superior to yours. It wasn't so much for Yvette's or Henry's sake but for the new ones they had with them. There is a certain code of conduct, if you will, that requires me to show not only my respect to my hosts but dominance over you." There was silence but not one negative reaction.

"I thought as much." Scarlett settled herself into V's side. "I saw it enough at parties. My dates always loved waiting for the richest guy in the room to notice them and ask to be introduced to me for them only to dismiss me an old friend or a cousin. I liked the ones who played me up a little… the most noble lie told about me had me as an old friend from school working as a boutique manager in some remote place." Scarlett smirked. "I was terrified that they would know the place and I'd have to make up stuff."

Vladimir snorted. "The Asians know you as an independent self exploring living artist and that I'm supporting your work. I had to go with something similar in their culture that they couldn't refute as a nothing occupation." Vladimir swallowed hard. "They asked how much I was paying you," Scarlett frowned ever so slightly. "I told them nothing. I said you inherited a great fortune and because of it you are doing what makes you happy, including being with me. I'm supporting you by giving you a stage to explore on."

Scarlett burst into a little laughter beside him; it was the most outrageous lie she'd ever heard told about her. "That's too funny. Here I thought when you called me your 'living art' that was the end of it. That's quite the lie V." He had a serious look still and she was concerned; had her outburst insulted him she thought.

"It's not all a lie S, there is a little bit of truth to it," He shrugged. "I had to be sure that they didn't check me on it so I got rid of one of my aliases and passed all those assets over to you so if they first figured out who you were and checked they would find it. I have your account flagged so if they did look at it or even inquire about it I'd know who didn't take me on my word." Scarlett grew ever so still and silent beside him. "Had you checked your accounts in Switzerland you would have also seen it."

A numb feeling passed over Scarlett and the only thing she could do was let it. "Okay, so, when do you want it back? I mean it's not mine and I don't want it." Scarlett imagined Liz would have knocked her out at such a statement but she didn't care, she never was one who was about the money, at least not with V.

"I don't want it back S, it's yours. I figured you could live very well off the interest and never need to work again if you decided to leave my company." Vladimir watched her expressions go into several different stages of thought. "I wanted to give you a way out that suited me, one that would give you options outside of going back to work with Liz." In truth, at the heart of it, he didn't want her to have a need to ever be with another man unless she wanted to be.

Why would she leave him, Scarlett thought, unless he got bored with her. She didn't want to be anywhere else, with anyone else, she loved him and that wasn't something that was going to go away easily. She tried to do just that when she discovered what he was but even the memory of that night was so faded and overwritten with how much she's gotten to know and trust him now that it hardly seemed relevant. "It's fine I guess, if that's what you want and if it helps your cover then I'm alright to go along with it"

Vladimir was relieved, of the many serious things he needed to tell her she accepted the one that, for him, was the gravest. What struck him the most though was that she didn't ask how much was in her possession. He had suspected as much about her and this confirmed it. She never wanted more from him that second month and she had never asked for more money for her services when Liz was sending her out afterwards when she went back. "Tell me S, what is it you wanted to do in life, accomplish, become?" She was more of a mystery now than she ever was and he needed to know more so he could proceed.

Scarlett shrugged. "I didn't see myself being anything more than a waitress to tell you the truth. Even after my first few weeks with Liz I never really looked ahead. I did know I didn't want to be like my mother." She frowned. "I remember listening to the other kids talking about going to college or wherever to study things that interested them and all those things I didn't care for. I just wanted to do something and make enough to survive on." She recalled the conversation that they had, the one that fueled her affection for him. "After I left you, I had enough money to survive so I explored the idea of living. I went to the park, saw a few shows. I even tried to enjoy working rather than thinking of it as work. What I liked the most was learning about things...there were old National Geographic magazines in the laundry room of my apartment and I loved reading those." She hooked her arm under his and leaned her head against his shoulder lightly. "I read about Paris and thought it would be such a beautiful place to see and it is, so very beautiful."

She gave him nothing to work with along the lines of a companion or family. "I was curious you see, my kind is curious about many things and we like to learn about anything we don't already know." Vladimir took a breath, not only recharge his lungs but to take a moment. "I'm was, and still am, quite curious about you and when I got you back with me I wanted to be sure that you were in the best health possible in light of what had just happened to you, so " He felt her trembling and he too was worried at what her reaction would be. "so I asked the doctors to use anything and everything at their disposal to test you while you slept and they only found one thing." The soft hold on his arm had turned into a death grip and he heard her heart beating quickly. "It's nothing fatal thankfully, nothing that can't be circumvented if you really wanted it to be...they told me that it's not possible for you to have your own children. They said invitro was an option and went into a spew of explanations." He stopped speaking, he realized he was rambling just then and hadn't stopped to listen to her response; or perhaps he was afraid to.

Scarlett felt the deepest dread build in her heart now. What if this was a deal breaker for him, but then again, what if he didn't care. "It's alright I guess...I guess, I always pictured myself as being alone without any family of my own so I guess that settles it." She never did see herself as mother material even though she imagined she could do a hell of a lot better than her own mother did. She let go of V's arm and just sat there waiting for him drop the proverbial bomb on her.

Her response was better than he expected and it was genuine. Not one tear or a sniffle; he was thanking the gods for that because he didn't want to see her that distressed ever again. It sounded as if she didn't want any children if they weren't her own, but her body language was saying something else. Did she want his opinion on the matter; he didn't care to give one as it would have projected them into an aspect of their relationship that he didn't' feel that they were at just yet. "Stephan and I aren't brothers, not in the traditional sense, not blood related that is. I know that's all acceptable these days but when we were born it wasn't." Vladimir got up and fetched S a glass of water and a bowl of assorted fruit items he knew she preferred before sitting back down beside her. "I was told my mother died giving birth to me, it was common back then for that to happen and more times than not and because such a child was seen as a bad omen the father would abandon it or sell it. My father told me that he loved my mother too violently to let any part of her be tossed aside so coldly. He was a bookkeeper and did rather well at it so he had the funds to pay for a wet nurse but no one in our town wanted the position. He was desperate and recalled one of the workers his employers had in the next town had asked for a day off in lieu of his wife having given birth, to celebrate. So he went there to find them. It took a day of travel to get there and he said I didn't even cry once. When he got there he found them easily enough and quietly explained his situation. It was Stephan's mother who couldn't turn him away once she saw me. She suggested that they adhere to the custom and that they pay for me but once I was old enough they would return me to him. They shook hands on it and he handed me over. Before he left me there, he told them he learned of another custom, it was to secure good luck he told them. He took his purse of gold coins and set them beside Stephan as he slept. He told me he secretly sent them an allowance for my care and they would return word of how I was growing. I was just over two years old when I was returned to my father much to everyone's disapproval; they thought I had be sold. No one knew who tended to me and my father told them he brought me back because of a repeating nightmare he had of my mother burning in hell or some other nonsense." He looked over to Scarlett who was listening intently; all traces of the earlier disappointment were replaced with curiosity. "Superstition in those times was rampant and my father thought of all of it was rubbish as did Stephan's parents." She gave a nod but he could tell that questions were being formed. "It was the following year that he heard news about their family, Stephan's father fell to his death trying to save another who had fallen from his perch in the tree he was harvesting. He was a lumberjack and it was a very dangerous occupation. My father, for what they had done in order to help him save me still felt indebted to them so we went out to find her so he could offer her some assistance. He said, while he was talking with her that when they looked over to where Stephan and I were playing he said we had fallen asleep holding each other." Vladimir paused. "You are not to tell a soul Scarlett, especially that part." She nodded and smirked softly. "My father convinced her, by saying that he and I were always meant to be together, and if there was any superstition that needed heeding it was that every tragedy that had happened to both of them only did so to make it happen. He said that Stephan and I deserved to have not only each other but a father and mother who loved them." He smirked to himself; he was thankful that that particular memory he was able to retain after he was changed and all of these years. Scarlett reached over and took a sip of water from the glass he set before her. "So you see, I don't see what the doctors discovered about you as a tragedy necessarily but something that happened for some reason for a reason."

Scarlett moved the pillow that was beside her on to V's lap and rested her head on it as she curled up on her side. It took V just a second to start fumbling with her hair and she could feel the calmness of his touch. He had a point, heck, his dad probably coined the phrase even, everything happens for a reason. Scarlett had an idea why she was like how she was but what good would it have been now bringing it to light? No. She would let it die so she could move on seeing that V didn't seem to care that she was barren. "The thing about your story is that I never thought of you like me. You are just you but you didn't just appear one day." She shrugged. "So when was it that it happened? I remember you saying that you were old but I have no idea when it was an accepted practice to sell your kid."

Vladimir had just fished out the last hairpin S had in her hair and was attempting to remove the elastic that was in his way of properly getting his fingers through her hair. He was still delighted in the simple fact that she was allowing it to grow longer and he hoped she would continue to do so. "By today's calendar, allowing for all the changes that has been done to it," The elastic was severed and he internally rejoiced at his small victory. " this happened in the year 187BC."

Scarlett felt her brow stiffen, despite the luxurious feel of V's fingers threading through her hair. It'd be rude to be startled at his age as it would anyone's but it was boggling her mind that someone so old who has seen and done so much was spending his time with her. She felt so small now compared to him, or any of them, and what he had said about their kind feeling superior to humans; she saw it now. "That's old." That's it, that's the only thing she could say. She was devoid of any thoughtful deep incite at that very moment. V chuckled above her. Scarlet smirked and rolled on to her back to look up at him. "That's beyond incredible even." She was still at a loss over what to say or even ask. "So you two have always gotten along then, all that time?"

Vladimir's optimism was steadily growing; he may have underestimated how much and how understanding this woman was. He reached for the small box beside him on the end table, opening it and taking out a pastel. He had noticed that the sweets had gone untouched by Scarlett and he had guessed that she had been waiting to have them. "We have had our moments." He sniffed the pastel and held it near the woman's mouth. Her lips parted and he held it there for just a moment before brushing it over her lip so she could take it into her mouth. "We had much to figure out at times, grow up, get over ourselves and learn that we despite our great abilities we were infinitely more powerful together. It took a few hundred years or so." He watched the effect of the pastel on her, how it seemed to warm her from the inside out making any tensions within her fade away. He felt the need to swallow back some of his own venom that had gathered in his mouth watching her; looking down her stretched out body and desiring her. "We had just lost our parents when it happened. We were in our early thirties, out drinking and looking for women. We had stopped to warm ourselves on our way home, unsuccessful and somewhat drunk, when we were attacked. I don't remember who it was, only that at the last moment when the beast was on me, after I had tried to pull it off of Stephan, that it was he who had pulled a piece of burning wood from the fire and stuck the beast with it." There was hurt in Scarlett's eyes and he fed her another pastel. "It was only when we woke up that we discovered what had happened to us. It took us some time to find our way and fit into, rather hide, in world that would never accept us."

"You are telling me your story," Scarlett didn't feel as much shocked as she did honored that he trusted her enough to share such an intimate part of himself. "Thank you." Scarlett could only think back to what Liz told her today about guys like him being isolated and wanting company and she too was right about suspecting the same. She didn't want to ask him about any more details about what happened to them, she didn't want to seem rude or ignorant even though she had no idea of what she was avoiding to know. "The fire scared them away?"

"We recalled enough to realize, and saw the ashes of the one who attacked us to piece together that fire was deadly to our kind. It was very disorienting in the first few hours after being changed and waking up. The enhanced senses and abilities are instant as is the depths of emotions is much to become aware and take control of. Once we had determined what had happened to us we shared every shred of information that we recalled from our lives to fill in each others gaps in memory. If we hadn't been tougher or if one of us had perished I don't know what would have become of the other now." He let her think and absorb what he said before continuing. "As rare as my kind are when we come into contact with others it doesn't usually end well. It's a power struggle most times and someone ends up dead. Partnerships like Stephan and mine is common enough but it's still rather rare so once we had gotten over ourselves, after the few hundred years, we quickly saw what an advantage we had." Scarlett went silent, she clearly was trying to process what had taken several decades to happen into something more cohesive she could understand. Vladimir didn't mind giving her the time she needed; he was just glad the bulk of the burden that was weighing on him was relieved. Relived that she wasn't running away in tears from him. "Any questions S? If you don't want to talk about what I just said its fine but know that you can ask me about it in the future if you should want to."

"I'm just, it's a lot to add to you. I'm curious but I'm not, I can't, quite put together a question about that now." She felt so dumb and he was looking down on her so tenderly as if he wished her to speak. "I just can't figure out why you would bother coming after me when we saw each other again."

No she wouldn't know, he may have not told her in the last few weeks since he's gotten her back. "I wasn't expecting to see you there but when I did I wanted to talk to you, invite you to have dinner in a public place so I could ask you to come back to me or at the very least see if you were alright." This was another hard thing for him to tell her but he was determined not to keep as much as he could from her. The images of that night, Scarlett bleeding before him fighting death, would always be vivid a reminder as to how close he was to losing her completely. "I missed your presence around me. It was too quiet without you." The woman on his lap just looked up at him and he reveled in the fact that he saved her so she could be with him now.

Scarlett's lips parted, she was set back by what she heard. He missed her. She had always liked being with Vladimir and the hours they spent together where nothing was said, knowing he could hear every beat of her heart and now realizing that it was the sound of her heart he preferred listening to. "I liked listening to you type fast." V's brow raised. "I liked listening to you talk in different languages, how you would be speaking one and seamlessly go into another as if it were nothing. I liked when you read to me. I guess you had time to learn them all." It was still all so much to take in; his age, what he had told her, all that had happened between them in the very short time they were together. The intensity of feelings in her were building and she had to take a step back and remind herself of what this man was. "How does your spi… venom fix things one way and not when you are, um, having a meal?" Her brow rose as she asked almost asking if how she asked was acceptable.

Vladimir wasn't so impressed with the question as he was with her showing the initiative in asking it. "When I'm fixing things, and for the record I have only fixed things on you, I'm careful not to let any of it get into your bloodstream." Vladimir let his fingers threaded through her hair slowly; it was beautifully golden even in the dim light. "When I'm having a meal and it gets into the bloodstream it's very painful, it paralyzes them with pain and I'm able to get what I need." He was watching her the whole time to see if there was any signs of repulse; there was none. "Once I start, I need to finish enough so their heart stops spreading my venom or if I can't then I need to stop it in some other way." He fished another pastel from the box and rubbed the edge of it over Scarlett's plump lower lip so her lips parted and her mouth opened. He watched as her eyes closed and she swirled the sweet around her mouth until it dissolved. "If I don't finish, if I let the venom spread then I will end up with another one like me." Scarlett's eyes opened back up but there was still no fear or disgust.

It was coming together, his story and now this Scarlett thought. "I must be so boring to you, I mean you must have seen things that I can't even begin to imagine and then there is me. I came from a broken home, didn't go to school past what I had to. I was used by a jerk and have had one meaningless job after another just to scrape by and all the time I felt like I deserved it." She sighed as V cupped her cheek. "All happened for a reason you say but as far as I can see all it's done is chip away and break me down into that person you first saw." She recalled what she could from the time they were together. "I'm a better person now I think because I've met you and as odd as it seems I feel more normal now than I did before because of you." In that moment Scarlett felt all her needs in life take a step back and seem to vanish. The moment was perfection. "If you are not working tomorrow night, can we spend it like this, just alone and quiet?"

Vladimir gave her a nod, he'd do anything she wished. "Certainly." He didn't want to bring up her past that he was now fully aware of, or the people who contributed negatively to it. They, he thought, now that he had them tracked down would soon meet their fate at his hands. He recalled the person she was when he first saw her; she was broken but still so very strong in choosing to survive the way she did. It was such a stark contrast to the creature resting her head on his lap, so peaceful. As much as he wanted at one time to taste the delicacy that flowed in her veins he found that the idea of even letting one drop of it spill from her a crime now. "I have a few meetings over the next couple of days so you can come with me to those or have LIz over for company or do whatever you like." Any fear that Vladimir had about her fleeing were now gone. She might decide to leave him one day but it wasn't today. "Did you want to know anything else?" He watched a thought come into her mind and the uncertainty along with it. "Ask."

Scarlett panicked for a moment and asked the first thing that came to her mind. "Will we be going back home?" By V's expression he knew she was holding back what she really wanted to know, the one thing that still upset her from that earlier time they were together. She had dismissed it then, it didn't matter to her what he did and she recalled even how moments before her blindfold was removed how she teased him. She could only blame herself for that, why did she do it, why participate in an event that lead to a person's death but she didn't know it then so she could hardly be to blame. Vladimir gave her a nod to her question but still watched her in question to see if she could muster up the courage to ask what she really wanted to know. His thumb was rubbing her bottom lip and it was just that that prompted her to speak. "It's none of my business but I was just curious about the dates you had, why you, uh" She sighed. "why you bothered to entertain them when you just wanted to get a meal?" His thumb didn't stop its movement on her lip and she then felt one of his fingers caress the back of her ear and send a small shiver down her spine.

Vladimir had many sins but this one was one that weighed heavy between them. "I was in a routine of sorts, one that suited me very well." He pursed his lips and gave a slight shrug. "I liked having sex, it's one of the pleasures of my human existence I was allowed to keep." It was a fair answer he thought but not what he suspected she was thinking to hear. "Many of them, having some slight knowledge of me, my money, would seek me out at gatherings and quite literally beg to come home with me. You may have guessed that you didn't hear them all, some never made it to my car...you recall me telling you that that was never your fate," She nodded. "and that will always be the case." He knew he could make love to her without harming her in the slightest way; with all his experience and practice with the act he would just need to be very well fed prior. It wasn't something he thought he could offer casually to her. "When you saw me, it was the last time I was with a woman; it didn't appeal to me to be with another afterwards." He could still hear S's muffled cries and her body trembling from that night.

Things between them weren't always going to be perfect, Scarlett knew that but she still wished they could be. V's phone beeped beside them on the side table and his hand went for it. She closed her eyes and felt bad for bringing up such an unimportant topic. His finger was still rubbing behind her ear ever so softly that she hoped that he was still doing it because it really didn't upset him that she asked. She wasn't sure why he stopped having his dates but she'd like to think it was because he may have liked her a little then or felt bad or something. She did like the idea that he wasn't sneaking off to be with other woman now and then come lay down with her afterwards. She then thought how him having sex was upsetting her more than him killing people. He had to eat though...that was the gist of it. The phone made a small click when it was set back down on the side table. "I'm sorry I asked, it's really none of my business." She felt his hand lift from her face and another pastel being rubbed on her lower lip. He couldn't be upset if he was still feeding her could he. She kept her eyes closed as her lips parted and the offering slipped into her mouth and melted. Orange. She loved orange the most and softly hummed her approval.

He was saving the best treat for last and he savored its effect on the woman. "I did say you could ask anything and I meant it. That was Stephan, he just wanted to let us know that he's returned Liz safely back to her room from their date. He didn't want you to be concerned for her." The hours had passed too quickly for him and he was already looking forward to when they could talk like this again. "Are you tired?"

"A little. It's been a long, pretty full day from what we've normally have had." She could feel the sleep creeping up on her but didn't want to move just yet. She heard the box on the side table being closed. "Did they have fun, did he say?" Scarlett lifted herself up to sit beside V; she could feel that her hair was thoroughly tussled now but she didn't care.

"I believe so. Stephan sounded pleased and I'm sure I'll hear all about it when he comes over in an hour, you might be asleep by then." They still had a lot of work to keep up with and as much as he wanted to hold her thought the night he needed to manage his time efficiently. "Will you show me what you have bought today?" His curiosity had been steadily increasing since their arrival.

Scarlett noticed how incredibly sweet Vladimir's look was when he asked her to see what she had bought that day and she realized that she had forgotten all about it once the jewelry was tried on; her mind went a complete blank for those several minutes. "Sure." She got up and went to where the bags were waiting in the bedroom and then stopped in front of them recalling all the contents. "Liz is responsible for what I bought, she said I looked or would look good in these and she's seemed to….."

Vladimir had reached around her before she had a chance to finish what she was saying and pulled out a very airy pair of lacy panties. "I'll be sure to thank her for sure. You were saying?"

Scarlett felt her cheeks flush. "uh...she said she thought I'd be comfortable in them." Liz was telling her that she should wear them, and many of the items, for V but she wasn't sure if she was ready for that. It may have been that somewhere deep inside of her that she thought he might say something or she might eventually tell him but then she recalled how she was determined to say something to him about how she felt before they left Paris. Scarlett watched as V fished out the matching bra and other entirely too delicate items from both bags and she had to remind herself that this man had picked out many if not all of her attire right down to what she had on at present.

"Stunning." He purred. "Quite lovely my dear. I'll be sure to send you out with Liz more often than not if this is the result of her influence." It was all more risque than he himself would have selected for her at the present time but knowing that she had a few things that he deeply approved of such as these it would make him letting her find such things in her wardrobe more easy for him. "If you could let me know when you are wearing any of these items it would warm my imagination greatly." The next several days were not as eventful as that day but Vladimir savored them just the same. It was a rare time that he and his brother were genuinely content with the the added benefit of mixed company. Even with Liz often present in the evening in a casual setting they all were keeping entertained. He and Scarlett learned firsthand how Liz's and Stephan's date went and how happy the school was to have been gifted with another years worth of funding. He suspected, from Liz by her sometimes sudden shyness, that there was more to hers and his brothers outing but he didn't ask; some things were better left private such as several of the things he and Scarlett discussed.

It wasn't until the night before the big day, Scarlett who still had no idea what she was going to be dressed in, was laying in bed with V waiting for sleep to claim her. "You won't tell me what my dress looks like?" She was attempting to pout but V's warm look wouldn't let her do it easily. "Any clues other than it's a champagne color and it is in fact a dress?"

Seeing his human anxious was amusing Vladimir greatly but he wasn't about to spoil anything for her. "It's perfect for you and it's designer is quite excited to have her creation attend such an important event. She's begged me to have several pictures of you in it once you are dressed and at the gala so if you could be so kind and cooperate with her I'd like that very much so we can more easily beg for her services again in the future." Scarlett gave him a nod and was grinning brightly; yes they would be going out again and she picked up on it instantly. "I'd like you to pose for me when we are there," Her brow raised in question. "I'd like to have pictures of you in that setting that Mia could use in her portfolio. The location is quite grand and you will be wearing one of the few gowns that do the place any justice. I'd like you to be bold, I'd like you to step out of your comfort zone."

Scarlett wasn't sure why he was asking her to do that but she slowly nodded. "I'm so nervous as it is Vladimir, I mean it's your partners and everyone who is going to be there you tell me is important and here I am afraid of tripping and embarrassing you." His hand was on her neck and his thumb was on her lip and his finger was caressing the soft spot behind her ear. Her eyelids fell and she murmured. "It's not fair that you know where to touch me to make me calm down like that." She mused at what else his touch could do to her; with all the strength she's seen him exhibit for her it gave her a thrill when he did touch her so delicately. She pushed herself into him and settled herself there and in a few moments she felt his arm around her encase her as she drifted off.

* * *

Okay, here is the thing...its taken me a VERY long time to write this monster chapter so the least you could do is give it a review. Only if its good.

Yes HD is being worked on.

Yes the next chapter is in the works.


	10. Chapter 10

Standard stuff here blah blah...

3's my Jester and muse.

* * *

Scarlett fidgeted with the ornate pouch at her side that served as a purse and it took the abuse silently. She wished Vladimir was sitting beside her but, as he had explained there would be photographers waiting at the door; it was best if he remained elusive. Liz would be waiting inside for her he said, but even then there was the short distance from the car to the door that was scaring her. 'Walk slowly. Wait. Breath. Appear to not care…' was what Liz told her to do and she was determined to do just that. Back at the hotel, with the dress designer, there were several pictures taken of her already. She wasn't sure why but when Mia, the designer, had explained the constructs of her dress it send a small panic down Scarlett's spine. The dress wasn't expected to survive its removal from her that evening on her return back to the hotel. When the key accessory piece was placed on her waist with a golden chain it almost sent Scarlett into a fit. The knife was not only an adornment, with its semi precious jewels and ornate sheath but it was her only means of rescue should she not be able to breath. The laced bodice she was secured in restricted her breaths and taking an especially deep breath wasn't an option once she was in it. It took three helpers to lace the thing on her tightly while a fourth crimped the ends of the lacing secure; it wasn't coming undone. With every breath Scarlett's chest would rise and her breasts accentuated. Mia showed her where and how to cut herself free if she absolutely had to and also explained that if she couldn't then the knife would need to be accessible by anyone else to save her. The pictures were part of Mia's payment; as a designer of the most accurate historical dresses she wanted a record of it. Scarlett fidgeted with the dagger to keep her mind off of the small fortune hanging around her neck; V didn't skimp on anything she had on that evening. She had accepted all of his decisions on her attire without question or hesitation; she was his date and meeting his standard of appearance, she felt, was her job that night. It didn't escape her why V had picked this style of gown for her; he meant for her to be tied up that evening, for him. She dismissed it from her mind but she would however bring it up with him when they were alone again. The car came to a slow stop and she waited for the driver to open her door and help her out. As she was told there was a wall of flashing lights and many photographers calling her to get her attention. 'Ignore them, don't care or give a damn, go slow and be mindful.' she hummed to herself as she did her best to rise as gracefully as she could out of her seat with the help of the driver on to the carpet that was laid out for her so her dress wouldn't get soiled. The cape that was around her didn't do much to shield her from the cold night air but it did prevent a decent picture of what she was wearing underneath; Mia had said her creation wasn't to be photographed in poor light so Scarlet held the cape around her as she slowly walked to the opened doors, eyeing the doormen sternly to let her pass quickly. A warm gust of air made her breath easier as did the sight of Liz. Liz looked as stunning as the day she met her if not more so. She flung the cape off her shoulders as soon as she was in the middle of the grand vestibule, as Mia had instructed, and she heard a round of gasps followed by scattered applause. " _Designed by Mia._ " She recited the little bit of French she was taught and instructed to say before she went to her friend. Her cape was picked up instantly and taken away.

"Dear lord can you breath?" Liz shook her head. Scarlett had told her about how Vladimir was seeing to her dress but she didn't picture her friend would end up looking like a modern day aristocrat. The bodice of the dress was tight corset style that had meticulously folded fine silk at the top that draped over Scarlett's shoulders to serve as ornate sleeves. The design on the corset appeared to be a lace pattern that flowed down over the floor length skirt. "I'd never be able to pull that look off. Never. But you, I swear, you were built for it." Liz was stunned as she noticed the sheathed knife at her friend's side, resting perfectly on her flowing skirt at her waist below the tightly bound bodice. She knew what the knife was for. "Where do I need to cut if you faint?"

"Front or under ether arm. Not the back, it's secured on with metal clips so it wouldn't be bulky with a knot." Scarlett panted a little and then calmed her breaths. "The blade is curved with a flat edge on its back so it shouldn't cut me." It was getting to be a little much for her and they weren't even in the main hall. She never wanted to be beside Vladimir so badly just then. "Let's go in?" As she turned with Liz's arm hooked with hers they were stopped by security. Scarlett nearly fainted at the look he gave her when he noticed the weapon at her side. Liz sprung into action.

" _Are you that unsophisticated that you don't know what that is? Tell me, will you take all responsibility and answer to the Brothers about why, should my friend lose her breath, that the one thing she was required to keep at her side is missing?"_ Liz hissed at the man who was twice her size if not more. " _If you turn her away you would be fortunate to find work securing graveyards."_ She made her tone as deadly serious as she could make it. " _Seeing as we are past our expected time of arrival I could look past you holding us up and not mention it?"_ Liz held her ground, she and Scarlett were getting in. " _Should I call them out, the Brothers from inside and insult their hosts this evening because of your unfounded concern?"_ He was getting worried, she was breaking through. She whispered, " _There will be no less than five undercover bodyguards watching her and I know for a fact that if anyone deemed unworthy even looks at her the wrong way they will be taken out."_ she gave him a nod. " _Let us pass."_ He stepped aside and Liz pulled Scarlett along with her. Again, she hated using Scarlett's association with the brothers as firepower but she had only one real job and she intended to do it. They proceeded through a grand archway and stepped out onto the top of a great marble stairway that looked out into the Grand Ballroom. It was the place to be if you were anyone. From what she gathered from Scarlett, the partners that were hosting and paying for this was because they wanted to break into the French market and this was how they would do it; smooze anyone and everyone that mattered. "They said they would be waiting below. Don't worry, the steps are wide, shallow and not slippery at all." Liz didn't even dare look at the shoes that her friend was wearing for fear of breaking down into tears; she could only imagine how magnificent they were.

It took Scarlett a few seconds to find Vladimir and Stephan down below; the telling vacant circle around them except for the business partners was like a bullseye. "I see them, let's go." She wanted to run down the steps to get to him but Liz had a very firm hold on her.

"We get one shot at making an entrance," she whispered "we will make it count." Liz, even when she lived here wasn't part of high society but she knew their ways well enough to fake it like a pro. She took a path down the steps that would put them the furthest distance away from the brothers so they could turn as many heads as possible. She intended to make every male in the room see Scarlett, want to know who she was and to make it clear when she came to a stop that she was with one of the richest men in the room. "I'll go slow so you don't pass out and remember what I told you." She looped her arm around her friends and they proceeded down the steps.

Scarlett followed Liz's lead and held her chin up high and her chest out; not that she had the choice of what her chest did, the dress had that department taken care of nicely. She'd listen to Liz hiss at waiters to move and loudly clear her throat for others. All turned to look at them as they passed, mostly at her, she was from what she could tell the most well dressed for the occasion. Scarlett didn't care for their attention, she didn't need it and only sought one man's approval. By the time they reached the men Scarlett was almost out of breath. Liz handed her off to Vladimir who, when he saw her could only hold her fingers from afar to look her up and down several times before first placing a kiss on her hand and then drawing her in to kiss her cheek. 'Perfection.' he whispered in her ear. She secured her hand in his and she was determined to have it stay there the rest of the night.

Vladimir had been aching to see Scarlett the moment he had left her in Mia's care; he had been waiting to see his vision of her dressed like this for weeks since she accepted the date. Now she stood beside him and he felt truly invincible. Stephan had already voiced his approval of her when she came into view and they were both watching the women when they descended the steps and weaved through the crowds to get to them. Vladimir could feel his brothers pride as Liz, through her arrogant stature, manipulated people to clearing a path for them. They had all been waiting of course, the rumours of the brothers bringing ladies with them had everyone curious about who they were what they looked like and how they were like. Vladimir had learned from Scarlette that Liz had spent a small fortune on her own gown for the night and he made sure his brother knew it too, 'once in a lifetime' Scarlett had mentioned to him and he admired her appreciation for the importance of the event. Scarlett's fingers gripped his tightly and he caught her looking at him when he dared to glance at her. He made sure to set her between himself and Stephan so he could always keep her in his sights when he was speaking with him. His business partners were more smitten with Scarlett than ever and for every attention they gave her she politely accepted but was unmoved. She had told him that Liz had instructed her 'to be a snob' to everyone but them and he approved of it. The French were a strange bunch when it came to social behaviour and how they acted. His fingers found the delicate stem of a flute filled with sparkling orange juice off of a tray being offered. He gave it a sniff then handed it over to Scarlett who took it without hesitation. His partners quickly learned then that she only took from him no matter how much they pressed her. Vladimir's pride surged as did his brothers at the women at their sides. "Having fun?"

Scarlett was doing her best to pay attention to a conversation she didn't understand, look around a magnificent room filled with all sorts of people dressed to perfection and still remember to breath when Vladimir whispered in her ear. "It's all very overwhelming." A waiter passed and she set her empty glass on it. She knew she didn't need to worry about being safe but with ever eye on her she still felt like a target. "Are they pleased with the turnout, everyone seems to be so happy so far." She recalled that Vladimir had invited the leaders of the French coven, as he called them, to come to this event and she was still nervous about being 'talkative' with Yvette. She did catch herself admiring how he looked in his tux, he was insanely attractive in it and she was seriously debating with herself if she could ask him to wear it more often for her.

Vladimir translated her question for their hosts and they gave very affirmative responses. They had translators with them there so they could mingle around to the many guests that they wished to get to know but at least two of them stayed with the brothers. Vladimir noticed that the wives, although they had their own translator, kept to themselves and still prefered to gossip about him and Stephan. He felt Scarlett squeeze his hand then release it. She was on the move to do as she was told to prior by him. Liz was motioning to join her but Stephan held her arm to stay with him; her dedication to her friend was admirable but Scarlett had a task to complete for him. The task Vladimir had given her that night was to pose around the grand room and capture attention. It would all be photographed for Mia who had spent the last few weeks slaving away on this dress for him and he knew he would need that human's talented services again. Vladimir brought his partners attentions to Scarlett as she moved slowly to her first spot by the fountain. Many moved away from her, intimidated by her beauty mostly, others just to be in a better position to watch. She first sat down on the wide marble ledge and then turned to lift her feet on to it as she set her hands behind her to lean back. The dress wasn't making it easy but Vladimir saw how determined she was to do it. A camera flashed several times before she slowly started shifting her position. 'This is her art, is that right?' Vladimir's associate asked and he gave a nod. " _Yes. It's the perfect setting for her."_ The partners gave their approval but he was sure that they would have rather seen her 'art' like the the first time they saw her. Scarlett then laid herself down completely and closing her eyes; the flowing gown, even though it was off to the side kept her legs covered, the people around her grew silent as there were several more flashes of a camera. Vladimir knew how ridged the top of her dress was and how she wouldn't be able to right herself easily. He was a second away from moving towards her to help her up but her eyes popped open just then and her hand raised and she snapped her fingers at a nearby guest and curled her finger at him to have him come over and help her up; more flashes. Her execution was flawless in getting up and allowing the man the honour of kissing her hand gracefully. A few applauded as she wandered off and out of his sights.

'Be bold.' was her instructions and she was determined to be exactly that. Once her eyes opened after the round of applause Scarlett felt her ego surge and the thought clicked in her head; she could do anything she wanted just then. With a snap of her fingers she was helped up and was off to slowly explore the place. Pausing at columns, leaning on them, and peeking around them all made the flash bulb go off and brought on many approving looks and raised glasses. When Scarlett came upon the balcony and she saw the view; a cascade of dimly lit trees that outlined a perfectly symmetrical garden with manicured hedges she stopped to admire it. The photographer called to her softly, 'Madam, ici' she looked directly at him with the little grin on her lips, fingertips on the rail the flashes went off feverishly. She turned, posed, turned again, then was off to find another place. She wandered into another room, prompted by the smell of something sweet and happened on the grand buffet that was still being set up and where there were fewer people gathered. The head waiter motioned for her approach so she did; he appeared to be allowing her to take anything she wished but she refused. There was no way she imagined she could consume anything but air that night but she did take the sight of the food in with her eyes. There was some talking behind her, a woman's voice so she turned slowly to see Yvette and suddenly felt like she could faint.

Yvette had been watching her mentors human gallivant around the place in such a different manner from what she had been introduced to that she allowed it to proceed until she could quietly intervene. "Having fun Scarlett?" The few humans that were in the room were lingering about finishing their task of preparing the table. Yvette looked Vladimir's human over as she stood in silence; she looked as delectable to her as the table of food to the humans. "Please do speak little one."

Scarlett looked around to see that the photographer had left and there were only a few people around. She bowed her head slightly and edged over to the woman. "I was doing as I was told and yes it was fun." She swallowed hard. Yvette was even more spectacular to witness in full light and Scarlett felt bad looking as good as she did just then as she didn't want to offend the immortal. "Are you?" Scarlett kept reminding herself that this vampire was considered to be a friend but she was having difficulty weighing the balance between being desperate for her approval and acting like her equal; both scenarios being as equally bad to her she thought.

Yvette smirked, 'doing as I was told' as Vladimir had wished her. A well trained human as well as a pretty one she thought. "I am. This is quite the venue to be hosting such an event in, must have cost a small fortune." The woman before her started to calm down. "Come," Yvette took Scarlett's arm. " let's go find a quiet spot to chat. Your feet must be tired." She lead the human out of the room, though a hidden door, down a corrode to a small sitting area. "It helps to know every square inch of a place." Yvette recalled watching it be built so many years ago and had visited it quite frequently.

Scarlett wasn't even sure they were in the same building as the room she was lead into looked somewhat neglected. The vampire let her arm go and went over to a small couch that was covered with a sheet and pulled it off so they could sit somewhere where it wasn't dusty. The simple courtesy did little to settle Scarlett's nerves; being away from Vladimir and alone with another vampire was scaring her.

"Sit human." She obeyed and Yvette sat near her. "Do tell me what my oldest friend has told you about me?" Yvette spotted the humans shoes and marveled at the exquisite taste her friend had in their selection.

Scarlett tried to pay all of her attention to the immortal woman before her whom, as she could guess, would be able to read her much like Vladimir easily could. "He said you are a lovely person who likes beautiful things and places." Scarlett settled her fingers down on her lap and tried not to fidget with her dress. "He wouldn't tell me your story because he said it was up to you if I deserved to hear it or not." She didn't want to ask Yvette to tell her, it'd be arrogant she thought and she just watched the woman to make sure she didn't upset her. As a friend she didn't think she was in danger but she also didn't want to upset the peace that the brothers had with this coven.

Vladimir waited for Scarlett's return only to watch the photographer's flashes get further away and then disappear. When he saw the photographer again and then vanish through the exit he got very concerned. "I'm going to go look for her Stephan." There was a soft chuckling behind him that was so quiet that even Liz didn't hear it.

"Don't bother. I'm sure my wife has her hidden away somewhere if not out of Paris by now." The brothers turned to see Henri; one pleased to see him, the other shooting daggers from his darkened eyes. "She's perfectly safe old friend...Yvette mentioned a pay back for my bachelor party." Henri looked over to the woman on Stephen's arm. "This must be Liz." He circled around them, ignoring the hosts of the event to take the woman's hand to kiss the back of it. Though the filtered lenses he saw the Romanian crest displayed on the woman's lapel behind the setting of the largest diamond in the brooch she wore. "My lady, a pleasure." He liked the royal blue of Liz's dress; it reminded him of his mother's eyes. Turning to Vladimir and the rest of the company. "Not to worry friends, she just wanted a bit of time with another woman to talk as she only has me most of the time, and I'm so dull, so this is a rare treat for her."

Vladimir wasn't impressed by having his Scarlett removed from his company, unannounced, but should she be returned to him, intact, he wouldn't make an issue out of it. " _All the gods hate me._ " The men laughed and it was only Liz that showed some level of concern that her friend was not in their company. Vladimir debated sending Liz off to find her friend but it appeared Stephan wasn't so eager to let her go until she had been properly introduced to Yvette; Romanian coven crest on her or not.

Yvette watched Scarlett take in the forgotten room that she had them hidden away in; one that was well away from prying eyes or straying ears. She took out the pesky contacts from her eyes and looked around herself, it had been a few decades since she had been in the spot. Not much had changed thankfully. "When this grand place was built there were a series of hidden rooms strategically incorporated into the structure where the upper crust of society could steal themselves away for a few hours to rest from dancing or tuck themselves away with a lover or two. Not many still exist today. As they are found they are torn out or made into storage closets. It's quite sad really, I've enjoyed many a deadly kiss in them." Scarlett didn't fear away from her, it was a promising sign. "I watched this place being built so long ago and I will see it fall to nothing one day and it will make me sad I guess." It was a good thing this human wasn't so bothersome with questions but without them she would have little to pry into. "Tell me, what did you think of my little coven?"

Scarlett was still mulling over the thought of such an exquisite place falling to nothing. She wondered how many places, monuments have been built that Vladimir had seen just that happen to in his lifetime; how empty it suddenly made her feel. "Well, um they are all very handsome men and it's good to see that they have the wisdom to have a woman in charge." She hoped the compliment sounded sincere, prayed really. "How long have you and Henri known each other?" Fair Scarlett thought, get her talking about herself and hope the focus stays off of her.

Yvette decided that this woman had been in Vladimir's presence long enough to know of all their talents and practice proper behaviour, it was clear. As a woman, even a faulty human one, she knew her superiority to men. "I think the two new ones think the same of you human, but my husband only has eyes for me and would never offer you such a compliment." Scarlett's head gave a nod; she knew her place. "My Henri and I have been together for three hundred and thirty five years now, I met him a few years after I woke, after I met the brothers." There was interest in the human's eyes just then at the mention of her master. She decided to grace the mortal with a bit knowledge. "When I woke to this existence I was alone, quite literally alone and found myself wandering about mastering my new talents. It was a year later that my creator, as he called himself, came to find me. He was a hideous creature, malformed and missing teeth. I tired to fight him off but even with my great strength I was nothing to his abilities. That's when the brothers found me, us, I was trying to get away from him and he was determined to make me his bride. It was Vladimir that severed his head from his body and it was Stephan that calmed me down and convinced me that they meant me no harm. They gained my trust immediately by sharing their knowledge with me and answering my questions." The human was hanging on every word. "They were such incredible lovers, so vigorous." Not a flinch from her. "Are you not shocked?" The human shook her head and by all signs wasn't.

If it had been a week ago such a thing would have disturbed and upset Scarlett but since of her learning of Vladimir's imposed celibacy, she in that moment, decided that as far as she was concerned she didn't care what or who he had sex with to that point mattered to her. "Not at all. Vladimir has an extensive past that's made him into the incredible person he is today. I'm sure he's done many things that might still shock or upset me." Yvette stared her down, Scarlett knew the inquisitive look. "About a year ago I saw him feeding from a woman that he was still... inside of…" She was still curious it seemed but that was all Scarlett was willing to tell. "I wouldn't flatter myself to think I have any say in his actions now or an opinion of what or who he's done in the past."

When Yvette first met the brothers she quickly recognized their wisdom but never had she assumed that even they were capable of taking a human and bringing her into the knowledge of them without the intent of changing her. Or where they? This one was so settled in her responses that she knew she had to be careful to not upset the brothers now just in case her fate was rebirth. She continued with her tail. "They left me shortly after and said I could send for them should I need their aid. Time passed and I recalled the farm where I once lived and went there only to slaughter all of my family. It was unfortunate but in the long run I saw it as necessary. I stayed in my home and drove away everyone that came calling by placing a sign on the gate and door and all around the place saying that the plague was present and they should keep away. It worked for some time, I replaced the signs as needed but I didn't realize that the taxes on the place weren't being paid." Yvette shook her head at her mistake. "It was Henri that came pushing in the door one day and I called out to him that there was death present and he should go. He called back to me and said I should leave 'his' house so he could fumigate it properly and then move in. I refused. He did realize that there was a young, determined, woman present living there and I think that interested him enough to the point where he didn't call the police to have me removed and attempted to draw me out himself. He left food at the door for me and he watched from a distance to see if he could catch a glimpse of me taking it." Yvette snorted. "I spent a good deal of time watching him waiting for me to appear. I watched him come every day to repair the barn and stock it with animals and then start a garden and tend the fields. He slept in the barn at night and that's when I'd go watch him sleep. He was a heavy sleeper as a human. He would work so hard tending the place during the day that at night he would lay down and not move until morning." Yvette paused and savoured the memory of her laying with him for those few moments where she truly didn't feel so alone anymore. "One day he came pounding on the house door and announced that he was going away for a few days and he expected me to feed the animals in the barn. Then he threatened me that if, when he returned, if he found any of them malnourished or missing he'd call the police to have me removed. It was an awful situation but I managed to do it, feed the beasts. I didn't want to be removed from my home and I rather liked having him around keeping the other humans away. It was four days before I saw him again, I was on the road home from feeding when I saw him. I stopped and found a path so I could meet up and walk with him. It was nice to be able to talk to him, not though a door. He didn't know it was me, or so I thought, when he told me he had gone to see his patents and a young woman whom they wished for him to marry. He told me that she was very pretty and had an extensive dowry but he felt that she wanted to live in a manner that didn't suit his own. You see Scarlett, he liked his solitude from the world and high society, he was a farmer at heart and marrying her would see him living in the city only. It wasn't until we stopped at the turn in the road to the house when he let on that he knew I was the woman living in his house." Yvette grinned. "He asked to see my face that had been hidden the whole time and I refused, my eyes of course being the reason. He then asked if he could be let into his house as it was getting cold at night and I agreed. He went to the barn and noticed I managed not to kill any of his creatures so he let me stay. I let him use my brothers room. Not a long time had passed when his parents showed up demanding he marry or they would cut off his allowance. He refused but didn't tell them of me living there. I heard it all and when they left I left a small pouch of gold coins for him to find when he woke. I had money Scarlett but I didn't have the means to spend it so I collected it. That winter was a harsh one for humans but Henry kept my home warm and me company. I would go off to feed when he slumbered and collect food for him for when he woke. It was when he asked me where I went off to at night, footprints in the deep snow tipping him off, that I unveiled my eyes to him. He knew I wasn't normal for some time so he wasn't as shocked as I thought he would be. He then told me he knew who I was and called me by name. He said he had learned the history of the house and its occupants when he bought it and that if I truly did have the plague that I'd have died long before he had gotten there. I told him what had happened to me and he still wasn't shocked. He said everyone thought I was dead. I told him I was." Yvette paused, the moment was still so vivid. "We fell in love over those winter months and then we started talking about our future together. I knew what I had to do and Henri understood the sacrifice he would need to make."

Scarlett, completely fascinated with what she was being told stayed completely silent and only nodded when it was appropriate. Yvette, still lethal, was becoming more like a person to her than an immortal. The depth of feeling she had for her tail was like it had just happened the other day, not over three hundred and thirty years ago. Scarlett had never thought of Vladimir being dead; he was as living to her as she was. There was a key point she then noted as Yvette paused, they had all been attacked thus far; Henri saw 'it' coming.

"I couldn't do it. I wanted to, I tried with others but I failed." Yvette sighed. "I sent for the bothers to come help me and when they arrived they weren't convinced that Henri deserved such a gift. They said they needed to test his heart to be sure and took him away for several days. When they returned with him he was in an awful state and he clung to me. The brothers said they had to be sure that he was fully committed to me, loved me as he claimed. He did. They didn't want to see me upset should he leave me. That night I started the process of bringing Henri over. The brothers let me do it and stopped me from killing my love by pulling me off of him and keeping me away." Yvette's eyes found Scarlett's, eagerly listening to her. "I was too young to have that much control, even with someone I loved so deeply not to take it too far. The brothers waited with me for him to wake and protected me from him until he got his bearings. We see them every few years now, always grateful for helping us be together." Yvette looked around the old room and longed to see its revival rather than its eventual demise before she looked back to the human who was respectfully waiting to be allowed to speak. "So tell me, how long have you and Vladimir been lovers?"

Scarlett froze slightly but remembered to keep her wits about her. "We aren't lovers."

Truth, distressed, but truth. "Why not?" From what little she had seen of them together she was positive that there was some intimacy between them.

Scarlett wasn't ready to be questioned about hers and Vladimir's relationship but then she thought 'who am I kidding'. "It's me." Scarlett considered that this woman had just shared something so intimate with her that she felt obligated to explain herself further. "I'm not sure it would work between us, we are so different and, " She could feel herself getting flustered and reminded herself to breath. "he, I mean I'm a speck in his lifetime… what can I honestly offer him?" It wasn't a question but an honest sentiment that was bothering her and it wasn't something that she couldn't exactly open up to Liz about.

Yvette wondered where her friend had found such a human that was so well put in her place. She almost felt sorry listening to her torment over something that was such an easy thing, love. "When Henri and I first made love I nearly killed him. Now that's a complicated situation on many levels but Vladimir is an ancient and when I say that I mean it as a compliment. He has been around long enough to know what he wants and is completely capable of getting it. Tell me, how did you two meet?"

Scarlett felt ashamed telling Yvette what she was before meeting Vladimir, her then and her now were two completely different people. "He found me at work, serving tables, I was a waitress. He came in to the place, sat down in my section and asked me who I was." Scarlett shrugged. "I realized that he had meant something more deeper than what was on my name tag. I didn't know and I got scared at not knowing. Not that I had to answer him, it was beyond what was expected of me as a waitress but I was afraid of facing him, and him being able to see right through me." Scarlett had time to reflect on that one moment, hours of posing for him with nothing but her own thoughts to fill the void of silence.

"What did you think of him when you first saw him there?"

Scarlett recalled the moment. "Tall, slender fingers. Handsome despite how much he had himself covered up. He also said he was waiting for someone but no one showed and then he was gone." Yvette was grinning at her but Scarlett was timid to ask her why. She would have to remember to ask him if there was someone coming to meet him or if it was just an excuse.

"From that, to you with him now. That's quite the leap in how far you two have come. Why is that you suppose...I suggest you reflect on that." She got a nod and it was sufficient. Yvette was now convinced that her mentor had found his mate and that the human did in fact love him back but fear was a terrible thing and so was lack of trust on her part. "Do you trust him Scarlett, with your life?"

Scarlett thought back a few weeks ago when she was clinging to him on the the mountain they were on; how when he leaped he held on to her and cradled her when they landed. "I do, I have. He saved me from bleeding to death after I was attacked, he didn't even touch me while I was laying there, covered in blood."

Yvette's eyes grew. "So close…. Such control. Don't you see it?" She sat back almost exasperated at the thought. The venom gathered in her mouth at the thought of something so delectable being spilled out and so easily taken. She watched the human ponder what she said. "I should get you back before, well, let's just say his patience gets tested."

Scarlett was lead out the way they came and when they arrived in the room with the buffet table she glanced at it longingly as Yvette lead her back to the grand ballroom. Mostly everyone had moved to where the food was so the grand ballroom wasn't so crowded where the brothers were still waiting for her. She noticed Henri then but would only feel settled when she was back beside Vladimir. She also noticed three women had taken up shop near the brothers. Liz looked pissed but was managing to keep herself in check. Vladimir looked angry. She felt her blood boil suddenly at the women who, as she could guess weren't standing there being completely innocent; she hissed at them and then heard Yvette say something to them which she didn't understand. They scattered like scared birds. Scarlett wasn't sure how long she had been gone from V but still managed to give him a little smile as their hands came together. He had turned to her and his other hand was cupping her chin with his thumb on her cheek and his finger rubbing the back of her ear. Scarlett sighed softly; her relief was tangible. She whispered, full well knowing the others with incredible hearing would hear. "You were right."

Vladimir nodded in understanding. Satisfied his Scarlett was undamaged and calmed down as he turned back to the group and his ego insanely inflated at her display of dominance over him. "You missed quite the event. Our partners will be aiding our friends here in getting their products distributed in to the Asian markets. It will be a very profitable partnership for both I'm glad to say." Yvette looked pleased; their alliance was now further strengthened.

Scarlett continued to keep very quiet and thought about what her new acquaintance and her talked about. It turned out that Henri was still a farmer of sorts, he had several farms that were independently managed and they grew everything from vegetables to herbs and even ginger. They also had dozens of wineries. Scarlett thought it was interesting that not only did he continue to do what he seemed to love but he was making their fortune by feeding people. Scarlett recalled what Yvette said about the man not likening high society; something that they were in at that very moment and she wondered if it was more palatable to him now. She noted how they looked at her now compared to the night they met her and how they were also watching Liz. They didn't watch her friend as much as they did her, unnerving just the same but Liz didn't have the same status as she did and that made her worry. Above everything, now that she wasn't so afraid of them now she did notice how happy they were together even after all this time that they were together. It was touching and their solidarity to each other and it, oddly enough, gave her a sense of hope.

Vladimir noticed one set of Asians switched to another on what seemed like a timetable of sorts. Stephan kept the conversation going for them and Liz did her best to engage their hosts on many topics. They seemed to appreciate her interests in them he thought, and he noticed how careful Liz was not to get too deep inquiring about their personal information. Vladimir was just content being with Scarlett again; the steady rhythm of her heart keeping time for him and making a monotonous evening otherwise bearable. He, amongst all these humans would have prefered to have her at his side but it was the failing of her biological nature that took her away from him again for a another short time; this time it was in the more settling company of Liz.

Once they were out of earshot Stephan spoke. " _I swear I thought she would have killed them with her bare hands if given half the chance,"_ Vladimir gave him a nod. " _and I was quite certain that Liz would have helped to hold them down for her._ " Stephan smirked. " _Now that is something I'd prefer to see over them trying on clothes on each other."_ He chuckled as Vladimir gave him a stern look but kept quiet.

The woman easily made their way through the thinning crowd to their destination of the restroom. Once their hands were washed Liz noticed the room to the side of the place where only women seemed to be congregated, and there were seats. Liz was glad she didn't need to do much posturing to get them a place to sit; but by that point no one contested their status. "Well what do you think of this?" Liz propped up her chest to show off her gift from Stephan. "I've never seen this style anywhere, I wonder where he got it?"

Scarlett had been admiring her friends broach all night. "It's perfectly stunning and he didn't buy it, he designed it specifically for you. Like my bracelet, there is only one." Scarlett smirked as her friend was taken back a bit. She liked finding out about such small details about the brothers and knowing all the attention to detail they liked to personally take. "I'm sure he's like his brother and went all out with the best diamonds money could buy, and platinum."

Liz's head just shook. "No. I can't believe that." But the calmness of her friend sitting across from her made her consider that it was the truth. "I'll need to give it back then, it's too much." She was suddenly exasperated. "Do you think it means anything?" She examined it closely but only noticed how much finer it seemed to her now.

Scarlett gave a shrug. "I can ask if you want, but what if it did, would you really be interested only to have him turn you down as you say guys like him do?" Liz frowned and sighed. "But, if he's anything like his brother he probably already knows all about that. I just found out that anyone that comes into contact with me has to pass a security check, like my translator." She thought about all the staff Vladimir took on to prepare her food and tend to her recently; it was quite the undertaking he took to keep her content, spoiled even.

"I need to give it back. I'll give it back." Liz sat back and notice how very few women would even come near them. "Okay, I think I'm ready. Let me see your shoes."

Scarlett laughed and pulled up her skirt to show her friend her feet. The shoes she had on were two inch sling backs with a laced body and open toe. "These are the most comfortable things ever Liz. It's like I've been walking on a cloud all night. I never want to take them off." It was the least of the items she had on that wasn't making her nervous. "I should tell him tonight Liz, I can't stand it anymore." Her friend just nodded, understanding what she meant without any further details. "I think it will be fine, I mean, what's the worse he could do?" The thought of what Vladimir could do above the the law gave her a chill.

"It will be fine Scarlett. No one who has seen you two together would doubt how he feels about you, his body language has been screaming it all night, especially when you were wandering around and then went off with Yvette. He wasn't happy about you not coming back so quickly but then Henri said you were with Yvette and that made him slightly not as pissed. My god that woman is gorgeous and her dress is stunning. What did you two talk about?"

Scarlett was quiet for a few seconds; mostly considering what Liz had said about Vladimir being distressed about her not with him, secondly, what she should share about the immortal. "I think she was just keeping an eye out for her friend and making sure I wasn't some tramp out to hurt him or take his money. Uhm, she told me how they met and Henri's love of the country...stuff like that. Could you believe those women?" Scarlett huffed angrily.

"Oh I know! They showed up when you had just gotten out of sight and I wanted to go to them and ask them to push off, you know, but Stephan must have picked up on what I was going to do, or something, and he didn't let me budge from his side." Liz huffed. "I was so pissed." She smirked. "Yvette told them, I hope I got this right, 'Go fuck off to the other room and feed your ugly faces.' " Liz laughed. "I'm going to have to remember that one. She said it so smoothly that if you didn't know the language it would have almost sounded like a compliment. I like her already and her husband is such a gentleman, they seem so perfect together."

Yvette had been listening in to the conversation since it started from out of sight and then returned to the group of men. "They are just resting their feet boys, no need to send out a search party." She was tempted to join in at the little sit down the humans were having but after have hearing Scarlett's limited details of their conversation and Liz's solidarity to her friend and admiration of her and Henri there was nothing more she needed to know. The brothers were very mindful in selecting their company it seemed. Yvette settled into Henri's side and engaged in the conversation as it suited her. Not much time had passed before the two human women returned and did the same as she; standing by their men. Yvette hoped that, in time, she would have their company to speak with as they seemed to make the brothers quite happy in their limited human abilities.

The hours must have ticked by unknowingly before Scarlett felt the onset of being even slightly tired. The conversation with the various partners and investors bored her to no end but she did her best to seem interested by keeping her attention to what was being talked about and translated. Wealth was everywhere in the room and not one person there passed up the opportunity to speak with the brothers to help further theirs. She considered how common all of them would look to her in a more less formal setting and then she wondered how they would perceive her if she wasn't at Vladimir's side and her waiting on them as their server. 'How did she get there, to be at this man's side.' she considered. Even after the multiple opportunities she had to leave him she decided to stay with him despite his nature. She did trust him with her life and then considered what Yvette had told her about his ability to control things; it was more than him using his money to ply people into doing what he wanted. She'd be a simple person to think if it was just that. 'Such control.' Yvette said when she was telling her of her attack. Then, it came to her mind of when she first heard the man on his dates, the minutes passing and several outbursts of pleasure from each of them before he took his meal. 'That was never to be your fate.' It started dawning on her what Yvette was telling her, she herself nearly killed Henri making love to him, but the ancient at her side now had managed the necessary control. More time passed and Liz let two yawns slip when the the brothers excused themselves for the evening and they all slipped out of the place without one flash bulb being set off in the process. She felt herself fall into a state of quiet at Vladimir's side in the car. They would be back at the hotel soon and it made her all nervous at how she should approach him on what was on her mind the whole night.

Vladimir just kept glancing over to Scarlett; he went over the entire evening in his mind and he couldn't place anything that would have upset her, outside of the time she spent with Yvette. She must have said something to upset her. "Are you sure you are fine," She trembled beside him, "your heart is racing and at this rate you will pass out." He was getting very concerned. "What is upsetting you Scarlett?"

"I'm just. You tied me up. This dress, you tied me up." Scarlett looked up at him; his lips were slightly pursed and then he smirked.

"Smart girl. I was wondering when you would have figured it out." She wasn't as amused as he was. "I gave you a way out Scarlett. I know you don't like being bound without an escape. It's by your side, I made sure you had a way out, without me." She was still silent for a short time.

"I figured that much out but I'd like to know why you did it, why pick this dress over something else?"

"I had a feeling you would realize that you were confined but not one soul at the gala, even if they realized it too, would know the real reason why I wished you this way. You see, our hosts already thought you very desirable. The strangers that were there have just discovered your beauty but it's only I that really appreciated your sacrifice tonight. You yourself said you were excited to go with me to that thing without seeing or knowing what I would dress you in. There must have been a huge doubt in your mind as you were being laced up for me if it was really worth it. I didn't lie about wanting to avoid the cameras but there was the option of bringing you with me when I snuck in. I wanted you to be brave and show courage in coming to me in that awkward dress in a stressful situation, much like the courage you showed when you met Yvette and Henry that night, or when you woke up in a strange country after your long sleep." He gave her a moment to take in what he had just said not because she was lacking in brain power but because by every physical indication she was still quite distressed. "Everyone at the gala knew you were the most beautiful woman there, the most beautiful woman that they have seen in a very long time. I was so proud to have you on my arm Scarlett but I was infinitely more honored that you overcame your insecurities, fought them, to be there beside me. I've never been so flattered in my entire existence and impressed." He himself needed to know that when it came to him that she would be brave, trust herself to him, and that it was never a bad decision to do so.

It was a test. He tested her but he was testing her against herself. She kept trying to keep her breaths frequent enough so she wouldn't pass out but not too frequent that she hyperventilated. Part of her was angry with him but, she knew that this is the man that never did anything without a reason and there was a deeper meaning to even the explanation he gave her. She needed to focus. She knew, he knew that she wanted to be with him but after hearing his reasons for putting her through all that it became all too clear. "You wanted me to realize, myself, how much I wanted to be there standing beside you."

"Such a clever girl and no one knows it but me." The warmth that filled him was pure pride in her now. She deserved to be at his side and only she would be the only one to remove herself.

She was stricken speechless just then. She had been listening to her heart for some time now demanding her to fess up on how she felt about him. He must have known how she felt, even Liz saw it right away. He helped her out of the car and into the waiting elevator in the underground garage. He must have known there were photographers waiting for their return at the entrance of the hotel and he wanted to circumvent them. She was glad, she had had enough of being seen today and wanted quiet of their room; their refuge. Only their doorman greeted them and once inside the room all evidence of what had happened in the place that day to prepare her had been removed. She headed towards the bedroom as her head swirled with what to say to him. Her hand fumbled for the knife at her side; she needed out of the dress but it fell from her grip back to her side on its little chain. "V?" He was quick to appear at the door of their bedroom. Scarlett held up her wrist for him to notice the bracelet, his bracelet she still had on. "I needed to keep this as a reminder. I didn't want to ever forget you, forget how without even knowing anything about you, even if you didn't think or feel the same way about me, that I liked you. Liked you more than I should've at the time. Loved you. I wanted a constant reminder that no matter who I would meet that they would never measure up to you." Scarlett couldn't help but feel her heart throbbing in her chest. She needed out of the dress. Her hand went for the knife, taking it out of its sheath. "I know now there's no one I trust more than you now."

It was barely a whisper as he was discarding the lenses from his eyes but he heard her and when she came back into his sight he saw her in such distress that it upset him. He listened to her ramble; her composure was remarkably calm despite the turmoil that he could sense going on inside of her. He was taken back by her telling him she loved him; back then. Had he known. He blamed only himself, his arrogance in bringing his victims back and tormenting this woman with what he did to them by making her listen. Vladimir was still internally debating, what sounded like a million voices inside of his head, on weather or not if she still felt the same about him. He could have sworn that she still did feel for him based on everything that had happened to that point, at least until that day, but then he saw her going for the knife at her side and tell him that she was the only one she trusted. He had to know for sure. He had her in his arms, his fingers around the handle of the knife with Scarlett's arm up on his shoulder; the blunt tip of blade was hooked under the top releasing lace just under her arm. Her face was turned away from his and her other hand was securing the top of her dress between them. He kept his other hand on her back to hold her steady. Scarlett gasped as he cut one after one of the laces allowing her to breathe more normally and he stopped as the last lace was cut; she was freed. "Do you still?" He tossed the knife away; he didn't want the sharp blade anywhere near her anymore even if it was in his hand. She couldn't even look at him when she slowly nodded and whispered a 'Yes'. Vladimir reeled in his hope; she didn't exactly seem excited to tell him. Why should she be, he put her through enough that night that would have put anyone off. He drew her in closer but not so much that she needed to release her hold of the bodice of her dress that she was clinging on to. "It may have not seemed so but my desire for your affections, so I could return them, has always been present." His fingertips hooked under her chin and carefully guided her eyes to look at him. "You magnificent creature, I don't deserve to be able to love you but I do." He removed her arm from his shoulder and kissed the back of her hand. "I'll let you get ready for bed in peace, you must be exhausted." He released her fully and left the room, closing the door behind him. He went to his desk to reflect. The sounds of her dress slipping off her body were tormented him something awful. She could still leave him he reasoned, she had every reason to do so and those were outside of the ones of what he was. All the gods hated him, he was convinced now; he had lead a less than stellar existence as an immortal and it was all coming back to hurt him the best and most effective way it could. He stared down blankly at his desk, the computer screens came to life with just a few taps on the keys, he needed to distract himself just for a few moments from the woman in the next room whose heart was still pounding away relentlessly. She loved him. He knew, although not evident, he knew. He had thought that it was her desire to please him so she could retain the work he had hired her for; an easy job he thought, one that she would want to keep. It was more than that, he saw it now. He realized how he appeared to her back then; arrogant, selfish and indulgent of women. Scarlett's wanting to please him may have started out as her wanting to retain her job as 'art' for him but then something happened; she started liking him. Could she have said something then that he wouldn't of taken advantage of; he would of, easily but she knew his nature with woman and stayed silent. She guarded her feelings as vigilantly as he did his and continued to do so but then her obedience was one of her wishing to please him more. Her insistence of him asking her for the 'maybe' item of a kiss; her quick response to it. He should have seen it then, he should have realized it was then that she herself admitted the truth to herself about how she felt about him. He should have realized that she desperately wanted to be with him but it wasn't necessary the fear of his nature that was stopping her, rather, the fear of him rejecting her. ' I'm an idiot.' Vladimir thought and it was a human female that made him realize how blind he was. How much easier was her mood when she learned of him not being with another woman since the night she saw him at Jenna's neck. He had thought it was because of everything else he had told her that evening but it was that one fact which had made the biggest impression on her it seemed. It possibly may have encouraged her, convinced her enough to finally tell him how she felt. It was her instinct of survival that prompted her to guard her feelings so violently; he saw that now. She had told him from the start that she was used and rejected by a male, so cruelly, that she shut down. " _I am an idiot."_ He whispered. In her way she had been telling him all along how she felt. Showing him just as much as he was showing her. Vladimir heard her slipping into bed so he finished off the last few emails he was also responding to; double checking that none of his thoughts about the woman had manifested itself into words before he hit send button. Everything was switched off and he wandered over to the bedroom door; his footsteps felt heavy. He didn't like the sensation of uncertainty in any situation and this one was by far a critical one. She still loved him, he reasoned and that shouldn't have changed because of a dress. With a finger he pushed the door open and was at the side of the bed looking down on her back, nestled in the plush coverings. "May I join you?"

After Vladimir had left the room and Scarlett got herself ready for bed, she felt not so much numb as she did taken back by all that she was feeling at that moment. A big part of her wanted to break down crying, thankful that confessing her love for him was over quickly but another part of her just wanted to get mad at the man who had put her through one of the worse trials of her life. How could he have doubted her intentions in her wanting to be with him. 'You have to tell them, they don't get hints.' Liz had told her but she then realized that she was hinting to him all along and he might have been getting frustrated with her, she not having figured her feelings out herself, so that's when he intervened. The tears were threatening to come again as she stepped out of the fallen dress at her feet. At what cost did he go to to have her come to this revelation, he wasn't so unlike any other man, he just wanted to know and it was his years of existence that aided him in sorting out a way to get her to resolve it, herself. He was so much better at this than she was Scarlett thought, she also thought that she should, in light of him reciprocating her feelings, just tell or ask him what was going on inside her head without being afraid and to avoid another 'tight dress' situation. She picked the dress up off the floor and set it down on a chair, it had more than earned its worth that night as far as she was concerned. She looked at the ridges the boning of its structure had left on her body; they would be gone by morning but not by the time V would be back in there, she hoped, he'd be back in there to hold her until she fell asleep. The diamonds around her neck, how she adored them for making her look the part that he wished her that night; she very carefully took them off and set them in their waiting holder. The cluster of stones from her ears found their place beside the necklace and her own simple earrings went back into her ears. She left her hair as it was, she didn't feel like starting something so tedious just then with all that needed her attention inside of her head. She went to wash up quickly and then when she was back in the bedroom and she put on a pair of the sheer underwear that Liz had insisted she buy and nothing else. It was a conscious decision. She, for one didn't care if he saw her sleep naked and for second, she just wanted to be free from having anything around her body that night. A very small part of her was curious to what V would do should he find her that way; if he bothered to return. She slipped in between the sheets and just breathed, breathed deeply. Tomorrow would be different. Scarlett wasn't sure if she would know how to deal with it, what would happen or where they would be going from that point forward or if there would be any changes at all. There were sounds of typing in the other room and it made her smirk; it was one of his sounds that had her captivated in wonder for hours in his presence. It soon stopped and she heard her door being pushed open and then him behind her asking if he could join her. After all that drama over the last more than twelve hours he was still holding true to his set habits. "Yes." She heard clothes being removed and the tug of the sheets being pulled back ever so slightly as to not uncover her and the bed dipping in response to his weight. His hand found her waist, there was a pause, and then she felt his fingers tracing up her back and then back down to her waist and over her hip only to feel the thin band of the underwear she had on and then back to waist and around to her belly where she felt him tug her in closer to his body. She could feel on her back and tush that he was in his boxers and what passed as a his night shirt, a t-shirt.

Vladimir's mouth opened and closed several times; he was baffled at what to say if he was to say anything at all. It would be a long night for him to be laying there beside his beauty in such a state of undress. The depressions he felt on her skin from her dress didn't go unnoticed either; they would fade but it wasn't the issue that was weighing on him. "Are you warm enough Scarlett?" There, he addressed her state and if anything sounded concerned for her. It was a very valid question as well as he would not be able to provide her any warmth. Scarlett nodded and whispered a 'Yes'. He was settled on that respect and noted how alert she sounded. "Are you in any pain from the indentations?" She shook her head. She was so close to him he could feel her rapidly beating heart radiate through him; his fingers stretched out over her stomach. He then realized that she hadn't eaten, or had a chance to since lunch time; yes he was desperately trying to distract himself from the bare flesh beneath his touch. "If you are hungry we can order something up for you?" She shook her head and he then decided that a more direct approach would be needed to sort out the issue. "Isn't it customary that a kiss goodnight be given, or at least offered after a date? I ask because it's not the sort of customs I've kept up on."

Scarlett could feel herself smirking at the questions being asked of her and it had occurred to her that she was playing games with him; a cruel one. She didn't care, he deserved it and she reasoned that in knowing his character around her, how he kept her on a pedestal when no one was around she knew he would be cautious in trying not to offend her now. She knew what he was after, she wanted it too but in light of the trial she had been through that night she did feel that he would have to work just a little bit for it. "I think it is, are you asking for one?" Her head shifted a little so she could see him looking down on her from the corner of her eye. She kept a firm hold of her arms protectively around her chest. She could see him, the light streaming into the bedroom from the main room was sufficient to see a great deal of things but it wasn't enough her her to make out his expression.

"I am asking for one Scarlett. I know I'm being very bold in asking for one but I didn't want you to feel as though I'm neglecting my date duties to you." It was taking everything in Vladimir's will power to hold himself back from taking her; her submission wouldn't be as sweet to him if he did. He could easily tell, from the tone in her voice that there wasn't any hint anger towards him but she did reveal that there was as sense of play; she was being ruthless to him and he liked it, loved her even more for it.

Scarlett hummed as she pondered the request, not for stalling for time but to make him wonder if she was going to let him. "Well, I don't know Vladimir, your kisses are very tempting but all the same very dangerous. They make me feel things as you are well aware and leave me so breathless." His hand on her stomach was nudging her to turn to him but she was hesitant to allow the motion so easily.

She was playing with him; he knew it now but he still fought himself to not force her into his will. There was still a chance of refusal but with what was said, and his growing need, he decided that he needed to be more bold. He released a breath near her ear then expanded his chest as he pressed himself against her. "Those are not the lips I wish to kiss my love." Her body froze, she comprehended his intentions. As much a Vladimir loved her teasing he loved challenging her. With a quick look he saw her eyes fixed open and her lips parted; she was set back by the request and seemed perplexed with how to answer him. If she would let him he'd be sure to linger there for as long as it would take to scream his name, or anything.

There was an audible click in Scarlett's head and movement in her heart. She was torn between letting him or just asking if he just wanted to make love. "Yes?" No. That sounded like she wasn't sure, she was sure. "I mean yes." She let Vladimir's gently nudge on her tummy to turn her on to her back; she was still clutching her chest protectively. He already looked so sinful to her that she was questioning herself as the object of his desires. 'My love.', that sounded so good to her that she had forgotten or even didn't know what that meant to be to someone; the words, they were only for her and it made her melt. This was not someone, she reasoned to use any words without fully weighing out their meaning and intent. This was also the man, the immortal, that had lived for over two centuries and in this very moment in that existence loved her, only her. If that wasn't enough to send her into overdrive it would have been his hand moving up her torso to dislodge her arms from around her breast to find her hand and kiss her wrist only to move himself over her to give her one last look, as if to say 'Trust me.' before dropping his lips to her neck to start peppering a trail of kisses down her throat, over her collarbone to between her breasts. He paused for a moment and licked the spot over her heart before proceeding down to her navel. Scarlett's uncertainty grew exponentially as she felt her panteis being removed, no, more like torn from her body with a notable tug; he was going through with it, his teeth were dangerously sharp and that was making her very nervous. It was then when she heard him, it was a groan of approval, she made a similar sound when she was eating something especially good; she clued in that he, despite being under the covers could see clearly and she wanted to pull away from him. No sooner than did she think of jerking herself away that she felt his arms coil around her legs and his lips on her sex. "Oh god." It was barely a whisper but she heard him chuckle as his tongue parted her folds and licked through them leaving a trail of tingling venom in its wake. Scarlett's eyes rolled back and her other arms that were cradling her breast fell limp to her side; Vladimir's cold tongue on her heated core was just too much to put up any resistance to. Scarlets quick ragged breaths gave way to held ones that he was quick to startle her out of plunging his tongue into her core to tickle her walls only to deposit venom in its departure. More sucking, licking and tugging of V's lips on her skin edged her closer to her undoing; her hands were fisting at the sheet beneath her. Vladimir growled softly and Scarlett, being so close to her undoing, felt a sudden burst of adrenaline shoot through her and her hand went to his hair to pull at it forcefully as if to stop him from hurting her. There was a chuckle as V's lips kept on moving over her plumping folds; he wanted her hands on him so she kept them there. For a moment she considered uncovering him so he could breath but recalled the vampire didn't need to, nor did he need to rest and that made her brain go fuzzy with the idea of him remaining there for some time. That did it for her, she felt herself falling into an abyss without any intention of saving herself from the plummet. Vladimir's arms gripped her legs tightly and she felt him dive inside of her and further her decent and it made her grip at his hair and cry out a haggered version of his name. She was still panting when he appeared from underneath the covers at her neck. "My god wow." Her palm was on her forehead when she felt his kisses on her throat. She needed him inside of her again, not because she was nearing a decade of abstinence but because she wanted a tangible connection with him, only him. "I want you V." His kissing of her neck didn't stop so she turned her head making him stop to look up at her. His eyes were darkened; he was just as emotionally charged as she was but it took Scarlett a few moments more, as well as her resisting to ask him if he even wanted her. By all indications he did, but she then realized that he didn't' need any instruction but rather he wanted her to ask him directly. It was getting more and more difficult as the seconds ticked away and she was coming down from her earlier high.'Be bold.', he told her and she thought it was only for her posing around the room that night but then she quickly realized that he wished her to be so in general. "Make love to me." The few words were difficult to get out but she was glad she did. "With me." He smirked at her; in another setting such a gesture would have been something to fear, stuff of what nightmares were made out of but in this case there was none of that.

"My beauty." Vladimir could have been happy enough to have kissed her neck until she had passed out; he was almost sure she would've after having tasted her arousal and made her wither. He was glad he was wrong, thrilled actually. His beauty was was laid out beneath him asking for him for his love, not sex or for him to give her another deep kiss, but love. In his centuries of being with women they had always thought they were having him in that sense but he never reciprocate the emotion; he was only after the gratification and the following feast from a vein. There would be no feast. There would be no self gratification. He was settled that his reward of gratification would only come if she was satisfied but even then he knew that this woman was capable of setting him off so easily that it was only hers the would make him stop. He hovered his lips over her's, both their eyes watching one another's anticipation build before he pressed his lips to hers. His ridged form, unwavering stone like nature gave way to a flowing organic form that moved with her body. He had felt a similar effect when he had first kissed this woman; his body took from her her nature of movement and felt weak while still being strong in every sense. He had to keep his evil nature in check again, it was pestering him for a taste, a quick nip of a nearby vein was all it wanted; such a small request that was too simple not to satisfy. There was a pause in his lips, one she didn't even notice as he pushed his thirst aside. Moments before, as the blood raced by his ears while his tongue was tasting her he had to do the same; the torment was almost painful. He was determined to satisfy not his, or her, desire for rapture but that one that had been gnawing away at him for centuries, a companion. She was not going to be brought over that night or any night in the foreseeable future. Love, just love was on the agenda now and this stunning creature that was accepting him as he was without any illusions interfering and clouding her perceptions of him was going to have his love in the only way he could offer it. As his lips were on hers, amongst the myriad of thoughts going through his brain, he was also removing his boxers enough to free himself of them; they were torn and tucked away off to the side and when his hand came back on to Scarlett's leg, bending it at the knee so he could position himself over the woman and nudge his organ inside of her. There was a moment when his beauty pulled her lips away from his ever so slightly as her body tensed at the feel of him imposing himself into her body, a held breath, a soft groan and then her lips returned to his more feverish than before. Her flesh around his member was hot and pulsating with every beat of her heart as well as slick and inviting him to go deeper. Every inch he pushed inside of her was giving him even more reason to lose himself and let his nature take over. He did release himself inside of her, she was too potent of an element for him to contain his lusts. It only took a lick of her tongue on his, a soft muffled moan or a hand on his skin, nails scratching at him to release his seed deeply within her. He kept up his careful and calculated movements of his hips with a little distance between their bodies as not to crush her fragile form. It wasn't long before Scarlett herself erupted underneath him, her body crushed up into his and she cried out his name again. His body was fast to respond, a more powerful flow of his seed escaped him than he had ever experienced made him growl ravenously as his body ceased in place. He had to breath, he needed to to let the feeling finish taking over him only to see his love's eyes roll back and her form fall dead. It was the grip of fear that broke the spell over him as he listened to her erratic heart beats settle into a slow and steady rhythm. She was literally spent. Vladimir caught himself for just a second wishing she was immortal so they could continue making love but it was Scarlett's peaceful serenity in that next moment that stopped his want to breach her veins. A new torment overtook him now and he felt that it would take a substantially longer time to find its resolve.

* * *

Nice reviews, leave them.

Yes I'm demanding!


	11. Chapter 11

"It couldn't have been that bad?" Liz wasn't sure what more she could say. "I mean he loves you so what if you go off like a teenager when he touches you. That's got to be one hell of an ego boost for him." Scarlett still had her head on the table and the waiters were getting concerned by that point, it had been there for sometime. "If you don't pick yourself up they will think you are sick and they will call him down here and you can explain why you are so out of it to him." Scarlett finally moved and slumped back into the plush couch; Liz's threat was a valid one. "I don't think he cares. It didn't look like he did to me and besides it's something you both can work on, your endurance." Liz tried not to laugh; this was a serious issue for her friend and she was also aware that Stephan had the same effect on her labetto when she was around him. It must have been a brother thing they shared she figured.

"I know. You're right. I just can't help to wonder if it's important to him at all or if it's going to be a running joke." The lounge that they were in was in the hotel; neither of them felt like going out, at least not after getting a glimpse of the paparazzi in the lobby. The staff were on their toes even before they had gotten there; they had the rowdy photographers behind some roping and then them, when they appeared at the elevator doors ushered into the private lounge they were in now without too many pictures being taken. Scarlett wasn't impressed with the photographers and their display; it was just over a year ago she was being treated like a slap of meat by her restaurant customers and this was no different to her. She, once her and Liz had avoided them, hoped that her and Vladimir would go somewhere a little bit more remote when they left Paris. "I fell asleep." She felt that her friend also needed to know this fact. "After. We had just finished, I passed out." She shook her head. "I couldn't even look at him for more than a few seconds at a time this morning I was so ashamed. I should have been more slutty before I met him, it might have helped." Her head was still shaking when she saw Yvette; her heart sank abruptly. She seriously considered taking up drinking just then. The vampire made her way to them without the staff so much as blinking; veiled fear disguised as human survival nature had its benefits. Scarlett was puzzled as to why she was out and there in the middle of the afternoon but then recalled the garage in the basement and how it would provide the perfect cover. "Afternoon. I'm surprised to see you here." She wanted to note the time of the day in her address but considered that Liz might question it and that would lead to all other kinds of questions she didn't.

Yvette had heard much of the conversation, all of it in fact after having tunned her hearing to Vladimir's human's voice; she caught all the details. "Well I wouldn't have expected to be here if it were not for the boys wanting to quickly take care of that distribution deal that was struck up the other night. I haven't seen Henri so excited in years over something that wasn't me." She giggled and sat herself down so both of the humans were in her sights. "We didn't have a chance to talk the other day Liz and that should be remedied now." Yvette wanted to talk to Scarlett alone but seeing as this was Stephan's human she couldn't just send her away so easily. "I can't help but think I've seen you somewhere before Liz, in Paris. You're so familiar." She knew exactly where and when she had seen the human down to the hour but as she wasn't in the know as to what she was; she needed to be 'human' in her recollection. "Teacups."

Scarlett watched her friend go as ghostly white as Yvette; Liz was caught off guard, way off guard and for a moment Scarlett thought she was going to break down in tears at the word. Liz would never show such emotion, never in public, never in front of new company. She excused herself to the ladies room quickly leaving her and the leader of the French coven alone. "I'd forgive my friend for her behaviour but I'm not sure what would cause such a response."

Yvette loved how her calculated risk in a comment paid off to her favour. "I see she is still upset over that. No matter." She turned her attentions back to Scarlett. "It will give you two something to talk about, other than the boys. So from your discussions you told him and there was love." Scarlett wasn't appearing to be thrilled over the new reality of her situation. "I'll offer this as a means to settle your concerns, our love is so intense that no mortal can withstand it without becoming unraveled in moments. When two, one mortal and one not share it for each other it's equally as feverish. He might not ever admit it to you because of his ego or whatever they are calling it these days, manhood, but physically he has a slight advantage over you in this department. If he wasn't so already hard to the touch you'd have never known if he'd...you know, and recovered to continue." Scarlett's eyes were like saucers, she understood her clearly. "And I don't think being a slut would have been an advantage. The boys like to talk and they can tell if a woman has been promiscuous or not. How long has it been for you anyway?" The human looked around and held up nine fingers and hesitated on the tenth. "Well. Well…" Even she was taken back. Part of her thought she'd die if she went that long without her lover and the other part of her was glad that her friend had selected this human for his enjoyment. It was odd to her that such an attractive woman such as Scarlett wouldn't have a string of lovers. "I'd think he would be glad you weren't a slut Scarlett. On the contrary. Men like thinking a woman was waiting for just them all that time." Liz wandered back to the table; still a little visibly shaken. "I do regret if I brought up something so upsetting, I will speak nothing more of it." Liz gave her a nod and signalled the bartender for another drink as she sat down. It was promptly made and brought over. Once the waiter left Yvette continued. "On to more pleasant things. How are you and Stephan getting along Liz?"

Liz wasn't sure who this woman was or what business of hers was it about her private life. "Fine. I can't wait to get home actually, a girl could get a bit too spoiled living this kind of life." As much as she liked it she knew it was all for not and it would come to an end in a few short days. She liked Stephan, quite a bit but in this place that had a bit too much history for her it seemed for her, she had to depart from it soon; it wasn't a good time to start afresh with so many ghosts lingering about still. She had hoped that setting down some new, better, memories might alleviate some of her more difficult ones but it wasn't the case at all.

Yvette knew when she was being brushed off and in light of her earlier comment and who this woman was she decided against a more violent resolution to get her to speak more openly. "He seems to like you a great deal, I do hope you two stay in touch once you do go back home. What is it that you do for a living now?"

"I." Nothing was as simple as Liz would have liked it, it seemed, but clearly Yvette was a better friend to the brothers than she first thought. "I'm a manager of sorts. Our customers seek accompaniment to events and select who they think might best fit that need and I manage the contracts and collect payments. I also find new talent and filter out those that are no longer suited for the work." It was hard not to sound like a pimp or a madam of a whore house when she described her job but it wasn't like she was selling sex.

"H'm, well. What a civilized way of finding an escort that won't slit your throat and leave you for dead at the end of the night." Yvette laughed. "I'm a true French woman Liz, there are some that do what you do and are very well respected by many in high society. No one wants to be alone, it's a well known fact of life." Yvette sat back and looked around the place that was more suited to be a men's den than a parlour where a lady might spend a few hours in social discourse. "I should have you two come visit me in the country, it's quite lovely and I'll show you the garden that Henri built me with his own hands." She turned to Liz. "My husband is a farmer. It's his second greatest love after me." Liz looked a little bit more settled. Yvette hated reducing what Henri did to the mortal; they owned half of the richest farming country in France. "Anyway, I'd love the company and we could be a bit more free to enjoy the time without those blasted photographers around every damn corner."

Scarlett had been mulling over things and nodded to the prospect of the invitation and wondered if they lived as high and large as Vladimir did. She wanted to be back with him now but if there was a meeting in their room she really didn't want to interfere. 'Feverish.' Yes, that's exactly how it was between them and Yvette made a whole lot of sense in the him being 'so firm' that she wouldn't have noticed any loss of rigidity during the whole time they were connected. She was now curious as to whether or not if he did come more than the once; she thought he did. As much as she feared Yvette she was thankful now that she had met her and they had talked. If it wasn't for her who knows what she may have concluded and done that may have jeopardized the love between her and Vladimir. He was that important to her now more than ever. "They are awful and what exactly did they hope to take a picture of anyway? I know I'm not all decked out or anything now but would anyone really care what I or Liz looked like. It's all so stupid. They are making me hate this place and I hate them for doing that."

"Rightly so." Yvette thought even the most impoverished and criminal element didn't come close to what was going on in the lobby in alienating visitors. She did have a very good look at each and everyone of them, so, if she got bored one day, she'd have a bit of fun. "Paris should be beautiful and full of love for all that visit."

Liz got up. "I think I need to go lay down. I'm still quite tired from the other day." She noticed that there was a hotel escort waiting for her by the entrance for her instantly. "Let's see if I can make it to my room without losing my temper h'm?" She left her friend and new acquaintance and was brought up to her floor the back way, where the staff moved unnoticed by the guests, to her room. She was glad for the privacy of her room where she could finally break down into tears.

Scarlett wasn't sure how or if she should excuse herself from the immortal. "I'm glad to have met you and get a woman's insight into him. Knowing me and my inexperience with men I know I would have presumed something stupid and jeopardize the greatest love I've ever known." She had never spoken more sincere words in all her life to another woman. Perhaps it was her mother that had poisoned her so long ago to her kind and then her ex having done the same for men to her but she knew that in the last year it had taken a few very loving people to right that wrongs that were done to her. She had wanted to ask Yvette, who was looking over a waiter hungerly, how she knew Liz but didn't want to seem too nosey. Her concern was just for her friend being so upset and not to dig up dirt or unpleasant memories.

"I thought her coming back here was a sign that she was resolved in what happened. I was mistaken I see." Yvette recalled the night of the tragedy and the cries she heard emanating from backstage and after when the story broke; it all came together. To see that there was still distress in Liz made her thankful to never have been placed in that situation. "Why did she come to Paris then?"

Scarlett would ask Vladimir about it, teacups, if she couldn't get it out of Liz she thought he might know or even Stephan since he was around Paris more often. "She came looking for me when I went missing after my attack. I didn't check in with her that night and she freaked out." Scarlett grinned. "She's probably the closest thing I have to a family that I've ever had." Yvette looked pensive, probably trying to figure out how to feed on the waiter or whatever vampires thought of. "Did Henri mention how long they would be up there?"

Yvette shrugged. "Men like to talk more than women do." She was still picturing Scarlett covered in blood when the waiter came by to see if they wanted anything else to drink. The human asked for a menu and Yvette internally groaned at the prospect of being present while food was being consumed.

"Sorry, I was told to eat before I go back to the room. Apparently I don't know when

I'm starving myself and need to be told. According to him I didn't eat enough yesterday." It might have been the harshest thing she could say about her lover but if she wasn't in that impossible dress she would have gladly eaten half of the buffet table. "It's a fish day but seeing how much he hates it I imagine you don't want to smell it either. No point in forcing you to suffer." Scarlett looked over the menu that was provided as the waiter stood by. It seemed to take forever for her to figure out what each section was and then to decipher the items. She didn't want to ask Yvette, it would have diminished her status, she thought, so she just sat there. Another waiter came in and she was handed a tablet with translated menu. She picked a pasta dish, it being the most unsmelly of the items and thanked the waiters.

"Good choice, I can tolerate that one." She paused and listened to the kitchen in the distance and smirked. "The chef is not amused. He had something else in mind for you." Scarlett didn't seem concerned at the man's distress and it pleased her; the human knew to not to offend her. The food came for her quickly and Scarlett consumed it just as fast to get it over with. It wasn't as bad as Yvette thought it would be and felt accomplished for getting through it so tolerably well. Yvette lowered the volume of her voice. "So, you are not damaged?"

Scarlett was thankful there was nothing in her mouth because she'd surely have spit it up. "No. I'm fine. He…err had very good control so, I'm fine." She felt her cheeks getting hot. "I can't say more because, well, when I taste him my head goes all funny."

"Ah yes." Yvette smirked. "I recall Henri mentioning that." The first time they had kissed, she recalled, he was still human and she thought she had poisoned him with her kiss when he collapsed from it. "That doesn't change, not too much. It was nice to have the sensation returned though."

And there were the questions populating Scarlett's head again. She hadn't considered what Vladimir was experiencing when they were together. She felt horrible, she felt like a blip to him again. As useful as a source of information as Yvette was she was also the source of much doubt to her mind. He did call her kiss an indulgence so there was that but now, now that he, she hopped, he'd be easier around her she questioned how much of an indulgence they would be if they were more frequent. She could only compare it to the pastels she enjoyed; having the box there for whenever she desired one would make them not as special as a treat. She considered though, she wasn't going to play games, she didn't want to use her kisses or herself over him; he didn't deserve it. She also considered that this wouldn't be a problem if she was his equal, she was nowhere close to that decision now and becoming his equal would involve a huge sacrifice on her part. In that was where the problem lay, Henri came to the decision of being with Yvette quickly but in her own doubt Scarlett questioned her commitment to him. As long as he loved her, as she was, it would be alright. Right? Yvette was watching her closely; she knew she was deep in thought. "Am I enough for him do you think?" She knew she wasn't enough.

"I think he's very smitten with you human. Enough so that he would kill anyone, even our own kind, to protect you from harm." The statement didn't make Scarlett's troubled look vanish. Her concern was deeper than that Yvette preceded. "You should ask him, not me. I think that you wouldn't be sitting here if you weren't enough." Yvette still in her heart believed that Scarlett was Vladimir's mate; he saw it too and pursued her and she wished that the human would find it in her heart to know it as well. "Let's get out of this dungy place and you back to your love." Yvette called the escort over to the human and watched them leave. For her friend's sake she hoped that his human would settle into the decision of eternity as easily as Henri did.

Scarlett was lead through the kitchen where she recognized the chef and up a service elevator to a lower floor where they exited to board the main elevator to the top floor. She had her card key with her but she notice that the escorts card, once waved over a random part of the key panel deleted all the already depressed numbers of the occupants of the elevator and it proceeded directly to the top floor. Scarlett expected them to put up a fuss over their delay in getting to their floor but there was a stunned silence; they knew exactly who she was. This was a first for her, she was feeling their stares all the way up until the doors opened. The escort said a few words and the few people stood aside and he then blocked the door from the others as she got out. Even the doorman didn't open the suit door until the elevator was already on its way down. She imagined that the staff knew better not to allow any guests on the floor; they knew how important Vladimir's privacy was. She found, once inside, him, Henri and a few of the Asians at her dining table and she gave them a general nod before she ducked into the bedroom. She had hoped that it would be over by then but then again, as Liz would often say, nothing was ever as simple as one likes. She stayed quiet and got herself cleaned up and then settled into a plush chair; she felt like she was hiding from him even though he was occupied. It didn't occur to her, until sometime later that they were stalled over something, some issue and that's what was taking this 'simple' negotiation so long. Scarlett decided she didn't want to lay waste in her room all afternoon so she got up, checked what she was wearing and went out into the room. The vampires ignored her but the humans didn't. She first went over to where her snacks were and picked up a small bunch of grapes to hold them up as she lifted her chin up to eat them one at a time off the stem. She heard Henri and then Vladimir speak and when one of the Asians started to reply she tickled underneath part of one of the grapes with her tongue before pulling it off with her lips. She didn't need to look at them at the table because there was a slight stammer in the fellow's voice. When she slowly turned to look at them, on her way to the window she only looked at Vladimir; he was smirking and that was all she needed to see to know that he approved. She felt, in that moment, that she wanted to be alone with him but for now she needed to help the them get their deal so the partners would leave. When she arrived at the window the curtains were mostly drawn closed but she didn't dare touch them, not with the present company in the room, and just glanced out the little opening. It was lovely day out and she regretted that Liz and her were unable to go enjoy it. As she listened she heard Henri speaking and the tone of his rich voice was firm, almost threatening, as it spoke in the Asian's native tongue. It was beyond fascinating to her to hear him speak it with a French accent but truth be told, he was not happy so she turned her attentions away from the view and wandered back to the table to where they were all sitting. Without instruction or waiting for acknowledgment Scarlett knelt down beside Vladimir's chair, face lowered and hands on her lap and tush sitting on her feet; there was silence.

Vladimir did his best to not let his beauties presence distract him but with all that had happened in the last twentyfour hours he felt just as susceptible to her charms as the humans. "You were saying Sir, the delivery time for shipment was one week but not allowing for transport by boat, at the price you are willing to pay and not allowing on route inspections will cause a delay and incurred costs for both of us and possible loss of perishable product. Ether an extension in time or an increased fee for delivery by another method is required here as my friend is not willing to lose money selling to you or product that his farmers work very hard to produce." Henri went on to explain how he wished to expand his farms and increase production to lower overall costs and within a few seasons be able to pass the discount along to them or at the very least not increase costs due to inflation. It was all a calculated expenditure that he could pay for without them but why not get a little bit more money out of them. With Scarlett by his side they were plenty distracted, heart rates were rising and attention spans on their devices that they were using to calculate costs and profits were being reduced or interrupted substantially. He would need to reward her even if in her efforts there was no progress. Henri would glance at Scarlett and back at him repeatedly; there was a silent communication going on between them, Henri understood what S was doing and Vladimir sensed his approval of it. They continued for several more minutes, the partners brought up a few non issues that were not substantial and in time they, after Henri gave his allowance for them, they in turn having their 'dignity' kept intact agreed to extensions for deliveries allowing for seasonal interruptions and inconsistencies. Henri and Vladimir were pleased, the humans were happy and his Scarlett knelt by him silently unaware that her presence was a catalyst for it all.

The humans left and Henri remained with them. "So that's what Stephan meant when he said they can't think straight with her around." He laughed out as he watched his friend help the woman up and hold her in his arms. Yvette had told him of how much his friend was enraptured by her but now he saw it first hand, it was genuine. "I had gathered that there was more to it but now I see how weak they truly are."

Once Scarlett was up he held her in his arms as his friend spoke; the compliment was acceptable. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't also affected by her but then again, we are more capable of controlling ourselves around beautiful woman." The woman in his arms held him a little tighter. It was a stark contrast from when she had left him before lunch

"Speaking of control, yours is rather impressive, the pain must be unbearable. Yvette would get very cross with me if I had let myself get to where you are." Henri watched Scarlett lift her head up and take note of how dark her master's eyes had gotten but she did not move away from him; rather she frowned and continued to hold on to him without fear, her head returning to rest on his shoulder . As much as he would have liked to see how she handled a thirsting vampire he decided the right thing to do was leave. "I must be getting back to my wife." Henri let himself out and into the elevator.

Scarlette shifted in Vladimir's arms slightly but didn't pull herself away from him. She started speaking quietly. "I was upset this morning," He didn't budge a muscle, not that she could tell what was happening underneath any of the surfaces she was in contact with. "I realized, when I woke up that I fell asleep on you." She shook her head slightly. "I felt so ashamed. I was scared, not finding you beside me and I thought that I had upset you or made you think that I didn't enjoy, no, loved making love with you."

The sides of Vladimir's lips rose slightly. Such a creature in his arms was truly precious. "You were exhausted. I should have been there when you woke but Henri had already called me three times to arrange the meeting. I didn't want you here when they showed up, I know you don't care for them so I had Liz drag you out." He felt her tension ease slightly. "I loved making love you Scarlett. I thought, by your coldness that I had done something wrong or had hurt you and with them coming so soon I didn't wish to press you as to what was it was without having time to properly resolve it." He tilted her chin up so he was looking her in the eyes. "Let's endeavour to not let our imaginations of the other get the better of us h'm?" She nodded and just looked back and forth between the two dark pools looking down on her. "The pain is bearable, don't worry yourself over it. I've gone longer than a mere day like this but I will go out at sundown to take care of it."

"I thought you went out before the party and it's been less than a day?" Scarlett knew she wasn't mistaken after have seeing his eyes glowing so brightly before the entourage had shown up to get her ready. Vladimir looked so sly just then and she wondered what she had asked that would illicit such a look. "I'll never know any better unless you tell me or I will have to hope to see Yvette again so I can ask her." The treat was a mild one but it did prompt his response.

"Since you asked," He had them sitting on a nearby couch in a second, his speed not phasing the women one bit. "I expelled a great deal of venom last night and I'm quite certain that it is still being consumed…" He grinned and waited for Scarlett's mind to catch up; it was very noticeable when it did. "when a certain someone passed out I was very concerned about hurting them as they were still holding on to me rather tightly so I had to wait until I was allowed to go." Scarlett's eyes were wide, she hadn't realized how deeply she had fell asleep. "All of what I left behind was allowed to then, 'settle in' as it were and there it stayed." He cradled her in his arms. "There are no complaints on my part over my discomfort today, on the contrary, I'd gladly spend the day and days hungry if my evenings are to be that enjoyable." Her cheeks were slightly flushed, it was adorable to him to see her that way. "Do tell, are there any discomforts with you today?"

How Vladimir so easily worked in his question to her made Scarlett wonder how long he had been waiting to ask it, and then, when comprehending what he truly meant made her grow quiet. She eyed him as he watched her and she then realized he wanted an answer. "I, um, am fine. It's all good, no harm done. I guess if there was, venom fixed it?" Her cheeks were getting hot thinking about what his venom doing inside of her; she then recalled how good he felt moving in her. "You won't be gone very long then?" Was she that obvious? Probably, but it had been nearly a decade for her and she had fallen in love with a man with an infinite amount of knowledge on the subject and she had needs that needed attending to. She wasn't as naive as Jenna thought she was either. Her cheeks were still hot; he was watching her closely. "I mean, you know, your unexpected meeting today separated us today and now that…" She buried her face into Vladimir's neck. "I'm so not good at talking about anything, I think that's why I'm so quiet."

It was like watching a verbal train wreck happening in slow motion. At least she knew of her self stated verbal deficiency but it was an asset as far as he was concerned as she never spoke unless it was important; this he already assessed about her. Vladimir, despite the verbal mess he had to translate, thought she was already waiting for him to return; anticipating their evening. "I shouldn't be too long, there are places I can go that are faster than others to get what I need." In his present state, even he knew it would have been too risky to do more with her than he already was. "I'm glad to hear that you are not inconvenient by any negative physical distractions." Yes he was congratulating himself profusely on his success with her. He knew he could but never had he tried to keep a woman alive past daybreak, at least not one he cared for. He inhaled her scent; yes she had eaten but there was a subtle scent that was new. "You smell like me Scarlett, even more so than ever before." She kept her head buried at his neck. "If you stay there any longer I'll suspect you are deciding whether or not to bite me." She pulled away with wide eyes and he chuckled as she got up and dashed to the bathroom. Scarlett was a funny creature now, he mused, a new creation to be explored now that her heart was his.

The kills were quick, they had to be as Vladimir had a need that was greater than enjoying his meals; he needed to get back to his Scarlett. When he left her it was more painful than being with her while the fire raged in his throat. One day, he thought, for some reason he believed she would find it within herself to accompany him so they would not need to ever be apart from one another; he didn't need for her to be immortal, he only needed her to be with him. The path back to his room was cleared by his staff and no one dared to stop or slow him down, not with the determined look on his face. He was angry not at the staff or anyone but at the painfully slow pace his footsteps needed to be taken to seem 'human' and at the dismal pace of accent of the elevator to his room; how he'd had wished he could scale the building without being seen, it would have been faster. As he passed the doorman into the room he ordered him to leave the floor and not return until morning and to stop anyone from visiting him. His mate was well fed and had rested the entire day for him and after their talk he was positive that she wanted him that night. He stepped into a darkened room, only the light at the door was lit and it took him less than a moment to find where she was; he froze when he saw her. Past a single lit candle on an end table she was posed in nothing but a slip and blindfold leaning up against the window, all the blinds were pulled to the side so it was just her silhouette that blocked out the city lights below. He could see her perfectly, the light from the candle lit up the place like a sunny day for him but he appreciated the mood she tried to set for him. But still there she was and he heard her heart beats had started to quicken for him; she knew he was there and was waiting for him. The mournful sound he made, he couldn't go to her instantly so he took the vision of her to the bathroom. He was showered and back out to her instantly with only a towel around his waist; presumption was a faulty characteristic and even with what was before him he refused to adopt it. He watched his prize shifting as she responded to his approach, she was listening intently and the hunter in him was abuzz with anticipation; did she know how she was tapping into his primal nature. Once he was within reach he took the vision of her in; she was perfection. The slip she wore was transparent in his eyes and he could see every detail of her body though it from the crest of her breasts to her pert buds down to her bare sex. "My love, you are so lovely." Scarlett's chin rose up and she gave him a little smirk but remained silent for him; she knew him so well. He saw the white of her eyes then, she could see him before her; she was being selfish herself in wanting to see him. Vladimir looked her in the eyes, "We will leave that on, for now, but as flimsy as the rest is, it will need to go." his eyes dropped to her shoulder and he raised his finger to her neck and slid it along her shoulder to ease the one little strap off and did the same with the other; she only lifted herself off of the glass to let the slip fall to her feet. Before her hands returned to their resting place on the glass behind her he watched her lift one of them up to where his towel was tucked into place and tug it free so it joined her slip at their feet. The action was aggressive, he thought, and it made him love her even more for it for wanting him exposed. Vladimir leaned in, forearms against the glass to slowly kiss her softly. They had all evening and all night until she passed out on him again so he was in no rush now to bring her to her rapture. Their kiss was slow and steady as he eased in against her body and it was him who lifted her arms up, one at a time to rest on each of his shoulders. She moved to his desires and was unselfish in her kiss or movements and he was in the process of appreciating all of her charms, thanking the gods and anything else he could think of for that perfect moment when she pulled her lips away from his and husky asked, 'Tell me what you want Vladimir.'. Her lips hovered at his as her hand caressed the back of his neck; he froze. He was ready to ask her the same or just hoist her up onto him to take her against the glass so this was unexpected. "Only you my love." She hesitated then smirked; what he would give to know what was going on in her mind. Her lips pressed against his chin and then his jaw to his throat and down his shoulder to his chest. Vladimir's jaw dropped slightly as he drew in a breath, tempted to tell her to stop, that what she had in mind wasn't necessary for him. Her rapid descent down his torso to a kneeling position and her fingers wrapping around his shaft so tightly made his words fail to rise as she held him in a state of awe. It was when her tongue licked his tip when he made a sound, a deep groan, escaped him as her lips parted again and she took him in her mouth a few inched as one hand pumped him and the other looped around to cup his rear. Was this heaven or hell? Each stroke of her hand, each swirl of her tongue, each rise and descent of her tightly wound fingers around his shaft made him believe he was in each place simultaneously. His angel, his temptress, there was no distinguishing them now in this creature at her knees before him giving him so much pleasure and him not able to move a muscle in response for fear of hurting her. It was cruel. He loved her so violently in that moment that he lost the immense focus that it was taking hold himself back from rapture that he erupted in her mouth. He had to regain focus immediately in the the next moment when her heard her swallowing deeply; his haze filled eyes then found her licking the last trace of his outflow before she started her ascent back up. He wasn't going to ask her what she wished in return; her abundant scent of arousal was thick in the air. With one quick motion he had her up and pressed up against the glass and in the next he pushed into her core. The little crease on Scarlett's forehead deepened and her head fell back on the glass; her mouth agape slightly until he was fully sheathed by her. He held her there for the next moment, he wanted her eyes back on his and when her head rolled around to them and she whimpered softly. "I only want you my love." His hands on her rear held her there as his hips started thrusting his length into her at a dizzying pace. It didn't take her long to muffle out his name in a scream; the sound was like sweetest music to him and he joined in with her in chorus. Her love for him was perfect as was her submitting herself to his desires as he knew it would be but it was deeper than mere satisfaction to him; his very existence was bound to her now. Scarlett panted against his neck, holding on to him with tightly wound arms around his neck; she trusted him in not letting her fall in her exhaustion and he knew he'd never let her go. Vladimir pulled her off of the glass, the imprint of her dampened form on the clear surface was a fine piece of art he mused as he took a few steps back to sit on the nearby couch. He would have her rest on him but he would still be selfish, he wouldn't allow her to become disconnected from him. She rested on him easily, her body draped on him like a golden shroud, legs neatly at either side of his; she was his prize, he was her pedestal. His head fell back and he held her closely against him. She was so fevered she needed his coolness to come down from her high; she needed to rest. Twice satisfied by her he needed no more but then her lips feathered on his neck and that's when she startled him. He held himself steady as her lips moved and her tongue licked but it was her teeth scraping against his skin that made his length twitch inside of her; she felt him and she hummed in contentment as she continued. Her rousings were getting too much for him but he knew he had to be fair and return the favour back. Scarlett's hair had been a tousled mess since she was on her knees and bless her she still couldn't put on a blindfold neatly for him even when given the time; it would continue to stay on her but it was her hair that he would carefully grasp to pull her off of him. Vladimir made two titching sounds, "No teeth my love, I don't want to need to return the action." She smirked at him, the vixen, she smirked. He tugged at her hair to draw her from his torso and her arms fell to her sides; there was no resistance, only trust. Vladimir rolled his hips ever so slowly up into her, watching her eyes from behind the flimsy fabric over her eyes to see them rolling back in pleasure and her heard her groaning ever so softly. She was rested enough he thought, she was ready and he swallowed back venom that was collecting in his mouth before he took her nipple into it. She gasped but still didn't resist him so he rolled his hips up again into her and she rolled hers into him. Vladimir opened his mouth widely and pulled in as much of her breast into his mouth as he dared, his lips over his teeth shielding them, and then he sucked lightly at first. The sensation made his Scarlett pause and then she drew in a deep breath and nudged her chest towards him in offering; she wanted more. Vladimir's hips rolled up into her, her's into him and he sucked more firmly and then swirled his tongue around the ripened bud. He heard a whispered 'yes' and his fingers in her hair tightened, another 'yes' and his hips rolled up now at a slow steady pace. Their dance now was perfectly timed, hips rolling, his mouth sucking, tongue swirling and her heart pounding a steadily increasing rhythm and her breaths erratically giving way to praises. 'Deeper. I want you coming in me deeply.' She was demanding him and he obeyed her. He detached his lips from her breast; he would have return there and to the other and pay them every bit of admiration they deserved at another time. She was close and fighting him now, the selfish creature didn't want the dance to end and he didn't blame her but he needed to end it, he needed to obey her wishes so with a few deep thrusts he pumped her vigorously until her defence was shattered and she cried out. A few more deep thrusts and holding her firmly against him he released deeply within her trembling core; he shook for several moments as his seed left him. Scarlett collapsed on to him and wound her arms back around him, she was breathing hard on his neck and his hands left her hips where he had held her down to wrap around her. She needed to rest again, she needed his coolness to temper her heat; he only needed her. Vladimir did get them to bed eventually to hold her as she slept. Her sleep was a deep exhausted one; she hardly moved and breathed so shallowly that it was only her heart that made any loud sound. He praised each of the gods by name and begged their continued favour; this was living for him, not mere survival. It was several hours past sunrise when she finally stirred and woke.

Things between them would be different again; different was just that and it was the unknown element that was difficult to predict that Scarlett didn't care for. It was the moments when sleep was on its way out and reality was coming in when she found clarity. Vladimir was holding her close to his body; they were still naked from the night before. Her eyes focused on the candle she lit before he returned that was in the room; it was burned down to a pool of hardened wax. The light streaming in from the opened bedroom door was blinding. Her eyes closed, it was too bright. Her body, as muscles started to wake, they ached. A decision needed to be made, a few of them. One was to fully wake; she wished it only to be with her lover that had waited so patiently for her to rise so her eyes opened and let the light rouse her. Next, how open to be about the resulting pain in her body due to V's handling of her last night; she wanted it all so there was to be no complaining on her part, another decision. Honesty was always the best policy with her lover. He didn't fail to please her for a moment last night and the visions of what they did combined with the intensity of what she felt brought a smirk to her lips. "Morning? Did I oversleep, am keeping you love?" The word seemed so alien to her still, never had she referred to anyone as such but he was to her, her first real love and from what she had before she realized he, her ex, wasn't even in the running. The words still felt alien to her though because even as lovers she she didn't feel anything like his equal in using the term.

It was a good waking Vladimir thought, not that even a bad waking was necessary bad ether; he did love her when she had a bit of edge in her mood. "Morning love. You did, slightly and you are most definitely keeping me for quite some time." He waited for the realization of her poorly phrased question to set in and then on cue she huffed at him. He chuckled as she inched her way to turn on to her back and he noted her discomfort. He expected it complexly, he would have been surprised if he hadn't done some damage to her frail body in some way last night but as it was she didn't complain at the time so this now wasn't anything too severe. "No work until after lunch and that's a few hours off still." There was her grin as she nestled into his side. There was trust even now from his beauty even as his eye were as black a empty moon again. She didn't' need to fear him, not ever now as her demise would bring him too much anguish that even the beast inside him had realized and it remained dormant. "I must tell you about my night love." She stirred a little. "When I got back here I stumbled upon the most exautic creature that I have ever beheld. She seduced me Scarlett, so easily that there was no way I could fight her off even if I wanted to, her spell over me was just too strong." He held on the the woman in his arms, he could feel her smiling on him. "I know it'd be too much to ask to see her every night, that would truly be selfish on my part as I know it takes quite a bit of luck to see such a creature but I do hope she realizes how much I was honored by her picking me to spend some time with." She inched away from him to show him her grin, her ego was sufficiently stroked but he'd never be content if he'd leave her ever wanting for a compliment; he was truly impressed with her boldness. "Do tell, how was your evening?" There was a moment of pause, he knew he was asking her for quite a bit so soon after her waking.

"H'm let's see. I was just hanging around the place, you know, like I tend to do and it was then when I felt what I was wearing slip off." She shrugged. "I went to go find it and what I did find, after I gnawed on it a little, was so very good." Scarlett licked her lips. "I'll have to hunt around to find it again." He was playing with her hair, listening but not pressing her either. "I may have left a few prints on the window, um and that couch by it I think is my new favorite, I loved sitting there. There are a few new places around here that I think I'll remember quite fondly." Scarlett was remis, she wasn't as good as a storyteller as she wished to be, not after the second most incredible night of her life. "I should get up I guess."

Vladimir blamed only himself for upsetting her, he immediately saw it in her eyes; he held her down from moving and she didn't resist. "None of that now." He moved on top of her and had a good mind to kiss her so deeply until his venom made her desperate for his love just to get the feeling he invoked out of her. "The evening you gave me was a dream if I were to ever have one. Everything up to a few months ago was me surviving Scarlett and last night I truly lived for the first time in a century. If you think now that I'm at all upset with you you are very mistaken, I'm beside myself trying to figure out a way to return the favour, to show you how much it meant to me and have you accept my gratitude." Her eyes swelled up slightly and he felt a real panic overtake him.

"I just wanted to do something nice that I knew you'd like." His weight wasn't completely on her but she could feel him pressing on her. She had his love, she knew it but was still desperate for it for some reason; she felt like it wasn't enough. "It was incredible to me that I could be that way with you, have you move us from place to place as if it were nothing, it, it makes me feel like I can do anything with you and I want to."

He glowed down at her. "See. It's not so hard to talk." He had to remind himself yet again of her inexperienced ways and limited knowledge; it could all change he hoped, in time. He allowed her to get up and take care of her morning needs; he got himself dressed for the day. His eyes never left her trotting about unclothed as she gathered what she was going to wear that day. "Your going out today S." He was met with a stern look. She clearly didn't wish to be sent off into the Paris jungle. "You received many invitations that can't be ignored. Liz can accompany you if you wish but you must go." The crease on her forehead made a brief appearance and Vladimir smirked as it was becoming one of his favorite feature on her. "It will be fine, I have security arranged and you will go by car, not taxi." She was silent so he knew she was brooding but he followed her out of the bedroom where her brunch was waiting. There was a paper rolled up and he opened it to find her image on the the cover. He recognized it as the vestibule of the grand ballroom; as grainy as the image was she was still stunning. He let her see it and the crease on her forehead deepened. "The other pictures turned out a lot better." She sat and started eating, at least her appetite had grown leaps and bounds since their nightly activities had commenced. He caught her looking at the article but there was only more frustration written on her. "I'll read it to you as you eat h'm?"

The other day, at the Grand Landing a new gem on the Paris landscape was revealed. Decked out in a gown by Mia this lady was considered the best dressed at the affair that saw some of the more elite of the business world come out to mingle. It was said that the President himself was even present and lent a helping hand to this lady who, after reclining on the ledge of the fountain needed one. Not that she needed the President's aide her to be spotlighted, she was the belle of the ball to be sure. Not much is known of her but it was told to us by many sources that she was the date of billionaire Vladimir Lonescu. His brother, whom many had rumored to be his lover, also had date with him none other than Pair's own Elizabeth De Lacombe. She had not been seen since her debut and final show on the same night of her tragic loss. Stephan had been seen with the ballerina at a fundraiser earlier that week at one of his schools. Back to the mystery woman on Vladimir's arm. It was earlier in the week that he was seen carrying her into one of his many grand hotels in the early hours of the morning. Not much was said by staff about the matter as they remain as tight lipped as ever regarding their employer and his mistress but they do say that she is a true delight. Sources only tell us she goes by the name 'S' and everything about her is a mystery. Her and the ballerina were seen at Chanel but the visit was short lived as the fiery blond tore a strip out of the store owner for reasons still unknown. At the ball the couple were inseparable and it was a shame that that there was no dancing to really show off this well suited couple. Paris hopes to see more of S as we know for a fact that Vladimir prefers to stay in the shadows.

"I'm your mistress. Well how about that. I guess we should be thankful they can't see up here or through the windows, that'd be one hell of a story." Scarlett kept eating as Vladimir watched her. She wondered about Liz a bit more now and the tragedy she suffered. "That was the President of France. Well." She snorted. "He had clammy hands and smelled like mothballs."

Vladimir laughed and tossed the paper aside. "Mia was thrilled, she sent me the photos and begged to let me have her dress you again." He got the equivalent of a death glare from the woman and had to stop himself from taking her right there on the table. He did love her when she was angry and not at him.

"I'm not letting her come near me with another corset." Scarlett grumbled. "Where are you sending me off to today anyway. I'd rather not go if you haven't figured it out yet." She knew she sounded like a spoiled snob but didn't care, she wanted to be with him even if he was in pain for a meal. "This is for work isn't it," She sighed. "I shouldn't be upset then."

Vladimir almost changed his mind about sending her out, her heart wanted to stay with him. "Just a few places, all very nice and I will only ask you to buy one item at each of them. They want you to be seen there supporting them." She clued in he wanted her to shop and it wasn't going over well. He leaned in and flicked her ear with his tongue. "Now be a good little girl and do as I wish and we will go out tonight. You asked to see my favorite place in Paris and I wish to share it with you." She grinned. All was good in the world now; she was glowing. He let her finish her meal and allowed her to get ready for her outing. Her purse was stacked with the usual items, key card, lip loss and his note; the one item still perplexed him but he didn't question it. An escort showed up for her on time but he was also curious as to why she didn't ask to go out with Liz that day; he would need to keep his ears open on that one to be sure but he imagined that she believed it could go faster without her. Once he kissed her good day and she left he felt a cloud shadow him just like the day before but it seemed worse. He trudged along with the tasks he needed to do and flatly ignored the humans that came to tend to his suite and clean up the dishes. He saw them looking at him, his grim expression and took to heart that they seemingly, with their silence to the press, cared for him on some level; they certainly did for Scarlett.

Scarlett started to question her whole liking for being outside in general by the time she got to her first stop. There were a few people gathered, some took pictures and there was security preventing anyone from getting too close to her. Her internal voice pressed her to go on, to be that bold woman that V wished her to be, the woman she realized she herself should be. As it was her escort was her translator too so at the first greeting of the anxious store manager it was all deciphered for her. She did as Liz told her to do but tried to be warmer to her hosts; she didn't want to insult their hospitality to V. She smiled warmly at the most important person she was introduced to; Liz would approve so she felt alright doing it. Scarlett kept her eyes open as well as her ear to what her guide was telling her; they wanted to make an impression but they quickly found out that she wasn't there to be plied with edibles. The memory of her first week of her 'dating' was still too fresh on her mind and now she felt that there was even a bigger target on her back now. It was the vulnerability she was feeling without having Vladimir around was now her focus. She pressed on into the place, whose name she couldn't even pronounce, and discovered it was a jewelry store; her internal cringe was threatening to come to the surface. 'One thing.' After all the formalities of introductions was over with she was allowed to wander around with her escort. No one else dared followed her; clearly V had given them rules so there would be no upsets it seemed. She heard a few voices in the distance and glanced to her escort. 'They said they never dreamed of meeting someone from the papers so quickly. They also said you don't seem at all snobby.' "Well damn, I was doing my best snob impression." They both laughed softly and she felt the edge being taken off slightly; she needed this person to be her ears for her, her true unfiltered ears. Scarlett's eye caught a pendant and matching earrings in a deep blue that reminded her of Liz's dress. The centre stone was encircled with little diamonds on both the pendant and little studs. Her finger tapped on the glass and the attendant was over in an instant and had it out for her. Vladimir didn't specify that she had to get things for herself. She sighed. He'd see right through her and then she reasoned he'd send her out again. "I'll take it and have it sent directly to the hotel. It is to be given to Elizabeth De Lacombe." Off it went to be wrapped; it was too easy spending money she discovered. It was odd saying Liz's full proper name as well. She moved along the display counters, everyone had scattered again and she went around silently. Shopping like this was nice but her inner voice was telling her persistently how she really didn't need any of the items before her; V's bracelet on her wrist was enough, it was just perfect. They must have picked up on her despair, yes she was easy to read. She circled around several times when a simple pair of diamond earrings caught her eye. She loved the ones she had on at the party; she felt the want for them and how they made her feel. Her finger tapped on the glass and out they came. "These too please." The manager looked happy but it wasn't him she cared to please. "Ask if I need to sign for my purchases." She knew the question would signal her inexperience but the alternative would have them chasing after her or them needing to contact V. Not even a signature was needed; good she thought, less of a chance her name getting out too soon. The interpreter passed along the request that they wished for a pose or two and since they asked she agreed. It was over with quickly and she was off to the next shop. The car stopped outside another oddly named place that she didn't recognize and the same security detail was there along with more people. Cringe. Scarlet held herself steadfast as she entered and the place and waited for her escort to introduce her to the manager. This store was an extremely high end lingerie store she regretted not bringing Liz with her. The manager, a woman was her only attendant along with her escort. She was seated between them when the 'show' started; a line of scantily clad women paraded in front of them. Scarlett 'got it' right away on what was happening and had to stop herself from giggling; it'd be like a buffet for any man and it would be a literal one for the brothers she imagined. She paused to wonder why that particular thought would come to mind; it disturbed her slightly that she saw these women this way but in a sense, she reasoned, they were no different than the freelancers that she looked down on, the ones she recalled the brothers preyed on. They these and those women had no value to her other than being empty shells; she was an empty shell, once, or was she in his eyes. "I like that set." She pointed it out to manager and she ticked it off on her list. The same process of being shown something worn on a model went on for almost an hour before she was offered some refreshments; she refused as did her escort following her lead. By the time they were done, after she was measured, she had bought ten sets of underwear and other lacy items. Vladimir would like them she imagined, he'd like that she bought a few things as she recalled what happened to the one pair of panties she had. The heat rose to her cheeks; she got a look from her translator. "I'm fine." They arrived at the last stop that appeared to be a men's store; her cringe was replaced by one of confusion and then terror; she had no clue what he was expecting her to buy there. They proceeded in and were met by the manager; a tall extremely good looking older man. When he motioned to take her hand to kiss it she hesitated before allowing it. After a bit of chatting between her translator, who she learned was called Jess and him she was told that Vladimir often comes only to this store in Paris to buy his suits. Scarlett imagined that they would know his tastes so this might not be so bad. They proceeded into the store and she had to quickly asses things once inside; what appeared to be mannequins were in fact real models as well, she heard her translator sigh softly, at least she was having fun. Scarlett was still clueless as to what to buy so she wandered around them and the various tables. She thought of V's perfectly organized closets, he had dozens of suites already, there was no way she could pick a new one for him. The place was silent despite the number of people in it, all of them motionless, as she walked around and then she spied a table of accessories. Small things. Better. Scarves, gloves, handkerchiefs and ties in every colour and pattern imaginable made from the finest of materials. It stuck her how V didn't need any of these things because of his nature but he had to possess them to fit into the role he was in. Scarlett selected out several sets of things in a few colours all ranging in the red to burgundy and then she found one in the same blue as the jewelry she had found for Liz and asked it be packed separate. "Do you have any sleepwear?" The manager said a few words out and all the living mannequins bolted out of the room. Within a literally three minutes they were all back dressed in various pieces sleepwear. Scarlett's translator was speechless as was she. They made their way around the men, the exceptionally buff men. "This feels so wrong, I don't feel good at all… No. No. Make them go." There were a few words and the men cleared away. The manager was beside himself in apologies to her but it wasn't him; she made sure he knew it. She still managed to get what she was looking for but it was under a shadow of dread. They departed after a few photos and were in the car. Jess must have picked up on how upset she still was and was starting to tell her what the models were saying, Scarlett admitted to herself that she didn't even think she's heard them talking. 'They were very taken with you and wondered what it would take above their good looks to get a woman like you.' Scarlett laughed, it was truly funny. "I'll tell you something. If they met me a year and a half ago they wouldn't look at me twice. People always want what others have. Outside of the money the difference between those men and mine is that mine wanted me when no one else did." 'Impossible.' "It's true. I wouldn't lie about something like that. I was poor then," She omitted the little fact that it was V that made her rich now. "And working at a very terrible job where I was never looked at twice and if I was it was out of want for something." Scarlett left Jess behind in the lobby of the hotel with the photographers and went up to the room. She was torn between dread and joy at the thought of seeing V; what would she tell him? She put on her best face as the doors opened, she was going to be honest with him and that would have to do. He was at his desk with Stephan when she entered and talking, their eyes weren't concealed so she figured it was a phone call kind of meeting. V curled his finger at her becoming her over and she did without hesitation. The box containing what she had bought for Stephan was placed beside him and she let Vladimir pull her into his arms; how she missed him for those few hours. He held her as he and and his brother talked in a language she thought was Russian but wasn't at all sure. He let her go after a few minutes and kissed the back of her hand before she left to go to the bedroom. She stayed as quiet as she could be as she changed into something more casual before going back out and finding a spot to curl up on the couch and wait for the men to be finished. They were still a marvel when they talked, it was like a skillful dance of sorts and at one point seemed almost rehearsed because it was that flawless.

All was right in the world; his brother was at his side and his love was back in his sights. Few men could boast at being successful but he regarded himself as one now. He listened as his brother made a few points and then he added in his own thoughts; the call was going as they expected. It ended soon enough and they were ahead as they wished to be. "We will need to go there eventually." He looked over to Scarlett who hadn't moved from where she was watching them. He didn't want to take her anywhere where they didn't have a solid alie that could keep an eye on her should he need to leave her alone; he just didn't trust them, he'd need to leave her behind. "Let's see if we can not make that happen unless it's completely necessary."

Stephan knew what his brother was thinking after the first statement, he could see it in his eye as he looked on to his human. The bond between them was now cemented in his mind after he picked up his scent radiating off of the woman's skin as she set a box before him. "I don't care for that place, they have too many surveillance cameras and whatnot. Let's set up a residence there first and find some locals we can trust to keep the place free from that and host the meetings there if needed." This was something that they had done in the past with an exceptional amount of success. As one was being visible the other was already in the place making sure that it wasn't compromised by prying eyes who wanted insiders information into their business dealings and then perhaps getting more than they bargained for. Stephan's thoughts went down to the box the woman gave him and he opened it to find her offering. He recognized the same blue that Liz wore the other night and pulled out the scarf and noticed the other matching items. "A very thoughtful gift Scarlett, thank you. I look forward to an opportunity in wearing it." Her smile from where she was lit up the room; he then noticed how it radiated from her heart though her eyes. It was a sight that he was thankful his brother let him witness. "I should get going," He closed up his box and donned a set of contacts. "I will see you tomorrow if not sooner or later then." He was quick to vacate the room and leave his brother to his mate; it wouldn't be long, he imagined, that he would have someone he could call his sister.

Stephan was already down a few floors when Vladimir spoke, "Did you do as I asked S?" He knew she did from the updates he saw on her credit card account but he loved having that little bit of authoritative edge over her. There came a 'Yes' from her as she remained motionless; he was suspicious of something but didn't want to press her in his current famished state. "Good girl." He rose and was looking down on where she lay in a tenth of a second, her notice took a second to catch up to him. He kneeled down and flicked open a few buttons on her blouse and opened it up to expose her chest; the marks from his kisses were still evident beneath the surface of her skin. "I want you to rest S, we will have a full evening together." She nodded. Vladimir eased off the strap of her bra and peeled back the bit of fabric to expose her nipple; her heart beats picked up their pace. He leaned in to take the bud into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it and suck and pull on it carefully as his hand softly kneaded the mound around it; he had been wanting to do this since she had gotten back. After a few moments the woman began to stir with desire beneath him and her breathing became more erratic. He pulled away from her breast after several more minutes of teasing and taunting it with his tongue and partially covered her back up. "Rest love." Their was a little huff but a 'yes' too; he knew he was being cruel to her but he needed to work on his own restraint from her while hungry. He was back at his desk and working on data analysis in the next second. It needed doing as well as several other tasks before the evening; he wanted to have several hours with her that night, he wanted to keep her awake and be inside of her for as long as possible.

Scarlett didn't for a moment think she fooled him; not V. As she lay there she must have dozed off a few times only to be woken by the tapping on a keyboard or a few softly words spoken over the phone. Patience wasn't one of her strong suits but she did try to have it as she waited for the evening to arrive so her lover could feed and she could be close to him again; the earlier suckling did make her anxious about getting back to be so. "How many?" His eyes looked up from his screen to her.

He knew where her mind was when her eyes fixed on his darkened ones."At least two, three if I can manage easily and have time." The question was going to be the start of conversation he hoped; he deeply desired her to not only know his nature but him. "I try for those that are a nuisance to others and easily forgotten." There was a little nod; wheels were turning. "Transients are good to find. They come and go and no one knows if they are missing or have moved on." Understanding in the woman's eyes registered. "Illegals are the best however, no one wants to prove they were there to be missed, no one wants to admit that they knew of laws being broken and never report them. There are no records to consult if they are found weeks, months, after the fact." He wasn't ready to tell her how he frequented many websites on the dark web to locate such treasure troves of blood to be harvested. Another time perhaps if she had the mindfulness to ask.

She didn't feel like she cared. They were people, someone's child once but if they seemed to care so little for their own lives, she reasoned, why should she care for them now? She did have a heart, it was joyfully engaged to the man across the room and it was he who sparked it back to life for her. There were few in her life that cared for her, now that she really thought about it, less than five in the bunch; less than ten if she really extended herself. "Kids?" He solemnly shook his head; even he had his limits she figured. "I don't want you to go out without me tonight if that's alright, I hated being separated from you, I hated being around strangers wanting to be nice to me that otherwise wouldn't be." He gave her a nod. She now had a sense of how he felt when she was being quiet. "I'm not asking to watch. I've had my fill of that already."

He was smirking to himself on the inside. "I understand." Progress. The added task of keeping her with him wouldn't pose any difficulty; he too wanted her with him as much as possible. The sun took the lazy way down it seemed that day and with the absence of clouds he had to wait. She was watching as well and still remained silent; she wanted him to finish what he needed to do so they could enjoy the evening. An email caught his eye before he shutdown his computer; Scarlett had already been off getting herself ready by then. He called down to the front desk and asked that the item that the email informed him of be held there; they would be down within the half hour. Scarlett emerged from the bedroom and Vladimir felt his hunger brooding; no, he thought, he would not rush where he was taking her tonight just so they could get back to their room.

"Is this alright?" Scarlett wasn't sure what the dress code was for where they were going, she was guessing; she was also wished that V had selected her outfit for her. She watched him lick his lip at her. She smirked. "Good." She was in a halter top of sorts that enhanced her chest without exposing it openly. The top was fitted all the way down to her waist where a knee length flowing skirt took over and flowed to her knees and if you didn't look too closely you didn't see that it was a pair of shorts; the illusion of it was compelling. She liked it, she could move, sit and stand without having to worry about it unlike a typical skirt. "This top isn't the easiest to get into."

"Rest assured madam I will be at your service to help you remove it." He watched her then proceed to cover herself up with a coat; it was cruel but it was going to be chilly for her. They proceeded down to the lobby where the staff, by then, had erected screens and posted two bellboys to limit who could further enter the lobby; as a 'public' space the photographers had every right to be there but they were now becoming a nuisance to the guests. Vladimir took a moment and dialled his phone. "Good evening Chief. I'm very distressed to be calling you at this hour but these paparazzi are becoming an irritation to my very distinguished and highly sought after valued guests. My staff are doing everything they can to keep the peace but even they have their limits. Could you spare a few mindful officers to come ask them to respectfully leave? I would greatly appreciate it." He didn't have to say there would be a pay off, he knew how these things worked. The desk clerk, who he wished to overhear the conversation, looked a little relieved as they handed over the parcel that had arrived. Scarlett was still ducked behind him when he brought it to her attention. "It looks like you have an admirer from today love."

"Oh no." There was a moment of pure terror that ran though her until she saw the little box in Vladimir's hand. "I don't want it, send it back." She thought the matter she settled was settled. "Please send it back."

Her look was so pitiful that he almost, almost, wanted to. "I'm curious love." The box was slipped into a pocket of his long coat. He allowed her to take his arm and back to the elevator and down to the parkaid they went. The humans were clearing away the ropes that had his car sectioned off from the rest of the vehicles. He noticed that Scarlett saw the signs with the picture of lightning bolts that warned away anyone that thought they could touch his vehicle. Out came his keys and a series of beeps disarmed the alarm. "The exterior has a charge on it. Not enough to kill but it's enough of a jolt that they think twice about touching it again." She was silent, her head tilting as she looked. Processing. He opened the door for her and still no movement. "It's safe now S, you can get in." There was a moment of hesitation and then she moved slowly and navigated her way in. No she would have never been in such a masterpiece of a vehicle before. Another first he was able to give her. He got in himself and pushed several buttons that adjusted her seat to the perfect fit around her body; the look on her face was priceless at that and then the engine roared to life.

"I should have known you could drive I guess." The price of such a vehicle was beyond her comprehension, let alone one that could deter someone from even touching it. As intimidated as she felt at the wealth she was sitting in she did feel safe, she didn't feel that this 'thing' improved her opinion of V; nor did it diminish it. It was his way just like his residences. Scarlett quickly noticed how tinted the windows were and how it didn't impact V's operation of the car out of the lower levels of the parkaid and onto the streets. No one would be able to see them and she figured that he would be able to drive during the day with the windows so dark. Once they were out on more open road and there were fewer people around V pushed a button and the windows lightened up so she could see the surroundings more easier. "Of course they would be able to do that." V chuckled beside her. They drove for some time before V pulled into a garage and a door closed behind them. It was dark and from what she could see, and it was very rundown.

"You will stay here while I go. I'll have the outside electrified and if it's set off the car will alert me and I will be back here immediately." She nodded, she knew he was off to kill. "Thirty minutes tops, less if I can. If you weren't so recognizable I'd of rather left you sitting in a cafe." He'd of prefered it but this way he knew his prized position was safe inside his former prized possession. He exited the vehicle and set the alarm; she would be safe. He slipped out the door and was off to what he knew was a common place where he had found many before using the shelter as a place of refuge. There was always two if not three humans in the little space for his taking; speed was the key tonight, no drawn out hunt taunting his victim. His reward, his love wouldn't be made to wait.

"This is boring." She said and in a moment soft music started to play. "Well isn't that something, it heard me." She grinned and thought of what else she could make the car do. "How about something classical, no singing, a few instruments, soft and relaxing?" There was a pause and a piece started to play that was perfectly lovely. "How do I recline my seat car?" Her seat inched back slowly. "Stop there." She abruptly said and it did. She breathed deeply and closed her eyes and listened to the music as she waited. "This is better than sitting in a cafe, much better." The lights in the car dimmed and she felt her seat warm up slightly. She lost all thought of where she was or what V was doing and rested. If this was to be her life now so be it but she was still concerned about the box that had come for her. She knew she didn't do anything wrong but it was not what was concerning her, it was the feeling she felt that brought on her meltdown. It was when the lights in the car started to brighten and the door that was before them lifted up slightly and the engine coming back to life that made her jolt up. A few moments later the car beeped the door opened and V slipped into his seat with the most devilish of grins. He just sat there brooding, of so she thought until she noticed that his hand was on his stomach; digesting she imagined.

He had taken three souls and if he could have the room for it, a fourth. The bunch were well sedated with liquor so he could take his time and draw all they had to offer; it was good. He would be well sustained for the evening's pleasures. "Now S, do tell me why my good friend thought he needed to make amends with you." He cracked his eyelid open to see her shrinking in her seat; it wasn't the response he wished from her, he didn't want her fearing him, ever. His hand found the box and he brought it out and opened it. "It suits you very well, I will thank him for us for such a token." The lapel pin was of a daisy formed with soft pearl stones as petals and a light tiger's eye as the centre. She glanced at it but there was no response for some time so he waited.

It was the silence that was deafening to her, it made her want to break it and end the tension. "There were models there, men and I didn't think much of them at first, hardly noticed them really. When I asked to see the night wear they all went to get changed and came back wearing things to show me." Scarlette could feel her heart racing by then. "I was looking at them and it's when I saw them looking at me. I felt like I was the one on display and that's when I lost it and had them go away. I hated that they were looking at me wanting my approval, it felt so wrong, like I was betraying you by letting it happen. I tried to reason that it was no different than when we were at the party but you were there so I was okay with it but you weren't so…." She dared a glance at him, he wasn't upset. "Then the translator told me that they were wondering how to get a woman like me, as if I was something they could win or something. It was was so insulting, like I based my love on material possessions." Scarlett felt like she wanted to ask Vladimir to go back to the hotel by then; she didn't feel worthy to see his favorite place in Paris. "They'd never have noticed me as a waitress, I'd never have cared what they would have thought of me as one." He was so reserved in how he was looking at her; she couldn't make anything out. "I told her that they only were looking at me that way because I was with you," He smirked at her.. "Because you wanted me."

He could piece together what had happened now; he knew she had not done anything wrong, he trusted her implicitly. "They were jealous love, jealous of what I have and what they can never possess." Vladimir eased the car out of its shelter and back on to the streets that were now lit by streetlights; he lightened the windows for her so she could see through them more easily. "If I were there there would be no survivors love. I'm very territorial," He glanced over to her. "Of what l love." There was a nod and she grinned softly. The car was easily maneuvered through the streets to the gallery. "You did something similar before if you can recall. You covered yourself up and said you didn't want to be seen by the help. I didn't know it then, but you were telling me that you loved me. I was so blinded by your beauty that I didn't hear your heart speaking to me." Vladimir pulled into the reserved spot that was waiting for their arrival and in went the contacts. There was no one around and they could slip into the gallery discreetly. He had them out of the car, to the doors and inside as quickly as he could so they weren't seen and to not let Scarlett get cold. "How did I find such a complicated and deeply thoughtful woman in a sea of millions... I'll never know." He was slipping off her coat by then and handing it off to the attendant. "I can only imagine it was meant to be." Out came the lapel pin; his fingers lingered under the tight hem of Scarlett's top over her breast as he took his time fastening it. She gave him a smirk and huffed at his over attentiveness; he returned the look with one of coyness.

She recalled the event he spoke of; it was something that, at the time, made her worry about being sent away. She did realize she loved him by then and wanted to remain near him even if she was blindfolded. "I'm not that complicated." Scarlett whispered it as the curator approached them and brought them into the main gallery. He and Vladimir were speaking as she looked around at the nearby pieces. There were waiters there and she hoped there would be little food if not any at all; she wasn't that hungry. She was being tugged along past several masterpieces and was about to ask why they weren't stopping to look when they came to a sectioned off part of the gallery. The curator moved aside the ropes and they entered without him.

The gallery had spent the better part of three days pulling out all of his art and they were glad to do it as it meant that they could leave it up for the regular guests for a little time before it went back into storage. "These are all my favorites S." The walls were covered as he did have decades upon decades of time to wait out owners to procure what he wanted if not kill them and their entire families off to get what he wanted. He watched her look around and released his hold of her as she wandered off to the nearest wall. It was only them now in this space so the contacts came out so he could see his masterpieces in their full glory; he'd hear of anyone approaching easily in the silence. Scarlett took her time glancing at each of them and he amused himself at watching her and sensing her responses. Some she clearly didn't like; there was a quick definite response with little time spent on the piece. Some got more time, her body became relaxed and she stepped closer to them to look at details. "You are complicated as you do not respond to the usual things most women do S." He got a sour look from her. "It took a good sum of money to attract you to me but no more to keep you and nothing at all to have you stay with me. Your love was difficult to acquire and you want nothing for it. The more I try to give you the harder you resist and less you want." She huffed at him.

"I needed to survive, not indulge and for what you wanted I couldn't accept more. I did want less but Liz would have killed me." Scarlett stopped at a canvas to admire it. "Most women are taught to want things, I never was and now can say I'm thankful for it as it makes me not easily bought...as you say, it's freeing." The scene before her was of a woman sitting on a cluster of stones by a raging sea. "You are confusing material wants with emotion." She paused, she reminded herself of the centuries old man she was addressing but then recalled how he wanted her to speak freely with him when they were alone. "You are taking care of the material things, the essentials and I don't have the typical need for the other stuff as most women do because you more than satisfy, excel really, at what I want. What I want is what I already have and that's you so why would I want any more?" She glanced back at him; he looked as if he was ready to take her where she stood and the thought of that made her blush. "I'm new at this loving someone completely with all my heart and I'll probably make a ton of mistakes but here you are all happy about me sending those guys away because I didn't like how they were looking at me. I thought I had don't something wrong and you saw it as, I think, of me saying that I loved you. You're the complicated one by the way." Her eyes returned to the canvas, on the women who looked like she was sunning herself. "You are so much more than anyone I'll ever meet and it's hard for me, as person who hasn't loved before, to know how to love you so you know you are loved. I know I'm already at a limited capacity physically." She felt his hand slip around her waist and she grinned. "I love you completely and no gift you can give me will make me feel it more so there is no point of them to me." She felt her hair being brushed aside and his lips pressing on her neck. "All I ever wanted was to be safe and you've kept me safe without even asking me, you just did it as if you knew." For a moment, if she focused she could see herself sitting in the scene before her; she was that woman sitting on the rocks by the raging sea in the flowing dress sunniner herself with the wind whipping through her hair. "When you came into my restaurant who were you waiting for?"

Such a remarkable creature she was and he possessed her; her value was inconceivable even by him. He recalled the night he first saw her behind the glass carrying a tray of drinks to a table; the intrigue he felt was strong. The next night and several following nights he would spend watching her move and if he was lucky he would see a hint of a smirk from her. He learned that her shift was a long one and by the time he would get there she would have been already exhausted but the light in her eyes was always bright even though, he now knew, she was merely surviving. "I didn't know it at the time but I now realize it was you. I was waiting for you to show up for me. I'm not the same person as I was then, you've changed me in that respect. I wasn't ready to meet you then either." It wasn't long before he hatched and executed the plan in meeting her formally that he realized how timid she was; how carefully she conducted herself. The customer that struck her ass and caused her to drop a glass and then cut her finger as she picked up the pieces raised such a rage in him; he recalled it well. "We may have physically met in that place but we didn't actually meet, see, each other until recently. The wait was worth every second Scarlett, agonizing but worth it."

* * *

Reviews, I like them...nice ones.


	12. Chapter 12

The scratch was shallow, only half a drop rose to the surface, but he took it from her. The guilt of this action was still consuming him while her lay besides her. He reasoned with himself that it was an accident, unintentional, a sincere mishap, but it still happened. Their night was going exceptionally well; the time at the art gallery was at the same time peaceful as it was in building anticipation within them. By the time they were back to the hotel there was a real effort on both their parts to maintain their composure long enough until they were alone. Then, when they were finally alone, it was selfish want from each of them that ruled their actions; each wanting to aggressively please the other. He won, initially but even he wasn't immune to her desires to please him. There was nothing in the suite that was sacred; any and all surfaces were at their disposal, even his desk. He'd cherish that memory the most every time he was seated there; seeing her kneeling on the surface, hair tussled and sticking to her sweaty back as he held her hips while he took her from behind. Her cries for more mixed in with those of their pleasure she was feeling were like a sweet melody that would sing in his ears every time he would sit there from now on to work. Scarlett was so quiet now. Her peaceful sleep was so deep that he'd murder anyone that disturbed her. The guilt inched back into his mind as did the taste of her crimson. The demon he harboured awoke with a vengeance after he tasted her; he had to leave to quench his rising thirst once she was sleeping. He'd have to tell her; he'd expect no less from her should she ever do anything of that magnitude, but there it was, his beauty was perfect to him. She was ever mindful when she spoke, and from what he gathered during the evening, she seemed to worry that she wasn't enough. Vladimir realized that she knew, sensed, that she was limited in what they could do together because of her being so frail but he also perceived that she was afraid too. She had so much love to give him that even if she was physically limited, her heart was all he wanted anyway; he had to make her realize it.

Scarlett stirred herself awake from the dream she was having; locked in her lover's arms making love. There she could do anything and last as long as she wished but it was just a dream and the real thing was so much better. She felt the covers were being tightened around her and Vladimir holding her; it was so much better than a dream. "Morning or is it still?" She tried to recall the last clock she looked at to gage how much she's slept and seemed to remember three in the morning but then she also recalled that there was more activity after that. Every sore muscle chimed in then, as well as spots that were still tender from being sucked on ruthlessly. She smirked. It was a very good night. "Please tell me you won't be sending me shopping today. I don't think I could make it." She inched herself around to look at him and then noticed his eyes, "Oh…" and frowned slightly. She took it personally, it sparked the insecurity of her being a blip or not enough.

"None of that now love, I needed to go out after you fell asleep. I was quite spent." He smirked knowing full well what thought crossed her mind. His hand went to her bare belly to stroke it softly. "You are well?" She nodded and he felt slightly better; he didn't hurt her as far as she could tell. It would be easy, he thought, not to say anything and she'd never know but he knew what a slippery path lies and deception were. "I was concerned because I scratched you at some point and drew blood." Her now sleepy look gave way to one of concern. "It's healed but I was very upset that it happened. It wasn't as deep as the one on your finger but I was not pleased with myself." There was a long pause from her; she didn't seem disturbed.

Scarlette had no clue where he had scratched her, or when, nothing outside of what hurt felt like it was one. She considered for a few moments the 'what if' of what could have happened; it didn't seem so horrible to her as it would alleviate the idea of her deciding should he ever ask her. "You resisted...that's all that matters I guess." There was a conversation that needed to happen; a herd of elephants seemed to enter the room. "You're determined to never hurt me even if I wanted you to, one day?"

The question was inevitable; he had wished to ask her time and time again but the gravity of such a request was one of great concern to him. "I don't know if I can ask you to go through hell for me love. I don't think I could send you through it even if it meant we could be together for eternity, to know I caused you such agony for my selfish want." He inched above her to peer down at her lovingly. "If you wanted to one day then it would be agony for me to have to watch over you, knowing that I caused your suffering and not knowing if you'd feel the same way about me when you woke or if you'd then resent me." There was some understanding in her look but also one he couldn't quite put a finger on; disagreement? "Not everyone wakes up Scarlett. For whatever reason, sometimes it just doesn't work and we can't figure out why. I can't risk that happening to you." There was a whirlwind going on within her and Vladimir knew full well this was a lot of depth for her to process soon after waking. He wanted to show her that she didn't want him biting her; he then thought of lunging at her neck and stop short of sinking his teeth into her flesh. But no. Even he couldn't gauge how much that'd frighten her and break the trust he worked so hard to earn. "No going out for you today, I want you near me. You will have some guests from the papers come later, after lunch. They wish to do a follow up on what I had read you the other day." There it was, the angry little crease in her forehead. He smirked. "I will be with you in the room the whole time and they are only allowed one picture that I must approve." He lifted himself off her slightly to admire the view of his beauty beneath him. "I will pick something out for you to wear," He licked his lips, she was making him hungry again for her love. "and it will be removed once we are alone again so I can enjoy you." His eyes traced back up to hers. "As you were falling asleep you mumbled something about not being enough," Her heart thumped a few strong beats; he found a soft spot. "You are love. It's taking me two centuries of learned control not to take you now and the effort I'm exerting is quite considerable, you are that desirable."

She could keep no secrets from him, she knew this, but even she was betraying her deepest fears to him now. It was a relief on some level but terrifying on another. "What do they want to know, I mean, there's nothing to know about me." Her frown returned. "It feels like I'm losing myself one piece at a time and there wasn't much to start with." Vladimir hissed at her. He disagreed but she couldn't shake the feeling. "Can we go somewhere less busy, like Switzerland, where no one knows us or cares who we are?" He gave her a nod. She felt slightly better. "I hate asking for anything when you have given me so much."

Vladimir hissed again. "There are too many eyes around here anyway, it makes it very tedious to hunt." He was glared at but he just smirked down at her and leaned in to give the side of her neck a good lick before he let her rise and scamper off to the bathroom; he stayed in place to watch her. She'd be stunning as an immortal he thought; her perfection preserved for eternity did sound appealing but the cost of it was unthinkable. He debated, should she insist, that Stephan might be asked to do it; there would be no harm if she hated him for eternity but then again, who knew what could happen in the fires. He rose and got himself ready and outside before she remerged. Her meal was due in a few moments and he needed to double check to see if all the furniture rearranging he did during the night before was sufficient. The curtains would need to be open and he would need to be in the room so he placed his desk in the most sheltered location. The spot where the interview would happen was also ready; it was too sheltered but still afforded a splendid view outside. He started working and at his desk after a little time Scarlett emerged from the bedroom. She froze and looked around stunned for a few moments.

She hated asking but it had to be done but that wasn't the most stressful thing that morning, it was hearing V use the word 'hunt'. It was a chilling reminder to her what he was and made her mindful of what was going to be happening later that day; her interview, now that was stress. She knew she could lie to do it, she had been doing so to Liz so it wouldn't be that hard. She wandered out of the bedroom and stopped. V was at his desk that was relocated and the rest of the room had been all moved. "Okay." There was a knock on the door before it opened and the fella with her food pushed in a trolley with her brunch, he paused, looked around and then without missing a beat went to where the table was and set out her meal; this must have not been the first time the furniture was magically moved she figured. Scarlett went to where V was and stood by him while her food was being set out. "I'm scared I might say something wrong or they will make something up over me not understanding a question clearly." He guided her down to his lap and she welcomed the closeness. "Is there something you would want me to stick to or…" His finger went to her lips and it was followed by his lips.

The attendant was patiently waiting for S so he could uncover her waiting meal: Vladimir would never rush a taste of her lips though. "If you are not clear what they are asking of you, you will question the question. Do it enough times and they will think twice about trying to confuse you. Should they get too nosey or if a sense that you disapprove of the question then I will warn them once and if they overstep then I'll have them leave." He heard her stomach rumble and that was his signal that their private moment was over; he would never let her hunger for anything. "Now go have your meal and I can ask you some practice questions later if you like but I do believe you will be fine." He lifted her off his lap and gave her rear a light patting; he wished he could give her a more firm pat but as he had observed earlier it was still flushed from their lovemaking hours before and hurting her was never an option.

Scarlett sat down and let the waiter push in her chair and then lift the dome off of her plate; the presented meal was splendid and she gave him a small smile with a nod. Juice was poured for her and then he left; they knew not to linger to watch her eat unless told to. Vladimir sat working and Scarlett busied herself with finishing what was put out for her to eat. She considered the interview again; it wasn't going to be as bad as she thought it would be if he'd be making sure they watched themselves but she was curious as to what they could possibly ask her that was so important that they insist on one. "They will ask how we met. I really don't want to tell them anything, it's none of their business." She took a few bites of her food. V was listening but still working and when she glanced over she saw him smirking slightly. She recalled the night, how scared she was of him when she was first alone in his presence; it was her body's natural response to him that was warning her. He knew his effect, he knew he had to get past it, he knew he had to make her see the man before she'd meet the monster. She loved the man, he was who she'd have always hoped to meet and fall in love with if she had ever permitted herself the luxury. "I'll just do what Liz told me to do...try to make them think I don't care about them and appear board?" V was still smirking; she was amusing him she figured. She finished up her food and went over to the open blinds overlooking the city below. It was another beautiful day; she would miss this place but it was too busy. She permitted herself to dream of where they could go, how it would be; them doing whatever they wanted anytime of the day. She felt V's arm slip around her and her body being pressed into his, the glitter of the reflection bouncing back off the window made her smirk. He was hers.

"You do as you like love." Vladimir knew he only had a few moments before he'd be pulled away from her so he just held her close. "What are you thinking S, you fell so quiet just now." He inhaled her scent and noted how his scent was deeply blended in with hers now, it made him feel fulfilled, it made him want to always have her smell like him.

"I was thinking I want to posses you just like you do me." He huffed behind her and she felt him turning her around to face him.

"You did, before I did my love." Vladimir wished the day would be over and they could just be alone for the night; his appetite for her was insatiable it seemed but he knew she, her frail body, needed rest. "Make up a watered down story, they will like it more if you seem unwilling to go into details. They will no doubt want details about me but outside the one you can embellish me as you wish love, I'll be curious as to how you will do it if you choose to." Vladimir slid his fingers on her neck and firmly, but carefully, tugged her head back as if he was lifting her chin up as if he was going to kiss her. "Nothing of the French coven. I'd be weary about naming anyone. Say 'friends' and if they ask you who they are you can say that they enjoy their privacy." Her arms were still holding him and he then ran his fingers down her throat over to her shoulders to push off the fabric covering them off so it fell so most of her chest was exposed. "See how you possess me now...that phone could ring and I'd ignore it." Vladimir dropped his lips down to her throat, he could feel her head turning with his hand still in her hair, offering her neck to him. It made him stir, he growled on her flesh and he felt her heart beating quicker. "I could only have possessed you if you allowed it my love...you have given me the greatest gift in my existence, you must always know that." His arm slipped back around her and he raised her feet an inch off the floor and had her sitting on the edge of his desk; his other hand still grasping her hair tightly. She steadied herself, her fingers on the edge of the desk as his lips continued down to her breasts. "How'd I'd like to take you like this Scarlett, how'd I'd like to make you feel nothing but pleasure all day and night."

She felt herself surrender to him, there was no question of her resisting as she had been aching for him once he touched her. 'Yes', was all she could whimper. Her ideal existence was being reshaped, modified to include so much of this. Her hands slipped off the edge of the desk so she was now fully laying on his desk, in a quick glance she could see several phones and she swore she could feel them buzzing. He was ignoring them, his lips were already on her nipple and pulling on it with his lips and sucking it softly. "Please," she was gasping now and both her hands were in his hair keeping him at her breast; his hand in hers tightened slightly. "I want.." that's all she could get out before he had her panties ripped off and her feeling his tip push into her. Their need was desperate but he was being careful still, pumping her slowly as he buried himself deep inside of her. When he was fully inside of her she felt his lips rise from her now pert and well suckled nipple to watch her. His fingers tightened a little more making Scarlett cry out another 'yes'. More phones buzzing in her ear made her grin as he watched her then roll her eyes back; how she loved him, feeling him move inside of her.

"You will remember this moment, when you are speaking to them." He could feel how close she was; he was ready to unleash himself within her. "You will still be feeling me, your breast will be a little bit sore," His hips moved quicker as her breath became more ragged. "You will be thinking about how you were laying here." Scarlett cried out his name as her legs wrapped around his waist tightly and he couldn't hold back a fraction of a second longer and spilled himself deeply within her with a long low growl before coming to rest over top of her. His lips kissed over any skin they were near and he made his way back up to her lips, his hand leaving her hair finally. He whispered ever so softly to the panting woman beneath him, his beauty, "I will be thinking of your warmth gripping me and my essence deeply buried within your core my love." The rush of blood to the surface of Scarlett's skin was making her glow, he wanted her again and was very slightly remis at possibly having hurt her. She pulled his lips to hers and kissed him so deeply that he stirred again; they both hungered for each other desperately.

Scarlett eyed Mia cautiously but not one corset seemed to be present in the numerous things she brought with her. What V had selected for her to wear covered almost every inch of her skin but was light and wispy; it muted out her curves and features but oddly enough it was very feminine. She also considered all the marks on her body from the night before and a few hours ago that needed to be concealed. She was still turning in the full length mirror inspecting it when she considered V's other intentions of the outfit; he didn't want a repeat of the 'show' of the gala but he wished to show them a more relaxed appearance of her. She watched Mia putting away the rest of what she brought into her closet, she was all smiles; the success of the gala dress put her on the top five designers list for Paris. There was another lady there before Mia to do her hair, Scarlett didn't catch the girl's name but she had done up her hair in an intricate of twists and curls that she didn't dare touch it. The process of getting her ready was making her nervous again; she wasn't sure what to expect now but she knew she mustn't be scared or at least look it. She went out into the main room when Mia was done so V could see what was done to her; he approved it without a word spoken. She hated the lenses in his eyes a little bit more now; he was hidden from her. She went around to be near him and rest her rear on V's desk as he talked with Mia before she left; it was all in French. His hand was on the inside of her knee quick enough as they talked and she dared to glance over to what he was showing her on the screen of the computer, it was her in the various poses that were captured at the gala. Scarlett found it hard to believe that it was her in the images that were being scrolled thought. Mia was nodding away at all of them, ecstatic. It made Scarlett recall that night and it was when she felt V's hand on her knee squeezing it softly did she realize that there were tears welling up in her eyes. There were a few more words between Mia and V before she excused herself and they were alone again. He pulled her down into her lap to sit sideways and hold her; she needed more close time with him after they had made love earlier and their time was cut short by the hairdresser. "You made me look like a princess V, I just never thought I'd ever look like one or ever be loved so much."

Vladimir titched at the woman twice softly. "You were always beautiful my love and luckily for me you hid it from the world before I found you." She held him and he cradled her closely. As he held her he didn't want to admit it to himself but there it was, as much as he liked it when she showed how fragile she was he felt that he could be just as fragile to her; a very rare luxury. What he also thought was how he'd need to get her out of Paris. While she was getting ready he was watching the news sources along with the chatter in the dark web and noticed a few phrases that alarmed him, /I'd make her feel what a real man could do to her to make her scream./ /Keep an eye on the friend, they might go out again, the security isn't so much that we couldn't handle./ /She'd be more apt to leave if the papz layers off a bit, let's distract them./ "We will be leaving France tonight love, Liz will be made to join us." She only nodded but held on to him. "Do you want to know where?" She shook her head and didn't let go. "No one must know of our departure then, it's always best to keep people guessing on our comings and goings h'm?" She nodded; it seemed she just wanted to be held and he wished to oblige her. When the knock came on the door Vladimir called out for them to enter as he spun the chair they were in so their backs were facing them; he wanted just a few more seconds holding his treasure. " _Set yourselves up, we won't be much longer."_ He felt Scarlett smirking on his skin then she lifted her head up to look at him, then reached for the little case of lenses and handed it over. "I'm glad we made good use of my desk today, I'd be remiss otherwise." The fresh lenses went in quickly and then his hand went to her breast to stroke her tender bud first and then to her thigh to tickle his fingers up it to her covered sex. He just purred in her ear and pecked her cheek. "Off you go love."

Scarlett got up and leaned down to kiss V on the lips quickly. She too was glad they had a chance to make love that day because otherwise she'd have to wait to arrive at their destination if Liz was accompanying them. She looked over to the two women that were waiting where they were made a place for and wasn't sure what to make of them, they seemed harmless enough. Scarlett sat down eyeing both of them, "Can I offer you two refreshments?" She decided there was no reason for her not to be hospitable as she motioned to where the tray of various drinks were. They both shook their heads. "Let's start then."

* * *

Yes yes... I totally fail at getting chapters out in a timely manner...tell me something I didn't know.

ANYWAY Ch 12 was getting to be a monster so I had to hack off the top so most of it is Ch13

Enjoy


	13. Chapter 13

Vladimir held on to a sleepy Scarlett as a copy of what was going to be published in the Paris papers was being handed to him. He glanced over to Stephan who was entertaining Liz as best as he could but she was still upset over her past creeping up. He had figured it out, and told Stephan so he wouldn't think it was him. They decided not to bring the subject of Liz's past up unless she did so they left it alone; he'd fill Scarlett in on the details once they were alone, one day. This was the third flight they had taken this night on their way to Germany because the brothers thought it a necessary precaution over what they had read that day. It wasn't like them to run but it wasn't like the women they were concerned about could defend themselves as they were threatened. Once they were in the air their next stop would be where they would separate from the woman and they would make their way back home and they could proceed to their next destination. "She's going to be upset."

Stephan didn't bother looking over, his brothers solemn tone was clear enough. "Let her be. We can't take her to that place, you know as well as I that it's too risky. Besides, they will want to have the women seen outside and pictures will be taken." He didn't have to say that they would be expected to accompany them and that would be harder to excuse themselves away. "Absence will make the heart grow fonder but in this case where it's already maximized I'm not so sure you will survive the reuniting." He chuckled noticing how tightly the woman held on to his brother even in her slumber.

Vladimir hissed softly, he didn't want to wake a now sleeping Scarlett. "Perhaps once I survive the scolding on my return I should look forward to that then?" More chucking from his brother but Vladimir was worried because he just didn't know how she would take his departure. He dismissed it for now and focused on the paper in front of him.

We were given an exclusive and rare audience with the elusive Ms. S yesterday in the penthouse suit of Mr Lonescu. We were, sadly, denied her full name but will persist in our efforts in obtaining it. Mia's talents were called on again to outfit S for this meeting and she was as brilliant as ever; Paris would be at a great loss should we ever lose our Mia. On to the lady of the hour. Upon entering the luxurious space we were not immediately greeted but soon caught sight of S with her man. We, before even completing the interview were convinced of their complete devotion to one another; Paris has worked her wonders once again. After asking her full name we were informed by her that she enjoys her privacy and that only those that matter to her know it. As we learned, S and Vladimir have only known each other for a little over a year and officially met though Mrs De Lacombe. S says, when she first saw Vladimir she didn't know of his wealth, or cared but then when she got to know him that, the money, didn't matter to her. S we have learned has recently inherited a small fortune of her own so it seems that money really does not matter to her. We asked if she knew the relative in question that left her the inheritance and she says she figures that it must have been a relative she was not told of. We asked S if she was enjoying Pairs and she said she was but didn't go into any details of her adventures as she pointed out that she couldn't do Paris any more justice than every poet has in history. Fair enough. We then asked how long we would have the pleasure of her here and she hinted that a few more weeks were in order but wasn't sure if they were going to stay in the city or venture out into the country. One thing we did notice was the glances between the two lovers, they left us quite warm just observing the two of them. We asked her of what first attracted her to Mr Lonescu and we were met with a long pause and thought perhaps she was dismissing the question. She said, quite earnestly, his kind voice and soft touch were what first put her at ease around him. We asked why not his looks and she said "His looks are the least of his attractive qualities, but yes, his looks are scrumptious." We asked about their first kiss, something that is very telling, and tell us where and how it happened. S's own words, "I was already in love with him but I don't think he knew it so when he asked to kiss me I wasn't going to say no. -long pause- I nearly fainted, my heart was beating so fast I thought it was going to explode and I then knew that no other man could kiss me ever again. No one would ever compare. It was the most uplifting and sobering moment of my life." We asked what she liked least of the man and she still hadn't found a flaw. Love is truly blind but we also could not find a flaw in the man. We then asked what she thought of our President Markus and she said she thought him to be very kind to her. We informed her of his being very taken by her at the gala and she just giggled and at which point Mr Lonescu spoke up and said "Lucky for me S prefers younger men." making S grow silent for several moments as the two just stared one another down, smirking the whole time. The showdown was interrupted by Vladimir's brother, Stephan, showing up, a man that we would have loved to ask several questions regarding Mrs De Lacomb but perhaps another time. The two men kept to themselves as our interview continued. We learned that S had made the acquaintance of several of the brothers friends and business partners but she refused to elaborate about any of them; why would she, why risk her powerful position in high society. S didn't divulge any of her past, didn't tell of us of any of her family or what she even did before she met Mr Lonescu. The woman was delightfully charming, mysterious, genuine and like the man she is unquestionably attached to, silent. When it came time to snap the picture here we were delighted to have Mr Lonescu offer to be in it but as we have learned, he's just as camera shy as ever.

Vladimir looked at the picture he and Scarlett were captured in; his back was to the camera and Scarlett's side profile was featured. Her one hand was on the back of his neck and the other on his arm, she was looking at him, and the smirk on her lips was priceless. He was the reason for it, his hand had a good grip of her bottom. The picture prior to it was just of her against the windows with the Eiffel Tower in view; the picture was for Mia of course, as a thank you for the outfits she supplied on short notice. The aircraft started its descent and he looked over to Stephen who had already given up on waking Liz. "You will need to carry her to her bed brother. If you can manage."

"It hardly seems fair knowing that I can't join her."

Vladimir smirked, he'd not only join his love but have the privilege of stripping her down prior. The plane came to a halt on the tarmac and the brothers with the women in arm exited it and quickly got into the waiting car. The trip to the private home wasn't too long but it was expedited quickly given the late hour and vacant roads. The driver dealt with the the bags as the men took the women inside and to their rooms. "Just her coat and shoes brother." Vladimir chucked as he disappeared into his room with Scarlett and set her down on the bed to peel off the many layers she had on, only stopping once he got to her underwear. He internally groaned at seeing her there; what he wanted to do to her just then to rouse her awake made him hungry for her again. 'Soon.' he told himself, 'soon'. He heard Stephen in the other room with Liz, grumbling, and when he reached him he was staring down at her limp body on the bed, shoes and coat already taken off.

"She's going to get hot wearing all that." Liz, like Scarlett had put on several layers of clothes for the trip so they wouldn't get cold. Stephan looked to his brother to get some kind of permission to proceed with the disrobing of her but Vladimir just shook his head 'no'.

"Trust me. Strip her down as I did her friend and you will regret it. An angry woman, one that we can not get rid of so easily, is asking for trouble." He had picked up on his brother's desire for her but he also picked up on Liz's cautiousness in giving her affections much like her friend. The brothers left the women and went to inspect the residence. The home in the forest was of a considerable size and the checking of it needed to be done at a human's pace to be sure nothing was present that could record any of their supernatural talents. Once the men were done Vladimir heard his brother settle into the den and after checking on Scarlett he joined him.

"I think I would like to tell Liz what we are." Stephan had been wanting to do so since he first went out with the woman; it felt like a real barrier to him. He knew the risks involved, the possible threat to them and what he'd need to do if she divulged the secret. "What do you think?" He would abide with his brothers wishes, there was no question.

"I think it will be fine. She will have her friend with her, it will go better than it did with me. I'm certain of that." Vladimir recalled the moment that she figured it out, how he felt the deepest regret of his existence in that moment, but now he had the greatest joy. "If you are concerned it can wait until after our return?" There was no question in his mind, or apprehension, over his brother wanting to include the woman into the knowledge of their existence.

Stephan considered the delay, it was a viable option and one where they could be around if there was any fallout that needed taking care of. "It'll give her time to accept it and decide if she…" He wanted to say 'if she wants anything to do with me.' but he stayed silent. "I'm going out to hunt."

Vladimir gave a nod and Stephan vacated the place quickly; he could guess where his brothers head was at but thought it best not to inquire about the specifics. After centuries of knowing each other's business there was an extreme sense of trust to allow the other some form of privacy. Vladimir made his way back to where his love was soundly sleeping; his heart was heavy, he dreaded having to tell her of his departure without her but he hoped that she would understand. He slipped in between the sheets beside her and stretched his arm around to hold her carefully. 'It will be hell without her.' Was the only thought he could think for several moments. It was bad without having her with him when they went to Asia but now, now that he knew what he was leaving behind, there would be nothing but the longing to get back to her. It was several more hours before she slowly stirred awake; there was an initial startling at the new surroundings but it faded quickly. "Morning."

The room wasn't completely dark but it wasn't so bright that it made Scarlett want to close her eyes. She felt Vladimir's arm around her and she also noted what she was wearing; it wasn't much, she smirked. Despite the lack of clothing she wasn't cold, the heavy blankets on top of her were thick. "Morning. Where in the world have you brought me now?" From what she could tell with the limited light the room looked like room of a log cabin but much fancier.

Vladimir guided Scarlett on to her back and brushed a few stray strands of hair from her face. "We are in Germany. Black Forest region, in mine and Stephan's home, in the deep woods." She smirked up at him in approval. "Liz woke up a hour ago and you should probably join her for breakfast as Stephan has used every excuse he has not to eat." HIs fingers danced down her body, under the covers, and smoothed over her breasts and down to her belly to her scar; his lips quickly followed the trail down to the scar and light kisses followed.

It might have well have been a dream because it was all so perfect in that very moment. Scarlett's fingers found their way into Vladimir's hair as she happily sighed. "I'm not going to move if you keep that up." There was an amused chuckle but he didn't stop and after a few long drawn out swipes of his tongue he edged down to her hip with his fingers hooking around the hem of her panties to inch them off. Scarlett didn't resist the action, she didn't resist him moving her leg over his shoulder, she did start to whimper softly as his tongue rolled around her clit and though her folds. She let out a breathy 'yes' as her eyes rolled back and she groaned.

Vladimir knew his brother could hear them and he knew he couldn't just bolt away from the table where he was with Liz. It wasn't fair to Stephan but Vladimir hadn't had the pleasure of his love for almost a day. He wasn't in any rush to bring Scarlett to rapture like this regardless, he needed to take his edge off for the day too but he knew she did need her morning nourishment so he couldn't take his time either. Scarlett's soft moans combined with her rapid heart beats and whispers for him to go deeper nearly brought him to his end but he continued lapping his tongue over her folds and then moved back up her body as he pulled off his boxers and positioned himself at her entrance. "Should I keep you here a little longer love?" Scarlett gave him another breathy 'yes' and then he sank himself into her. Her legs hugged him as her lips found his; she was exceptional, perfect in every way in his eyes. Their slow moving embrace quickened as did Scarlett's heart beats and the creaking of their moving weight on the bed until he felt her body stiffen and her walls tighten around his length; she gave a tense drawn out groan for him. He followed her a second after, his body expelling his essence deeply within her. She hugged his body with hers; it was warm and it kept him there for some time. 'It will be hell without you.', he felt the sharpness of the impending pain of leaving her already; he decided he would savour every moment until it came.

Liz had given up trying to have Stephan join her in breakfast, the food was getting cold already and Vladimir and Scarlett were still not there. She was still at odds in accepting the invitation to come along with the the group to this place; waking up in a strange room had her still feeling unsettled. When she happened on Stephan in the hallway after emerging from her room; he was adjusting a painting on the wall, she was lead to the dining room. He had told her where she was but the house was quiet that she decided she would feel better when her friend was with her. She was nearly done her coffee when the two appeared around the corner; Scarlett was bouncing awake. "I'd offer you coffee but you seem rather chipper already." Vladimir just gave a smirk and went over to the little buffet table where the food was set out and made a plate up to bring it to Scarlett; it was endearing to Liz to see her friend being waited on.

Scarlett saw where V was headed and was taken back by the action for a moment before she replied. "Must be the country air?" Liz didn't appear to buy the excuse but she wasn't about to tell her the truth. V settled himself beside her when she sat and started feeding her small pieces of fruit and bite sized portions of sweet breads. Scarlett could only glow her contentment at him; V was more than she could ever dream of in a man to love. She did watch him give his brother the occasional glance; his expression shifted when it did. She was curious as to why the silent communications were happening but stayed quiet. "Did you sleep well Liz?" Her friends attention was on a rather large portrait of roses above the little buffet breakfast that was set out.

"Surprisingly well considering I was still in my travel clothes when I woke up." Liz then noticed the intense stare between the two men and quieted down.

Vladimir heard what his brother had outside before they arrived in the room. Their privacy was compromised and that wasn't acceptable to either of them. The perpetrator was too close to the house as it was but with the present guest it would be tricky to get rid of him without the risk of Liz discovering their nature. They couldn't let the intruder leave alive ether without knowing what they had discovered if anything at all; this was a private place registered under an obscure alias that needed to remain so. Vladimir was about to make an excuse to leave the table, and trust that Scarlett went along with it when his brother spoke.

"Could go take care of that photographer brother?" Vladimir gave him a nod. "I suspect there is another not too far off…." His brother was already gone as it was said. Liz looked puzzled and Scarlett picked up a strawberry on her plate and bit into it without blinking. "My brother and I have elevated senses Liz, as well as an abundance of physical strength." Liz remained quiet but visibly disturbed. "My dear Scarlett, tell your friend what we are." Stephan didn't like commanding his brothers human, mate, but Liz looked as if she was still in some disbelief; she gave a nod, his brother trained her well.

"Liz, they are vampires." Saying it aloud didn't sound strange at all to her; in fact it was a great relief. "I've known for over a year now." Her friend was very good at keeping her emotions at check but since Yvette had put a crack in her armour she knew Liz may still be vulnerable. "We are safe, you will have to trust me."

The bone chilling scream knocked Liz out of her daze of disbelief; she shook the rest of it off. The scream rang in her ears but Scarlett was serIous, this wasn't a sick joke amongst the rich to which she was now privileged to be allowed to socialize with. "Is that why I had to come get you?"

Scarlett shook her head. There was a multitude of thoughts going through her head and one was that Vladimir wouldn't need to go out that coming night if he could get the two intruders; she was honest with herself, no, she didn't care about them. "No, I saw him with someone by accident." Scarlett shrugged. "It was a bit too much to take in at the time, like that, but the thing you have to know is that we are safe."

There was silence in the room. Scarlett went back to eating and Liz held her coffee cup with both hands, presumably contemplating. "Scarlett is correct Liz, you are safe with us." There was a nod but she had her eyes fixed on her cup. "My brother, you have noticed, is deeply in love with your friend Liz and Scarlett's friendship with you is something we also value." He set his paper down and wandered over to the window. "Our kind, once in love will not allow anything to interfere with it. I am very determined that my brother not have anything disrupt his happiness and his contentment is deeply influenced by how happy Scarlett is." Vladimir appeared in the distance, he was done taking care of the intruders and was headed towards another part of the house to get cleaned up Stephan guessed. "My brother returns. Scarlett can you tell your friend more about us." It would be easier coming from a friend he thought.

Scarlett paused for a moment. "Okay, well, as Stephan said they are insanely strong and can run very fast. They can see in pitch dark and can hear very well." Liz was staring at her in a mix of disbelief and shock. "Their eyes are naturally red and they need to wear contacts to hide them." Scarlett noticed Stephan's movement from the corner of her eye. "You get used to it. I actually prefer it now, the red." She watched Liz's eyes look over to where Stephen was and could imagine him hearing her heart racing as she looked at his eyes. "I'm probably right in guessing that those intruders are dead now, out there, and they will never be found again." She sighed. Yes it was a hard thing to think about, let alone say. "They had no business being anywhere near here and what the brothers are is the biggest secret that you must keep Liz." Liz gave a nod. She understood. "Stephan took care of, killed, the guy that attacked me and in all honesty I don't care, I mean, that low life will never hurt another person again." Vladimir appeared at the door and walked over to Liz; his eyes were ablaze, and he set down a very fancy camera near her.

"They are all of you, taken this morning." He had heard enough of the conversation to know that his brother had shared their secret. She was taking the news rather well and but when her hand went for the camera it was visibly shaking. Vladimir sat back down beside his love; her eyes lit up, pleased to see his glowing. "It's rather lovely out today, we should take a walk?" Scarlett gave a nod and kept nibbling on her fruit, only pausing to give him a peck on the cheek; she knew there may still a trace of blood in his mouth.

Liz tried to keep her eyes on her friend, it was keeping her steady but the camera, the dead man's camera in front of her was making her question why he had to die. Her hands shook as she took it and switched it on to see what was in its memory card. The pictures streamed by, they were grainy and appeared to be taken from a great distance. The first set were of them at the airport disembarking from the airplane, Stephan cradling her in his arms. Them getting into the car to come here. Next set was of the house, scoping it out it seemed, again from a great distance. Liz's mouth gasped at the next several photos, it was of her in her underwear and several states of undress and Stephen walking up on the roof. Her fingers found the right buttons and she started deleting them. By the time she was done, when she looked up, Stephen was still by the window and the other was kissing her friend so tenderly that it almost made her forget he had just murdered two people. "I erased all the ones of me." She found the memory card and removed it. "There are several hundred more…." Stephan moved from his post and came to stand beside her with his hand out; she placed the card in his hand and watched him crush it to a powered with his thumb.

There was no need for him to see what remained on the card, he was sure his brother had viewed them all. "We only wish to be left alone to go about our business, it's not too much to ask." He glanced at his brother and a bit of envy found its way to the surface inside of him. He was happy for him and now that Liz knew their secret he hoped that he could share some kind of friendship with her. He had the feeling that if she had felt anything for him earlier would now be diminished; there was no point fooling himself with that illusion now. "I'll be in my shop tinkering away. If you need me for anything just call out."

Liz wasn't thinking, or perhaps she was too much and blurted out. "Can I see it?" Her mind was working on options now. Tell and be murdered, keep quiet and stay alive. Stay in this room and watch your friend make out with a murder or go with the other one to scope more of the place out. Stephan pulled her chair out for her but refrained from offering her his arm; he must have seen how nervous she was. He lead her out and down several hallways and down a set of stairs to what was possibly another wing of the house to an open area. The glittering in the room made her pause for a moment. When he said tinker she didn't think he meant at crafting jewelry; there were several necklaces and tiaras out along with spools of gold and silver as well as small jars containing gems of all colours. Liz recalled her broach and put it all together. She watched him step behind a high workbench where a holder of sorts was set up and pick up a tool with fine blade on it and start etching away on a small band of silver. She stepped around the space, keeping her hands to herself and looked at the many tools and pieces in various states of completion. "You have a gift for this."

Vladimir had mentioned it to him, a while back, how he broke through the barrier of fear with Scarlett and it was quite simple; he had to come down to a human level. Nether of the women could ever reach them on theirs, his brother said, but it was an easy thing to find a way into their sense of humanity. "Thank you. It passes the time and one can only look at market reports and stock graphs for so long. Would you like anything?" Liz quickly shook her head and kept moving around the room. It was probably a good thing for her to distract her mind off the immediate new information at hand and find another focus. "I started tinkering about a century ago, I find the process relaxing. Do you have any hobbies?" Shifting the focus back on her, he thought, might also be a good way of distracting her and he could learn more about this woman.

"Shadow cards. I once used to make them but I had to stop because it was hard on my eyes." She also recalled another reason why she stopped, she had no one left to gift them to. "And flowers, I liked arranging them but it was heartbreaking watching them die. Century?" She turned to look at him, the red of his eyes were still frightening to her but she was determined to be brave; if Scarlett could overcome her fear then so could she.

"Yes a century, and to answer that other question that is lurking in your mind my brother and I are over two thousand two hundred years old." Liz fell silent and he went back to the intricate engraving on the ring he was working on. He did notice she was near one item in particular, one that was meant for her even before he even knew her. "Many of these trinkets I keep, some I make into other things and with a rare few I give away. I'm proud to say that there are several of my creations in the royal vaults in England. The monarchy, for some time, sought after me, my works but they never did find the 'goldsmith'.". He chuckled. "Lately I have been gifting things to my students, the ones that made it through school and on to the big stage." He could sense a wall coming down between them. "I recognized your name and recalled you were one of my students. Don't be alarmed by me bringing it up, I will not question you about it, it's none of my business but I'd thought you'd be interested in knowing what in this room was meant to be yours." There it was, the wall had formed, he could feel it but there was also a hint of curiosity. He pointed to the bench behind her to the laurel wreath; it was a splendid piece, one he couldn't at the time, bring himself to part with because of the associated tragedy.

She hadn't touched anything in the room and was now tempted to touch something that was meant to be hers from so long ago. "It's beautiful. I would have loved it then." The leaves if not silver and gold coloured looked otherwise real in every detail, the little added flowers in various states of bloom with their gem centres were so delicate. Liz imagined it took him some time to create it and the the cost of it was dizzing. Her heartache over the memory was snuffed out promptly; she didn't need to feel it now and she didn't deserve the gift even if he still meant for her to have it. "I certainly don't deserve it now, I wasn't triumphant that night or in life so..." She turned back to him, he was focused on his work. He shrugged at her response so she moved closer to him, trying to be brave. "What are you working on now?"

"This is a gift, a promise, my brother needs to make. You see, we are needing to go to Russia and my brother wants to assure Scarlett he will return to her as we can't bring her with us." He kept working as he talked as the distraction was not interfering with his detailing. "When we are gone we will be relying on you to keep an eye on her. There will be a security detail of course but they can't be her friend, confidante, as we imagine she will be upset." He glanced up at Liz who was looking hard at him. "My brother will be angry the entire time he's away from her and we will be unable to check up on you two."

"Is he proposing to her?"

That made Stephan pause. "No. Marriage, in the way you perceive it, for immortals it's not like that. We don't have the same rule of law that you do when it comes to relationships." He completed the last swirl of the family crest and set the tool in his hand down. "For all intensive purposes they are married, they forsake all others for each other. I saw it in Asia when we were there, many young lovely ladies tried to spend a night with my brother and they were all turned away." She was staring at him and he smirked; he wasn't so prudent on that trip. "I firmly believe that she would sooner die than have another man touch her and from what my brother tells me, look at her in the wrong way." The knowledge of Scarlett's devotion to his brother was comforting. "Yvette and Henri are married but the vows of devotion between them were not done in front of a priest. Only my brother and I were there, allowed to witness it and defend it should it be questioned."

There were more of them and she met them without evinced knowing; this little fact frightened her all over again. She also recalled her feelings towards the man in front of her; it was all too much and perhaps a walk in the forest was a good idea to get some air and set her thoughts straight. She watched Stephan carefully polish the silver, presumably platinum, band; it was from what she could see a masterpiece. Deep down she envied her friend, Scarlett in her own way had found it all. Liz had known hundreds of women that sought after the security of riches but her friend had found something more precious with these vampires that put it all that to shame, a deep love. "I hope she accepts it, she's funny how she doesn't like such things."

Stephan smirked, Liz knew her friend well. "No she does not, it's a challenge with her." He held out the ring for Liz to take and look at, she did but her hand was trembling. "She will accept it, her love is so strong that she won't refuse." He watched the reflection of the coven crest he just engraved mirror in Liz's eyes and his only hope at that moment was that one day she would accept them without fear, for the sake of her friend. "I'd like you to give that to my brother, discreetly, he would be wanting your blessing and that'd be a sign of it?"

Liz gave him a nod. Her friend was happy and it wasn't her place to ruin it. She slipped it into her pocket and questioned herself again whether or not she approved of her friend's choice in her boyfriend or if she really had any say in the matter; blessing or not. "I'll do what I can so S doesn't see." Liz followed Stephan's lead out of the space and back to where they were and found V by the window holding her; they were talking softly and seemed so serene. "Well if we are going for that walk I will need to get a better pair of shoes on. Excuse me." Liz was off and within ten paces from the room, down the hall, Vladimir was behind her. Liz swallowed hard and glanced to him; she recalled how captivated she was with this man when she first heard his voice but pushed those feeling down and away for good. The ring came out of her pocket. They were well enough away from the others not to be heard. "It's not like I can threaten you should you mistreat her so, " she sighed, "she loves you and I don't think you should take that lightly." Liz set the ring on his outstretched hand and continued to walk to her room.

"I don't, not in the least." He could tell Liz's feelings were still quite extended and raw from all that she had gone through in the last hour. She looked as if he was taking her one and only friend in life away and was already mourning the loss. He sped off to fetch his loves shoes and returned back to her and waited for Liz with his brother.

Scarlett wasn't sure what to think about all that had happened. As much as she didn't care about the photographer she worried that Liz might not see it in the same way. V returned with a pair of shoes that were more suited to walking outside and had them on her feet promptly. This little selfless act warmed her heart; much like when he'd take her hand to steady her or pull her in close for no reason but to be closer to her. Liz was with them in no time and out into the forest they went; Liz was by her side and the men walked ahead of them. The day was dim as the clouds looked as if they would rain on them at any moment. She knew they could hear them but this was becoming normal to her. "I recall you telling me that they lived solitary lives. You were more right than I could give you credit for at the time." She looked to the men ahead of them, they were chatting away when Stephan sped off, vanishing. Scarlet smirked as Liz gasped. Vladimir soon followed behind and they were alone.

"How did you get so numb to them, their eyes and all of that?"

"They," Scarlett paused to look around. "They love me, one as a lover and the other as a sister. It's like being surrounded by a blanket of security that's infallible, the eyes are nothing to get accustomed to when there's that. When you see all that they offer and what little they ask in return it's not much to get past what they are. Yes they need to eat but who they take are those who have given up on life already and those who mean to intrude on their privacy, as you saw." They continued on the path they were on. "He brought me my shoes and made me a plate of food… has anyone ever done that for me or someone that is so old and rich, humbled themselves for me? Liz, I should have died in that filthy alleyway and… " Liz held up her hand and looked away; she had heard enough. "I love him for setting me free and wanting to love me for who I am." Scarlett took Liz's arm and they continued walking as the terrain changed from one of deep woods to a more rocky one. There was the sound of deep rushing water and the sky was finally clearing up. There was also sounds of boulders being smashed and laughter. "We found them."

Liz looked to her friend as they approached the water and it took her a few moments to find the men. Vladimir was on the side of the rock face opposite of them heaving off large chunks of it and Stephan was below catching them before he slammed them down into the water. There was gleaming of sunlight from them that she thought was because of them being wet but she was wrong. Liz looked to Scarlett who was just glowing at them. "What are they doing?"

Scarlett shrugged. "I have no idea but there is no way I'm getting wet." Vladimir shot her a look and grinned as Stephan called up to him to presumably stop because in the next moment he leapt off from where he was and was walking towards them on the opposite bank where they were.

Liz watched her friend stand her ground as the drenched man approach her and touch her nose and say something she didn't quite hear and her friend respond even more silently. It made the man grind his teeth and take her hand to lead away from the rushing water. It occurred to Liz, seeing the both of them like this, they were content. It wasn't like it was back in Paris where they spent several evenings together in conversation but here, like this where they weren't hiding anything; especially not how they appeared in the sunlight. Liz tried not to stare but the sheen off of their skin was too captivating. Stephan spent some time in the chest high rushing water and for a moment Liz thought the water was going to wash him away but he remained where he was; focused on what was in his hand. Her friend was still in sight and the two of them were talking when she heard the brush of wet clothing behind her and tuned.

Stephan, once beside Liz glanced to his brother who was breaking the news to Scarlette of their departure in a couple of days; Liz's attentions, once off of him was towards them as well. "He's telling her now and she seems to be taking it rather well." He listened and waited until they wandered back towards the house before he handed Liz a small stone with the most perfect crystals that seemed to be growing out it."Quarts, it's a gift." Liz was looking back and forth from him to the stone and whispered a 'thank you' to him. He wasn't discouraged but yet not hopeful at her response. They started walking at a slow pace back the same way his brother and Scarlett went and caught Liz looking at the stone several times and feeling the smoothed parts of it where he had shaped it down.

Liz was still picturing the two of them at the river moving and tossing boulders as if they were nothing; it was a stark contrast from the man beside her who was doing a fine engraving earlier. The silence between them was deafening and Liz had to break it. "This is really quite lovely, I'll treasure it always." The vampire gave her a nod as they kept walking. Vladimir had sped himself and Scarlett off a few moments prior. She wanted to be with her friend, alone but it would have to wait until they were off back home, a place that she was missing even more now. "How long will you two be away for? I do hope it's not too long for Scarlett's sake."

There it was, any hint of affectIon or flirting he had been enjoying in Paris was now gone. The truth is an evil and cold mistress; Liz had shut him out, he was convicted. "One week, less, if we can manage it. We are still attempting to contact the immortals of that region to make them aware of our arrival and that it's a peaceful one but we still are waiting for a response." He sighed. "We never wanted to go, it's a dangerous trip for us but the payoff will be a good one." He hesitated for a moment, he didn't want to say it but to keep things open between them he forced himself. "We will not even risk feeding while we are there for fear of discovery, that's how concerned we are. As for the locals we will say that we are not taking any of their… as a sign of respect so it will hopefully be enough." Liz looked a little more shaken. "Not to worry though, we can survive for months, if needed, but it's not pleasant." The woman had gone pale. "I'm disturbing you, my apologies madam." The house was now in sight so Stephan sped off to his room to change and left Liz to travel the last little bit of the path alone.

How those words would haunt him, 'I was already wet.' in the next week while he was away. If it were not for the company present and his needing to tell her of his departure he would have taken her on the spot, roughly and without care of her clothes remaining intact. They were back at the house now and she was hesitating in letting go of him; she was deeply hurt by the news but was trying to be brave. "It will be fine, Liz will be with you and you'll hardly notice." He had been counting the days since her last cycle had started so he knew that it would commence when he was gone and her grumpiness would occupy her time. "You can be a tourist in your own city, see things and try restaurants." The various credit cards he had acquired for her were still sitting on the side table where she had left them after he gave them to her before she had latched back on to him. "You can have as much coffee as you like love." She snorted as he held her in his arms; he was more valuable to her than coffee, impressive. "It will be more difficult for me being there if I knew you are upset the whole time love. Please see this as opportunity to explore and discover yourself and listen to your own voice speaking to you, telling you what you want, desire from each day." A nod. Progress. "I will miss your being grumpy for those few days love, I do adore you getting angry at things and snapping but what a splendid time we will have when I'm back?" A small gasp and realization setting in to her made her body ease against his. It was not easy task for him to speak to her in a way to get his point across and not seem cold in his demeanor. "Going somewhere we don't wish to be will be hard on us my dear, we'd rather not go but it's worth the risk. If we didn't take such risks then we would not be where we are today." Vladimir threaded his fingers through her hair and made a loose fist to pull her head off his chest to look her in the eye. "My promise to return to you is my bond and I will honour it."

"I just, I…" Scarlett still felt as though her heart was being tested or ripped out or abandoned, the latter feeling was making her hurt the most. "I just hate that you will be away from me and it's not fair because we just got together." She sighed deeply. "I'm selfish, I love feeling your love around me keeping me safe but I know if your mind is set on not bringing me then so be it." She tried to keep telling herself that he did know best and was, in fact, keeping her safe by not bringing her but it was getting difficult. She had felt a few cramps creep up on her on their walk already so she gathered what he meant by her being 'grumpy'. "I just want you."

Vladimir had heard his brother come back into the house and Liz outside making her way back. Every word she had said to him rang true. "It's going to be difficult without you love and when I get back we will make up for our lost time." He left it at that and lead them from their bedroom, where he had changed into dry clothing, and down to the den. The room itself was dark with the deep coloured wooden paneling and the dark leather furniture that was scattered about the room; it boasted its age but also comfort. Vladimir watched Scarlett as she walked around the space, looking at the books as her fingertips graced a few of their spines. She stopped and admired the art in the room, something he hoped had a hand in inspiring her to appreciate and then moved on to the only window to look out. This is what he liked that about her, not the lack of questions about what she was seeing but the quiet appreciation of her observations. Stephan soon joined them but was off when they heard Liz wandering around; he brought her down to the room. She too looked around and dared to slide a few books out to examine their covers and first few pages. Vladimir sat himself down at the desk and pulled open a laptop; he checked to see and confirmed that the immortals at their destination knew of their intentions. As 'ancients' their wandering about in other's territories almost never drew suspicion because, if they had intended to take over the area they would have done so centuries ago. Not one immortal ever contested their passage through their territory now that he thought about it, no, they didn't find them a threat to their positions of power it was the other set of brothers that elevated themselves to a position of power over all without permission that were the hated ones. "We have been welcomed brother."

Stephan gave him a nod and joined him, "One less thing to concern ourselves with. Are they requesting a meeting?" Stephen looked and saw there was no indication of one. "I'm sure if they wish we will run into them." Noting the initials at the bottom of the note he saw that the same immortal that they had met a few hundred years ago was still in power. Their steady diplomacy was slowly granting them unhindered access to many places in the world and allies that would be more inclined to step up to aid them if they needed them. "We will still not tempt to feed in their territory unless invited to do so."

Vladimir nodded and also guessed why his brother wouldn't say such a thing out loud as to upset their delicate company. "She will come around to it, rest assured, my beloved did once she understood what members of society we fed on were taken, she didn't seem to mind so much. As it is I believe she is not too far off from accompanying me in the hunt" He smirked. "She would make a tempting lure." He chuckled as he glanced to her; she was so sad looking. Stephan took a seat beside him and opened up a second computer as they got to work checking all their stocks and reading the news sites from around the world. Planning and forecasting was a fine art that needed copious amounts of information; nothing was too trivial. They sat there for the remaining time until they heard the small vehicle come up the road with the ladies lunch. He left Stephan to continue working as he took the women into the dining room, setting his contacts in place. Once the food was set out the caterer promptly left. The meal was chicken and it was prepared in the local traditional way, schnitzled. There were a variety of steamed vegetables as well as roasted potatoes; the caterer he selected was eager to please. He sat Liz down first and then Scarlett who wasn't too pleased about what she saw before her, her feelings were an open book to all. Liz made a very polite compliment on how wonderful everything looked and smelled but Scarlett's appetite was nowhere to be found. Liz was watching him watching Scarlett. "Then now, I see we aren't too eager to eat h'm?" His hand went to the fork and he pierced a small potato with it. "This looks very good even to me love." He brought it to his lips and gave it a sniff before he licked it; the dreadful taste of butter and salt entered his mouth. In truth, he only prefered the salt he lifted off of Scarlett's skin. Scarlette was wide eyed and Liz froze. "Where are my manners, this is your meal, not mine...I don't think I'd take to kindly if our roles were reversed." Scarlett smirked and leaned over and guided his hand with the fork to her and bit the potato off the utensil. The motion, the movement of her lips over the vegetable, her teeth appearing were all a little bit too much for him; his eyes darkened.

Scarlette heard Liz gasp but only smirked at the man inches away from her. "I don't think I would love." She backed away from him and slipped the fork out of his hand. She mouthed,"I can feed myself from here unless you really want to put things into my mouth." And hoped that Liz didn't hear too much of what she said but she was certain V did; his eyes remained fixed on her. She chuckled as she picked up the knife and continued with her meal. It was his hand that slipped on to her thigh and found its way up. When Scarlett looked back to Liz she was looking down at her food as if she were disrupting a private moment between them. "This is delicious Liz." Vladimir rose up and left but the look of promise of what was to happen later was written on his face.

Liz had to shake off what she had seen. "I thought you said their eyes are red?" It was a near whisper but she guessed they heard her. The little smirk and hesitation on her friend was enough for her to gather why. "Oh…" She shook her head and thought how much more settled she would be when she was back at home.

Reviews are lovely to get :D


	14. Chapter 14

The trip to Russia's northern region took the better part of the night and they cited exhaustion on arrival to be left alone for the better part of the day until the skies clouded over and threatened a rain that never came. Vladimir took a seat across from their hopefully new partners and opened up the file that was handed to him. They didn't bring any electronics with them except one set of cell phones that had been wiped clean of any of their information; nothing was left to chance to reveal anything about them or who they knew. They didn't trust anything around them from the moment they boarded the aircraft. Scarlett and Liz left before them and were back home in a few hours; there was no roundabout trip in the skies for them this time. Even as he sat there reading the papers in front of him his mind was elsewhere, many streams of thought were on her; the last several hours they were together and the weeks that lead up to it. It was her eyes that he was mostly focused on, how they quivered and swelled with tears that she bravely fought to hold back for him when they departed. Every fleck of colour in them was like a precious gem that he wanted to seek out and give to her. "These seem to be in order, Stephan, can you outline our terms." He sat back and let his brother take over, he was more the diplomat than him. They knew exactly what they wanted, the payout, but it hardly seemed important to him as his priorities had been shifted so strongly. He had to keep telling himself that it was all for the better good of all and their continuance that he and Stephan worked for; what good was what he had if there was a threat of it being prematurely taken from him? "The company my brother speaks of, although long running though many generations of management has, what we have been observing, grown stagnant over the last twenty years. You have their history in your records as do we to review but this is why you must act now. To allow your interests to gradually deplete or not remain profitable for the next ten, twenty years is a waste of your time when money can be made. What we offer is a steady growth rate with a solid portfolio of profitable companies as well as a guaranteed profit, that is, if we fail to reach a mutually agreeable rate then we will compensate the difference in underperforming assets. This we would back with hard assets of gold and platinum as well as precious gems." After a century of planning this out they had accumulated enough 'hard' wealth to buy every developed country and even built up a bank, stronghold, to physically house it. Stephan continued as he flipped a few pages to look absorbed in what was before him. His Scarlett would be home, she would be having lunch by now he pictured; he could hear her heart beating in his mind. It was several more hours that they sat there discussing things. / When they returned to their hotel, a considerably nice one from the state of the surrounding area, it was a welcome relief. Vladimer could see the small signs of discomfort of thirst growing in his brother after two days; his own was being overshadowed by his grief. "I don't think we will ever grow accustomed to the food here I'm afraid brother." The chatting was necessary between them as they did discover a few bugs in the room but should they remove them then their hosts would suspect something; best to remain seemingly ignorant.

"It's all very good but it's odd that it will not stay down, well, enough is staying so we don't starve to death." Stephan let out a laugh then headed to the bathroom with a bottle of whisky to go throw up what he had to consume that day then use the alcohol to mask any trace of venom. From what they learned over the years their venom, once expelled would dissipate quickly in alcohol and water. For four days Stephan had already enough of the vodka and trashy 'high class' whores that their guests were making available to them. His brother was getting away with refusing them; news of his mistress had reached the Russians and they were not too insulted at his refusal in enjoying the women. Stephan wasn't so lucky but fortunate for him he could fake just about anything, even an orgasm. No fluids were being left behind and he was even holding up the whores long enough after they were done to be sure no trace of his venoms was left their mouths. "I will tell you though, other than the stomach issues it's rather nice here, we should consider investing in property and building a house?"

Vladimir rolled his eyes at him and stayed silent by the window. They hadn't heard from the local immortals yet but they didn't wish to appear to be hiding ether. "I don't think we are allowed according to their laws but renting a place is certainly an option." He never wished to come back here, their cover would be too easily found at one slip up and that would not be acceptable. Vladimir's eyes picked up two glints of red in the distance; he bowed his head and scratched his ear. "I think, who was it that you met from here on your vacation a few years back, Mark? He might be able to find a place for us?" The immortal in the distance gave a nod; he understood the situation. "You did get a hold of him before we left?"

Stephan was at the window and looked where his brother was focused on. "Of course I did, I'd never hear the end of it if we came and didn't visit him and his family." His eyes pierced through the darkness to see 'Mark' and give him a nod. His real name was Anton but nether of them mentioned it to help him maintain his cover. "I told him where we were staying and if he had some time that we'd love to meet up with him." The eyes vanished and the men moved away from the window to carry on their human appearances. It'd be exhausting if they were prone to feel it. It was an hour past their seeing Anton that they heard a knock a the door. He answered it and so it went, the cover story, so they could exit the room without any issue. The next morning they would need to pretend to be suffering from a hangover and such. Anton made no hint of keeping quiet as they left the hotel, right out the front door with everyone watching, Stephan trusted the immortal to know that the more you hid the more insistent the humans in this area became about finding out your business.

"Scarlett, open up!" Liz hated raising her voice but her friend had left her no choice. "I will use my key in five, four, three…" The door opened up to the most pathetic looking woman Liz ever saw. "Oh no, don't you dare think you can do that to yourself because he's not here. No, not on my watch." Liz pushed past her to let herself in. Scarlett's apartment was different now, they discovered it when they arrived back home three nights prior. V had told them that he made some changes, that 'your retreat from me should be more comfortable' but they didn't imagine that he'd go to such an extent or cost to make it so. The bachelor's apartment was now a one bedroom two bath one with all the comforts one could ask for. The neighbour next door got a huge payout to vacate the place to make way for it. There was even so much as a stocked fridge and pantry; Liz had learned that he took Scarlett's nourishment very seriously. In her own place she found her fridge had been cleaned out and all fresh items restocked in it. It was overwhelming at the time but now it was settling in. "We are going out and I will not have you looking like that or being a wet towel around me." Scarlett narrowed her eyes at her and pushed off to go get herself cleaned up. Liz arranged the several National Geographic magazines on the coffee table and fan them out properly to busy herself. "I need to find new ladies to replace you with and it helps to have another set of eyes with me." She looked around and picked up a few stray dishes and brought them to the kitchen; at least she was eating she thought. It was a good fifteen minutes before Scarlett emerged from her bedroom cleaned up and looking drastically better. "Well, I need coffee and a bite so let's go and hunt for lovely women I can employ."

Scarlett picked up her purse that contained her keys and wallet, and followed Liz out. Every part of her body felt awful but mostly her heart. The void it contained was palatable now. It was only when the airplane took off that she allowed a tear to fall; until then it was an uphill battle to contain them. She missed him, she missed him holding her the most. "I'll have some herbal tea, something to settle my stomach." As much as she liked coffee it was his dislike of tasting it on her that motivated her now to kick the caffeine habit. Liz was looking at her as they sat down at the bar in the coffee shop. "I'm fine, really. I'm just sad."

Her friend was ever a perplexing puzzle over this man, this vampire. "I'm sure he is sad too even though he tried to hide it, I could tell. He will be back soon and you two can go going back to what you do and it will be all happy again." Liz had returned back to work the following day of their arrival and not so much as an eye was batted at her. All her girls were well taken care of by the other consultants and she made a point to call each of them to let them know she was back. She sifted through dozens of requests for her friends services and wrote back to all those that were asking and suggested a few other of her girls for them to consider as 'S' was no longer employed by the company. "How about her?" Liz had her eyes on a couple of women a few tables down from where they were sitting. "If they had jobs they'd be at them now and I don't see rings." Liz eased off of her bar stool, pulled S beside her and walked over.

Scarlette watched and listened to her friend and what most impressed her was that nothing Liz said was sinister. She was true to her word because she had witnessed and experienced what she was proposing all herself firsthand.

"...and by only working two days a week you can earn enough as if you were working full time."

They asked if Liz was a pimp at which Scarlett laughed and Liz prompted her to speak. "No, it's not like that at all. I was often propositioned but if they don't take your 'no' the first time you walk away and they are still billed. I think, I had five clients suspended and two banned for a year for being too insistent. The company gets you to the event and back home safe so there is no chance of them trying anything alone with you."

Liz was pleased with her friend as she saw the body language of the two start to soften to the idea. "Here is my card with the address of the office. Ladies, it's a chance to go out on someone else's dime and get paid for it. The worse that could happen is that you meet Mr Right as my friend has and not need to work ever again." The two women looked at Scarlett and she showed them her ring and bracelet that still sparkled as brightly as the day she got them; not to mention the diamonds in her ears. "Her man was so happy to have met her, through me, and his brother has given me several tokens of gratitude that his brother is finally hitched." Liz guided Scarlett back to where they were sitting and signalled over the waitress for a refill of their drinks. "That went well, thank you for the backup. I think the one will try it and then get her friend involved." Liz trusted her sense of these things and was always right. "If I can get two more by next week I'll be set for a little while." Her friends earlier brightness from chatting with the two women faded quickly.

"I can't be grateful enough to Anton and his hospitality." Stephen and his brother were back on their way home. "I will see to it that a token of it is sent, perhaps several sets of contacts that they have limited access to would be sufficient?" His brother gave him a nod but he was still in a state of anger. It was understandable even though they were still consuming the feast that Anton had supplied them days before. "I'm guessing that you will stay in town for the next little while," a nod "good, I'll pay Liz a visit to see how she is and then I'll be off home. You should bring S there soon to see it." Stephan was liking his brothers human more and more each day that he was in Russia; the women there helped convince him of S's superior qualities.

Vladimir was brought out of his grim state at the thought. "I like that idea, I think I will if you don't mind the company for a little bit." Vladimir also considered Liz. She was his rock for S this last little bit as well as an outlet for his brother to pass the time. He was considering several tokens of gratitude for her as a thank you for her friendship and continued silence. A more pestering urge was coming to the surface. He would have to feed again before he saw Scarlett, as he could feel his possessiveness of her growing and the wanting to sink his teeth into her get stronger. "I need to go find a sandwich before I head home, I'm starved." The flight attendant was in earshot of them and he felt listened to. It would be nice to be back in a safe place, he thought, where he could just 'be' and not be bothered with the illusion of being human. He wanted his woman, he wanted her calm and unfiltered presence pacing him. The plane started making its descent to the airport where it was diverted off to a private hanger; customs could not be avoided but even if they were bringing contraband into the country from this trip, it would get a silent pass from the agent. Money solved many problems before they would start for them. Their liaisons from their local firm were quick to hand over all their personal items, phones, identification and the cars were waiting for them not too far off. It was after sunset but appearances needed to be kept up. He considered having S fetched and brought to him but they were a day sooner than expected. "Yes, they accepted all of our terms, as is, and we didn't need to offer any more than we had anticipated." The blow to the Italians would soon be felt now in a few months by them and by then it would be too late, they had positioned themselves, though so many shell companies and false identities that it would take several months if not several years for them to find out who was behind the dismantling of their financial empire. The web they took a century to weave would need the Italians revealing themselves in order to save a considerable amount of their assets. The immortals that served them had been spoiled for hundreds of years and this would cause discourse and anger though the ranks; how many sports cars and high end properties did it take to keep the peace as well as the little witches threats. If they knew and learned anything in their time an immortal army is difficult to keep; they are selfish servants to their masters. There would be chaos in the ranks and that was exactly what the brothers were banking on. This last step was the key one and now they just needed to carry on appearances of their more open and public companies and watch. "I'm going to find my girlfriend and I will be unreachable at times for several hours." Vladimir smirked to the aid that was with the representative that was briefing him; she was young and her heart was racing, she was blushing hard, he could taste her in the air. "If you will excuse me brother." He steadied his pace to the car and was sped off.

"You never said how your date went Liz, was it that bad or do you now regret it because of, you know, things? Scarlett had been avoiding the topic for over a week now but had to know what happened. She was not the type to ever pry into one's personal but the circumstances were different now.

Liz had insisted her friend join her for dinner that evening and although it was rather late it wasn't like either of them needed to be anywhere at the crack of dawn the next day. Scarlett's question set her back a bit but she realized she was just as much curious as what happened between her and Stephan as she was with her and Vladimir. "Well, it was nice and all. I think I was overly nervous over nothing really. We got to the place and were greeted by the school directors and shown our seats. He was a perfect gentlemen the whole time, he didn't try anything sneaky." She took a sip of her espresso. "I was really comfortable around him even when he took my arm afterwards," Liz smirked. "He asked me to 'protect him' and I thought it was funny then but now, after Germany it's quite hysterical. The instructors and principal of the school swarmed us and I noticed a few of them getting very doe eyed and taken with him. I guess he must had figured I wasn't interested in him or something, but they wouldn't have known it, so he could fend off any of their advances." Another sip of espresso and Liz then spotted a perfect candidate if she wasn't already with a date walking off. "He told me after they were quite bold in their advances, slipping phone numbers in his pockets. He also said he suspected they did it to get more money or guarantee his patronage." Liz shook her head. "If they only knew he just liked the art of the dance they wouldn't have embarrass themselves like they did." Scarlett gave her a questioning look. "I watched him during the show, it's rare to find a straight man so in love with ballet as much as he is, he watched the performance so intently." Liz looked around, they were relatively alone. "So you and V?" Her tone wasn't one of a schoolgirl wanting gossip but one of a concerned friend; she was in the know and it was a serious topic.

Scarlett pulled her shoulders up in a big shrug and sighed. "I love him for all that he is. After everything I don't think he'll ever let anyone or thing hurt me. I couldn't ask for anything more." Scarlett paused, she considered the future and it's complicated implications. She looked around, "I don't want to leave him, ever." The idea of growing old while he remained the same was haunting her terribly. She knew he'd never break his word to her so she considered a plan that would take her back to Paris to the vampires there. She'd beg Yvette to change her; Scarlett felt like she would after their talk. "I'm not sure what's going to happen when he's back but I hope I get to spend as much time as I can with him. I like that I can be with him and still have space. I like sometimes how he challenges me, not to see if I'd fail but to show me, prove to me, that I'm stronger than I think." She did indeed feel like a stronger person than she did when she first met him. He empowered her as much as he loved her and that was what she loved the most about him now.

Liz wasn't following what S was saying but it probably was par for the coarse. "He's been around so I guess he'd know, be able to size people up easily. Tomorrow will be a big day then, you'll go off with the man of your dreams and I'll be all alone again. Please think of me when you're not having mad sex and call?" Liz gave her a most pathetic look. "Why do I feel like we are being watched?"

Scarlett glanced around and all their usual 'watchers' that V employed were in place but then she saw the eyes that were on her. "Oh no." Why she did what she did next was beyond her; her hands slipped down under the table and she slipped off the ring from her forefinger on to her left hand ring finger.

All Liz had to do was see her friends expressions drop and hear the tone of her voice. She whispered, "Say less and very little and he will get the hint." then sipped the last of her espresso. She didn't recall if she ever had the talk with Scarlett, the one instructing her what to do if she ever came face to face with someone outside of a social event. Such situations were not what the agency wanted but were out of their control. At least she was here so there was that. When her friends hands re-emerged from the table she noticed the ring and the silent visual communication between them put them on the same page.

Josh almost didn't recognize her from the quick glimpse he first saw but then on the second look. He never did see her smile when she was with him but now seeing her happy in this setting stirred up his desires for her. He was confident and still felt that when he last was with her, so long ago, that they did part on good term; he was still convincing himself of that when he approached them and spoke. "S?" Even the action her raising her eyes to him got his heart beating faster. "I thought it was you. You remember me right? Josh. I subbed for Jane that one time and…." Her eyes dropped to her drink and he felt like he was already being dismissed. "... and anyway she mentioned you the other day and was saying that she missed the one on one training because she teaching classes now and it not as rewarding." Josh noticed how distant her friend seemed just then; ignoring him. Women never ignored him he thought, no, he'd be the head rooster in the coop. Failure wasn't going to be an option, not when this woman, what was an eleven out of a ten. "Hi madam," He turned his attention to the friend, he thought he could score some points with her. " I'm Josh and you are?"

Liz could be rude, she loved being rude but the sympathy for this man, knowing he didn't stand a chance in hell, made her speak. "Liz." She felt superior to him even with him staring down at both of them but she needed to get him to push off; she returned her attention back on Scarlette. "Did you have any ideas for the ceremony? Location? Dress?"

Scarlett took a drink of her tea, stall tactic that Liz taught her. "I like the idea of a winter wedding, in the snow. Dress trimmed with fur and my lips bright red. I'll leave the dress design to Mia of course, she'd throw an epic fit if she didn't get a say in it." Scarlette watched Josh's features drop and his eyes find the band around her finger.

It clicked in Josh's head and he paused before he deflation in his ego register as major news. He wasn't going to let one defeat, a impending wedding, to get the better of him. "I'd say congratulations but that's not much of an engagement ring. I mean he could have done better than that." He felt better, he got across a compliment on how she was worth more and insulted the guy in the process.

Scarlett's eyes narrowed slightly, V had given her diamonds and other gems so she didn't appreciate the implied insult. Her and Liz had talked of it, the little band of silver around her finger so she knew what Liz did about it. "It's a promise ring, that was made just for me, by a family member." She scoffed. "He'd be lowering his standards if he bought one from a store." She held his gaze as she sipped her tea. "Its material value is nothing but the sentiment and care to detail behind it is priceless."

Vladimir had been listening to them; long before the male approached him. He had taken only a few moments to track her down though his security detail to the restaurant that was near their residence. Why did he wait, had he approached them on discovery this male wouldn't be bothering them; he was angry at himself but he also valued their open unhindered conversation. The heat from his meals was still warm inside of him when he approached the male that was intruding on the ladies; fortunate for Josh that there were too many witnesses.

Liz saw V first and when she looked to Scarlett she noticed her shifting around as if she was trying to pin down a thought or feeling that was escaping her. It was when her eyes darted up to hers and then over to where V was it all made sense; she had felt him. Josh's expression was one of shock, utter disappointment and defeat. Scarlett was up on her feet and in Vladimir's arms in an instant. "Well that's that." Josh was still staring at the lovers in disbelief. "Josh, we shouldn't be keeping you any longer." He didn't get Liz's polite hint to leave. Liz noted how Josh was a few inches taller and more muscular than Vladimir but Vladimir was, in no doubt, the Alpha male as far as S was concerned. "Were you here with someone Josh?" His attention was finally pulled away from V and S back to her.

"Uh yeah, I" Josh sat down across from Liz and glanced back to S asking himself what she could possibly see in the guy; he was so rigid, old in his demeanor and odd. They moved off to a corner and were whispering to one another. "She never showed so I just stayed and was going to eat alone." He looked back to Liz who was clearly unimpressed which him sitting across from her. "I don't suppose you'd like to join me?"

Liz's eyes grew at the proposition. "No I've already eaten and I want to get home before it gets too late." She looked over to her friend, S was nearly tucked completely inside of V's trench coat and his arms were holding her so protectively. They were whispering to each other and as S stifled a giggle in his lapel as he was smirking ever so sinisterly. There was love. Liz saw it in Germany and Paris, it was ever present like a shield around them, an ora. Liz signalled for her bill and turned her attentions back to Josh. "I'm sure you will find someone else to spend your time with tonight." The waitress came over just then and said the check was taken care of for her and her friend and if there was anything else she'd like. Liz shook her head and gathered her things. V was already gone with her friend at that point and was ever thoughtful of taking care of their bill. "Good night Josh." ...and I hope I never see you or a pitiful man like you again. Liz hated seeing a sulking man, it made her want to strip him of his entitlement to the name of 'man'. She stepped outside and realized the security detail was still hovering around her so she decided to walk the few blocks back home, it wasn't far and the air wasn't so chilly that she felt cold. It'd give her time to come to the terms she'd have to have turns to the one person she felt any kind of friendship with at a level so deeply. It was when she noticed the lack of people around her, she was that deep in thought, that brought her back to her surroundings. Stephan stood at the steps to her building and gave her a nod as she approached.

Stephan, from the airport went directly to where Liz lived; he had ever detail of her life since Paris now so it wasn't a difficult task to find the place. The earbud in his pocket that allowed him to listen to the watchers he and his brother had on the women alerted him to her arrival. He felt a hint of nervous creep up. It wasn't for anything such as trivial as her feelings; he was settled with the truth, the woman didn't care for him anymore. His anxiety was for not wishing to hurt the feelings of his brother and Scarlett should he need to dispose of this human; as well as his own feelings for her. "Madam, good evening." Liz's shiver was apparent but hie knew it wasn't for the slight chill in the air. "I was just stopping by to see if you were well and if you had any concerns at all."

"No. Um." Liz shook her head. "I mean I'm very well and no I don't have any." She gathered her wits about her; she was better than this. "Sorry I wasn't expecting to see you so soon and I," …'should have known'. "I mean I'm just still trying to process that guy in the restaurant who though he had a chance with S and then with me." Stephan's brow raised in question and Liz feared that she just may have sentenced Josh to death. "He's nothing, I'm sure he got the hint that we, er S was taken and he wasn't my type. So did your trip go as expected?" Liz allowed herself to give herself a pat on the back for recovering the conversation and hopefully not have someone die because of her.

Stephan noted how he did indeed catch her off guard and decided the best, most palatable actions, was not to further her discomfort and change the subject. "We arrived back earlier than expected as things went very smoothly and as planned. The friends we had there were looking forward to our next visit so that is very good on that front." She was following his meaning. He didn't like the thought of another male attempting to interfere with her but as it was, he knew Liz's type quite well; nonexistent, as her standards were quite high. He still preferred her as he thought back over the past week and the women who were trying desperately to catch his attentions so he'd take a fancy to them and liberate them from their meaningless existence. Stephan rather liked Liz's resourcefulness and independence from others. He didn't for a moment believe she was antisocial but rather very socially selective of who she associated with. He reached for a card in his lapel pocket and handed it over to her. "I will be in town for a few days and then going back home for a while. My business here has concluded but should you wish or need to contact me I can be reached at those numbers or emails."

LIz took the card and held it to her chest, it was worth keeping should she need to track down her friend. "Thank you, I'll try not to disturb you unless it's important." He wasn't upset from what she gathered and she wasn't sure what to make of that unless it was him realizing she was not interested; that set her back slightly as she had a high opinion of her desirable qualities. Stephan gave a curt nod and turned and walked away as Liz just stood there watching him fade into the night. Was she that easily dismissable to them? No. She was the one who turned men away in droves so it was an awaking to her that perhaps these men had exceptional standards to which her simple, yet extremely attractive, friend had achieved. She scoffed at the notion and went inside to take comfort in her warm home.


	15. Chapter 15

For my Jester

* * *

It occurred to Scarlett that the ring Vladimir had given her was still on her ring finger on her left hand; the hand he was still holding on to. She had to put it back to where he had placed it but he had her hand now, he was holding on to it so tightly, she didn't want him to let go ether. Despite the few hushed words in the restaurant before they left he was silent. He made her blush, all he did was look her in they eye and even with the lenses he had in place she could feel his intentions. The trip back to his palace in the sky, the ride up the elevator, it wasn't until they were alone did he kiss her. He made her weak, he lifted her spirit, he gave her strength, she was home again. Her coat found its way off her shoulders and his was gone. She was breathless in his arms, his lips never left her skin; he desired her and she felt that it would only be a matter of time before she would be in his bed, she was eagerly looking forward to it. It was when he placed her left hand on his cheek and pulled away did she realize that that wasn't going to happen in that moment.

"Now then, this little promise has found a new home?" Her eyes found his when he spoke, she was radiant. He wanted to connect with her, badly, but his desires were still just too great, too dangerous that he didn't trust himself not to hurt her. He was also recalling what Stephan said on the trip, after a night of whoring, he said 'please value her mind more so than her body or she will be no different to you than those sluts were to me' and promptly went to throw up and shower.

Scarlett knew she had done nothing wrong, in fact she thought her little deception with Liz's help was clever. Only truth she thought. "That guy you saw, he substituted once for Jane, he recognized me. I didn't want him to bother me so I moved it. I'll put it back…" she started to remove her hand from where it was and and his covered it to stop its removal from his cheek.

"I rather like it better on that finger love. I can't have you in another situation where another male would question my possession of you." It was a bold thing to say, to tell her he possessed her so promptly on his return but she didn't waver one bit at his words. "I would like to hear of your adventures these last few days love, my need to hear you speak is rather great at present." S swallowed softly, he knew she wasn't a talker but he needed time still, he needed to see her more as his mate than a possession; an object for his pleasure.

Truth was all she had. "I spent most of the time missing you and feeling awful, as you probably expected. I do love what you have done with my apartment; it's the nicest place I've ever been able to call home." Her fingers wiggled free of his but she still kept them where they were caressing his stone cheek. "I did go out a few times to get food I was craving and looked around in the nearby shops without Liz." She shrugged softly. "Progress?" He gave her a soft grin; she hoped she wasn't failing completely. "I even managed to make it to the bank and it was shocking and yet rather amusing to see them fall all over themselves to make me happy. They even offered me coffee and a personal accountant." Her head shook slightly. "I refused both. I didn't want to feel that I owed them something because for all that they were offering to do it felt like it was a show or something like that." Her fingers made it up to his hair above his ear, how she loved feeling its softness and suddenly realizing how much she missed it. "The ones you met there, they weren't upset with you and Stephan being there. I think that worried me the most, worried you would be in danger and for something to happen and me never knowing about it or seeing you again."

Vladimir's grip around her waist tightened; he expected that she would worry about them but it was unnecessary. "They were very hospitable and should they return the favour of a visit we would need to be as well. They were very curious about you actually, your Paris pictures made it through the iron curtain. It seems the Russians do appreciate a beautiful woman even when there is no hope of them ever seeing her in person." It was her moistening her lips and her glancing around the dimly lit space and expression that finally grounded him; she was back to being his cherished treasure. She hadn't been back to this place since Liz took her away crying and hysterical, his long torment without her made gears in his body readjust to elevate this woman before him as even more valuable than she was before. "We don't have to stay here if it upsets you Scarlett, I did not consider that you might have lingering feelings about this place." Her eyes scanned the dim room, her heart was steady and her fingers still stroked his temple; there was no fear in her that he could detect other than a passing memory in the form of a shiver.

Scarlett recalled the fading memory of the man who once gave her nightmares. "I'm a stronger person now, I want to be here with you." Vladimir's soft smile was gratifying and she felt like she passed an invisible hurdle in her own growth; she felt her heart grow strong with confidence. She knew it was all because of him, he built her up like no other had done and she loved him dearly for it. He took the time to show her her value to him, built up her own worth in her mind; showed her that his heart and love ruled over him when he was with her. "Take me to your bed so we can make love Vladimir. If I need to beg, I will, because that's how much I love you and I want you to know that."

Vladimir felt his body swell and gravitate towards her; she, such a simple creature, in a few words owned him so easily that it astonished him every time she did it. His lips were on hers and he had them both in the bedroom in a heartbeat, the second heartbeat he had her stripped down to nothing and by the third his clothes were still floating down overtop of hers on the floor. It was just as he was setting her into bed to nestle his hips between her legs she gasped 'me on top' that he pulled her up over him and her legs fell to either side of his lap. Perhaps it was how aggressive she was, how she commanded him, or how much he sensed her needing him but it was him who growled out and erupted the moment she had him fully encased inside of her. She realized it this time, unlike before and just gasped; his hands at her hips holding her down on him loosened.

"I think I'm flattered that you feel so strongly." Scarlett's grin twitched as the palm of her hands pressed over Vladimir's chest so she could get a better seat on him. "But I can't have you running dry before I pass out as I intend to last a few hours." It was quite possibly the most crass thing she had ever said to him. She then, for a moment worried that she had overstepped some sort of line, hurt his manhood but then he smirked up at her. It was the oh so evil look in his eye that made her forgot her original worry over this new development.

She 'intended to', is that so Vladimir asked himself. Feeling her whole body shiver slightly, he had a great advantage of being buried deeply in her to feel it, he quickly surmised the shift that had taken place in her mind. He knew his smirk was unsettling her, his dark nature savoured her uneasiness. "A challenge then? I accept my love." Her eyes widened slightly. His hands moved from their place so his thumbs were pressing on the crest of her sex. "Your safe word is apple or should you pass out before speaking it, I will be victor. You, should I suddenly need to go find sustenance, will have won." His long fingers held her hips still over him as his thumbs massaged her swells. There was a soft 'yes' from her as her body struggled to keep composure. "No resisting love, never resist." He was slow, he was methodical and above all careful as his hips slowly thrust up into her as his thumbs took turns working her up into a very slow rapture. She was escalating in her pleasure second by second. Her hand would come down on his chest harshly if he slowed; he grinned, he loved her selfishness in wanting his pleasure. Her body swelled around his length, her breathing and gasps became more erratic but it was her whimpering that was driving him mad and increasing his pace as well as her breasts bouncing ever so softly in sync; he made a point in paying attention to them next. Several shared groans later and she came undone over him.

She knew she was already beaten when he asked her if she was challenging him, to what exactly escaped her; endurance? Vladimir's voice was speaking to her in the richest accented tone, that regardless what he asked, her answer would be yes, always yes. Her mind was dizzy, her body felt so alive and her heart swelled as she gave herself over to him; she felt so free from the world outside. He was then lifting her hands off of his chest and raising them up so her arms would drape around his shoulders as he sat up after their shared rise. She felt his hand on her back, keeping her posture up while her breast was being massaged and her nipple teased and sucked on. She righted herself further to hug and bring V's head in closer to her breast as her hips rolled over his lap; he was groaning at her movements over her. She smirked and deepened the motion but not quickening it. It was Vladimir who pulled his mouth away from her breast to growl and quicken her movement.

She was still crue; he loved her. She giggled at him when he pulled away from his task of suckling her nipple; he wasn't done but he loved her for it. With several deep thrusts up into her he had her whimpering over him again. She would need a few moments to recover and that's when he had them moved again in an instant. With S flat on her back and her rear at the edge of the bed her legs were up and over his one shoulder as he stood; he held them there as his hips slowly moved his length in and out of her; he was going to punish her. "I wasn't done with you breasts my love so now I will..." he smirked and just kept pumping her slowly until she came undone again. As she was still gasping he flipped her over to her stomach and re-entered her; S groaned in pleasure, he knew this was an especially pleasurable position for her so he went just as slow again to draw out her enjoyment. He watched her claw at the bedding, fist it up in her clenched hands; he quickened his pace so his lap struck her rear and made her skin pink. It was only moments before she cried out his name and he growled as held her firm against him to release. "Apples love?" Her head shook no and he was pleased, he needed more. His hands released her hips and he withdrew his length to inspect her now flushed bottom; his hands smoothed over the heated skin. "This will be tender,' he glanced up to see her looking back at him and smirking "I see you are amused h'm? I will be too as I watch you deal with it in the morning." No harm done he told himself but he would still be careful with her and remind her the following day that she needs to speak up if he ever did hurt her.

Scarlett recalled V once saying he liked sex, it was one of the few physical pleasures he enjoyed and if she didn't realize it in Paris or Germany she did now; he was exceptional at it. V easily moved her back on the the bed into the center of it, onto her back and was raising her arms up over her head; she was so pliable in his hands at that moment she didn't' care what he did to her, she only wanted more. V was back at her breast, kneading them and sucking on her nipples; it felt good, so very good that it was relaxing her to the point of drifting off. "Are you cheating?" She startled herself out of her drifting waves of pleasure to look down at the man; he was grinning up at her with that evil look in his eye again.

He would love every inch of this woman, she was his, her heart belonged to him but more importantly he was hers. Scarlett's breasts were exquisite in every way; firm and soft to the touch and not too large for his already sizeable hands. He'd make a point of being at her breast regularly now whenever he had her alone. S's abrupt waking from the haze he was putting her in made him smirk. He gave her throbbing sore bud a lick. "Never love. I was only allowing you to rest for a moment before we continued." He inched up over her, she kept her arms up over her head as he opened her legs up; lifting at each knee to settle himself between her legs. Her eyes were tired with lust and exhaustion but she still wanted him and mouthed 'I love you' to him. "My love," he dipped down to her lips to kiss them then whisper on them, "my treasure." His hand went up to hold her hands there as he entered her again. Her eyes rolled back as she whimpered. "My beauty." He pumped her slowly as they kissed. Her rise back up was intentionally slow and perfect; he moved with her, his body truly organic in response to her hers until she reached her peak. He held her there for quite some time before he let her spill over with him. His hand released hers and she embraced him as she came down from her high. Vladimir kissed her neck, it was so warm and salty with her scent; she offered it so readily, her cheek turning to rest on the surface of the bed to expose it, that the darkness in him sparked awake. 'She's yours.' It hissed at him as he growled for it to be silent. His throat burned and he took his lips from her skin. He could proceed, he wanted to desperately but he knew what the consequences were for failure and they were too high. "Scarlett?" Her eyes remained closed and her heart was steadily slowing; she had passed out. He smirked at his win but was pleased she didn't concede out of her own free will. He carefully, reluctantly, removed himself from her; she was an exquisite mess to look at as he covered her up so she could sleep. He got dressed and planned to hunt a good distance away from his residence should the need arise that he need to feed close and not have suspicion arise to too many deaths suddenly in one location.

Scarlett's body was still tingling when she awoke the following day, mid morning. V was missing from beside her but in his place there was a single white rose; she smirked. With one small stretch her muscles chimed in their discontent; she smirked again and admitted to herself she loved having sex with Vladimir, loved it on an entirely different level because she loved him. Nothing would ever compare. Her eyes scanned the darkened room and she listened for him; fast typing and the occasional few words from the other room were all that registered in the otherwise peaceful setting. Scarlett decided that she wasn't upset that he wasn't beside her as she woke, the mini vacations adventure was over for now and he had to do what he did and she, well, she wasn't sure what her role was now. Things were different again. She then had to remind herself that Liz did see her leaving with V so as far as that one concern she had, it was settled. The waiting flower on the pillow found its way to the the waiting vase on the nightstand nearby. The room was warm and she was glad after the warm covers came off; she was still naked. Scarlet knew V heard her but she still tried to be quiet as she left the bed and went to the bathroom; she imagined he wanted to give her a little space in his space so she in turn tried not to be too assuming in it; things were different but how much so she wasn't sure yet. In the bathroom she found everything she needed set out for her; he again thought of her every need. This was more than love, it was complete devotion and it coming from what Yvette called an 'ancient' meant all that much more to her. She took a quick shower and found a robe waiting for her hung up beside his own. She then wondered if he was, in a way, showing her that he wanted her completely integrated into his life. The ring he gave her he insisted on staying on her left hand, him telling her he possessed her; she was his treasure. It confused her, she had told him she was his but he was still trying, but then again, so was she she figured. She realized her telling him she wanted to last for him the night before was her doing it still. Scarlett shook her head as she put the pair of panties he had set out for her and loose fitting camisole. When she peeked out to where V was sitting she saw several screens facing him and him talking as his fingers busily were typing away. She imagined both him and Stephan were a real force in the business world to be able to do that; his hand raised and he curled a finger beckoning her over. It was her heart that made her rush over to him to take his still outreached hand. The moment she touched him he rose up and embraced her and breathed in, inhaling deeply.

It was difficult not to slip in between the sheets beside her when he returned from feeding but he managed. Scarlett was sleeping so deeply that didn't wish to disturb her, no, not after their much needed reunion. The luggage that traveled from Paris was retrieved from where it had been waiting for his return and was unpacked and put away in moments. The bulk of her things had traveled with his and it all found a place amongst his possessions. In truth he didn't have much so the waiting space was glad to now have a use. He did stop often once he did start working again on his various businesses to go look at her, he had to plan his existence with this woman because now not only were her physical needs needing to be taken care of but also her emotional ones. She would, within reason, set the pace for them at her own speed as his own pace would, no doubt, overwhelm her. He listened to her sleep when he was back at his desk, the smirk never leaving his lips; he had won her. He listened to her wake, heard the flower stem slide into the crystal vase and her feet patting across the floor to the bath. This, this kind of existence agreed with him and had he known it would be his he'd have done nothing different and sadly he knew that that night in the alley watching his love face death was all a part of it. "Buna dimineata dragostea mea." The woman in his arms shifted slightly to peer up at him. "Good morning my love." She smirked.

"Good morning love." Scarlett felt V pull away slightly to gaze down at her. "I guess you won last night," She shrugged. "Not like I had a chance I guess." Vladimir's eyes glowed and not because he appeared to have a good meal after she had passed out. Something in her, something major, loved being looked at like he was looking at her; it felt so right. His fingers slipped down and guided the robe she still had on open.

"Let's see at what cost my victory came at h'm?" Her arms dropped from around him and she obediently allowed him to look. "I nearly lost S," he sat back down as he guided her to stand beside his chair. "You almost won but I don't believe you at all lost ether." He looked up to her smiling down at him before he returned his attention to her breasts. His hands soothed over them underneath the thin material of the camisole and yes, her nipples were still flushed; the heat from them was noticeable. He hummed as his hands glided down her torso to where he had held her firmly against him several time. The surface of her skin appeared normal but the flesh underneath was damaged, he could tell. "I shall be more careful love, my apologies for not being so last night...I was rather excited to have you back with me." S's heart started beating a bit more rapidly; he smirked. "Now then," his hand slipped between her legs to feel her thighs. "Not too sore?" He rubbed over the muscle. There was a soft 'no' above him, he continued. "And here love?" His forefinger brushed over her sex and he heard her inhale sharply. "Is that a yes." His eyes darted up as her head shook. "H'm not sore but very sensitive, noted." His finger kept stroking her how he wanted to take her there but she needed her nourishment and further recovery. He nudged her in closer to him and tilted his head to where her now faded scar was and kissed and licked the spot; no, he would never be displeased with this flaw on her, it was how he was able to win her over. Her hands found their way into his hair and for just a moment he felt dizzy with contentment in the peace of the moment.

Scarlett didn't want V to stop his attentions but she also didn't want to speak so she stroked his hair and ran her fingers through it. She knew he cared about hurting her but this was new; she didn't mind and rather liked the contact of being 'inspected'. He lingered at her side for some time despite the ringing phones and several beeps from the computer but it wasn't until he heard one particular noise that he stopped. His one hand went for the little box of contact lenses while his other hand patted her rear that was still tender. "I guess I will have to deal with that for your amusement?" There was a knock and the door opened as her robe was closed to concealed her. She watched as the attendant came in a set a few things down at the table where other items already waiting. He was concerned about her eating well, still. The attendant quickly finished and left them; her bottom was patted again and she took the hint to go eat. As she approached the table she huffed, "apples" to look back at him, he was smirking at his little joke and didn't dare look up at her from his screens. It was funny in a subtle kind of way that she figured she'd need to keep an eye out for his future attempts at humour. She sat and started eating while looking about the room now that she could see in the daylight. Where her former 'room' was now opened and it appeared to be a kitchenette of some sort. She also noticed more plants were in the space. It had a more relaxed feel from when she was there before, it was less cold now as she recalled it from before. He told her that he was changing and she saw hints of it now even more so than what was already evident in the bedroom and bathroom. She didn't rush eating or take too much time; as far as she knew there was nothing for her to do that day. She did glance at him a few times; he was engrossed in his work and it made her happy in a way that it took his focus off of her to be 'there' but she admitted to herself that she did want his attention too. She finished off her food and went to the windows to look out to the city below. She recalled that she only had seen it once before during the day and only twice at night; things were so very different now. This is what Vladimir wanted, this is what he set out to do over a year ago with her as he said in Switzerland, to have her with him without anything between them. Could she live this way with him, locked away up in the sky without worry of anything? It was possible, she was exceptionally happy and she did imagine that he'd wish her to pursue her interest as he had asked her back in Paris. As she recalled she didn't have any except reading her National Geographic magazines so she guessed she would do that until something else more substantial occurred to her. She heard the door behind her open and the attendant come into collect the dishes and she didn't bother to look to see them because V was there. He would keep her safe. It would have been all too much to take in last year when she hardly knew him, that level of devotion would be enough to drive any girl of the deep end but he, she then realized it, didn't rush her ether. Nudged yes but never rushed.

Vladimir was content, settled as if a burden on his heart had been lifted in the few hours of sweet tranquility he was sharing with his mate. Thoughtful yet silent in her reflections he watched her from the corner of his eye go about her morning. He himself was well past getting caught up with his own work. How he had existed before her was now a mystery, his mind was keener to more possibilities and alternate paths to more goals. He'd take it, he'd take all of it now. She was a key that had eluded him for centuries but he debated telling her that as not to spoil her mind too much. He loved her just as she was and would tell her, in time, how deeply her presence was making him better. The sun was shining through Scarlett's hair and that light was what caught his eye to look up finally directly at her By the windows sunning herself. 'She'd make you a perfect immortal mate.' The evil inside of him chimed. He whispered, "She is already perfect and immortal in my mind." and grinned to himself. The drive to get his work done and have her was great but also was the need to make her feel as though she wasn't being suffocated; she wasn't under his employ now, she was his mate. Human mate. He huffed to himself as he very well knew that other vampires would see him as lesser of an immortal than he was but the alternative was unthinkable. They would have to adjust, not him, or his love. Stephan was a day or two away from his departure back to Romania and he decided that he would like him to have a visit before he left; Vladimir thought S would like seeing him again. He placed the brief call and arranged it. He completed all he wished to do that morning and went over to where Scarlett was at a very slow pace. "I have invited Stephen over this evening as he will be going back home soon for a little while." She grinned at him. "If you like when you are out at dinner with Liz you may invite her over as well." Keeping her in contact with with the woman he knew was important, it was an outlet he felt she needed.

"I'll ask but I don't know if she will accept." Scarlett thought for a moment. "If not with Stephan over then another time? I'm not sure if she is settled with you two but I'm pretty sure she will be quiet about it." The times she did bring him up with Liz there was this hesitation, it wasn't like before in Paris where she was gushing a little over the men but all that was gone now and she wasn't sure if she felt bad for either of them, Liz or Stephan individually or both of them together. "I'm going out for dinner?" She smirked as Vladimir held her in his arms and they looked out over the city together. "And after, I'm staying the night?"

Vladimir kissed the back of Scarlet head and held her a little bit tighter, he wanted her to stay indefinitely but that was not his call he felt. "I wish you to stay but if you want to go back to your apartment then I will bring you there."

Scarlett savoured being held for a moment. "I'd like to stay." He squeezed her softly. "Can I go get my magazines?" She asked the question but then realised that it was within it it was a question that had deeper meaning, one she didn't quite intend but still wanted clarification for as it meant that it would help her outline her new role.

Vladimir felt the slight shift in her and indeed this was something he wished to discuss with the woman. "You are free to come and go at your leisure love. As much as I would like to have you with me constantly, I do want you to further your own personal growth, if you wish and that would entail you needing go out." He turned the woman in his arms. "I will need you on a few nights to accompany me out for various business events but even those you may refuse if you dodn't feel up for it." Never in his centuries has a human ever had so much say over him and he didn't mind one bit. Scarlett was processing the information and he allowed her to as the physical responses he could detect were all positive ones. "I had a lengthy discussion with Yvette this morning and she rather liked having another woman she could speak with so if you would be so kind to give her some of your time I think the conversations would further your understanding of our kind and I'm sure she would appreciate it." There was more thought behind Scarlett's eyes and he wished he could be privy to it.

The ring on her finger felt very present at the moment. "I'm a little bit overwhelmed at that, I can't imagine what she would want to talk to me about. I'm not exactly a wealth of information or anything."

Vladimir smirked, "Probably our sex life love." Scarlet went ridged, and he laughed. "She's probably curious as to what an ancient immortal knows and is looking for new ways to surprise Henri." He shrugged. "On that respect nothing much has changed, it's quite surprising actually, so I'm sorry to disappoint you on that respect love."

Scarlett went blank from her earlier train of thought of how it might be to her benefit to be in regular contact with Yvette should she need to beg her for a favour that the brothers were not willing to budge on. "I didn't even think of that until now but please don't be sorry, I'm just happy to have you after being alone for so long." Vladimir's brow raised, she sighed. "It was almost ten years for me." Vladimir went perfectly still in her arms. "Like I said, about that incident, it really put me off...did a number on me." Yvette was right about men when she recalled what she had told her, they don't want whores and he was no different.

It was Scarlett's own stillness that woke him up from the daze; ten years. "You were already an indulgence in my eyes love. I didn't realize how well you guarded your heart on that respect, I am truly humbled by you now." Humbled was the correct word for how he felt, he was pleased, ecstatic that not many men got to enjoy what he was now; perhaps it was an old fashioned preference he had carried over all this time. One thing was for sure, Scarlett's feelings ran very deep whereas another with her looks would have thought nothing of using them to profit from. He wanted to learn more of her life, all of it, every detail but decided to not be so abrupt in asking it all at once. "I'd like to know more about you love, how you came to be but only when you wish to share it, when you are comfortable doing so." His next mission was to find this ex boyfriend of hers and slowly rip small pieces off of him.

"Okay." It'd take less than an hour to do so she figured, to tell him her story and truth be told, she wasn't that crazy about it. She still regretted what she did tell him when they first met, about her ex and mom but she figured he was still curious about her. It was all hurt, he wanted to know about her years of hurt; she would tell him if only to convey how much she did appreciate him now. "Not today though, today is our first day back together and I'd like it to be a happy one." Vladimir nodded down to her, he was truly too good. "I think I'll go out a little sooner to dinner to swing by my place to get my books and hook up with Liz there so we have a bit more time to talk."

Scarlett was back at her place and had her books in a little bag with her when she and Liz went to dinner. "Please come over for a visit Liz, it'd make me feel better about being there." The waiter took their order and quickly left them. V had made the reservation for them and holding true to form they were seated in a more private area of the restaurant with very few people near them. "Stephan will be there and it might be the last time we see him, he's going home for a little bit and you know, I'm sure it'd be good if you parted with him on good terms?" Liz seemed so detached from her that it was upsetting. Scarlett, as much as she loved Vladimir she didn't like the idea of losing her only friend.

Liz was still miffed about the whole being informed over her essentially being told she was attending dinner and not having a choice in the matter. It may have been the norm for her friend now but she hated it. She was almost settled in not going when she looked over at Scarlett; she was deeply saddened. "I really don't want anything to do with them again, you can understand that can't you?" Scarlett gave her a nod and Liz admitted to herself that she was still scared. She wished she didn't know, she wished she didn't encourage Scarlett to make her feelings known to Vladimir, she wished she knew what he was so she could have never gotten her friend involved with him to begin with. "I just don't want to lead him on, you know? I'm sorry, I'm just not like you, so accepting of things to be able to ignore the fact that.." Liz zipped her lips as the waiter brought over their drinks and appetizers. "That from what I have seen I'm not comfortable being around them." Her friend looked so forlorn; it was bothering her. "Did he tell you to make me come over?"

Scarlett shook her head, "No. He said if I wanted to that I should ask you." She shrugged, "he said if I wanted to stay at my one place that I, I can do whatever I wanted really." The look of disbelief on Liz's face told her that she didn't believe her. "He's not controlling me Liz if that's what you think, I don't even have to go out with him on business outings if I don't want to...he's making every effort to not make it like before." Before, Scarlett thought, it wasn't like that was all that terrible except for the whores. "Come over if you want, I don't care anymore if you want to be a friend to me or not, but at least Yvette is making a damn effort to be one to me from where she is." Scarlet lost what little appetite she had and got up, "I'll see you when I do I guess." and left. Today was going to be a good day and it turned out not so great. The car that was waiting for her outside the restaurant brought her back to Vladimir's place in no time and dropped her off. With a swipe of the card she was given the elevator doors opened and up she went to where V was waiting for her. Once through the apartment door he was holding her in his arms and asking what was wrong. He'd know there was a problem just by looking at the time; thirty minutes past the dinner reservation and she was back. "I'm fine. Liz won't be coming over, she made it quite clear she…"

Vladimir's finger rose up and pressed on Scarlett's lips, somethings sometimes were best left unsaid. He could imagine why Liz wanted to distance herself so there was no need to say it. "I am truly sorry your friend feels that way love. I can only suggest we give her space?" Scarlett nodded at him but was still upset. "In time, as she sees you coming and going from your apartment, and you content she might not think so harshly of your boyfriend." Another nod and a smirk. "Are you hungry? I can order something for you or take you out myself?"

She paused, it'd be interesting to go to dinner with a man that didn't eat. "No. I don't have much of an appetite now if that's alright with you, if I have anything now it wouldn't sit right and I don't want to have an upset stomach for later." She was sure V would protest the skipping a meal but was surprisingly accepting of her decision. She went off to freshen herself up and get changed into something more comfortable for Stephan's visit.

Vladimir didn't like S being upset but unfortunately it was out of his control, nor did he wish to upset her over skipping her dinner ether; if anything he could find her food later that night if needed. He listened to her putter about in the bath and bedroom as he sat at his desk getting some work done; she eventually lay down on their bed to rest for later. == Vladimir had accomplished much that day and was settled in taking time for himself and having his team of lawyers dig into S's past a bit more extensively. She had been resting the entire time so he had hoped that she would be in better spirits now that Stephan was on his way.

Stephan was welcoming the bit of reprieve from last twenty four hours from being back in town; he also thought it kind of his brother to have him over and share the company of his mate so quickly. If it had been him, he thought he wouldn't be so kind. The distance between their two residence wasn't great, not for him so walking there was no effort on his part. He saw her outline well in advance of arriving at the place she was standing so he had time to consider a different path but it was curiosity that made him approach her in such a way that she would notice his approach and not be scared off; he had a feeling from his departure from her yesterday that her apprehension of him and his brother was still present. "Madame, bonsoir." The grief behind her eyes seemed to transcend the reality of his being. "Whatever is the matter?" Her looming about the front of his brothers building couldn't be good.

"I just," Liz knew Stephan would be there but was a little surprised seeing him where she had been for the better part of an hour. "I'm an awful person, terrible friend and I just don't know if she will ever forgive me." She found herself packing back and forth between the doors and the street the whole time gathering up the courage to go see her friend; would security let her in, she wasn't sure of that either. The man before her clearly didn't know what had transpired between them and she wasn't about to say it was his fault.

Stepahn looked up to where he needed to be and back down to Liz. "I'm sure it can't be that bad, not compared to, well, anything I've ever done madam but we will never know for sure unless we ask h'm?" He decided, whatever the little rift that had formed between the two women couldn't be that bad or his brother would have informed him about it. "Do you want to come up with me or rather stay down here in the cold?" Liz gave him a nod and even took his offered arm. He watched her as they entered and noticed her looking to where the security people were keeping post; they only gave them a glance and no more. His brother had a way of selecting the right humans to serve him. Stephan listened to Liz sift around all the way up the elevator and then swallow deeply as the doors opened. "It will be fine Liz, she doesn't strike me as one who would write you off so easily."

Vladimir looked over to where Scarlett had settled herself on the couch to read her magazine when the doors of the elevator opened; she didn't take notice when he was up and at the door opening it. "I see you found someone brother." Her eyes were up and looking between Stephan and Liz; there was a silent communication between the two women that they observed. "One day we will understand women and their telepathic abilities." Liz went over to where Scarlet was they embraced. They heard their few hushed words and he watched her take her friend's coat so she could sit with her. == The evening went well, Vladimir thought, there was lively discussion, S was happy and his brother was in better spirits by the time he left than all that day while they were working. He noted Liz's timid questions and her cautious tone when asking her friend about certain aspects of them; he and his brother although listening did try to give them a bit of privacy by finding another topic to discuss between them. Vladimir was pleased that Liz allowed his brother to escort her down and into a taxi even, the simple gesture from what had transpired between the two ladies earlier that evening was in the works of being forgotten. It was late when he and S got to bed; he noticed how tired she was both physically and emotionally. It was when he had her in his arms that he finally spoke up. "Things are better between you two now?"

"Yes, I think but I don't know. I don't exactly know what to compare it to to make a call." As much as Scarlett was happy to see her friend that night she wondered; V was waiting on her to speak because even he must of figured she was still off. "I just was wondering the whole time if she would have come up on her own or still be down there if Stepahn hadn't found her ya know?" She knew how persuasive the brothers could be if they wanted to so this was a valid concern.

She was so very thoughtful about some things that Vladimir had to give his mate's question a bit of thought. "I can not say what she would have done but rest assured she will always have access to you if you desire it. When we find those that genuinely care for us we must never let others keep them from us, including me." There was understanding in her eyes; she was so readable to him. "I wish you to have a phone of your own love, I'd like you to be able to contact your friend and she you anytime that you wish." There was that crease on her brow that he adored. "Should I be away from you I'd like to be able to contact you as well as having to a security detail on you at all times." The crease lessened but was still there; she resisted wealth even for her own benefit. "In those cases I'd write you love letters." He winked at her and she giggled.

"Aren't we past that part?" He shook his head at her; how she loved him. "Well, I'm still practicing my writing so it's legible but asking me to put how I feel about you on paper will take me some time… I can't put words to my feelings, I don't know if I will ever be able to." His eyes sparkled, she realized she did that. She didn't question why they weren't making love in that moment; this was just as intimate. "I should write that then?" There was a nod.

* * *

Nice reviews fuel my creativity...hint hint...leave em'


	16. Chapter 16

Standard disclamer...yadayada

For my Jester, my muse.

* * *

"Well?" Liz tried to stare her friend down; sure she was curious but there was a big part of her that was deeply concerned. On the surface S was beaming but she knew well enough that there may have been things she was keeping from her now.

"Well what do you want me to say...the sex is exceptional and abundant?" Scarlett shook her head as she watched people file by getting on with their day though the cafe window. "If you want to hear that he's been," she waved her hand around in the air trying to grasp at words "I don't' know, bad, then you would be way off. He's the picture of perfection if I ever had to dream up a man." She took a sip of her tea while Liz drank her coffee; she didn't miss coffee one bit these days. "I'll tell you what is maddening," Liz glanced up to her. "Its that he insists on me having this phone on me at all times when I'm out. He insists I eat, he insists I get my rest...well I can't fault him on that really, he makes sure I'm damn tired so I do." She blushed. "But what really set me off was being told I need to take a week at my place because he's getting work done on the apartment and god forbid I breath in any dust." Scarlett glanced to her lemon pie wedge, it was nearly gone and she wanted another piece but yet didn't because as good as it was it wasn't satisfying her. "I shouldn't complain," she sighed again, "turns out I'm his first girlfriend that's, h'm and he just, just wants to do better this time." Liz's brow raised. "It was a long time ago he said and she was a plant or spy of sorts.." that part still confused Scarlett but she didn't press that issue to find out, she also didn't ask V what businesses he ran or what he did exactly; the less she knew the better she felt about it. "I just want to be happy now and he makes me so very happy. It sucks being away from him during the day but I guess I'll need to deal with that." There was more she was dealing with but that was on a entirely different level as she was still figuring out her place in his life. She had confessed this to V but he only told her 'Just be and let time reveal it to you.' "He comes over at night, by the way, and stays with me until I fall asleep" The days were the hardest for her, she did not want to admit it to Liz, she hated the judgment.

The girl was love sick and Liz knew it as she listened to her friend. She was still trying to get her head around the idea, the notion, that there could be an equal and palatable exchange of feelings between the two but her eyes didn't deceive her, no, not when she witnessed them together. "I hadn't noticed him but then again, I don't notice much when I get home." She spied her coffee slowly even though her lunch break was well over with. She had an appointment that afternoon but it wasn't for a few hours still. "Well at least he's still in town?" That brought a bit of comfort to her friend and she wished she could offer more but it wasn't as if they shared a love for shopping, so there she sat.

The experience of living wasn't lost on Vladimir; he knew what he felt was real, tangible and he liked it and craved more. It wasn't lost on him, however, that if he overdid it the splendid fragile dream of his might shatter. He wanted to give his mate options that she never had before or even considered. The workers he hired knew him well enough and they had been given the directive to work around the clock to complete the renovations to the space he occupied with S. The work below them had been completed while she was there; she didn't take notice of anything surprisingly. But for the two floors to be joined, it wasn't a question, she could not be there because of the dust for one, but secondly, more importantly, he didn't want any of the men to see her, or for her to be stressed by having them be around her. He did tell her on her departure that she would have a smaller contingent of security around her and him being able to track her phone calmed him immensely; he had told her he would be before she left. She protested but he smoothed over her objections by promising more quiet outings. If she didn't love him as much as she did he imagined he'd never have a chance at swaying her to do anything he wished so it was foremost on his mind not to abuse the privilege of her love. Human hearts, he reasoned, were ever so fragile and every great ruler of history knew this so they, like he, would respect that fragility. He did look forward to seeing her tonight, he would be able to bring her back with him even though the timing of her return would conflict with her cycle. No matter, he thought, unfiltered time with her would be just as rewarding as intimacy as her mind was of far greater importance to him. He checked where she was; back at her place and it was late in the afternoon so she would be hopefully staying and eating in. She would be in an unpleasant mood he figured and that brought about an eagerness inside of him; he wanted to conquer it.

Her dinner went uneaten and Scarlett debated calling V to tell him she was in a sour mood and felt awful so he shouldn't come over. It was weighing on her that he had asked her about her upbringing, her past, her pain filled past she was still avoiding. She resolved to tell him. As much as she hated what was, it had been a point between them now and she didn't like feeling that she was withholding anything from him. He was slowly telling her about his past; including the bad parts. She'd feel better when he was there with her, she always did, like it was a craving her body had for him to be near, she couldn't deny it. Her stomach lurched and she swore bitterly hoping nothing more aggravating would happen when he was over. In the past, she recalled how awful this time of the month would be and then she realized how much more numb her body was back then to it, she was merely surviving in that life. She heard light tapping on the door and she started to shuffle over to it, the half eaten food on the counter wasn't going to make a run for it anytime soon she figured.

S was in a sad state; it almost made him gleeful to see her but he knew by looking down at her that would not be taken well. "Love, you are a joyful sight for my old eyes. I've been counting the seconds all day to see you again." He stepped into her entrance and took her up in his arms. With the bag in his arm he managed to close the door, and hold her until she felt more relaxed. "Now then love," he whispered in her ear "I wish to take you home with me if you'd like and are feeling up to it and to bribe you I brought something I hope you'll like." He slowly let her go and fished the little pint of sherbet out of his bag. "It's orange flavoured and I'd thought you'd like it.." V watched the tears well up in Scarlett's eyes. "I was mistaken..?" She grabbed the container from him and marched to the kitchen. He was behind her a moment later as she was fishing a spoon out of the drawer. The lid was flung off and he watched her dig into the semi frozen block. "Excellent. I was not mistaken at all, my bribe was acceptable." He realized he had struck a deep cord in the woman but for what or why he wasn't sure. He let her consume her gift and went to hang up his coat.

Scarlett felt better twice over, once for having her lover hold her so tightly and now. She had never told him exactly how much she loved orange sherbert or had ever requested it in his presence or ever. He must have guessed from watching her she figured, paying attention to every detail of their time together; the pastels. That's it. He could tell if she was fibbing but he could also tell when she was deeply enjoying something or in this case a taste. He returned to the kitchen to drop his contacts into the kitchen sink and turn on the water to rinse them down the drain. "This is perfect. Thank you, I really needed this." He tipped his head at her and smirked; he'd eventually find how how much she appreciated the gift. "So whatever you were doing to your place is done? What did you do exactly?"

He had got her happy and talking in a few minutes, he congratulated himself profusely. "The work is completed and it is a surprise love." He pulled up one of the chairs from the kitchen table to where she was sitting to face her. "It was done for you so I hope you will like it and if you don't I'll let you lie to me." She snorted a laugh and kept spooning up the flavoured ice to her lips from the container on her lap; she made eating almost desirable. He wondered why in that moment mortal men had any difficulty dealing with women in such an in flux state, it was really quite simple, make them happy. "So will you come home with me so I may have the pleasure of you near me again?" There was a nod and she held out the spoon with a morsel of the sticky sugary substance; she was testing him? He carefully took her hand with the spoon and darted his tongue out to taste it. She was amused by his scowling at it. "No. Not like this h'm." He leaned in and kissed her lips ever so softly making her nearly drop the spoon and the container. He smirked. "See now, your lips are far more delicious." Her eyes sparkled. He didn't want to spend too much time at her apartment but he resisted from rushing her ether; her movements around the place were slow but thoughtful, she intended to be gone for a while it seemed by what she was doing. He didn't wish to upset her but there was friction when he insisted on taking out the trash. 'Let me feel of use to you woman.' He said to her scowling after she told him it was 'too stinky' where the trash shoot was; he didn't have the heart to tell her of the human filth and other repulsive matter he's been exposed to. 'I will hold my breath.' He smirked at her as the door closed behind him.

"So she has you taking out her trash now?" Liz was almost amused at what her friend could make him do but refrained from crowing too loudly at the vampire who could make her easily disappear. She took on a more serious tone, almost one of atonement. "She said you were having work done at your place, is it almost done, she's been missing you during the day, I gathered it from her the other day. She seemed so sad." V approached her and Liz could feel her nerves rise.

"It has been completed and I do hope you can make it over there to see it as I would like another woman's objective opinion on it." As much as he wished to return to S he felt it necessary to still smooth things over with her friend as much as he could; he was certain it would pay off in the long run. "Perhaps for lunch one day so you can see it in the daylight, if your schedule will allow it." What had made him and his brother billions of dollars was now aiding him with this human. Her body language shifted ever so slightly at the invitation to come over at her discretion.

"I'll see what I have lined up but I don't think it will be a problem." It was certainly odd to Liz now speaking to a man she knew entirely too well who was once a client of hers. The words 'exceptional' and 'abundant' rang in her ears and she wondered about the man, vampire, before her. She glanced behind him to see if S was still in her apartment, as much as she wanted to distance herself from the brothers she didn't want them to dislike her ether. "I'll tell you one thing, it was the strangest thing, other than you, that I've ever seen but that night you came back from your trip and found us it was almost like she sensed you behind her… like she felt you?"

Vladimir's brow raised as the new information of his mate was being processed. "Now that is fascinating and I suppose it was something she inadvertently learned to do from when I had her blindfolded." He smirked at the woman's slight shock; S must have told her about it, how she didn't have the privilege of her vision in his employ. "It's very endearing to me to know it. Thank you Liz. I must be getting back to her as I can hear her being ready to depart." Liz took the hint and slipped back into her apartment. He returned to Scarlett and found her with her coat on and still eating the sherbert; he made a note of it to always have it on hand. He had her in his waiting car and back to his home before the evening got too far gone and she would need to sleep. He had to admit, he did love having her blindfolded and hoped she would let him do it to her more often; he lead her from the elevator to the door with their fingertips just touching, her trust in him was solid. "We can have it changed if you wish S." She gave him a nod as he swiped his card on the door and it unlocked. He placed her in the center of the room, slipped her coat off, and stood behind her as he removed the blindfold.

There was a certain amount of weight Scarlett felt coming off of her shoulders as they assented up the elevator and the blindfold being put on her was oddly soothing to her. She recounted the last hour or so with V; brought her her most favorite comfort food in the world, took out garbage...brought her home. She wasn't about to complain about anything he did to his place; she'd be fine with it even if she hated it. When her eyes were uncovered first she saw the windows in front of her and she slowly turned. Same furniture, turn, location of her old room, same, entrance, same, turn, bedroom gone. She gasped, she liked that room, a lot. "But.." She shivered, did he never intend her to sleep? Where the bedroom was there was now a conference table and V's desk was slightly shifted from where it was to another spot. There was a circular railing and a chandelier; she moved towards it. "Oh! My…" She looked to V who was smirking and nodded for her to have a look. She descended down the steps to see another more laid back living room, doors opening to the new bedroom and a kitchen off to the far side of the grand space. Scarlett could feel tears welling up in her eyes at not just the sight of it but the intentions behind it. She hesitated to move from the base of the steps and felt her hand being taken. 'There is more love.' He whispered to her as he lead her into the room and around the corner past the kitchen; another set of doors opened.

The response from her was positive, at least he thought so, he admitted he haddn't had enough time with her like this to be absolutely positive. He lead her to another set of doors and opened them; stepping inside he flicked the switch on the wall to illuminate the space. "You seemed to like your time with Jane so rather have her back I thought you might like a space to work out. Please keep in mind that I like your shape and you still don't eat enough." She huffed at him. "I do wish you to be healthy and that requires activities beyond us being intimate." She smirked at him; she was happy. "Also, he lead her around to where there was a sitting area with plush sofas and chairs. There was a shelf of books as well as several issues of her treasured National Geographic magazines. She was in his arms without a word. She liked her new space, loved it he dared imagine. "I wanted you to feel at home in my home and realized that my home was more of a bachelors pad. When you are with me I wished you to have space away from me and in order to do that it had to be appropriate to fulfill your needs." She sniffled and nodded on his chest, he dared not move her. "If you wish to gather your own food you can or we can order it up but should you wish not to I would still prefer to have your meals made for you as that would give you more time to be with me. Her head nodded against his chest, he wasn't sure what she was agreeing to but thought it best not to press the matter. With the easiest of motions he scooped her up into his arms. "The tour isn't done yet love, the best room still awaits your approval." In less than a second they were before the bedroom doors and he was setting her back down on to her feet and opened the bedroom doors for her.

"It's beautiful, absolutely perfect, all of it. I wouldn't change a thing." Scarlett could feel her emotions bubbling up again and tears were threatening to fall. Never has anyone done so much for her in her life and she wagered that no one but V ever would. She turned to look up at him, he seemed to be sedate, pensive, to her. "But one thing I've noticed is that it's quite different from what you had before, I mean, it's all perfect for me but is it for you?"

Vladimir smiled softly down at her, she was ever so thoughtful and considerate of his feelings. "I have lived in countless places in every manner possible. To me where I exist isn't an issue anymore but I have come to the conclusion that it matters who I am with is the important factor. This floor was designed for you, your comfort and nothing else. To see you content living here with me was my soul purpose." Her eyes were puffy but he then knew it wasn't a bad sign, not in this instance. "I wished you to feel at home with me and I will adapt as I always have been through the decades. I will be able to conduct my work upstairs and you will not be disturbed by it or any meetings I will be having." She was back in his arms and he held her there for some time; a peace settled over him, he knew he did good and she would stay with him.

It was a few days later and Liz had come over to have lunch with S. Vladimir decided to keep his distance from them below even though he could hear them clearly right down to their pulses. Liz had approved of all that S had shown her, including upstairs where he was working. Scarlet had found names for each of the rooms; his 'space' was the business living room and hers was the 'causal' one. Liz approved of the workout area and the lounge area as well as the stunning view of the open waters that were visible from that side of the building. He liked it too but the sunlight that poured into that side of the building would have distracted all of his business partners to say the least. S had managed to prepare a light lunch for them, sandwiches and a salad from a cookbook she picked up the day before; she even shopped for the ingredients for the occasion. He did ask her if she wanted an assistant for such outings and she said she could manage. He let her do as she wished, find her way around. He did notice as the days passed she was feeling physically better and with that he hoped she would wish to have him again. She was happy, he could tell but also quiet, more so than usual. It was early in the evening when she had prepared herself some tea, camomile and mint; he liked the scent, he liked hers after she consumed it. He drifted down to where she was sitting, in her living room looking out to the city whose night lights were slowly igniting for the evening. He found her with her eyes closed and a warm mug on her lap. He knew he had been perfectly silent and grinned when her eyes opened to him; she could feel him near. "What did you just feel now as I came near?"

What could she do, her sense of honesty was ripping into her soul. She wanted to enjoy her gift, at least for a day or two before she told him; he deserved to know. His voice was so warm, loving and music to her. "I felt anxious, like waiting for something exciting to happen in a good way." He took a seat near her and looked out to the lights below and nodded to them as if asking if she wished to go out. Her head glanced to the window and she considered it, "No. If that's alright with you, I'd rather stay in." V gave her a nod and set himself closer to her. He had been working all day so she figured he wanted a break from it now; his eyes still glowed from the day before so he didn't need to go out ether. The thoughts she wished to say started crossing her mind and she took a deep breath. "My mother was an alcoholic but what I haven't told you yet is that she was a drug abuser and prostitute. It's a wonder that I'm not weird in some way because of it...or I might be...I don't know." V was perfectly still beside her, she felt no judgment. "The earliest memories I have of that woman was her yelling at me, telling me I was a mistake." Faded images and voices crossed her memory of the past. "I was just a kid, I didn't know what to do so I just went to school and stayed out of her way. I remember being confused as to why she hated me because when I went to school I'd see the other kids with their parents and they loved their kids." Scarlett shook her head. "When she finally did come to the school, for progress interviews, she talked so horribly to the teachers that they never wanted her to come back. I met with them after that for those, they wanted me to do well regardless of her. They sent a social worker to our place but that made ma more mad, ma told her to go to hell and that she should have taken a coat hanger to me as when she realized she was pregnant. There was nothing they could do, I had to stay there with her. My teachers, I guess, felt sorry for me so they would let me stay in on colder days, my coat wasn't warm enough, and they shared their lunches with me. I found out after that ma was considered too poor and as long as I attended school regularly she'd get a check to take care of me." Scarlett shook her head. "They paid her to be civil to me." V put his arm around her; Scarlett couldn't even bring herself to look at him; the man that loved her so dearly. "I think I was nine or ten when one of her clients, he was so drunk, tried getting into my room. I had been locking it for a few years already, at night, because she brought her work home. Anyway, I climbed out of the window onto the fire escape when the door ripped away from its hinges. I ran, I was so scared, I hid behind garbage bins for hours until a waitress from the place I was behind found me. I guess she thought I was looking for food or something because when she came back out to where I was she had some food with her in a bag and some juice in a bottle. She told me to come back to the place tomorrow, if I needed to, but by the front door." Scarlett shrugged. "I did. I did for several days until ma starred missing me and came looking. I bet she figured her free money would be at risk if she lost me." Scarlett took a sip of her tea and calmed her nerves so she could continue. "The lady who worked at the restaurant, Joanna went nuts on her when she tried taking me away before I finished my meal, told ma to leave me and I would find my way back once my school work was done, and that was that. It was Jo that gave me my first tube of lip gloss." Scarlett could feel her mood lighten for a moment recalling the incident. "She said 'just put some on and smack your lips at the world because that's something they can never take away from you' and I have been ever since. I never go anywhere without my lip gloss, it's like a talisman of sorts."

Scarlett went silent for a long while and Vladimir just held her; she was still deep in thought, her lips quivering. This tail of hers was something she was bringing out from somewhere deep inside of the recesses of her memories, a dark place she entrusted him to see. The honour wasn't lost on him, this was something even more private to her than anything he had learned from her so far.

He hadn't moved, he was good at being still but she figured that he wanted to hear the awful truth no matter how twisted it was. "I think it was when I was twelve, summer when I hit puberty and ma freaked. She called me her little whore and told me she'd fix 'it'. I didn't know what she meant but I do remember waking up in the hospital a few weeks later in pain. They didn't tell me anything but there was a social worker there asking me what happened. I didn't know. They said someone found me drugged in a park, all bloody. When Jo saw me after I had been missing for a few days she gave me orange sherbet and said things would be okay. It was, for a long time, it was. " Scarlett shrugged again. "I guess now, I know. Ma did it to me, she drugged me and took my children." Saying it out loud sounded so strange to her. "I guess you were right, everything happens for a reason." Scarlett sighed. "When you told me what you found out I figured it out finally." Her head shook slowly. "Part of me is glad, I'd never want to risk doing to another person what she had done to me but what if, what if it was something I really wanted you know, because I loved someone so much. I love you that much V, I'd want to give you a child and…."

Vladimir's finger pressed on to Scarlett's lips, "No, that will never be asked of you. Your death for a selfish want is unacceptable, and never will be asked of you love." His hand went and took the cup from her vice like grip she had on it and he set it down beside him. "What you have survived has made you into the perfection I have fallen in love with." He could feel how small she felt, it was too much hurt and misery for her to have carried with her for so long. It did answer many of the questions about her but not the one about her not existing prior to her turning eighteen. She had, he guessed, had her name changed and because of her childhood he could now guess why. He was no stranger to erasing his past and she had attempted just that with hers. "Thank you for telling me," His hand returned to her cheek and his thumb caressed the surface just under her eye; it felt warm, swollen as if ready to burst with tears. "your past is safe with me and we have only our future ahead of us now to enjoy." She nodded softly. Her confession enlightened him on another matter, he realized how genuine her appreciation was for all his gifts engender if she insisted they weren't what mattered to her; she truly saw past material objects and valued interactions above all. No wonder, he thought, she insisted that she should have died; it wasn't the one instance they shared but a few and the question of where she fit in, he now realized, was a much more complicated question for her to find a resolution to. "It seems that the universe, the heavens and all the gods have laboured greatly to bring you to me my love. I will not squander their efforts for a fraction of a second now. It is all too clear to me now you are of a great purpose." He wanted to believe it was for his contentment and nothing else but was he that arrogant. She felt better now to him; she wasn't as tense, he wanted her, he wanted her to feel better.

* * *

So let me tell you how freaking much I love your reviews. I'm flattered that you can string together so many nice words about my words is truly humbling. Thank you.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimers for every chapter...~YAWN~

For my muse... I never grow tired of saying this is for you.

* * *

I can't put words to my feelings, I don't know if I will ever be able to.

It's like getting a second chance at everything while not recalling a first attempt.

Had I known this was my future I'd have never questioned a day of my past.

Every day moment feels like a dream. The rest of my life isn't enough time for me to show you how much I love you.

Vladimir set down Scarlett's notebook down on the table beside their bed, she was truly at a loss for the written word so these few were precious to him as were her affections now that they were unhindered by any uncertainty; not that her ever questioned her. He recalled the moments after they first kissed; it must have been so much more dizzying for her than he first imagined. She amassed such a great storage of love to give that he was, thank the gods, the soul benefactor of it now. It was four in the morning and he watched her sleep, she was exhausted and needed her rest for the following evening. They love they had shared together earlier had left him famished for more of her now, now that he knew how deeply her feelings ran, how deeply she had needed to bury them from everyone to survive as she did. He let his fingers graze her neck softly, her pulse was slow and steady. "Had I known it would take all that time to find you I might have gone mad with impatience, but I think I would have held on now, now knowing who waited for me." She stirred slightly and he settled himself behind her; she was still overheated from their making love and she pressed into him. He would hold her for an hour or so until his phones started ringing above or his thirst drove him away but now only the steady rhythm of her heart spoke to him.

Scarlett looked over each of the outfits V had set out for her to inspect for that evening. He told her it was a cocktail party so lots of standing, chatting and nibbling on oeuvres would happen so she tried on each of the dresses with that in mind. They were all perfectly fitting and appropriate and it stressed her not to see the obvious choice. Her hair would be up and it was waiting in several braids now so it would be wavy. She felt a familiar sensation behind her. "I hope you are here to help me pick one of these, they are all so lovely I can't decide."

Vladimir rather liked her ability to feel him near now, it meant she wasn't going to be jumpy or skittish so he didn't have to be loud in his approach. "I like what you're wearing now." The bra and panties were whisper thin as were the stockings being held up by statically placed belts.

"I'm not showing up in my underwear unless everyone else is in theirs too." Scarlett smirked, that would be a sight to see she thought. She wanted to do well for him, it wasn't lost on her that if he asked her to go to this thing with him, it was important. She stood still pondering the dresses as his hands, fingertips moved over her skin; she happily sighed. If this was going to be the extent of the stress of her life then she was good with it. 'I like the linen one the best.' His voice prompted. 'It will be the most satisfying one to rip off your body tonight.' She smirked, "Then the linen one it is then." She reached over for it and bumped her rear into him; his hands grasped her hips tightly to hold her there.

"If you are offering yourself to me now I will need to decline, as we would arrive late and you would be very tired but quite sated." He caught her looking at him in the mirror, his eyes were still dark from the night; he winked at her to see her smirk.

"Mm too bad then, I could use a top up." She thought she would never tire of his desire for her, she knew it was beyond the physical unlike most men. "Am I coming back alone or do you want me to tag along with you and wait in the car?"

A grumble rose from his chest and he straightened her up against him, holding her firmly. "We can do that. We can make a lovely memory in the car and I could top up while you catch your breath?" His lips were at the back of her neck, one hand on her breast and the other over her sex. "We may need to leave that party early now, now that I think of it, I'm quite excited." Her breath hitched as his finger stroked her her middle, he glanced up to see her eyes closed, the crease on her forehead dipped. "So sensitive h'm?" He continued the motion. "I want to satisfy you love, it pleases me when I do so but I do want you eager for me." Her hand covered both of his, she wanted him to keep them there. "Deci, lacomi." He whispered into her ear. "So greedy. You spoil me my love." He gave her breast a soft squeeze. "Until later you can try to want me as much as I desire you."

Scarlett huffed, "Tease." as Vladimir vanished back up to his desk she presumed, she heard a hearty chuckle.

Vladimir had sent her ahead of him so he could go eat. Thankfully it wasn't as much of an event as Paris was so there weren't hoards of photographers waiting for her at the door. She was decked out in the linen dress that V selected and a simple diamond pendant necklace. She knew this part of the night, what to do, the chauffeur dropped her off at the entrance of the place and she ushered herself in, the security persons giving her a nod as she did so. Her first impression was that she was one of the youngest persons there, younger than most of the attendees and that made her smirk; if they only knew. She made her way into where she thought she should be in the crowd of people and waited for V to show up. He needed to eat and being all dressed up she imagined he needed to be careful too and that would take a bit more time; the thought gave her a chill but it was one less mugger or similar on the street because of him. She was musing over the buffet table from afar when a smallish round man approached her, directly to her, and she smiled politely. 'Pardon me but I think you've been here before.' Scarlet froze. 'You were here last year, I think it was then, in emergency? So good to see you all recovered, we don't often have the privilege of seeing past patients usually. Is your brother here yet?' Scarlett gave him a frank look and smirked. "He's not my brother but yes, I think, I didn't ask where I was treated." It made sense now, they had invited V to a hospital event, fundraiser she suspected. "He had a thing to attend to first but will be here soon." He winked at her, he must have figured as such, his eyes went to the ring on her finger. 'Well it's certainly lovely to see you and I hope your husband makes it here soon.' He turned around and went off to another attendee. Husband. It was an odd word to hear, it didn't upset her but it left her slightly warm. She glanced to the ring on her finger and then it struck her, she wasn't that quick to correct him at all. Her spine tingled and she turned quickly, expecting to see V behind her but then froze.

"I didn't know Vladimir had gotten married. Did you Esme?". The woman before him looked very startled and Carlisle regretted it; it was the last thing he wished to do to a friends, presumably, wife. She knew what they were, her fear of them was evidence enough of that. She appeared to be young, perhaps late twenties, excellent health from what his senses told him about her and if he recalled correctly had Vladimir's scent all about her; he didn't' dare get too close to her to see if it was embedded in her flesh. She was entirely too lovely for this setting to be sure. The concern for her was real, her well being and what her presumably husband's intentions were. He reminded himself he had no say in what others did but he would try to save this woman from a tragic fate if he could.

Scarlett could feel her heart racing; two sets of golden eyes were on her and she took several quick breaths. Were they friendly or not? There were several people around them so surely they wouldn't do anything to her here; they could whisk her away quickly and… "We aren't, he, that man thinks we are but," her ringed hand shook on her chest "we aren't. He just gave me this, well, keep on this finger to keep guys away." Their eyes honed in on it, they whispered to each other.

"Given you the covens crest, that is an honour to be sure." Carlisle said a bit louder but not too much. "I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme." He extended his hand to her, she was still weary of him. "We have known the brothers, been friends, for a very long time now." She extended her hand to him and eyed Esme. "I'm sure he will be glad to know that that's working on another level as well." She took her hand back but remained silent. "I do hope we can speak more when he gets here," he eyed her and looked around for the man. "Ah, finally. Perhaps we can get a real conversation going then."

"Sorry, I," She wanted to turn where he was looking but she didn't want to take her eyes off of the two vampires in front of her. "I didn't know he would have friends here for this...whatever it is." She felt V's hand on her lower back and felt instantly relieved. She glanced beside her to see his stern profile to be absolutely sure it was him, she was still a bit nervous.

The Cullen's were never a threat to him or his human but seeing them near her did anger him slightly, she was his and his alone. "Carlisle," Vladimir gave a nod, "Esme, a pleasure as always." Scarlett was calming down beside him so he took her hand in his and leaned over to whisper, "Had I known I would have told you." and pulled away to see her give a nod. "We were invited less than a week ago to attend, the hospital administrator was very animated that we come." Vladimir admired his love, she was only away from him for an hour or less but she became even more radiant in this space around the other inferior humans who were old and near their deaths.

Carlisle glanced between Vladimir and his woman and then to his beloved; they both questioned what they were witnessing. Esme gave a bright approving smile, she was always too kind and it was endearing. "I was not privy to the guest list so we would have called had we known, forgive the misstep old friend."

Vladimir gave a little scoff and looked around, "This is not my city or country, so no apology needed. It is very good to see you two again. Do you have any family in tow that we should be aware of?" The lesser vampire was always the diplomat but with his clan numbers and the talent it possessed it was something that needed to be respected as well as his many more connections than his own. He knew the good doctor wouldn't start a territorial war but just the same, cautiousness was always in order.

"No. We left them all where they were, none are in this city." He had to be careful with his and Esme's children, yes they were adults and more than capable in defending themselves but it was best to exercise caution even with a friend. "So we were wondering how long you and, I'm sorry I didn't get your name madam, were a couple?" He gave the blond woman a look but she kept her eyes down or away off of them and kept a firm grasp of Vladimir's hand.

"Ah, yes, she's quite protective of her identity," A whisper that nothing natural would have picked up but his friends would have. "S prefers to be addressed as such out of doors." They both gave a nod. "We have been officially together for just over two months now but we met over a year ago. S has very discerning taste in men and it took me that long to sway her love." Scarlett gave him a smirk; she was better recovered now, at ease. They gave the ring on her finger and the bracelet that never left her wrist a look. He ignored it. This wasn't the place for an explanation of any kind and he didn't answer to them. "I should like to have you over so we can speak more freely, if you are staying that is?"

The look between Carlisle and Esme was silent but they concurred; something they had naturally come to after being together for so long. "We can hold off leaving for a little while and thank you for the invite, it will be good to catch up."

'I thank you all for coming tonight,' They all turned to see, who Scarlett now presumed was the hospital administrator. In the back of her mind she imagined her night of lovemaking was at a definite standstill if these two old friends were coming over for a talk. 'and I thank you for your generous support over the last year. With your financial assistance and skilled knowledge, we were able to do some pretty incredible things. It's been said that you can judge a people by how they treat their weakest and most vulnerable and if I were to do that with the people in this room' Scarlett bit the inside of her cheek to stop any outward reaction and V shot her a look and smirked. If it wasn't such a morbid thing to think of it would be almost humours. 'I would say that we are doing very well indeed. In this last year we have saved the lives of twenty five babies that would have otherwise have diminished lives or passed away had they been treated in the more traditionally accepted manner that preemies are. New state of the art incubators, that were the dream child of Dr Cullen were built and used in this facility that made that happen.' On the stage a few women, mothers stepped out from the side with little bundles in their arms. Scarlett braced herself for the onslaught of emotions that she expected to assault her senses but there was nothing. She was shocked at it for a moment. She knew she wasn't a cold and uncaring person but the the allure of motherhood wasn't what her heart desired; she was convinced of it now. Vladimir squeezed her hand and she glanced over to him, "I'm fine, I really am." She took his arm with her other one, still holding his hand, and leaned into him; he was all she wanted. 'This is an especially important thing for me because without all of you I would not be standing here with my first grandchild' Several gasps and sighs were heard from all around them. 'who wanted to be born too soon it seems.' A young lady stepped up beside him with a pink blanket in her arms and everyone clapped. 'With that in mind, little lives on the line, please give generously. Thank you all.'

Vladimir could see the gears in S's mind working and he would certainly fill her in on how the association what they were seeing related to them. "Rather risky behaviour Dr Cullen, being put on the record like that." The man looked at him and gave a nod, he had his way of existing that their common immortal nuisances seemed to overlook. The administrator made their way over to them with his family in tow, 'Dr Cullen, Mr Lonescu I am ever thankful for your contributions.' The babe was offered to S but she politely declined but Esme quickly offered to hold it; the maternal instinct was still sadly strong in her. Vladimir grimaced at the baby human and hoped it would continue its slumber and not burst into a fit being near him. "It was money well spent spent I see, this is very good and I will happily match my last years contribution to your facility," he leaned into the man to quietly say. "as long as it's handled in the same discreet manor." 'Yes sir, certainly and thank you so very much sir.' The man looked over to see Esme carefully hand over the child back to her mother who seemed unaware of the danger of himself so close at hand to her child; humans were so blissfully unaware it was too easy. "Excuse me now, my wife is rather hungry and I noticed that the buffet has been set out." With a look from the good Dr and his wife he lead Scarlett away. My wife; how pleasant it sounded and make the woman at his side warm. He didn't need to formalize his bond with her in such a way and as Stephan told Liz back in Germany, they were already married after having forsaken all others. A natural path cleared for them and he picked up a dish for his mate so she could start selecting her preference from the nourishment offered. "They, that coven, are friends and I would entrust your safety to them," he leaned in to whisper "they don't share my preferences in dietary sources." S gave him a questioning look and he grimaced. "I will tell you when we are alone love, I don't wish to ruin your appetite."

Scarlett smiled at V, not really knowing why but she was so very happy to be with him. "Yes dear." She hushed her giggle and drew her attentions to the food and started selecting various fruits and sweets for her supper. V would put a few more substantial items on her plate like a squier of meat or roasted veggies. "If you are not willing to help me eat all that you are loading my plate up with I'd suggest you stop it." She heard a grumble from the man and looked to see him staring at her, his hand raised and he took a carrot off her plate popped it into his mouth. She gasped in shock not knowing what to make of it

"You will put into your mouth what I wish you to madam and that is final." The reaction from S was priceless and he knew that the many onlookers, including the immortals, were watching them; how could they not watch, S was too lovely not to keep looking at and they were curious at his words that invoke her reaction. The evening of schmoozing progressed and with a quick use of his phone to discreetly invite the Cullen's over that night he and his mate departed earlier than most. His car had arrived from Paris earlier that week and Vladimir ushered Scarlett into it quickly and they were off. Within minutes he had them parked in a secluded spot, the windows blackened and she was on him in the driver's seat instantly. "We must unfortunately hurry love." His hand went up her thigh under her dress to find her already pantiless, "You sly little thing, had I known." She giggled as her fingers had his pants undone and she was greedily fishing his length out and stroking it roughly before rushing to mount him. Vladimir spoke a few hurried words to the car and his seat reclined and the steering wheel pulled itself into the dashboard. Scarlett's aggressive thrusting rocked the car slightly for several minutes until her body succumbed to its release. Vladimir growled a moment later as he grasped her hips tightly for his. "If I didn't know any better I believe I was violated." Scarlett gasped for breathe and giggled. She kissed his neck and her fingertips explored where they could. His hands pulled her dress up further and his thumb found the crest of her sex; he rubbed it slowly. "Hold still now love."

Scarlett did her best to do as she was told but his fingers were unyielding in their movements with the limited space that was between them. "Yes." she gasped into V's ear as her body tingled and the muscles of her core tightened tightened around his shaft. With a few steady thrusts V gave her she was whimpering in his ear when she felt him trembling beneath her. His lips met hers and for what felt like a small eternity and nothing mattered; where they were, where they were going or who they needed to meet soon, nothing.

He let her pull herself off of him when she was good and ready, she was a perfect mess sitting back in the passenger seat glowing with satisfaction; pulling her dress back down as she mumbled how much she liked how spacious the car was and lovely memories. She curled on to her side in her seat content as could be. He thanked the gods yet again for the hundredth time that day; such a gift. His fingers found the key pad and the tint of the widows lightened slightly so he could see if there was anyone around; there was one in the far distance of the alley. "Love, keep your eyes closed," she gave a nod to him and he zipped himself up and exited the car. The carrot from earlier that evening was hacked out before his sharp teeth found their mark and within ten minutes he was back beside her; her still hungry eyes on him as he set them back on their way home.

"He's found love and I don't think we have a say in it Carlisle." She too was concerned but to interfere in such a matter regardless of the best of intentions could mean the loss of an alley who stood with them to protect their own coven, family. "He knows the risks, all of them so let's just see if she does? She's a grown woman who is capable of making her own choices in life.." She wanted to say and death but it got stuck in her throat, the thought of a senseless death coming to a woman who seemed to be a lovely person was a hard one.

Carlisle had to agree with his wife; she was right and yes, they just wanted her to be aware of the risks in being with their kind. Carlisle pulled into a parking spot in Vladimir's building and turned off the engine. "I saw it with my own eyes, a man in love is the most obvious creature on the planet but he's so old, I thought nothing would turn his heart from the hatred we saw not so long ago, the revenge they both wanted so badly that they would have gladly seen us die for." Esme shrugged at him. They exited the car and proceeded up to the top floor aided with the card that was left for them at the hospital. The security of the place was impressive and to overcome it would mean taking the top half of the building down it seemed and that would not go unnoticed by the human population. Metal doors opened and in the vestibule another door opened to them with their friend welcoming them in.

Vladimir had him and Scarlett back long before their guests arrived so they could tidly themselves up. S was still glowing and quite content; the ripping clothes off of her would need to wait for another time he mused. The elevator was heard and he was up to open the door to the Cullen's in a second. "Welcome. Please come in." He noticed their eyes scanning the upstairs space for the woman. "Come downstairs, Scarlett's space is more comfortable a location to converse in." They followed him down and there she stood waiting for them in a loose chunky sweater and leggings. Her feet were always bare, as he prefered but he'd never assume a guest to comply to his preference. "Scarlett, Dr Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme."

"It's so nice to meet you and I'm so sorry for being as frightened as I was before, I didn't' know if you were friends." They seemed the type to be more civil and from V's brief description of them she guessed they were more 'human' like than Yvette and Henri were. They all sat and she huddled into V; her cup of tea easily in reach. As nice as they seemed they stared at her and she looked away to break the judgmental look; she felt guilty in a way for some reason.

Esme noticed the shyness so she got the ball rolling, so to speak in the conversation. "So how did you two meet?" It was hard not to sound like parents, she fully respected that the man before her had over two centuries over her and then some and her husband combined; she convinced herself she was only worried about Scarlett.

Vladimir promptly replied. "Let me summarize. I hired Scarlett for some work, she discovered what I was and I allowed her to go, she being naturally frightened. I trusted her to remain silent and she did. We happened to bump into one another a year later and that's when she was attacked by a mugger. I got her to that hospital we were at and bribed the administrator to release her to my care. Time healed the shock of my being and she soon came to trust my promise to never cause her any harm." That version of the truth was good enough for them and it reviewed noting of his love's journey in life; they didn't need to know. "I suspect that you are concerned that she is in harm being with me and to that I can assure you that she is not. Scarlett is physically incapable of conception so there will be no half breeds created." S gave him a questioning look; she would be confused about the term. "May I enlighten her?" They gave a nod. "Carlisles creation, Edward fell in love with a human girl Isabella. You recall me telling you of those who like to think of themselves as overseers," Scarlett nodded. "they wished to cause trouble with the Cullen clan, you see, they wanted Edward to join them as he is capable of reading minds. So they insisted Bella be turned and she was accepting of it but Edward wished to marry her first before infecting her." Vladimir shrugged. "They married, they went off on their honeymoon and she came back pregnant. The good Dr here kept her alive long enough to give birth and Edward managed to turn Bella after she gave birth. She, as a human could not have her mind read and as an immortal was now of interest to the nuisance overseers. They tried to use the excuse of their child as a means to judge them on, to break the coven, you see, the converting of children is forbidden and they thought the babe was one of these. She is not, I saw it with my own eyes her aging as did many others who gathered to stand witness to it. She is a half breed between our two kind and quite a lovely young lady." The wheels were turning in Scarlett's head, his summary of the incidents went over well. "So you see, when I told you that having my child would be a death sentence I was truthful. I do not have the likes of the good Dr here or Edward to assist me as the mothers of half breeds always die in the end." Scarlett gave him a nod. He didn't say this for her but for his guests who were watching. "As for Carlisle I met him when he was wandering around Romania a few hundred years ago looking to learn all about the local medicine." Vladimir chuckled.

"And now I'm saving preemies." Carlisle gave a satisfying nod; he was infinitely proud of the achievement. "We were very concerned about your mate old friend but now see there is no reason for concern. The last thing we wanted was for her and you to need to deal with them as they look for any means to justify cutting our numbers to keep fear instilled among our kind." Would they bother with Vladimir and his brother, Carlisle didn't know but he hoped his being together with this woman would not cause an issue.

As much as Vladimir wanted to gloat at the wheels he and Stephan has set in motion to disintegrate their common nuisance he refrained as they could be touched by the self declared Master of all vampires. "I do not wish the need to ever see them again let alone allow our paths to cross. I was very tempted to set up my offices in the eastern part of America because of it but it seemed something even more divine than us called me to settle here. Now that I have what was intended for me from this city I will be more free to look around and show Scarlett the world." The Cullen's seemed happy for him, in a very genuine way and he noted it. "I will not risk bringing her to the north west part of America however, it is none of their concern who I have at my side." Scarlett picked up her cup of tea and sipped, he let her have a moment to collect her thoughts. "Are the wolf's, wolf, treating your granddaughter with the respect she deserves?" That made Scarlett tremble. "May I?" He looked to the Cullen's and they gave a nod, he surmised they were curious to how he viewed their predicament. "When the Dr settled in Washington state they came across an Indian tribe with the talent of changing their forms into that of wolves. As the story tells, their ancestors were attacked by our kind and their pleas for help were answered by their spirits. The gods are fair and just to all so they were given this ability to defend themselves against our kind when the need arose. Isabella, as a human was friends with them, but did not know of their ability so when she and Edwards fell in love these creatures sought to split them up to save her from certain death." Vladimir waved his hand around, "Drama drama followed. When little Ness was born, Isabella's friend Jacob, who was the one who would have loved to kill Edward himself, bonded with the child in some cosmic mystery. The pack of animals have a code of conduct that prohibited any harm come to a bonded member and now there is a true, but fragile, peace between them."

Scarlett was thoroughly confused and quite frightened at the thought of people turning into animals that were strong enough to kill vampires. She glanced to their guests and then to Vladimir. "If you sense that I'm having a nightmare tonight or any other night please wake me up?" He gave her a nod. She gathered her wits about her and mustered up a little bit of courage. "Well if we never go to America I guess I'll never meet her, she sounds quite unique." Okay, she reasoned, that was a compliment, she hoped that they thought it too.

Esme spoke up. "She is a delight to all of us and has really made our family whole it seems. It's good that we are on even better terms with our supernatural neighbours." She didn't want to say it but it made them more welcomed to disappear in the nearby forests without worry rather than go into hiding in a major city and try to 'blend' in. "We met another of Ness's kind, half breed soon after she was born so yes she is unique but not alone in the world." She left it at that and hoped the woman wouldn't question her further; she didn't want to recall the details of that day.

They talked for several more hours about all sorts of things until Scarlett nodded off to sleep at Vladimir's side. Carlisle watched the ancient pick up the woman her in his arms ever so carefully and carry her to the bedroom and then return. "She is delightful Vladimir and as much as I think you don't deserve her, in an odd way I believe you do deserve the happiness she has brought to you. How, in a purely academic way, do you resist her? I know Edward brought over a deep sense of moral responsibility as to how to treat a woman from his human existence but what is keeping you…?"

'What keeps him from ravishing her every moment of every day?' The question was clearly rephrased for the lady in the room. "Simply put, if I let myself succumb to my tendencies she, the woman I am so deeply in love with, would be killed at my hands." He scoffed. "I have waited for a woman of her caliber for over two centuries, I am well aware of how precious she is, so to waste such a gift would be an insult to the gods that have brought her to me." They looked stunned and he judged them harshly for it. "When I found her bleeding to death after her attack, as much as her spilled blood lured me to her it was I who made a decision, who was forced to make a decision between her death, which by doing so would still haunt me for eternity, or saving her. The latter is by far more satisfying, so, when I am with her intimately it's that loss of pure love from her that keeps me from…. you can imagine h'm?" He smirked and noted how uncomfortable Esme appeared; he scoffed in his mind. How many days, weeks had Esme fallen prey to her desires with the good doctor? How many ways and times had Carlisle violated her; did she beg for more… Vladimir smirked. "She knows not to tempt me when I thirst and she also knows how careful I must be in order not to infect her, as you see, I have no desire to subject her to the pain of conversion. In my human days, women were respected and kept from all harm. They were truly treasured when they gave you their committed love because they were the ones that kept the house at peace and created prosperity."

There was a few moments of silence as they, and Carlisle digested what he heard. "I can assure you we had no idea, old friend, of that time in history, if not for you it would be truly lost." The had no knowledge of the times that he and Stephan originated from so to have audience with him alone and him freely discuss it was a privilege. "And the medicine from then I can assume was herbal based?"

Vladimir gave it a bit of thought, he was quite pleased at the chance in subject. "It was from what I recall. Much was based on superstition sadly and the rate of death among the ill was high. Aromatic herbs were the prefered ones and also was the use of crushed bugs." He laughed quietly as to not disturb his sleeping love.

"Bugs? Odd but worth a look." He gave his friend a nod. "We noticed that this level of your home is newer, this was done for Scarlett?"

Vladimir smirked, he didn't' blame the young vampire for being curious about his living arrangements. "It was all for her comfort when she chooses to be here with me. She has her own place not to far when she needs time away from me, not that she has ever retreated to it of her own will." Vladimir's eyes looked to the bedroom; the few quickened heartbeats concerned him but then there was a whimper; he was in her dreams and he smirked at his guests. "By all measures my mate, is content. I am not at a loss as to how to treat her as you may think, or provide her with anything she desires. She asks for nothing and I enjoy spoiling her. I do believe Stephan would rip a limb off of me should I do anything bad to her as he is also quite taken with her gentle and caring demeanor." He thought it best not to mention Liz, again in the instance that they were compromised by his enemy.

Carlisle, and he felt Esme, were astonished with that they were listening to; it was such a stark contrast to what he had seen when he first met the brothers and a few years ago. He did guess, as an ancient, the ability to adapt was an asset the brothers had learned long ago and it was something the Italians were not so keen on as he recalled from his time with them and their recent encounter. Was that it, would their common nuisance get lost as times continuously changed on them? It was a good theory and it was something he himself would encourage his own family to do as a practice in, keeping relevant. "We noticed that she sensed us standing behind her. Do you suspect her talented in any way?"

This was treading on sacred ground Vladimir thought. His beauty was his and to dub her talented would bring on threats from all who'd wish to turn her and use her for their own. "Humans are seldom aware of our danger, we saw it tonight and some, I have noticed if they happen to look directly at us, when we are in disguise may become afraid. But generally, and you know this to be true friend, is that they ignore the obvious danger of us on a subconscious level. When Scarlett first came into my employ I had her blindfolded so her senses I suppose tuned in to the center of her brain that detects danger and because she didn't know to fear me she associated that, I'm guessing, sensation to us being near." He shrugged. "I suppose if I had the opportunity I could replicate it in another human but I'm dismissing it as a trait that could be learned by any of their kind."

Carlisle considered the information. "I think you may be correct, now that I recall, I have had many blind patients that also exhibited the same tendencies. They could sense me in the room with them and I knew I was silent. Good observations old friend, I'm not sure why I would suspect such a common thing in her."

* * *

We are getting dangerously close to the end ~sighs~ ohhh the end, how bitter and cold it will be...I can see the reviews now...let's hope there are some nice reviews for this chapter h'm?


	18. Chapter 18

With love for my muse.

* * *

"I missed seeing you upstairs today. You know I enjoy seeing you drift about." He glanced down to the woman strewn on his lap; she gave a little shrug. He didn't require her up there with him but she was free to do as she liked. "So you didn't care for them, the Cullen's?" Scarlett was being too polite, she seemed like she didn't want to answer him but he wished to know as his curiosity demanded satisfaction and if indeed true, her dislike of the Cullen's, would amuse Stephan immensely. "Whatever your opinion I will accept it, you know this."

She wanted to squirm away, change the subject but it wasn't like this were a menu selection or a question of going out shopping or sightseeing that she could dismiss. "I care about them in a physical sense I guess, I don't want them ever to never come back but I don't know if I'd like it if they did?" He had left her alone most of the day after they had left while she slept and that only made her wonder if she acted the right way around them or if it was just nothing and he needed to get work done; so she did think about them a fair deal. "It just seemed to me that Henri and Yvette were more accepting than them, like they didn't think there was an issue between us but the Cullen's, however innocent they tired to be had a motive more than being worried about me?" Scarlett fixed her gaze out the window to see the faint reflection of them sitting all cuddled up on the plush couch; she could very well imagine that he could see her expressions quite easily as well. "It was like they wanted to pretend to be civil but still snubbed me as human where Yvette made it clear I was inferior and still tried to be my friend." She smirked to herself. "The Cullen's, however nice, felt fake?" She twisted her head slightly to look up to the man whose hand was reaching for a pastel.

Vladimir smirked down to her; she was ever so perceptive. "As much as they are friends and I would entrust your safety to them I would never trust them with any of my dealings or confidences." The sweet pastel in his fingers was rubbed on the woman's lip for her to take. "Fake, fragile would be a better way of describing the friendship we have with them. We don't care of what they choose to eat or who they associate with but for them to think they are better than the rest of us normal vampires is telling of their own inflated egos. The ones that ally with them only do so because of the talent in their coven and it's in the hopes that they could benefit from it but Stephan and I know better. We know and are quite certain they would never risk any harm to come to anyone in their unit in defence of an outsider." He chuckled and twirled a lock of Scarlett's hair though his fingers; how he still loved how long she was letting it grow now. "Those that choose to associate with us, their motives are clear and they expect as much from us as we do of them. To put trust in any of our kind who aren't part of our coven is futile, we learned that lesson time and time again the hard way. Enough of that. I'm am quite pleased you perceived that of them and shared your feelings with me," he lifted her hand to kiss it "your honest opinions are all that I ask when we are alone love. Now then, we will be going on a trip to Japan. My business partners wish to discuss new dealings and also show off their hospitality to you but I suspect they just wish to be near you again, the magnificent woman that left them spellbound in Paris," He let her fingers linger near his lips so he could press his lips to the ring on her finger. "I know I am still in awe of her and will be for some time."

"Japan?" Scarlett gave V a concerned look. She had never been so far before and was unsure about it. "I'm not worried about going there I'm concerned about them, they were nice and all but I got the feeling they were fond of me in other ways that, that if you weren't beside me I'd be worried.

Recalling the little conversations out of normal earshot in Paris he gathered that she picked up on the Asians opinions of her. "I could go alone?" The turn of S's look from worry to full out disagreement was quick. "No, I see leaving you would disagree with both our wishes." S shifted in his arms on his lap slightly, this quiet evening was exactly what she needed, they needed, from the last few busy days they have had. "I could just tie you up in the room to keep you all nice and safe?" There was a grumble and 'no' murmured. "Alright then, I'll only tie you up while we are there alone and let you go free when I'm in a meeting."

Scarlett huffed, "How is me saying no to one consent to the other?"

She was getting better at his jests but he did love keeping her on her toes. "Very well, you can tie me up first and then it's my turn." He held her close as she tried to escape his arms; he chuckled at her continued huffing at him. "There there love, you know I won't push you too fast to do anything you are not ready for." She settled back down and he kissed the top of her head. He did want her to think about it, question it, become curious enough to ask; to try. He trusted himself enough to not get lost in the moment if she did let him. He fished another pastel from its box, an orange one, and set it on her lips. She sighed deeply at the taste and he savoured the moment with her, appreciating how deeply the taste not only made her body feel but the ease it brought her mind in its memory.

Scarlett got up after the pastel had dissolved in her mouth, now that he had released her, and with one look she had V up and was leading him to the bedroom. As much as she was told she was enough, even felt that she was enough it seemed that he had so much more planned for her; was it from the first time they met or when she admitted her love for him, she didn't know. "So did you want to try ..?" Her voice was uncertain and she even heard it too. His hands were on her shoulders, he was standing behind her when she stopped dead in her tracks in front of their bed.

The one thing he'd always allow his woman was time. Time to think, weigh options and decide on preferences; this desire of his was something too important to him to fail. She might as well still be wearing the blindfold and he was leading her back to her room for what he felt in that second. "No love." His arms wrapped around her and his fingers found the top button of her blouse. "I want you to come to that when you are ready. I should never wish to put you into any situation where there is any uncertainty or fear. When we are in Japan you will not be permitted to leave my side unless Stephan decides to accompany us but other than that, it will be your call entirely if you choose to be away from me. I don't care if they protest your presence either, they accept it or we go. I don't think there will be any dangers or plots in place to upset you or I as they are quite eager to impress." He was slowly unbuttoning her top and slipped it off of her and then inched her loose pants off. "Will you let me have you tonight love?" There was a nod from her. "Not too tired?" 'No' That little response was enough for him to toss her onto the bed and take her but she needed to be warmed up. "I am a very fortunate man then." Her bra was undone and he eased it off her, from her responses she was already feeling the anticipation. "Do you need a moment love?"

Her head shook, she knew he was asking if she needed to go to the bathroom; it was something he actually made a point of asking her in one of their previous conversations. He still insisted on clarity between them and as awkward as it made her feel sometimes it was also him proving to her that whatever the situation it was her needs that took precedence. She started to turn around, wanting to return the favour of being undressed when he titched at her, she stopped. He meant to be in control and that made her wonder, deepening her anticipation. She closed her eyes and just stood waiting for him to initiate. It was his soft breath at her ear that made her the most excited, more than his hands on her breast and her belly.

Mind over matter and her mind did the most splendid things to her matter that it was the most natural place to start; after all, she needed to be rewarded for being so open about the Cullen's without his needing to pry too much. "I do love how your breast feel just after they are freed, so warm and soft." He cupped the one to support it, feeling its weight and firmness as well as the warmth radiating from it. "How you don't keep them out all day to play with I'll never know, they are quite splendid love." The coolness from his hand on her must have made her shiver or was it what he was saying; he accepted both to be valid. "You seem ready for me rather quickly h'm?" He skimmed his nose on her neck still holding her firmly against him; how easy it would be to take such a willing human he mused, but even then, she would be gone for an eternity. He crushed the darkness of the thirst in himself away for later for others who truly needed to be erased from existence. "Such a fine and ripe aroma love, I do love how you smell, when you are wanting for me to invade your body." Soft kisses covered her neck and shoulder, her breast was released only to give the other the same courtesy. The hand he had at her belly, he stretched his fingers out and tapped softly on her skin to move her mind to that area of her body. "Let us feel," His fingers dipped under the hem of her panties through her folds, she whimpered softly but he held her firm as softly rubbed her clit and felt inside her. "so ready. Let us taste to be sure." The flexible material covering her flexed as his finger pumped her ever so carefully and slowly to deepen her desire. Still holding her against his body he removed his fingers and lifted them to his lips; he purred. "So very ripe and ready, I will savour you my love." He let her go to rid himself of his clothes and was back to holding her as she was in mid wobble; with another easy motion she was swept up and he had her laying on their bed. He mumbled to himself as he moved her arms up and crossed her wrists above her head and then reached for an item that had not been used in some time; her blindfold. The room was lit enough for her to see so there was a little look of concern when she saw it. "Not to worry love, this will not be fastened to you." He draped it across her eyes so that with a turn of her head it would fall. "Little steps. Remove it at your will but your hands will stay where I placed them." There was a soft 'yes' from her even though it was one of uncertainty he proceeded. Her outstretched body before him was a dream and he would savour it and thank it fully. Her foot was lifted up and he started kissing it at the ankle and slowly moved up her leg; massaging it as he went. Scarlett licked her lips and her heart was already beating rapidly when he reached her thigh only to start again with her other leg; he wanted her as eager as him if not moreso. When he had finished repeating the same to the other leg her breath was heavy and her scent was so very rich. He had wanted to do this very thing with her from the first month she was with him; how delicious she smelled when her body was ripe and ready for a seeding that would never take. His tongue lifted up one edge of her panties and sharp teeth easily ripped the material; she gasped and there was a squirm. He might have smirked, if he wasn't already, as he did the same to the other side and then slid his tongue down into her folds. He sucked, kissed and teased her into a frenzy, his tongue would dip inside of her and taste her essence repeatedly that would leave her whimpering for more. His hands held her thighs firmly as he continued to draw a never ending stream from her until her body gave up the fight, gave up trying to draw out its pleasure and erupted. The flow of blood to her core and the heat from her thighs at his cheeks made him groan for it; he would need to feed that night but not from her veins. He rose up, leaving her legs open, knees bent and positioned himself between them and lifting her bottom up he wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed his tip into her heated core. "Little steps are easy, are they not love?" Scarlett was still panting and a breathy 'yes' left her lips; she kept her wrists crossed and the cover on her eye in place. "You are being so good to me love, letting me pleasure you this way." Vladimir started pumping her slowly, he watched his length moving in and out of her, the simplicity of the motion giving them each so much satisfaction. Her growing tightness around him, his tip and length opening her up and collapsing her silky walls building up the pressure within her but it was so much more, the depth in the connection that they felt. He watched her steadily rise up in her excitement, listened to her heart beating rapidly, her biting her lip as her body shook. As he felt her near her ends he thrust into her rapidly and when her walls finally gripped him tightly he held her firm to spill inside of her.

Scarlett was seeing stars by then, her eyes were still clenched tightly when the blindfold fell off; she was gasping for breath. If this was not the best she had ever felt it was near close to it. It was incredible. It was only Vladimir's continued spasms that made her eyes crack open; she saw his head back, her legs on either side of his waist, heard a low grumble and felt his stream spurting deep within her. What they had done, what he let her do to her moved him deeply; it took him a few moments to finish. She saw his chest rise for a breath and his grip loosen from her legs when he looked down to her watching him; he looked drunk with pleasure. She did that to him, she took an incredible amount of pleasure in it.

He looked down on her lovingly, how much did he want to crush her beneath him and take her over and over again but her fragility held his resolve firm; she was too precious. He released her one leg and held out his hand for hers and she hesitated for just a moment before she realized he wished her to now move. His other hand scooped up underneath her and he lifted her to straddle him upright and he set himself back so his back was on the headboard of the bed. "Not too tired love?" Her head shook as his arms embraced her carefully. With a tilt of her hips she started rocking herself over him and he groaned deeply; how perfectly selfish she was. He thanked his stars and the gods for his existence and hers as her quickened breaths filled the space. He grasped her rear and helped her move steadily over him, she braced herself by gripping at him and the headboard; her movements so forceful the bed shook. How he loved her, how he loved how the scent from her dampened breasts smelled. Her quickened pace came to an abrupt halt suddenly and she hissed 'too deep' and attempted to pull away from him; he held her in place, he murmured. "Never love." Her breaths were quick as she recovered herself but he was questioning what he felt the moment she pulled away. Holding her steady with one hand, with the other he lead her lips to his; she couldn't help but lock on to his lips and her hips slowly started rolling her hips into him again but now he slowed her down, controlled her motions. She pulled her lips away again when he contacted her deeply; she whimpered. "Shh now love, your body wishes me into itself." Her eyes were clenched and she felt rigged and hesitant. "Think love, recall how it feels to reach your peak, how delightful the release of all that tension and allowing my love to flow through you." A little nod with gasps. "Feel that and kiss me." Hesitant lips found his and she kissed him; she wanted his love so desperately. He kissed her so earnestly and allowed her to take as much of his venom as he could bring forth as he slowly felt her depths with the smallest of motions. The softest of kisses on his tip made him pause and groan with pleasure before he fixed his tip into the ring deep within her and stopped his movements and held her still. He flooded his mind with images of her, all of them that he treasured, he felt at once all they evoked in him but it was the quiver of her body her lips on his and her touch that made his body jerk up and release all that he had deeply within her. Her lips pulled away and she whimpered but held onto him so tightly, shaking. One. Two. Three very long seconds passed before he loosened his grip. "Fantastic." He pulled her head up from where it was buried so he could look her in the eye; she was still panting heavily from the discomfort. "Nothing in my existence could compare, nothing." He searched her eyes, he hurt her, she let him hurt her. "And that will be the only time I will experience it. Never again will I allow it." She watched him but then her eyes closed and her body went rigid; her arms gripped him as she shook and panted rapidly. Her body squirmed and her heart started racing. Vladimir thought the worse when she groaned how warm she felt but as soon as she did her body crushed itself into his and her legs squeezed him tightly. In the next moment she went limp in his arms and her body stilled. He watched her with a puzzled look in his eye, "Well that is two times I have done that to you." he smirked as he carefully attempted to set her down onto the bed and dislodge himself from her. For a moment he had thought he damaged her and the venom had breached her veins but this was entirely a different puzzle to be solved. He bundled her up tightly in the bedding and waited for a few more moments to listen to her body before he left her to go feed. The burning in his throat demanded it.

The room was dark, pitch black when Scarlett opened her eyes, with a few moments she knew she couldn't move much at all. Her eyes closed and she sighed, she wasn't ready to move, not just yet, she needed to think of what happened to her last night before she blacked out. Again. Last thing she recalled was V saying he'd never allow himself to penetrate her so deeply, she recalled how it felt, the discomfort of it. But then, he had the most powerful orgasm that lasted for some time; she recalled feeling its coolness deep within her and then fading. And then, then, her body bursting with such energy. She smirked and then felt herself being rolled onto her back. The bit of light that she couldn't see was reflecting around in his ruby eyes that were looking down on her. "You will do that to me again as often as I want." He was peeling her free of the covers so she could move; he knew she didn't like to be bound. "I might even let you keep the blindfold on me the whole time even." His brow raised and he shook his head; she frowned.

Heightening the intensity of what Scarlett felt, with her eyes hindered, was a brilliant success; he felt it in her. It was so much more satisfying when she complied, wished to please him in his fantasies with her. "For one, that was not at all comfortable for you and second, your body is in this state of ready for a short time every month, three to four days and that is not enough time, should we endeavour, for you to recover to attempt it a second time." The crease in her forehead was fixed, she wasn't happy with his reply but he ignored it and continued unwrapping her from the covers to see if he had hurt her elsewhere. The coldness from her when he touched her was evident, she was more than not happy, she was angry; this would not do. He sighed. "You would have me break my promise to you love?"

"If I asked you to that's different." Her body did ache but it always did the morning after they made love; this was no different to her she thought. "It felt incredible, you felt incredible and if you took that away from me then that would be worse." His fingers were brushing over the sore spots on her where he held her so tightly; the memories were still vivid. "Do I have to beg?"

That got his attentions, visions of her on her knees, begging him and he shook his head but then shrugged. "No need to beg, I will delight you in anyway you wish but if you want to be on your knees for me that would be most a pleasing sight." She smirked and giggled at him and pulled away. She needed to attend to her physical needs and he just watched her for the view and to see if there was any further damage to her as she moved; there was none. He got up and was dressed and was up to his desk before she emerged. He was in a mid phone call when he heard her routing around in the kitchen for food and then settle to eat what she found. He thanked the gods for his existence yet again that day. An hour passed before he heard her in her workout space, she was on the machine that let her run on it. He reasoned if he had hurt her badly then such a thing would not be possible for her to do; she ran for some time at a steady pace, her heart sounded so strong. She then did some stretching, lifted weights and occasionally stopped for water. As busy as he was completing his tasks and analyzing the market tends on his computer screens he was also thinking of her. She, even after they parted still kept fit, yet before he met her she didn't. Her work was exhausting so perhaps that's why she didn't. But then he considered she did not have a reason before him; her employment with Liz then her coming to him. She needed to say fit for that but why did she insist on being so for him now? He initially thought she liked her time with Jane and not to risk her exposure to ailments he now gave her a space to continue her activity. He did not require her to be fit, he should be flattered but there was something in that. Vladimir thought perhaps she still felt inadequate or she was challenging her eventual physical demise that time brought. "My love is fighting time itself to stay with me." Scarlett's phone buzzed on his desk and Liz's name came up on the screen, he picked it up and answered it. "Good day Liz. Just a moment I will fetch her for you." Liz was stunned into silence for the second it took for him to reach where S was, knock and enter. He saw her sprawled out on the floor drenched and looking like she was indeed back from a war. "Liz is on the line love." He handed down the device and she took it with one hand and then took his leg with her other hand meaning him to stay.

"Hey. Hi, Liz." Scarlett was still gasping for breath, the crunches she was doing were hard ones. She listened and looked up to the man who was smirking down to her; there was no point in him going she thought, he could just listen to the conversation and she wouldn't need to repeat it to him. "What time?" She looked at her hands, they were in a dreadful state. "Sure, I'd love to, my hands could use some pampering. I'll meet you there alright. Bye." Liz didn't like coming over too much and she wanted time with her friend in a neutral setting. The phone was set aside and smiled up to V. "Thank you for bringing me that, I forgot I had left it upstairs." He gave her a nod. "I should shower before I go, I don't want to stink up the place." She was picked up instantly and brought to the bathroom.

He liked it more and more that she had a friend she could go spend time with, confide to. Liz was, from all that he knew and researched about, was a good person and considering the circumstances of her knowing about him, very trustworthy. "You don't stink to me madam. You do however smell quite intoxicating and we can't have you luring men in from the street when you are out. She giggled as he set her down and just watched her peel away the dampened fabric from her body; he was captivated. "Just your hands love?" He saw her then start to fuss with the elastic that was bundling her hair so he pulled her hands away before she became too frustrated and wished to trim it. "We leave in two days for our trip, do let Liz know so she is not worried about you as we will be there for a few days and then venturing into the country to sight see on our own."

"I'll see if I can get my feet done too, or go back before we go if I need to so they are nice." She wondered why V was lingering, if it was indeed her 'scent' that was keeping him there or if he wanted more. "Should I pick something specific up for the trip? I'm not sure, you usually think of everything." His fingers quickly released her hair from the elastic and then she noticed he had cut it.

"Hair ties." He flicked the elastic into the trash. "Ones that will not get caught so easily and endanger your hair." Scarlett was shimming out of the tight shorts she had dawned. "Your lipgloss is low. I would be at a loss to find you another there that would prove to be a suitable talismen for you." She turned to look him in the eye. "Any underthings you'd like, the ones that you feel the most powerful wearing." He leaned down and kissed her softly. "And anything else you'd like for the evenings when we are alone. I will see to the rest. I don't want you to be stressed around them and be worried over what you are wearing, so, if it's not correct it will be on me and me alone." He wanted this to be easy on her so on future trips there would be no stress in her going, and besides, it took him less than a second to plan it all out for them. He had to pull himself away from her so she could get ready to go and also eat something before she did. He looked at the shower and back to her. "Next time h'm?" There was a sparkle in her eye and he was already excited about it. He went back to his desk and got back to work but not before making sure a security detail was ready for her.

"And why were you so out of breath when I called?" Liz looked over at her friend who was not even breaking a blush at the suggestion; the manicurist was desperately trying to focus on her work.

"I had just finished a bunch of tummy crunches and was between sets, that's all." She knew what her friend was up to and it was almost too funny in one way but it made her feel sad that she didn't have the same arrangement. It was Liz that picked her life back up not once, from that awful job and poverty but then twice again when she was so frightened and uncertain of the man she was now deeply in love with. She hadn't done a thing back in return for her except be her friend to her, and a poor one at that. "I was still too sore from the night before to be doing anything fun with him anyway." The manicurist dropped her file and darted off to go get another one.

Liz giggled. "I bet you were." How her friend managed to have sex with the granite man was still perplexing her slightly. Liz lowered the volume of her voice. "He's not hurting you I hope because that can't be the most comfortable, um, thing to, you know.."

Scarlett shook her head slightly and smirked, inspecting her nails. "He is very careful, and …" The girl returned and set to finishing her nails and applied several layers of clear polish; Scarlett wanted a 'neutral' look so V could put her in any colour. The two attendants then lead them to a set of spa chairs and put their feet into the warm baths to soak. "As I was saying, and all that strength is very handy in making sure I'm not in a bad position to be hurt." Her head shook and she smirked. "He just really, I mean really likes doing it and I swear I was never like that before but he's just so damn good that I don't ever want to say no." She sighed. "It's so corny but I feel like a teenager when I'm with him and I'm just so connected to him."

LIz fussed with the controls on her chair; they were always buggered up from the person before with the most ridiculous settings. "You're right, that does sound corny." She laughed and set her head back. Life could be worse, she could be just where she was but alone so having a friend beside her, one who was and trusted her so intimately with her deepest of secrets, was pretty good. "So he still has security on you I've noticed."

Scarlett gave a nod, "Yep. He's funny that way. He's all worried when I go out and if I don't he's all happy to have me around but tells me I'm always free to go out. Something about me not being his prisoner or something," She shrugged. "he is worried I'll get mugged again probably." She still would never go out at night now, life was too good to her. It was odd that she was never afraid to go out in the dark before but then again, she had nothing to lose. "You've done so much for me Liz, I wish I could pay you back somehow."

LIz gave Scarlett a good hard look; no, being well off now with the man of every woman's dreams didn't change the person Scarlett was, not deep down inside. That vampire was lucky to have met her or, Liz thought, no, she honestly didn't consider that he'd let a woman trick him. That vampire knew her friend was the real deal. "I'm fine how I am, don't worry about it. Pretty much everyone before you got the hell out of this place the second they landed their whales without so much as a card at Christmas. No, it's all good with me just to have a friend come with me to have nails done or go grab a lunch with from time to time." Liz reminisced for a moment, she had lived a lifetime by Scarlett's age and felt suddenly so much older now. "So one, possibly two weeks then? I'll miss the hell out of you." She huffed, "I guess I'll feel like a stupid teenager texting you every few hours to make sure you are okay."

* * *

Reviews are lovely, I love lovely things ...hint hint


	19. Chapter 19

Standard disclaimer etc etc

Always for my stalker, my muse, my Jester.

* * *

By the time they touched down in Tokyo Scarlet was awake, the 'pod' they put her into wasn't necessary, but it was comfortable; but then again it physically separated her from being able to keep a hand on V. What also wasn't comfortable was the looks they were getting from the flight crew during the trip and then the airport staff. Her and V seemed to tower over all those around them and they were all fixated on them as they disembarked the aircraft and walked through the executive's area of terminal. Scarlet was getting dizzy from all the colours of the writing and flashing signs as they walked to their ride. "Is this what culture shock feels like?" V gave her a nod and she tightened her grip of his arm. She tried to appear neutral and not care of her surroundings as Liz suggested before she left but it was all screaming in her face; her senses were overwhelmed. She couldn't imagine the assault it was waging on Vladimir's perceptions but judging by his curtness with those around them she guessed he was not happy. He ushered them past the unimportant people to where a car with heavily tinted windows was waiting. Many wanted pictures and some were so bold to take them without asking, Scarlett was growing more irritated from behind her sunglasses. V had them dawn head coverings, him in his fedora and shades and her in sunglasses and a scarf that was covering her head; it meant that any photos that were taken weren't clear ones she hoped. Vladimir stopped, said a few things to the men waiting at the car; they bowed deeply and looked upset but Scarlett didn't ask. She stepped into the car and shifted herself over for Vladimir. She heard him say a few more words in what she guessed was flawless Japanese and then get in beside her. She pulled out her phone and checked to see if Liz had texted her and there was one wishing her a safe trip. Scarlett felt safe despite the reception they had just gotten with its fanfair. She keyed in a few words 'Arrived well.' And then hit send. She would send her pictures of where they were staying when they arrived. "Oh gosh I didn't even think of how much it'd cost to use my phone here."

Vladimir snorted, she was being funny, he could only assume she was because she wanted to break the tension. "You have an untraceable satellite phone madam and you amuse me with the notion of cost. Communicate as much as you like with your friend if it pleases you." Only he could trace it, he mused. Vladimir scanned over the series of communications from his own security detail on his phone and their destination checked out. Scarletts interpreter was also sourced, cleared and came with an impressive list of credentials as well as the added benefit of a husband who was a bodyguard; the girl herself, he noted, had defensive training as well. "We will not be staying in the city proper but more on the outskirts, closer to the countryside. Our hosts wish us to see the cherry blossoms, or I should say, wish you to. They thought you would appreciate the beauty of the spectacle and I think you will. It's quite lovely and the fragrance is delightful." He watched as she tossed the phone into her bag and nestle up beside him. He always wished to have her travel with him; despite the stress they were both under, he could feel it within her, they would get though this.

"What do they expect from me anyway? I mean, sure, they want to do business with you or whatever but it's absurd that they want to make me happy." With Vladimir's ring on her finger she hoped they would lay off their attempts to flirt or be chummy with her; she really didn't want to interact with them at all. But, big but, this was a business trip for V so she was going to anything he asked her to do at that point so they could get through the few days they were there and then have time alone wherever he was taking her next. "Where are we going after all these meetings are done, back home?"

Vladimir shrugged and put his phone away after he saw the note from Stephan saying he would be with them in a day. "By gaining favour with you they hope you will sway my decisions to their favour." He smirked. "You'd be the only one that could do that but they are weaker than I, so, I do hope that you are on my side?" Scarlett chuckled. "They love seeing strong beautiful women and seek to acquire them only to subdue them into servitude and make them weak, make them nothing." He glanced to her, he could see her eyes looking past the window to the outside world that must have been appearing as one big concrete neon jumble; he felt her uneasiness. "I will be very selfish my love, I will ask you to pay them no mind, be polite and respectful but also very reserved. Make it very hard for them to please you. I wish you to stand tall beside me because it will give them something to think about, other than business, and distract them." She looked up to him. "Their wives think you are an angel and I the devil so make of that as you like. I should be very amused if they speak only about that again."

Scarletts head gave a nod, she guessed he wanted her to have fun with the last little bit. "Only in bed," she pulled her attentions away from the mess she was looking at outside, "in bed I swear you're possessed." She felt herself glowing at him, she knew he wanted her to be easy with this venture; little adventure. That's what he offered her, an adventure and being in this place certainly was. "Had I known about the gossip I'd of suggested something with feathers be brought." She wanted to call him on her little prediction of what he may have brought for her to wear but kept quiet; she wanted to savor the bit of peace they had before they arrived. "Sorry where are we going again, after this?"

Vladimir smirked; she caught him again in his not answering her. "I could tell you but then you will be anxious in being done with this place. Or not. I'm not sure if this next place is somewhere you would wish to go." Scarlett's brow creased at him; he smirked. "Can you give those here a fair chance then?" She gave him a little nod; if anything he knew she would be true to her word. "I am taking you home, my home." Vladimir watched as two long pools of tears formed in Scarlett's eyes like a ridge of water on the verge of pouring over the edge of a dam. "I'm glad you approve." The car turned off of the main road and headed down a path into a valley. The valley itself ran from west to east and had high cliffs; it was a perfect location where he could be out, out of direct sunlight during the day without alarm. Scarlett held onto him; he savoured the several moments before the vehicle came to a stop and the door opened. A line of old men, faces wrinkled with grinning faces as if they won a prize greeted them as they stepped out of the car. She was his prize, he intended them to know it by the time they left and without any question. "Thank you for the invitation."

Scarlette kept her sunglasses on like a shield from the men who greeted them; she gave a similar bow when V did so. She didn't know much about this culture so she followed V's lead and kept quiet, it wasn't as if she could converse with them on her own. It seemed like they were on the side of a mountain and the sun was shining on the opposite one facing them; it did take her a moment to see that V was in no danger of being shawn on. Her eyes did see something else, blossoms, hundreds of them if not thousands. It was then when she noticed the scent from them that she gasped and tightened her grip on V's arm. He smirked to her as they were then lead inside the structure that seemed to flow out of the mountain side. In the reception area there were several more men waiting who needed greetings and so it went on for some time; Scarlett kept her hold on her man and her lips pressed together with a small smile. There was no need, she thought, to say anything yet unless V spoke to her and he wasn't saying a word. She did notice how they kept watching her but for what she wasn't sure. She was determined to be anything he needed her to be, out in the open with them around for him, only him. Her mind did start to wander off and think of where they were headed to next, Romania and that did excite her quite a bit. It was his home, his refuge and where he originated from so it held a great interest to her to help her figure him out, understand him a little more. Scarletts thoughts were then brought back to the present when a little child, eight or nine perhaps, appeared in a geisha outfit and was holding out a large parcel; for her she presumed. The little girl looked nervous as she approached, the business men parted to let her by; she was looking between the two of them not sure of what to make of them so Scarlett gave the girl a warm smile as V spoke. 'They hope that you will accept a small token of their appreciation for your coming here S. They were told on our last visit by Stephan that you disliked traveling and they, well, are very happy.'

So he, the brothers, had been here before after her and they had asked about her; she was getting better at putting pieces together from when she was away from him. "Thank you." She released V's arm, removed her sunglasses and crouched down to the child; she was quite adorable all dressed up in her kimono and her little round face painted white. Scarlett held out her hands and the little girl just stared at her for a moment in the eyes and then set the parcel on her hands, backed away and gave a proper little bow. She rose back up to look down on the child; she did feel tall suddenly. "It wasn't necessary and I'm glad I was able to make it this time." V glowed at her and gave her an approving nod then translated what she said; they were pleased. She held onto the parcel and hooked her arm back around Vladimir's as they were lead into the place; it wasn't a hotel in the proper sense, she quickly realized. Their room was large, it may have been the largest one there for all the space it occupied and it looked out onto a serine pool of still water that was almost covered with lily pads and the occasional flower. It was open to the outside with only a screen seconding it from the main room that was sparsely dotted with furniture. The escort to the room was waiting for her to pull away from the view before she lead them to the bedroom and the adjoining bath area. It looked all odd to Scarlett; she had never seen anything like this in her books but kept quiet. The bed was nearly on the floor and reminded her of an inflatable bed campers use and she was just about to go touch it to see if it were real when V whispered 'I'm sure it'll hold up well enough love.' that made her blush. She cleared her throat and under her breath replied "Is that a challenge?". The look he gave her almost made her want to order the hostess out of the room; thankfully she didn't see him.

"Everything is lovely, thank you for the very comfortable space. If you could have a selection of fruits and berries be sent for my wife that would be appreciated very much." The woman left them and their few bags were bought in and set inside the bedroom area. Vladimir gave them a nod as they left and started looking around the room slowly as he always did. S watched him and it did take her a while to clue into what he was doing as she stayed silent. Fingers felt along hidden edges and he listened for telltale sounds of clicks or slight humming. It was heartbreaking to have found not one but three devices in the bedroom; he'd have Stephan take another look to be sure to find more if there was any. In a very clear voice he stated, "It is most insulting that you listen in on the private matters between my wife and I." Scarlett gave him a questioning look and he held out one of the little square microphones. Anger took over the woman and Vladimir was intrigued; being recorded was one of her tipping points.

"Well, if that's what they consider hospitality then I will never want to come back now." She took the bug from him and set it on the ground and smashed it with the heel of her shoe. "If there are anymore then I expect them gone by the time I come back." She stormed out, past the servant that was bringing her snacks and out past the businessmen who were lounging in the lobby sitting area to outside. There was a small sitting area in the small garden she could see and she headed for it; she knew V would be close behind her.

He loved her angry, this was an honest response, she had edge to her when she was angry and he knew, in this case, she was upset on top of it. Vladimir fished out the other bugs and slowly followed the path S took outside. It wasn't the first time nor the last the humans he dealt with made the same mistake but this time it was invading the privacy of his mate and that would not be tolerated. He came to the group of men in the lobby and set down the bugs on the table for them to see; just in case they hadn't been told that they had been made. "Not how we wished to start our visit. My wife is quite angry and I will do my best to calm her down. We expect the guilty person, persons, to be dealt with swiftly." The mess of voices behind him were heated and by the time he had reached where S had retreated to the one responsible for the invasion was discovered and being stripped of everything he had financially and personally. He watched S struggling with her past, her own demons were just as fierce as his. "The room will be swept and they will be punishing the one responsible… to do this to a business partner is considered financial treason in this country, he has brought great dishonour to his house and I suspect will commit suicide by the end of the day because of it." He straddled the bench Scarlette was sitting on; she was so void. "I believe you needed to know the truth, was I wrong to show you?" There was a bit of thought behind her eyes and he wished to hold her so badly but he resisted; she needed to absolve him of any wrong, if any, on his part.

She hated them, she hated them for them wanting for her to like them. Men were horrible to each other and to her, all except two. All Scarlett could ask herself is for what reason did they need to listen in on them. Her and V never talked business when they were alone, if anything the only thing they did talk about was the past, their feelings, what they desired from the day...if either of them were going out. They'd hear them have sex mostly. She was anxious to have him once they were alone but the thought of that being violated was so disgusting to her. V was beside her as she expected him to be in no time but she was at a loss for words; his words did reach her and she was glad that the guy was going to off himself. He, his life, meant nothing to her. "No. You weren't wrong. I'm glad you told me." The sirens they heard made them both look to where they were coming from. Two cars pulled up with flashing lights and several men came out of them. Scarlette imagined the business men must have had a lot of pull with the authorities to have the police come so quickly. From the one car a box was pulled out of the trunk and brought inside. "Will they find them all?" V gave her a nod and she slid into him where he was sitting; his arms were around her instantly. Shortly after one fella was put into the back of one of the cars and it sped off back from where it came. "Can you hear them all the way over there?"

She was getting better, at least he hoped she was by the feel of her in his arms. "I can. They were quite angry with him. He did tell them of all the bugs but they are still in there checking for more, they are also going to check all the rooms." He felt Scarlett taking in deep breaths, she was calming herself. "He was new to their group and they weren't so sure about where his allegiances were to be honest. This country takes sugh acts of dishonesty very seriously when it comes to business dealings. Its one of the reasons Stephan and I deal with them so much, they self police their own so their reputation isn't tarnished. It's one less thing we need to do, saves us much time." The little nods he was feeling reassured him somewhat. "Do tell me, is there more to your distress than being listened in on love?"

Was this worth the stress, Scarlett wasn't sure but V's listening in to them assured her that they were just as upset as she was, if not more. For all they knew, this little event in their minds may have cost them all their efforts for further dealings with the brothers. "I was scared mostly, scared I'd say something, and you know, it'd be bad." That was the fear, she felt it in her heart the moment she voiced it. She feared many things in the world but betraying the man she loved so deeply was the biggest; it would be the one thing that would shatter her now perfect existence. His arms tightened softly around her, there was reassurance in the motion.

He thanked the gods, they were too generous to him. "That would be a grave thing but let's not think of it now as there is no need, the threat is now gone." He kept listening to the men inside the building; their own wives were furious as they were just being informed of the intrusion. At least, possibly that may give them something else to talk about than him and Stephan. "Come now, let's go back in and give the humans another chance?" He heard a snort and felt her head nod. They walked past the men who were anxious to apologize, ignored them and they went to their room; Vladimir was curious as to how they would attempt to reconcile the issue. Stephan would be amused to be sure when he was filled in. Scarlet, once in the room looked uneasy but he could see she was doing her best to shake off the violation by going to where she had set her gift down and opening it up.

She would give them another chance only because V asked her to and they seemed so pitiful when they walked past them back to the room. The fruit and berries were tempting when she noticed them waiting for her but she didn't feel like eating just then. The gift they had presented her was summoning her curiosity as to what they would deem an appropriate gift. V was watching her as she lifted the dress up, or was it a slip, from the parcel. "Am I to wear this for them you think?" It was beyond exquisite for just a 'gift', the lines of the dress were so fine and there wasn't a flaw to be seen or felt in the slippery material that felt like satin but she imagined it was silk and of the highest quality. She looked to where V was watching her and he just smirked. That couldn't be good she feared and she watched go over to the luggage that was set up on a stand and from it produced what looked like a corset. She was shaking her head at him in an instant when he gave her a look of a displeased parent.

A little fight to get his mates juices running, he'd make her bend ever so slightly to his will he thought. "None of that love, this little item under that is necessary or your perfect breasts will be even too tempting for me to keep my eyes or hands off of." He look a few steps over to where she was sitting on the bed. "This one will let you breath normally and not leave any impressions on your skin." Such a delicious memory flew past his thoughts; the turmoil, the reward of love that night. "I would like you consider it, for me or I will need to have you wear something else and possibly insult our hosts." She was not amused with him or the garment in his hands but she did take it from him to look at and feel it in her own hands. He had packed many things for their trip, this being the last thing he'd think he'd need but just the same he was glad of his preparedness. She was still mad but looked as if she would comply with his wishes. "Good girl. You wear that tonight and I will see to it that it not be on you for any longer than needed as I will be delighted in helping you out of it as soon as possible." There was a smirk from the woman, she liked that proposition much more.

Scarlett wasn't too happy with the thought of doing anything that night that involved leaving the room but this was a working trip after all and the next location would be much more fun. She set the corset down to her side on top of the dress and flicked her shoes off, her feet were starting to demand their freedom and she layed down on the bed. Vladimir watched her intently as she stretched out and rolled on to her side. "Will you always expect me to do as you say?" He shook his head. "Thats right, I can say no." The man gave her a nod. "You amaze me."

Vladimir took off his coat and jacket and set himself down on the bed facing her. "How so love?" He'd have her at that moment, feel her insides as she ruptured but the prospects of a conversation that would reveal her thoughts was more tempting. Her fingers reached over to him, caressing his cheek, the edge of his eye; the innocent contact was intoxicating to him.

"So strong, so powerful…." Scarlett brushed her thumb over V's lip; how many necks had it touched while he fed from them. " yet you tell me I control you...I shouldn't t be allowed to. It just seems so unbalanced to me, me the.." she sighed.

Vladimir watched her eyes as she spoke, the silver and greys of her irises were captivating him. "the what?" His hand caught hers as she was attempting to move it away from him, her contact was much too potent to be taken away from him so quickly; he needed more. "It seems to me that things are perfectly balanced madam. The control you exercise over me is for your own pleasure as well as mine when we are alone and as far as I'm concerned it should remain. You let me," he smirked "take control of you when we make love but it is still you that's in control." He caressed her hand with his and released it; her fingertips were still on him and she wasn't going to remove them now. "Out there your thoughtful quiet company makes everyone think I have a handle on you, or whatever they like to call it, but I know you are content observing and only would grow unsettled if I was not doing as you wish…I am, all that I am, so the balance madam is to make you more than you are and that is just between us." He touched her heart again, he could see it in her eyes. A triumph that only the brutalist of truth could accomplish, this was the only means to do so. "I was serious about letting you tie me up love."

Scarlett burst out laughing and was moving onto Vladimir in a second; his arms were around her in mere microseconds. "I love you." She kissed his chin. "I don't like talking, it's easier for everyone especially anyone that has to listen to my awful ramblings." She was settled now should anyone assume she was his beck-n-call that that wasn't the case at all. "You'd be able to break out of any bindings anyway." She scoffed playfully, she assumed he was joking anyway but he gave her a look that made her think again. "You'd stay in them? H'm, now that's a thought." He had her onto her back before she could blink.

"I would stay in them, for you." He looked down on her, her hair tousled around her face, her eyes alive with joy looking into his; these were the moments he cherished. "As much as I'd like to explore this I do wish you to rest up for this evening." There was that wrinkle in her brow, her desire was brewing; she would want to keep that nights socializing to a minimum as did he. Lifting himself off of her he went to put the contents of their suitcases away as she got comfortable and settled down for a nap or at the very least a good rest. Her eyes watched him as he took a few moments to get everything put away at his stealthy pace. He left the bedroom and set up a retrieved laptop on a small table and started working; clicking away at the keys knowing the sound was a comforting one for his love./ It was several hours later that they found themselves re-dressed and wandering out of their room to where their hosts were waiting for them. Vladimir admired his love, the gown she was gifted was lovely coming out of the box it was presented in but her in it, only she could do it any justice.

Scarlett felt her nerves sharply the moment she woke up from her nap right up until she was face to face with their hosts. She tried telling herself that it was no different than Paris but V didn't give her any instructions on what she should do or how to act so hence, the nerves. He just told her that she would meet her translator, Hana and her bodyguard. The translator she understood but a bodyguard in this setting confused her. She felt helpless and V must have picked up on it because just as they entered the reception area he got in very close to her and whispered 'If you insist on looking helpless then we can go back to the room and I will bind you so you are,' she could feel his smirk on her skin 'but until then, you will accept that you are the most powerful woman in the room.' Her eyes found his and she could feel herself glowing. "Yes sir." V looked ravenous for a split second; she felt triumphant. Her head spun at the what this man could do to her in a matter of seconds. In the next moment he reached into her hair and pulled out a small feather; she immediately saw the 'joke' and blushed hard. He was cunning, she thought, so very sly and manipulative but she knew so well that he was capable of anything. Under her breath she whispered, "They are all so screwed, they should just give you what you want." to which he gave her a nod and they proceed in. She was quickly introduced to Hana and her husband the bodyguard Harry, an 'american' name his parents insisted on so he wouldn't be limited in life, and then on the group of business associates who were anxiously waiting to see her in the gift they had bestowed on her. She did rather like the dress, it was nicely fitted, a lovely shade of deep red that V liked and it didn't restrict her movements at all, nor did what she had on underneath it. The top of the dress was carefully folded layers that wrapped around her body and draped back to form a sorta train behind her; it tapered down to a loose fitting flowing skirt that went down to the floor. The material was pure silk, V told her, but it was not as rigid as the many other dresses she had previously tried on in one of her many shopping trips with Liz. V had her wear a pair of silk slippers; he said he didn't want her to tire of standing if there was no place to sit. For a second she suspected that even he didn't know what to expect but after a few moments in the room she realized he was in complete control.

'Tedious' was the word that came to Vladimir's mind; same faces and their wives that offered little in the form of any amusement. His love's uncertainty, thus far, had been his only source of concern and she was supporting his desire to continue on. Vladimir bowed his head, as the heads of new companies were introduced to him; but he was the dominant in the room so his nod was a mild gesture on his part. Scarlett followed his lead in the required traditional greeting but all things considered, she had more power over him than all of them combined. He mused that her indifference to such authority over him only added to his love for her; she was a rare and precious creature to be sure. She stood by him as her translator kept her informed to the persons she was meeting and their titles; he knew she didn't care of such things, they held no meaningful interests for her. He did however enjoy the many reactions to her presence that his hosts and their hopeful new prospects attempted to hide. Humans were too easy to read; he amused himself with their weakness. One human in particular watched S with a bit too much interest and he was meriting his throat being removed from him as their hosts drew their attentions to him. "Allow me to introduce Mr Oyama. His business is textiles and has a proposal to bring forth.' Vladimir instantly knew what the deal was before the man drew breath. Mr O attempted to touch his Scarlet to which she instinctively pulled away from and into him; the man earned a stern look that nearly sent him running. "My wife is not to be touched sir." 'Apologies Mr Lonescu. I was drawing your attention to the fabric of Mrs Lonscu's gown. My company developed the technology and machines to manufacture this textile, the first of its kind anywhere and we hold a very ironclad patent to its manufacture. What we don't have is a full scale factory to bring it up to full production.' Vladimir held up his hand to stop the human from speaking any further; he knew an opportunity when heard it, he turned to Scarlett, cutting off Hana before she had a chance to translate the man's last sentence. "Love, do you like the fabric that your gown is made of?" The group silenced as she felt the material; she had been around Liz enough to have picked up some knowledge of such mundane things. She gave him a nod. "Has this been released to the public or industry yet, is its existence known?" The man shook his head, 'No sir. We thought it best to approach you first as a solid partner in this as once it's introduced there will be no going back, the facility needs to be at least in place before demand.' Vladimir gave Scarlet a glance and the she instantly suspected he was being devious in some manor. "Since my wife approves of the stuff you have my backing sir. Let's certainly discuss the terms of our partnership in the morning." He shook the man's hand on the deal and there was much rejoicing in the group.

Scarlett wasn't sure what had just happened but she suspected she was the reason for it. Questioning V in front of his business associates seemed wrong; as if she was a nagging insecure woman, and that would be demeaning to him. She looked over to Hana and raised a brow; the woman slowly explained what transpired. "Oh. Okay." Vladimir still had a sly look about him as she let the events of what happened roll around a little in her head; V shook a few more hands and the little group seemed to disperse slightly. "It seems that they used a gift to me, to get to you?"

Truly brilliant as well as beautiful; he picked his mate so well. "Madam, if you say such things to make me love you even more you will not survive the night." Her eyes grew slightly and there were hints of defiance and curiosity but above all, thought. How he wished to know her mind. Hana was listening and he noted her discomfort but didn't care to address it. "Now wife, run along and make friends with their wives and enjoy yourself." He watched her look at the happy businessmen, he noted how she noticed a few of them speaking to their wives; wheels were turning still in her mind.

'Run along.' She snorted to herself in her head, he was clearly up to something. First he tells her she is the most powerful woman in the room and then he goes into a business venture because she gave him a nod. She watched the wives chatting and was dreading any kind of interaction with them so she focused her attention to the decorations in the room and asked Hana what the symbols meant. It was then when she was approached by one of the older women and was motioned over to a small group of them who were reclined around a floral display. She felt awkward, probably looked it too as she went over, sat and insisted Hana sit beside her. The body language from the women was one of them not approving her being nice to the 'help' but she didn't care; she needed this woman's ears. "I'm glad we have had lovely weather today and I hope it continues for the rest of our time here." Hana translated and there were a few nods and hushed words but no direct response from them. Well, Scarlett thought, she tried; so she looked around and at the flowers before her. It did occur to her that she ought to have checked if Vladimir had planted any more feathers in her hair but she guessed that it would be rude if she got up so soon after sitting down; she wondered if that was why he was so attentive in helping her get ready for the gathering. The glaring issue was becoming all too evident now; he was using all of them in the room to make her feel welcomed. It felt fake but when she gave that thought a bit of thought she recalled how she said the same about the Cullen's and how he was pleased with her. So he wasn't possibly using them per say but showing her how 'fake' they all are too. She looked over to where he was and may have caught his eye as she gave him a little grin and shook her head ever so slightly. Her attentions were drawn back to the group when Hana shot up and out of her spot to let another wife sit in her place; both women seemed uncomfortable in the position beside her. She wondered if that was how Vladimir felt all the time with his presence often scaring people away on a subconscious level. There was much to think about without having to open ones mouth it seemed, especially in this company. She debated going back to stand by Vladimir as she was staring down one of the red flowers in the display before her when she heard a very stern voice being directed to one of the wives. Hana whispered, 'He said she should be a more gracious hostess to you.' Scarlett smirked inside, was this what Vladimir wanted, for her to indeed be the most powerful woman in the room; there was a reason for this she figured. Hana started translating what the women started asking her, 'Is this your first time in this country?' She gave her a nod, "Yes, it is the first time I've traveled this far east." She decided that she wasn't going to embellish any of her replies, they didn't deserve it, they needed to work to get on her good side and not the other way around. 'We hope you will find time to return in the fall when the colours in the countryside are at their brilliance.' "If my husband wishes it we will return." The ladies chatted at her response, the men that seemed to be hovering rather near their group looked angry; they expected better from their wives. Scarlett held her amusement a the predicament they were in; they were being forced by them to be nice to her, something they were not expected or required to do in the past; they were at a huge disadvantage where she wasnt. 'We know you are just married but will you be begging for children soon?' There was a mumbled something else after that, Hana just said 'heaven hell' and apologized for not catching the rest of it but Scarlett knew that they were still harping on what she was; the feather pulled from her hair didn't help but it was put there for her amusement she figured. She considered her reply carefully, "It's for my master to decide what he does to my body and if we are to have children." Hana said the words and the women as her eyes found Vladimir across the room; he was glaring at her as if he wanted to attack her neck, she looked down and instantly regretted her statement. She hated social situations so much now. 'What an odd thing to say.' Scarlett replied, "As is begging for a child. It's as if you think men are burdened with the task of having them and bringing them up when it's all on a woman." There was silence again and she looked over her fingers and inspected her manicure. She didn't feel powerful, she felt numb and wanted the evening to be over so she could go cry in a corner for failing so miserably. 'Sorry for the disrespect Mrs Lonscu, we are not accustomed to westerners and their way in marriage.' She gave them a nod but said nothing. A gong sounded a few moments later and Hana whispered that it was to let everyone know that refreshments were set out and waiting. Scarlett shrugged and notice that no one moved but she was getting the occasional glance from the wives as well as the business men. One of the women spoke to Hana and she repeated what she said to her when she realized what was going on; she and V were the guests and everyone was waiting for them. Her heart sank a little, she would need to face him. She got up and went to where he was, she wouldn't presume to go without him in this setting. Everyone made a path for her; they heeded V's earlier warning that she wasn't to be touched it seemed.

Scarletts hand was in his the moment she was in reach of it, he was glad to have her near again as he lead her to where the food was set out for them. She would need to eat regardless if she was hungry or not; their company would be insulted if she didn't. "Only with your permission love." he whispered in her ear once they were somewhat alone, "You made me quite..." They were interrupted by the caterer just then who was explaining each of the offerings before them. S seemed disinterested in eating still so he picked up a plate and started placing things on it and lead her away to a more private spot in the room where they were still seen but no one was listening in. "Now my love I will guilt you into eating this." He speared a small piece of meat with a fork he had picked up off of the table. "Shall I eat this or will you? If I eat it I will need to expel it in a few hours." Her hand moved his with the fork to her mouth and she ate it. "Now you will tell me what upset you?" Her eyes dropped and he poked another item on the plate with the fork. "Shall I eat this or…" her hand went back up to his to take it and guide the food to her mouth. At least she was eating he thought, it was a small victory.

Scarlett wasn't crazy about how Vladimir was forcing her to eat but after the first bite she realized how hungry she was so to keep eating was at least an excuse not to talk just yet. The few things he had put on the plate were soon gone and he set the dish down on a nearby table. "They were fake, trying too hard because their husbands and I was mean to them because of it." She sighed. "I'm worried that I may have put them off and put you in a bad spot."

Vladimir gave her a bit of a snort; where to begin. "Their husbands care more about you than them. Those women didn't set in motion a deal that will have a ten fold payback in five years. Those women only know how to spend their husbands money, they lack the inclination to be of any use to them." A servant came to clear the plate away and he waited for her to leave before he continued. "I don't care if those women like you because they are nothing to me, they are nothing to their husbands. It is curious though that I'm able to control those men so easily to the point of them making them correct their wives. You, however, made those men a lot of money because you distracted them enough to let them do things my way so they see you as a good talisman for business but they still can't piece together exactly why." He smirked at her, her posture was a bit more relaxed. "That woman mumbled her curiosity over what would happen if heaven and hell united. It was the stupidest thing I've ever heard in a very long time, but your response...now my love, thinking about it is making me want to take you back to our room." He gave her a pointed look, "we will explore that if you like love, with your permission." Her cheeks flushed a little; his mate was back. As he suspected, she was only concerned for him. "I will need to eat something for appearance sake, unfortunately, so shall we?"

Scarlett looped her arm with his and they wandered back to the table that was still heavily loaded with food. It was ornately displayed with what she made out to be several dragons carved out of watermelons that were holding other rounded egg like fruits in their 'bellies'. She picked up a dish and started putting things on it, including a carrot; she guessed a solid item would be easiest for V to bring up later. She was glad they were mostly left alone to eat with few interruptions except for being offered beverages. The fist they were offered was being passed around in little cups. V held up his hand and excused the drink before it was offered, 'rice wine' he told her and she was glad not to forced to try it. Next they brought around flutes that contained champagne she guessed. V was more firm this time, 'Our apologies but we do not consume alcohol.' She guessed it was for a toast to their renewed and future partnerships. The attendant looked concerned and hurried off and returned with the same glasses filled with a different fluid.

"Sparkling apple juice." He murmured to S. He dreaded drinking, fluids were just as difficult to bring up as soft squishy foods; Stephan had a better knack for it. The president held up his glass and started speaking; Hana hovered behind S restating each word. Nothing that S was worried about manifested in their woman, they had no influence over them; she was a truly mindful woman, the gods be thanked. Her fears from earlier that day, and them now all had a common theme, protecting him. If it were someone else he would say it was arrogant to think he needed such assistance but this was coming from her was done all out of love; it was in fact convenient of her to make the 'fuss' he could not. She held firm onto his arm and they both were doing their best to pay attention it seemed when he noticed Stephan wander in and take a glass. Having him there would ease up their needing to stay so late and having S get too tired. The president finished and all raised their glasses, S threw the contents of her glass down her throat so quickly he was astonished and then before anyone could turn to look at them she switched out her glass with his and repeated the motion so it appeared that he drank it. Stephan was amused; having witnessed it, he was speechless.

* * *

I know, it's been much too long since my last update.

Leave me review love ;)


End file.
